


¿Malfoy y Potter?

by valmalf



Series: ¿Malfoy y Potter? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex, drarry / harco
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 92,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmalf/pseuds/valmalf
Summary: Draco y Harry re cursis con su dosis de pervertidos-‐----------------------James Potter y Lily después de la guerra en contra de Voldermort y su derrota decidieron alejarse y vivir en Estados Unidos, lejos de profecías y mortífagos.Pero ahora ya han pasado los años y no hay más peligro aparente. Su hijo Harry debe cursar su último año en el colegio Ilvermorny pero deciden que es momento de volver a Inglaterra y que Harry termine sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts.Ahora Harry puede disfrutar sus vacaciones y sin pensarlo termina teniendo una intensa relación con Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: ¿Malfoy y Potter? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856419
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH

Harry aún recuerda la primera vez que fue a Inglaterra con sus padres, ese año se celebraba la copa mundial de Quidditch debido a varios casos de mortífagos que no habían sido capturados o encontrados varios aurores habían sido llamados por el ministerio para resguardar el lugar y ayudar con diversos hechizos de protección.  
Authur Weasley un miembro de la orden del fénix, con el cual James se llevaba bien, se había ofrecido darle hospedaje seguro. Acompañados con sus papás llegaron a la casa de Los Weasley, donde iban a hospedarse durante unas semanas hasta el tan esperado día de la final de Quidditch.  
Al entrar un letrero torcido ponía «La Madriguera», era una casa extraña de varios pisos y un poco torcida. A Harry le gustó la idea de quedarse unas vacaciones ahí y conocer un poco más del mundo mágico de Inglaterra, pero ya que habían vuelto en modo incógnito a Inglaterra no pudo visitar o conocer más lugares que la madriguera.  
Con tantas personas en la casa, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo iban a entrar, pero terminaron acomodándose perfectamente. Su padre James Potter salía constantemente y aunque quiso acompañarlo no tuvo permiso.  
De todas formas, estar en la madriguera era más que divertido, se hizo rápidamente amigo de Ron Weasley ya que compartían cuarto, era un chico alto y pelirrojo jugaba bien Quidditch aunque a veces se emocionaba mucho era guardián del equipo de Gryffindor en el colegio Hogwarts y a Harry le encantaría también pertenecer allí.  
Durante los días jugaban Quidditch con el resto de la familia y en las noches jugaron ajedrez mágico hasta cansarse, aunque la mayoría de veces Harry terminaba perdiendo contra Ron.  
Los gemelos Fred y George eran aficionados a las bromas, durante todo el verano estuvieron haciendo experimentos para crear sus artículos de bromas y Harry no podía dejar de sorprenderse y preocuparse por cada cosa que se les ocurrían. Percy otro de los hermanos de Ron era el centro de bromas de los gemelos.  
En la familia también estaban Bill y Charlie a quienes no veía mucho pero cada que todos se reunían era lo más interesante de ver.   
La hermana menor de la familia Weasley era Ginny, al principio se comportaba tímida e introvertida pero conforme pasaron los días Harry se dio cuenta de su verdadera personalidad, era una excelente buscadora y podía dar miedo si se lo proponía. Ella también invitó a unirse con ellos a Hermione Granger una interesante chica hija de muggles, era inteligente y precavida. Siempre llevaba un libro consigo y se rehusaba a jugar con los demás Quidditch, pero si participaba en el juego de naipes explosivos.  
Varias veces se quedó hablando con ella sobre como avanzaba la tecnología muggle ya que eran los únicos junto con su mama Lily que tenían idea del mundo muggle. También le pedía consejos sobre encantamientos y transformaciones. Ron aprovechaba cada momento para hacerla enojar o molestarla y aunque Harry no entendía muy bien esa extraña amistad le gustaba.  
La señora Molly Weasley cocinaba delicioso y junto con su mamá tenían largas conversaciones en la cocina. Así que la pasaron estupendo todos.

-¡Amos!- dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley mientras caminaba. Los demás lo siguieron. James Potter y el señor Weasley le dieron la mano a un mago que sostenía una bota vieja y enmohecida. -Éste es Amos Diggory- anunció el señor Weasley presentándolo a sus hijos ya que James, Lily al igual que Harry ya lo conocían   
-Trabaja para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas- Todos se saludaron alegremente -Y creo que ya conocéis a su hijo Cedric- Cedric Diggory, un chico muy guapo de unos diecisiete años —Hola —saludó Cedric, mirándolos a todos. Harry feliz de volverlo a ver después de un tiempo se acercó a saludarlo feliz y conversar con él.  
Después de utilizar el traslador cuando llegaron les dieron un plano del campamento y se dirigieron al sitio que les había tocado.  
La mayoría de tiendas parecían casi normales y aunque la gran mayoría de dueños había intentado darles el mayor aspecto muggle posible varios habían cometido errores.  
Había tal cantidad de personas y tiendas en medio del prado que era imposible mirar a todas, pero una en particular llamó la atención de Harry cuando pasaron al frente de ella, era una extravagante tienda en seda a rayas que parecía un palacio en miniatura.  
-Que modestos- dijo James Potter con sarcasmo cuando pasaron. Un poco más allá pasaron junto a una tienda que tenía tres pisos y varias torretas. Y, casi a continuación, había otra con jardín adosado, un jardín con pila para los pájaros, reloj de sol y una fuente. —Siempre es igual —comentó el señor Weasley, sonriendo.  
Y luego llegaron al lugar donde después de un buen rato de intentos terminaron montando dos grandes tiendas para todos.  
Después de acomodar sus cosas salió con Ron y después terminaron yendo con Hermione en busca de agua. Mientras, los demás buscaban leña para hacer fuego.   
Estaban haciendo cola en la fuente cuando Harry se quedó mirando a un grupo de adolescentes, reconociendo a uno de ellos. –¡Alec!- gritó Harry y se fue a saludarlo.  
Alec se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo -Pensamos que no te encontraríamos con tanta gente- Harry saludó al resto del grupo Bonny y Mike percatándose que faltaba Jonathan.  
Por otro lado Ron y Hermione seguían haciendo cola —¿Quiénes serán?— preguntó Ron -Supongo estudian junto con él en Ilvermorny- le contestó Hermione.  
Harry se quedó conversando con ellos y cuando tuvieron su agua los del grupo se quedaron esperando parados un poco allá de la cola.  
Ron y Hermione con el agua llena se acercaron donde ellos.  
-Chicos les presento a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger- dijo introduciéndolos a sus amigos. Se quedaron un buen rato charlando todos contentos, hasta que Hermione sugirió que ya debían volver porque podían preocuparse los demás.  
Harry que quería ir a la tienda de sus amigos a saludar también a Jonathan, les pidió que se adelanten y le digan a sus papás que se había encontrado con algunos amigos y el después iría. Y así lo hicieron, no muy lejos estaba la tienda de sus amigos.  
-El papá de Jonathan nos consiguió los tickets- Le dijo Mike  
-Nos estamos quedando en su tienda- agregó Alec  
-¿No han venido con sus padres?- preguntó Harry  
-No, yo casi ni consigo permiso. Pero al final mi mamá accedió porque tiene mucha confianza con la Señora Lestoat- dijo Bonny  
Cuando llegaron al lugar, Mike se metió a la tienda para sacar a Jonathan   
-En la tienda de al lado- Le señaló Alec -Se están quedando unas chicas guapas de Salem. Pero aún no logramos hablar con ellas por más que insistimos-  
-Las van a asustar con tanto acoso- Opinó Bonny y Harry le dio la razón  
Luego Mike salió de la tienda diciendo que no estaba allí Jonathan. Todos se preguntaron dónde podría estar y Harry se quedó mirando la tienda que había al frente, hace un rato la había visto pero ahora recién se daba cuenta de los detalles y los varios pavos reales albinos atados a la entrada.   
-Jonathan- Escuchó que dijo Alec mientras agitaba los brazos. Harry miró hacia aquella dirección encontrando a Jonathan caminando con otro chico de cabello rubio que caminaba calmadamente.  
Cuando Jonathan reconoció a Harry corrió donde él, y terminó abrazándolo. Él era uno de sus amigos más cercanos de Ilvermorny.  
-Harry que bueno verte- -¡Lo encontraron!- les dijo alegre  
Luego se separaron del abrazo y Harry se dio cuenta que el chico rubio estaba también allí parado. –Harry te presento a Draco, se está quedando en la tienda del frente-  
-Hola Harry- le extendió Draco la mano y Harry le sonrió apretándola.  
-¿Dónde se fueron?- preguntó Mike  
-Había una tienda quemándose al otro lado fuimos a curiosear- contesto Jonathan  
-Parece que un bebé tuvo una rabieta y comenzó el fuego- les comentó Draco   
-Oh vaya que generan catástrofes- dijo Harry  
-Ni que lo digas- Opino Draco  
Los demás también comenzaron a debatir los peligros de un bebé mágico y todo el drama que creaba.  
No pudo quedarse mucho más tiempo conversando porque tuvo que volver a su tienda. De camino de vuelta Jonathan le hizo compañía.   
Harry comentó -¿Entonces el rubio se está quedando en la tienda de los pavos reales?-  
-¿Un poco ostentoso no?- dijo Jonathan  
-Exacto-  
-Pero eso no le quita lo guapo- Jonathan le movió las cejas a Harry  
Harry rodó los ojos –Aguanta, que tienes novia eh-  
-Oh disculpa pues… ¿Cómo le dicen los muggle?-  
-¿Hetero?- dijo Harry dudoso  
-Si eso, vez que eso de ser hetereo no te deja apreciar la belleza-  
-Se dice hetero y aun así puedo apreciar la belleza- le contesto  
Hace tiempo que su amigo Jonathan lo molestaba con el tema, cuando en una de sus fiestas le había preguntado si le había atraído alguna vez un hombre y Harry le había respondido que nunca.  
Jonathan al ser sangre pura nunca había tenido mucha relación con los muggle y al enterarse que se dividían por gustos y tenían nombres como heteros, homosexuales o bisexuales le daba mucha gracia. Por ello al saber que Harry se consideraba hetero solía molestarlo con frecuencia.  
-Admito que si es guapo- dijo Harry después de la insistencia  
-Sí, pero es de Hogwarts así que un amor a distancia no me va-  
-Recuerda que tienes novia- le insistió Harry  
-Sí, y tú también así que nada de estar coqueteando con otras chicas, que le digo a Keith- Harry rio y negó con la cabeza.

____________________-

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al estadio, había largas colas por todo lado; vendedores ambulantes de todo tipo y un bullicio tremendo. Al entrar al estadio todas las escaleras estaban tapizadas con una alfombra de color púrpura. Subieron con la multitud, que poco a poco iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. El grupo siguió subiendo hasta llegar al final de la escalera y se encontraron con una pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a mitad de camino entre los dorados postes de gol. Contenía unas veinte butacas de color rojo y dorado, repartidas en dos filas.  
James y Lily Potter entraron primero sentándose, Harry se sentó a lado de ellos y a su otro costado Ron y Hermione le siguieron. Se quedó admirado por el inmenso estadio y la cantidad de magos que habían asistido, jugando con los omniculares que su papá le había comprado les dio un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar, luego apartó los ojos de los anuncios y miró por encima del hombro para ver con quiénes compartían la tribuna.  
En la segunda fila se encaminaban hacia sus asientos Draco el chico que había conocido Harry en la mañana junto con los que suponía serían sus padres. Ambos de piel pálida, cara afilada y pelo rubio platino, Draco se parecía mucho a su padre. También su madre era rubia, alta y delgada.  
Harry le sonrió en modo de saludo cuando su mirada se cruzó con Draco, él también le devolvió la sonrisa al reconocerlo.  
—¡Ah, Fudge! —dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia—. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco. —¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy -Permítanme presentarles al señor James Potter- su papá que también había volteado a verlos los saludo simplemente con un asentimiento de cabeza. El señor Malfoy pareció levemente sorprendido al igual que su hijo que se quedó mirándolo -Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley- luego añadió a Fudge. Fue un momento muy tenso. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro y luego Lucius con la cabeza hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley, y continuó caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos.   
Draco miró a Harry de nuevo y al descubrir que a su lado estaban Ron y Hermione les lanzó una extraña mirada y luego se sentó entre sus padres. –Iuj los Malfoy- murmuró Ron cuando él, Harry y Hermione se volvieron de nuevo hacia el campo de juego.  
-Draco va a Hogwarts con ustedes ¿no?- preguntó Harry bajito  
-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Harry asintió –Solo me lo presentaron- agregó  
-Si va en nuestro mismo año pero él es Slytherin y no nos llevamos exactamente bien-  
-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Harry  
-Es un Slytherin- dijo Ron como si fuera obvio, Harry lo miró dudoso  
-Y siempre va por ahí presumiendo sus cosas- le comentó Ron  
-Damas y caballeros... ¡Bienvenidos!- de pronto escucharon la voz de Fudge que se alzó por encima del bullicio y retumbó en cada rincón de las tribunas -¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch!- dijo dando comienzo.  
Luego de la sorprendente presentación de las mascotas de cada equipo que dejó a todos anonadados y curiosos por más. El partido comenzó Harry miraba a todo lado intentando no perderse ninguna jugada, con ayuda de los omniculares se acercaba y observaba cada preciso momento.  
El equipo Búlgaro era un buen equipo y fuerte. Volkov y Vulchanov, los golpeadores búlgaros, aporreaban las bludgers con todas sus fuerzas para pegar con ellas a los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda.   
James Potter era una de los más emocionados y se mantenía al filo del asiento. Lily también concentrada en el juego se emocionó y aplaudió con una excelente jugada de los irlandeses.  
-Sirius se está perdiendo la jugada del siglo- comentó James aun atento al partido  
-No se lo vas a echar en cara después- le reprendió Lily  
Harry aun no entendía del todo porque su padrino no pudo ir por tener que cuidar a Remus Lupin, pero seguro después los vería y podría enseñarles las jugadas que tenía grabadas con los omniculares.  
El juego se tornó aún más rápido, pero también más brutal, los búlgaros con sus ataques les impedían hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos a los irlandeses. Dos veces se vieron forzados a dispersarse y luego, por fin, Ivanova logró romper su defensa, esquivar al guardián, Ryan, y marcar el primer tanto del equipo de Bulgaria.  
Entre una increíble atrapada de snitch más los numerosos puntos que Irlanda seguía metiendo, terminó ganando Irlanda.  
-¡IRLANDA HA GANADO!- voceó Bagman, que, como los mismos irlandeses, parecía desconcertado por el repentino final del juego -¡KRUM HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡Dios Santo, no creo que nadie se lo esperara!-


	2. Mansión Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceremonia de paz y beneficencia

Días después de llegar a Inglaterra uno de los primeros lugares al que los invitaron fue a la mansión Malfoy para la ceremonia de paz y beneficencia. Aunque sus papás se mostraron reacios a ir al final terminaron aceptando la invitación.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, Harry se quedó muy asombrado, los terrenos de la mansión se notaban eran extensos, un sendero flanqueado por setos pulcramente cortados los guiaba hacia la entrada, se podía observar pavos reales albinos a los lejos y una fuente.  
Unas anchas escaleras te daban la bienvenida al interior, un amplio vestíbulo los recibió donde estaban los Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy se presentaron con sus padres, Harry intrigado noto el tenso ambiente.  
-Me alegro que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación- Narcissa agradeció con una sonrisa, Lucius por su parte asintió y miró a Harry  
-Es un gusto conocerte Harry Potter- dijo Lucius y luego la puerta del salón se abrió, Harry reconoció a Draco, un chico de cabello rubio platinado, justo salió del salón, miró a sus padres, luego a los Señores Potter y después reparó en Harry.  
-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- se presentó educadamente y los saludó  
-Es un gusto conocerte Draco- dijo su padre y su mamá asintió también saludándolo.  
Después entraron al salón principal, había ya varios invitados, la mayoría de ellos en pequeños grupos hablando. Música clásica sonaba y Harry buscó con curiosidad de donde venía la música, se dio cuenta de que en la esquina del salón había varios instrumentos hechizados moviéndose solos.  
Varias personas reconocieron a sus padres y lo saludaron a él con gran aprecio, así que un buen rato estuvieron saludando, dando vueltas y probando algunos de los bocaditos.  
Harry estaba un poco mareado por todas las personas que había conocido, pero después de un rato se comenzó a sentir aburrido, sus padres ahora conversaban alegremente con la señora Longbottom y él ya no entendía de que iba la conversación. Paseó la vista por el salón y se topó con la mirada que le dirigía el hijo de los Malfoy, Draco. Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y luego la desvió incomodo por la atención.   
De reojo volvió a verlo y vio que estaba conversando con una chica de pelo negro y un poco corto y a su lado había dos chicos igual de altos que Draco y que parecían estar bromeando de algo entre ellos.  
Indagador volvió a posar su mirada en ellos, todos parecían de su edad así que probablemente iban a Hogwarts junto con Draco, de lo que si estaba seguro era que Draco era un Slytherin recordando sus conversaciones con Ron.  
Harry admitía que le daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo eran los Slytherin, porque él solo estaba rodeado de Gryffindor. Su mirada ahora se topó con la chica y luego con los otros dos chicos que también lo miraban.  
Draco tuvo una idea y se acercó dónde estaba Harry   
-Harry- dijo cuando llegó e hizo una pausa –Estamos con mis amigos planeando salir un rato a los jardines. Quizá quieras unirte- dijo Draco y luego miro a James y Lily Potter como pidiendo su consentimiento.  
Lily reacciono más rápido y alentó a Harry –Si Harry, es mejor que vayas con personas de tu edad si no te aburrirás- dijo riendo y James asintió un poco pensativo.  
Harry accedió feliz de librarse de su aburrimiento y salió junto con Draco por una puerta lateral del salón a los jardines. Había una hermosa pileta bien iluminada delante de la puerta y a lado izquierdo unos arbustos, detrás de ellos en unas bancas de madera blanca donde ya estaban sentados los chicos que Harry había visto antes en el salón  
-Chicos les presento a Harry Potter- Draco se dirigió a sus amigos  
-Harry, ella es Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott- los presentó a todos. Harry les sonrió y los saludo.  
-Mi padre me comentó que habían decidido mudarse a Inglaterra ¿Es cierto?- le preguntó luego Pansy  
Harry asintió –Si ya nos hemos mudado y al parecer nos quedaremos en Inglaterra indefinidamente-  
-¿Y vas a asistir a Hogwarts?- Theodore le preguntó intrigado  
-Sí, mi papá habló con el director Dumbledore y podré ser trasladado sin problema-  
-¿Pero te van a sortear de casa junto con los de primero? ¿O ya sabes a que casa vas?- Intervino Zabini   
-Aun no tengo idea que casa soy y supongo que me sortearan con los demás. ¿Es cierto que te ponen un sombrero y él elige?-  
-Sí, después de cantar una horrenda canción te dice a qué casa perteneces- Draco le respondió  
-En Ilvermorny las mismas estatuas te eligen-  
-¿Cómo así?- Draco frunció el ceño  
-Entras a una sala donde están las estatuas y te paras en el centro. Si Horned Serpent te elige se ilumina el cristal de su frente, si Wampus te elige se oye un rugido, si es Pukwudgie lanza una flecha al aire y si te elige Thunderbird bate sus alas- Harry les explicó y los demás lo escucharon atentos  
-¿Y a qué casa fuiste?- Draco indagó  
Harry orgulloso dijo -A Wampus, la mejor casa de Ilvermorny-   
Draco rodo los ojos –Y Slytherin es la mejor casa de Hogwarts- aseguró  
Harry se cruzó de brazos –Supongo que todos ustedes son de Slytherin ¿no?-  
Pansy le respondió –Supones bien, somos unos orgullosos Slytherin-   
-Y supongo que tú serás un Gryffindor- Draco le dijo con recelo  
-Pero si ni me conoces, ¿como puedes decirlo?-  
-Toda tu familia ha pertenecido a Gryffindor- dijo Draco como si fuera lo más obvio  
Harry dudó un poco, quizá y ese era su destino por ser un Potter  
-He visto las cualidades de Gryffindor y a veces no me siento tan identificado- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
Theo le señaló el broche que llevaba puesto en la túnica –¿Ese broche que significa? -  
Harry tomó el broche –Es el símbolo de Wampus- Pansy tomó el broche curiosa –Cuando te eligen en una casa te dan un broche como representación- agregó Harry.  
Blaise también lo observó –Tiene los colores de gryffindor- dijo y se lo paso a Draco. Él también lo examinó. Pansy de pronto hablo –Draco póntelo, para ver las caras de intriga que ponen todos- Draco se rio malicioso   
-Deja de darle ideas Pansy- le reprendió Blaise  
-¿Harry me lo prestas?- preguntó Draco  
Harry asintió –Oh si claro- acepto sin problemas  
Luego siguieron hablando de Ilvermorny y de Hogwarts y de las miles de diferencias que habían. Los cuatro amigos se sentían especialmente interesados en la vida escolar en Ilvermorny así que escucharon atentamente algunas anécdotas que les contaba Harry, sobre los cursos o profesores.  
Una anécdota en particular sobre el piso transformado en hielo, llamó la atención de Draco.  
-Entonces tú decides sobre quién tiene poder el hechizo-  
-Exacto al pisar el hielo hacen lo que hayas predicho para cada grupo-  
-Oh vaya, eso sería interesante de hacer en Hogwarts- Theo y Draco apoyaron la idea de Blaise  
-Sería interesante si quedarías en Slytherin- dijo de pronto Pansy  
-Sí, me caes bien- afirmó Theo  
Draco se quedó un buen rato examinando a Harry y volvió a unirse a la conversación. Así paso un buen rato más cuando un elfo domestico apareció al frente de ellos y los invitó a pasar al salón para el brindis.  
-¿Ya eres mayor de edad?- Le preguntó Pansy cuando entraban  
-Aun no, cumplo dentro de un mes- respondió Harry  
-Oh vaya-  
-Si vas a hacer una fiesta considéranos- le dijo Zabini –Exacto siempre es buen momento para fiesta- intervino Theo.  
Draco se adelantó y fue directamente donde estaban sus padres, tomando una copa que le alcanzo su elfo doméstico. La mirada inquisitiva que le lanzo Lucius a Draco no pasó desapercibida por ninguno.  
-Les dije que iba a pasar- dijo Pansy  
-Todos intentan averiguar de qué es la insignia- dijo Harry conteniendo la risa  
-Seguro piensan que es de una nueva secta creada por nosotros- dijo Theo  
-Casi todos tienen mal concepto de nosotros- le susurro Blaise a Harry  
Y así mientras ocurría el brindis Harry se quedó con los 3 Slytherin conversando.  
-Siento que me está matando con esa mirada- Theo dijo y Harry intentó comprender a quien se refería.  
-Daphne es un amor no exageres- dijo Pansy  
-Hablan de la chica que esta parada cerca de la mesa- Le comentó Zabini –La chica más alta es Daphne y la de al lado es su hermana Astoria- Le explicó  
-Daphne me odia, solo estábamos borrachos y nos dimos un beso. No entiendo porque me odia y Pansy no me quiere contar- dijo Theo y le mando una mala mirada a Pansy  
-Ya te he dicho que no te odia, simplemente se siente incómoda ¿Podemos dejar el temita?- insistió Pansy  
Un rato después del brindis se acercaron a la mesa a comer algunos bocaditos y luego llego Draco que se notaba un poco molesto un poco alegre.  
-Mi padre se cree que tengo la paciencia para charlar con todos los invitados y sonreírles- les dijo –Ninguno se atrevió a preguntarme por el broche, pero no dejaban de mirarlo- se rio bajito  
-Se supone que tienes que mantenerlo contento y conseguir el permiso para la fiesta- Blaise le respondió y Draco le hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia. Harry tomó una porción de un biscocho. Estaba entretenido comiendo y probando los diferentes bocaditos. –A Crabbe y Goyle les hubiera encantado estar acá- escuchó que dijo Draco  
-Vuelven para el siguiente fin de semana ¿no?- preguntó Blaise  
-Supongo…- -Potter…- luego dijo Draco y Harry ladeo la cabeza mirándolo.  
Draco se sorprendió un poco por el movimiento y se quedó observando por más que unos segundos los ojos de Harry que tenían un bonito color verde esmeralda.  
-Tu papá nos mira extraño- dijo Draco desviando la mirada. Harry levantó las cejas asombrado y volteo rápidamente en dirección a su papá que ciertamente los miraba directamente como analizándolos. Lily pareció darse cuenta y jaló a su esposo un poco haciendo que deje de mirarlos.  
-Seguro piensa que somos mala influencia- dijo Pansy  
-¿Y no somos mala influencia?- preguntó Blaise  
-O por supuesto que lo somos- Draco dijo  
Harry les sonrió –Solo debe estar curioso- dijo restándole importancia   
-O quizá no le gusta que estés rodeado de tanto Slytherin, pensará que vamos a hacer magia oscura- Draco intervino  
Y Harry lo miró directamente –Entonces Señor mala influencia que le puedes enseñar a un futuro Gryffindor- dijo  
-Veo que llevas bien el sarcasmo-   
-Oh yo? Para nada Draco- volvió a decir con sarcasmo y luego se echó a reír  
-Quizá y terminas siendo un Hufflepuff-   
-Quizá me consideran superior y no termino en ninguna casa- Harry le levantó las cejas  
Draco rio –Un poco de modestia no te haría mal-  
-Lo mismo opino contigo-   
Los otros tres chicos miraban divertidos el intercambio de palabras de Draco y Harry sin querer meterse.  
-¿Y porque crees que no soy modesto?-  
-He escuchado rumores- Le susurro Harry en broma   
-Rumores que dicen que soy vanidoso??- preguntó Draco escéptico Harry asintió   
-Dicen que cuidas y hechizas tu cabello para que no tenga ninguna imperfección- dijo bromeando con lo primero que se le ocurrió, Pansy rio fuerte seguida de Blaise y Theo –Dime… ¿El rubio es natural?- le preguntó Harry  
Draco negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, pero no lo tomó a mal–Lo que no es natural es tu cabello tan rebelde- le dijo sonriendo y Harry asintió  
-La verdad es que no sé qué hacer con él- Dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza y acomodándose el cabello. Y todos rieron porque el cabello lo ignoró y siguió ligeramente despeinado.  
-Yo que tu Harry, tendría cuidado con mis palabras Draco es un poquito vengativo- Pansy dijo  
-¡¿Poquito?!- Resopló Blaise indignado  
Draco les hizo un gesto con la mano –No les hagas caso Harry, suelen hacerse las victimas- Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.  
Luego siguieron charlando un rato más y le explicaron de que iban los bocaditos que habían estado comiendo antes, porque Harry no tenía ni idea de los nombres.  
-Se acercannn- susurró Theo asustado, al ver que las hermanas Greengrass se acercaban donde ellos.  
Cuando llegaron saludaron a todos con besos en la mejilla y Draco las presento con Harry.  
-Harry ellas son Daphne y Astoria- Él las saludo sonriente   
Y cruzaron algunas palabras sobre si a que colegio iba y porque habían decido mudarse de nuevo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que vio a lo lejos como su mamá le hacía una pequeña seña, lo cual indicaba que ya tenían que irse.  
Rápidamente tuvo que despedirse de todos   
-Chau Rubio- dijo tendiéndole la mano  
-Draco aunque para ti Malfoy-  
-Nos vemos Malfoy- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y se fue con sus papás.

___________________-

-Que guapo que esta Harry Potter- opinó Daphne cuando se fue  
-Tengo que admitir que tienes toda la razón- dijo Pansy  
Draco intervino -Y no se olviden que es un insufrible con aires de grandeza-  
-Pero igual te cae bien ¿no?- Draco se encogió de hombros  
-Así que también te parece guapo Harry Potter- dijo Blaise  
-Tiene lo suyo- dijo Draco   
-Que incluso le perdonaste que te diga teñido- Pansy dijo riendo  
-Tiene sus agallas Potter, tiene agallas- contesto Draco

_______________-

Harry estaba en su cama dando vueltas, en definitiva, aun no tenía sueño así que se quedó viendo el techo de su cuarto y pensando.  
Hace unos años recordaba haberse descubierto pensando demasiado en Draco. Le echaba la culpa totalmente a Jonathan que no había dejado de mencionarlo en un buen tiempo. Ahora que lo había vuelto a ver lo intrigaba más de lo pensado. También el concepto que tenía de los Slytherin había cambiado totalmente esa noche después de conocer a Pansy, Blaise y Theo. No eran insufribles como había mencionado Ron, ni parecían exactamente presumidos como decían los demás.  
Siempre le había gustado socializar y hacer bromas. Y esa noche había disfrutado molestar a Draco, se encontró pensando muchísimo más en él, esa aura elegante que tenía, su cabello seguía llamando su atención y recién ahora se había percatado de sus ojos grises, los cuales le parecieron hermosos.  
Tenía que admitir que le parecía atractivo y su personalidad le daba curiosidad; intentó recordar si algún chico le había llamado la atención de esa forma, pero se dio cuenta que era el único con el que le pasaba algo así. Dio una vuelta en la cama escondiendo la cara.


	3. Hombre Lobo

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Harry entro a la biblioteca, había un gran ventanal que no tenía cortinas haciendo que la luz del sol entre completamente. A través de él se podía observar el jardín y a James Potter y Lily sentados en una de las bancas, conversando calmadamente y medio abrazados.  
Harry frunció la nariz al verlos a lo lejos abrazados con el tremendo calor que hacía y un poco cegado por la luz que entraba se sentó de espaldas al ventanal y movió algunos libros que había en la mesa dejando espacio para sus pergaminos y libros.  
Su mamá había comprado recientemente unos libros de historia de la magia y de Hogwarts, se supone tenía que leerlos para estar al corriente de todo, pero Harry tenía una flojera inmensa. Aun así ya que no tenía mucho que hacer y tenía que hacer hora para hablar con Jonathan por la red flu decidió comenzar a leer.  
Había leído unas cuantas hojas cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo sobresaltó, una lechuza de ojos grandes y naranjas se posó en la mesa al frente de él, medía casi el doble de Hedwig y lucía intimidante.  
La lechuza estiró su pata hacia él, en ella tenía atado un sobre. Harry dudoso acercó su mano y desengancho el sobre.  
Lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de la lechuza 

Hola Harry  
Te devuelvo el broche que me prestaste.  
Fue de gran utilidad, gracias.  
Draco Malfoy

Harry sorprendido releyó la carta y luego sacó del sobre el broche de Wampus. La lechuza acercó su pico al broche, Harry la separó y se preguntó porque seguía allí.  
-¿Quieres una respuesta?- le preguntó, la lechuza picoteó la mesa   
-Oh, quieres comida- la lechuza volvió a picar  
-No tengo comida ahora, pero vuela a tu casa allí seguro tienes- Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano como botándola. Pero la lechuza enojada avanzó y le picó fuerte la mano, Harry gritó sorprendido y la lechuza salió volando.  
Tomó su dedo índice solo había sido una picada, pero le había dolido bastante, vio una ligera mancha roja y maldijo a la lechuza de Draco. Aún curioso por la raza de la lechuza se puso a buscar un libro que hace tiempo había visto sobre lechuzas. 

La biblioteca aún no estaba completamente arreglada así que encontrar el libro le tomó más tiempo del que pensó, luego se detuvo un buen rato leyendo sobre las distintas especies que había hasta que la encontró.  
Búho real, era su especie.

Se detallaba que era sensible   
Sus plumas poseen propiedades curativas mágicas y son utilizadas en fabricar pociones. También podía ser una forma corpórea de un patronus.  
Harry se quedó leyendo toda la información que decía buscando por si acaso si la picada no era dañina y luego se preguntó cuál sería el patronus de Draco o si tendría alguno ya. Aún con dolor en el dedo decidió escribirle una respuesta a Draco de paso para contarle de la picada y recordarle que le de comer.  
Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió Hola Malfoy luego lo tachó, él lo había llamado por su nombre. Entonces debajo escribió Hola Draco pero se dio cuenta que no podía mandarle un pergamino tachado.

Volvió a mirar la carta que le mandó Draco, su letra perfecta y elegante. Se paró en busca de los sobres con pergamino que había visto que tenía su papá. Cuando los encontró volvió a su asiento a escribir.

Hola Draco,  
Casi y me había olvidado del broche de Wampus!, gracias.  
Por cierto, te quería comentar que tu lechuza me pidió comida, pero como no tenía me pico el dedo fuerte (nada de qué preocuparse). No te olvides de alimentarla para que no me vea feo.  
Saludos,  
Harry Potter 

No muy convencido con su carta, decidió no darle más vueltas y dejarla así. La metió al sobre y la cerró. Hedwig se alegró al verlo, le acarició su blanco pelaje y acomodó la carta en su pata. –Ten cuidado si vez una lechuza grande y nada de estar picando a los demás- le dijo sin saber si lo entendía –Mansión Malfoy Draco Malfoy- después dijo dejándola volar.

_____________________-

Harry estaba saliendo de su cuarto dispuesto a bajar en busca de comida o ver si ya iban a servir el almuerzo. Cuando escuchó un grito y unas voces provenientes del primer piso.

Caminó despacio intentando distinguir las voces   
-Canuto- distinguió que dijo su papá –Deja, deja-   
Lily reía fuerte.

Harry al reconocer que su padrino había llegado bajó corriendo las gradas. 

En el primer piso Sirius tenía a James agarrado por el cuello haciéndole una especie de llave. Remus estaba parado a lado de Lily y los miraba reprensivo.  
-Sirius- gritó Harry cuando llegó donde ellos. Sirius al ver a su ahijado dejo a James de lado y corrió donde él abrazándolo.   
-¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo- dijo Sirius moviéndole el cabello, Harry sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a Remus que también se había acercado a saludarlo.  
-Yo he estado bien, no sé, aburrido también- les dijo Harry  
-Lo sentimos por no venir antes-  
-Desaparecieron- les reprochó Harry  
James se rio por lo bajo –Habrán estado bien ocupados con la luna- dijo

Harry curioso los miró sin entender  
-James, haber si dejas de hablar que estoy enojado contigo y me irritas- James rodó los ojos  
-No entiendo por qué tanto drama- dijo Lily, James asintió  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Sirius irónico –Preferiste ir al baile de caridad de los Malfoy en vez de venir con Rem y conmigo- le recriminó Sirius a James.  
-Sirius- lo llamó Remus y con la mirada señalando a Harry  
-¿De todas formas se lo diremos no?- respondió

Harry un poco perdido los miró sin entender. –Ven ven- James estaba jalando a Sirius del brazo -¿Por qué eres así eh?- dijo sobando su cabeza y despeinándolo -¿Crees que prefería estar mirándole la cara a Lucius? ¿Estás loco?- le dijo a Sirius  
-Si Remus la verdad que estábamos obligados en ir allí por la oficina de aurores- se disculpó Lily con Remus, él asintió entendiéndolo.  
-Suelta, suelta- decía Sirius pidiendo aire  
-James- gritaron Lily y Remus al mismo tiempo

Harry los miraba divertido por como actuaban y seguía totalmente perdido  
-¿Me van a decir algo?- Todos voltearon a verlo  
-A si, verás tenemos algo que decirte porque pronto ya serás mayor y…- le dijo su papá calmadamente buscando las palabras. Pero Sirius lo interrumpió abruptamente diciendo –Remus es un hombre lobo-

Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Remus miró horrorizado a Sirius –¡¿No puedes decirlo así?!- Harry que nunca había visto reaccionar a Remus de esa manera se sorprendió y retrocedió.

Y de pronto asimiló lo que su padrino había dicho -¿Un hombre lobo?- preguntó lentamente.  
-Se supone te lo íbamos a decir calmadamente después de la cena- dijo James, atento a su reacción.  
Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, pero era por el hecho que recién se daba cuenta que le habían ocultado algo muy importante.

Remus por su parte miraba preocupado a Harry por la expresión que traía, Harry le devolvió la mirada dejando de fruncir el ceño -¿En serio eres un hombre lobo? ¿No es una broma cierto?- Remus bajo la mirada al piso y negó con la cabeza. Luego se aclaró la garganta –Es verdad soy un hombre lobo- 

Harry se sintió mal de cuestionarlo, seguía siendo Remus Lupin y no importaba si era o no un lobo.  
-Me alegra que seas un lobo y no un vampiro- dijo haciendo reír a todos. Pero Remus seguía viendo el piso, después levantó la mirada.  
Harry sin saber que hacer exactamente para darle a entender que no estaba asustado o enojado, se acercó a abrazarlo fuerte. Remus le devolvió el abrazo –Lo siento por no decírtelo antes, he sido un hombre lobo desde niño, pero sabes que hay demasiados prejuicios por eso no lo había revelado- le dijo en medio del abrazo.  
Harry asintió comprensivo y conmovido. Las expresiones de todos se suavizaron y Remus lo miró alegre.  
-Pero tengo muchas dudas- dijo Harry cuando se separaron  
-¿Cómo te convertiste? ¿Por culpa de quién? ¿En Hogwarts lo saben?- comenzó a llenarlo de preguntas, Lily intervino -¿Qué te parece si cuestionas a Remus mientras vamos comiendo?-

\--------------------------------_

Y así decidieron comer afuera, la mesa había sido puesta en el césped y un toldo los cubría del sol. Hacía un poco de calor, pero con el poco viento que hacía se compensaba. Remus contestaba las preguntas que podía mientras almorzaban, Harry había estudiado a los hombres lobo en tercer año así que estaba al corriente de lo dolorosas que debían ser sus transformaciones.

Mientras Remus le contaba que había sido mordido a los cuatro años por un lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback. Observó como una cicatriz nueva se asomaba por debajo de la tela de su brazo y terminaba en el dedo.  
-Mi niñez fue demasiado complicada- dijo Remus no queriendo entrar en detalles  
-Afortunadamente ese ruin de Greyback está muerto- dijo James Potter  
-Yo no me creo del todo que este muerto, nunca encontraron su cuerpo- Sirius dijo enojado  
-Pero si te mordió a esa edad, ¿Cómo nadie se enteró?- dijo Harry confuso   
-Nos mudábamos en todo momento, y no teníamos relación con ninguna persona- contestó Remus

-Pero estudiaste en Hogwarts- dijo Harry  
-Si no fuera por Dumbledore nunca lo hubiera podido hacer, el convenció a mis papas y me ofreció la posibilidad de asistir y mantener mi secreto-  
-Entonces… ¿te convertías en hombre lobo en Hogwarts sin que nadie se entere?-  
-No exactamente… en Hogwarts utilizaba un túnel que me llevaba a la casa de los gritos-

-¿La casa de los gritos?-  
-Me sorprende lo poco que sabes Harry- dijo Sirius sorprendido  
-Cuando vayas a Hogsmade, seguro te hablaran de la casa de los gritos- le dijo James  
-Todos piensan que es una casa embrujada por los gritos que se escuchaban en las noches- le explicó Remus

Harry lo miró boquiabierto -Espera, ¿o sea los gritos eran tuyos?-   
-Exacto- dijo Sirius y añadió –Hay túneles secretos por Hogwarts, uno conduce a esa casa-  
-Me convertía allí cada noche de luna llena y Madam Pomfrey iba después ayudarme a llegar a la enfermería-  
-Mantén el secreto, por favor. No vas a divulgar por ahí nada de lo que estemos hablando aquí- le recordó su mamá.  
Harry asintió y se quedó callado procesando todo, ya casi había terminado de comer. –Pero ahora puedes tomar la poción para hombre lobo ¿no?-  
-Mientras estoy en Hogwarts si, el profesor Snape la prepara para mí-   
-Snivellus- Murmuraron James y Sirius por lo bajo. Lily les lanzó una mala mirada

Harry aún no conocía a Snape, pero tenía una buena perspectiva de él. Después de todo de no ser por él, probablemente sus padres y él estarían muertos. Aunque se notaba que a Sirius y James no les agradaba para nada

-¿Y cuando no estás en Hogwarts quien te la prepara?-  
-Nadie- dijo Remus –Me convierto en Hombre Lobo-  
-Entonces la anterior luna…- Harry miró la cicatriz que sobresalía de su mano –Por eso tienes cicatrices- dijo apenado

Remus miró su mano –Oh no te preocupes por esto, por un par de ungüentos ya se irá. De todas formas, mis transformaciones ahora no son tan dolorosas y no me daño mucho a mí mismo-  
Sirius asintió –No te preocupes Harry todo va bien, Rem ya aprendió a lidiar con su lobo interior- dijo pasando su brazo por detrás de la silla de Remus  
Harry les sonrió -¿Y hay algún secreto más del cual no sepa?- dijo mirando a su papá dudoso  
Lily negó con la cabeza, James desvió la mirada.  
-Pues hay un secreto más- dijo repentinamente Sirius, Harry lo miró expectante. Remus frunció el ceño.  
-Rem y yo somos pareja-

Harry parpadeó lentamente confuso –Pero eso ya lo sabía- dijo y Remus volteó a verlo asombrado. –¿En que momento…?- preguntó Remus  
-¿Desde siempre?- Harry los miró dubitativo, -El año pasado incluso se estaban besando a mi lado-  
-Dijiste que no nos había visto- Le reprendió Remus a Sirius  
-Son muy obvios, por supuesto que iba a darse cuenta- dijo Lily, James la apoyó.  
-Mi ahijado sabe leer el ambiente- dijo Sirius orgulloso

Harry comenzó a reírse –No sabía que eso era un secreto-  
-Secreto a voces, pero secreto- dijo James también riendo

Pasaron un rato más bromeando sobre ello. Todos ya habían terminado de almorzar, a Harry aun le quedaba una salchicha en el plato y unas patatas. Cuando de pronto una lechuza llegó volando hacia él y se posó en la mesa.  
-Porque hay una lechuza aquí, se supone debe dejar la carta en el buzón- dijo su mamá haciendo el ademán de espantarla. Harry la detuvo  
-Es para mí, está bien déjala que puede llegar a picar fuerte-

Todos lo miraron curiosos mientras Harry sacaba la carta de su pata   
-¿Es un búho real?- dijo Sirius curioso inspeccionándola –Sí- respondió Harry –Hace tiempo que no veía uno-  
-¿Quién te envía la carta?- preguntó su papá  
-Oh un amigo…- Harry dijo sosteniendo la carta sin abrirla. La lechuza siguió parada en la mesa y observaba su plato.

Dejó la carta a un lado y corto un poco de salchicha bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Se lo acercó a la lechuza que inmediatamente lo picó comiéndoselo y luego le alcanzó otro pedazo.

La lechuza ahora contenta y satisfecha sobó su mano con su pico cariñosamente a modo de despedida y salió volando   
-Qué linda lechuza, te tiene cariño- Opinó su mamá   
-¿De qué amigo es esa lechuza?- pregunto James, y todos lo vieron curiosos  
Harry les contestó –Oh es de Draco Malfoy-  
-¿Eres amigo de Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius extrañado tomando la carta  
-Supongo- dijo Harry arrebatándole la carta de las manos  
-¿Y qué dice la carta?-

Harry puso la carta a un lado –Después la leo- dijo tomando un poco de agua incómodo  
-El otro día en el baile de caridad se conocieron- le explicó Lily a Sirius -¿Y como es Draco en Hogwarts?, porque él y su grupo de amigos parecían un poco intimidantes- le preguntó luego Lily a Remus.  
-Mamá exageras, no son intimidantes para nada- dijo Harry  
Remus se quedó un momento pensando –Es muy bueno en clases e inteligente. Aunque siempre se quejan de él los chicos de cursos inferiores. Porque como prefecto para quitándoles puntos-  
-Seguro les quita los puntos adrede- dijo James  
-Snape debe estar feliz con su pupilo- dijo Sirius  
-Son buenos chicos, tienen sus momentos de arrogantes, pero no los juzgo- dijo Remus  
Sirius se quedó mirándolo –Siempre buscas el lado bueno a todo-  
-Los Slytherin son complicados, ya te darás cuenta cuando estés en Hogwarts- habló su papá  
-De todas formas, ten cuidado con los amigos que vas haciendo- le dijo Sirius  
Harry ladeo la cabeza un poco en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada

\--------------------------_

Un rato después mientras todos entraban a la sala a seguir conversando, Harry aprovechó para abrir la carta y leerla.

Harry,  
Esa maldita Cepheus ni come lo que le doy y va a pedirte comida.  
Discúlpala, suele ser un poco arisca si no te conoce. Te estoy mandando esta carta con ella de nuevo, pero ya está advertida de no atacarte.  
Tu lechuza por el contrario es bien linda y educada, no te olvides de echarte algún ungüento al dedo por si se hace moretón.  
Pansy te manda saludos y pregunta si ya te advirtieron que no te juntes con nosotros…  
También pregunta si quieres unirte hoy en la noche a una reunión improvisada en su casa.  
Draco Malfoy

Se quedó parado en la entrada dubitativo, probablemente iban a negarse si les pedía permiso a sus papás y aunque una reunión con los Slytherin le parecía interesante.  
Su padrino y Remus iban a quedarse y ya habían planeado jugar un partido de quidditch más tarde y en la noche jugar naipes explosivos. 

________________-

Draco se bajó de la escoba y tomó uno de los vasos con limonada que había en la pequeña mesa  
Pansy estaba apoyada en la columna mirando a Blaise que intentaba hacer una extraña voltereta en el aire.  
-Un día se va a caer y romper el cuello- dijo Draco también mirándolo y desvió la mirada hacia la lechuza que se acercaba  
-Oh la lechuza de Harry- dijo Pansy  
Hedwig se acercó hacia Draco dejándole una carta y ululando feliz se fue volando.  
Blaise aterrizo junto a ellos  
-¿Potter viene a la reu?- preguntó, Draco negó –Lo dudo- dijo sacando la carta

Draco!  
Le di una salchicha a Cepheus al parecer ahora nos llevamos bien. Qué bueno que te agrade Hedwig.  
Mándale mis saludos también a Pansy. Blaise y Theo  
Y lo siento, pero se me hace imposible unirme a ustedes hoy. Tenemos invitados en casa y mi padrino probablemente se enojaría si me voy.  
Si me han advertido que los Slytherin son complicados, de todas formas, Remus tiene un buen concepto de ustedes, estuvimos hablando hace un rato de ustedes e incluso dijo que eras bueno en clases e inteligente.   
Pásenla genial e invítenme para su siguiente reunión que si iré.  
Harry Potter

Draco les leyó la carta en voz alta, sorprendiéndose por la opinión de Remus de él  
-¿Conoce al profesor Lupin?- dijo Blaise  
-Al parecer…- dijo Draco extrañado  
-¿Con padrino se refiere a él? ¿Es su padrino?- Pansy pregunto un poco sorprendida  
-Creo que se refiere a otra persona con padrino- dijo Draco releyendo la carta  
-Supongo que su papá es amigo de Lupin-dijo sacando conclusiones  
-No me extrañaría que tenga cenas con Dumbledore también, ya que al parecer todo mundo mágico los conocen- opinó Pansy  
-Te imaginas tener que cenar cara a cara con Dumbledore y esa extraña mirada que suele lanzar - Blaise dijo fingiendo un escalofrío y los otros dos se rieron fuerte


	4. Compatibles

Draco se tomó una poción para la resaca y a su pesar bajo a desayunar.

Lucius y Narcissa ya estaban sentados desayunando. Él tomo asiento en su sitio habitual

-No te sentí llegar ayer- dijo Lucius  
-Llegué a la una de la mañana- Draco dijo quitándole importancia. Se sirvió jugo de calabaza y tomo un poco. Su papá estaba concentrado leyendo el profeta  
-Ese es el problema, los muggles- enojado dijo de pronto  
Narcissa lo miró –¿Qué ha pasado?- Lucius puso el periódico en la mesa y señaló la noticia que estaba en primera plana.

MAGO INTENTA MATAR A MUGGLE Y TODO ESTALLA

-Tienen al muggle en el hospital San Mungo… - dijo desdeñosamente Lucius  
Narcissa abrió los ojos sorprendida y siguió leyendo la noticia –¿Van a mandar a Azakaban al mago y al muggle lo van a dejar libre?-

-El muggle intento robarle y simplemente lo van a dejar libre ¿puedes creerlo?- incrédulo hablo Lucius y señaló más abajo –Parece que tienen un nuevo ídolo-  
-El auror James Potter en medio de explosiones se enfrentó con valentía, lucho a duelo con Brooks Cain y termino desarmándolo… - Draco que estaba concentrado desayunando, se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del papá de Harry Potter. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a su mamá leer el periódico y decir –Ahora se encuentra también en San Mungo internado recuperándose de sus heridas-

Levantó la vista hacia el periódico intentando leer más  
-Siento que están exagerando todo, como siempre hace el profeta- dijo Narcissa   
-Se han quedado sin noticias, no me extrañaría que mañana pongan una página completa sobre lo asombroso que es el nuevo auror Potter- dijo Lucius y se rio sarcásticamente con Narcissa un buen rato.

-¿Estás bien Draco?- le preguntó al verlo con una extraña expresión   
-Solo me duele la cabeza, dijo volviendo a su desayuno-  
-Draco- lo llamó su mamá, él la miró –Hemos estado hablando con tu papá y estar en Inglaterra nos da jaqueca. Vamos a ir a Francia a visitar a los Malfoy ahora en las vacaciones-  
-¿Tengo que ir con ustedes?- dijo Draco  
-Por supuesto- dijo Narcissa enojada   
-Ya eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer lo que quieras- habló Lucius sin expresión alguna mientras terminaba de leer el periódico.

Draco se quedó en silencio mirándolos, Lucius suspiró fuertemente y dejo sin cuidado el periódico a un lado  
-Sé que quieres hacer tu fiesta, así que hazla- terminó diciendo -Pero después viajas a Francia- dijo serio  
Y Narcissa intervino –Nosotros viajaremos mañana, si vas a hacer tu fiesta el sábado, quiero verte en Francia el domingo-  
-¿No puedo viajar otro día?- dijo quejándose   
-Quiero verte el domingo en Francia a más tardar- Draco rodó los ojos y se arrepintió al ver la mirada de su papá  
-Conoces las reglas perfectamente de la mansión Malfoy. Haz una fiesta decente-   
-Confiamos en que no invitarás a cualquiera- añadió su mamá  
Draco levantó las cejas -¿Crees que invitaría a cualquiera?- dijo riendo

_________________-

James Potter les estaba contando a Lily y su hijo todo lo que había pasado en la madrugada mientras desayunaban  
-No sé si van a poder quitarle el trauma con los obliviate-  
–No puedo creer que le haya hecho la cruciatus- dijo Harry -Pobre muggle- opinó Lily  
-Aun así, creo lo peor de todo ha sido el papeleo que he tenido que hacer. Incluso me falta terminar-  
-¿Vas a volver al ministerio?- preguntó Lily asombrada  
-Terminando el desayuno iré, pero vuelvo en un par de horas porque necesito dormir-  
-Deberían darte el día libre, te han sacado de cama en la madrugada- dijo enojada

James le dio un beso en la mejilla calmándola –Tranquila, solo son unas horas y estoy libre-  
Harry volvió a girar hacia la ventana escuchando el sonido de otra lechuza llegar.  
-Nuestro buzón ya debe haber colapsado- dijo James  
-Hace un rato respondí algunas cartas- comentó Lily –Tenemos que subscribirnos al profeta-  
-Creo que quieren hacerme una entrevista- dijo con una mueca James

__________________-

Harry estaba ayudando a su mamá en el pequeño invernadero que tenían cuando vio a lo lejos a la lechuza de Draco, Cepheus acercándose a él.  
Lily estaba cortando las raíces con mucho cuidado, mientras Harry le hacía mimos a Cepheus y recibía la carta.  
-¿Draco te ha vuelto a escribir?- dijo Lily mirándolo de reojo. Harry asintió abriendo la carta.

Harry,  
Me sorprendió en la mañana leer en el profeta la noticia de tu papá internado en San Mungo espero que no se encuentre muy grave y se recupere.   
Draco Malfoy 

Al ver la mirada interrogante de su mamá Harry le mostró la carta. Lily la miró curiosa y sonrió –Oh vaya- y añadió entrecerrando los ojos –El profeta no solía exagerar así-  
Un rato después Harry fue a la biblioteca a escribirle una respuesta

Draco  
Gracias por preocuparte, pero la verdad es que el profeta exagero. Mi papá no ha sido internado en San Mungo, supongo hubo una equivocación con quien escribió la nota.  
¿Cómo estuvo tu reu ayer? Cuéntame  
Harry P.

Unas horas después Harry estaba aburrido echado en su sofá leyendo y comiendo grajeas cuando sintió una lechuza picar la ventana. Con pereza se acercó a abrir y reconoció que era la lechuza de Draco, la acarició y se disculpó por no tener comida que darle.  
La nota que le había mandado solo decía 

Hablemos por red flu, llámame 

Un poco nervioso se acomodó la ropa y recogió la caja de grajeas que se había caído al piso. Se levantó del sofá y recorrió el salón hacia la red flu.  
Supuso que estaría bien llamarlo de inmediato así que lanzo los polvos flu mientras pronunciaba Mansión Malfoy, se inclinó un poco hacia las llamas esperando que Draco conteste.  
Y en poco tiempo Draco apareció en las llamas   
-Potter- lo saludó

Harry sonrió ligeramente –Hola Draco… ¿Eh quieres pasar?- preguntó, Draco asintió no del todo convencido.  
Así que se hizo más atrás esperándolo, unos segundos después Draco entró en el salón. Su casa no era tan grande como la de Malfoy pero había buen espacio en la sala.  
-Hola- volvió a decir Harry  
-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Draco siguiendo a Harry

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones –Pues en general bien, aunque muy aburrido-  
Draco miraba a los lados –¿Tus padres no están?-  
-Mi mamá salió, pero mi papá esta durmiendo-  
-Oh cierto, ¿cómo es eso que no estuvo en el hospital?-  
-Bueno técnicamente sí estuvo en el hospital, pero acompañando al muggle-  
Draco giró viéndolo -Deberían presentar una queja al profeta-   
Harry asintió –Mi mamá ha ido a arreglar eso- le comentó.

Y así siguieron hablando, Draco le contaba que habían pasado casi toda la noche escuchando a Theo quejarse de su vida y que Pansy había terminado obligando a Blaise a cumplir unos extraños retos.

Harry lo escuchaba atentamente riéndose  
-Me sorprende que Blaise no los odie-  
-Oh, claro que nos odia- Draco afirmó –Pero… no puede vivir sin nosotros-  
Harry levantó las cejas –¿Hace cuánto se conocen?-  
-Pues desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Aunque nos volvimos más amigos desde el segundo año-  
-Son un grupo… extraño pero interesante-  
-¿Que intentas decir?- dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos

Harry se encogió de hombros –Hay tan diferentes opiniones de ustedes-  
Él le sonrió –Me gusta que hablen de nosotros- luego recordando algo menciono –Oh por cierto… mencionaste que hablaste con el profesor Remus. ¿Él es tu padrino o algo?-  
-¿Curioso?- le preguntó Harry con sonrisita  
-No lo suficiente- respondió Draco mirando hacia el otro lado

Harry miro por unos segundos su perfil –Es gran amigo de mis papás- -Pero mi padrino es Sirius Black-  
-¿Sirius Black?- le preguntó asombrado mirándolo y haciendo énfasis en Black, Harry le confirmó que si   
-¿Por qué te sorprende que sea Black?-  
-Porque técnicamente es mi tío- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido –Nunca lo he conocido, solo sé que se separó de la familia Black hace muchos años- luego se tocó la barbilla pensando –Pensé que vivía en América o algo así mi madre dijo-

Harry un poco perdido entendió y preguntó -¿Tu mamá es Black?-  
-Sí, ¿No lo sabías?- Draco dijo incrédulo   
-No sé cómo podría saber tu ascendencia familiar-  
-¿Nunca te han obligado a estudiar las familias sangre pura…- Draco hizo larga pausa  
-No soy sangre pura-  
-Oh si, acabo de darme cuenta- en su voz se notaba una pizca de incomodidad –Pero tampoco es como que seas sangre sucia- agregó en modo broma  
Harry lo miró estupefacto –No puedes decir sangre sucia así a la ligera-  
-Es una broma-   
-Pero de todas formas seguro piensas que los nacidos de muggle son…- Harry se quedó callado buscando palabras, Draco corto sus pensamientos  
-¿Son inservibles y no merecen ser magos?- Él frunció el ceño enojado, Draco sonrió por su expresión –Tranquilo, no pienso eso. Bueno no del todo- Harry desvió la mirada hacia un costado y Draco comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

La mano de Draco se posó en su hombro –No te compliques la vida Potter- dijo y miró hacia la pequeña mesa de centro que había al frente de ellos –¿Haz estado utilizando tu varita?-  
-No, solo le he estado dando mantenimiento-  
-¿Puedo verla?-  
-Si claro- Harry se estiró tomando su varita y se la dio  
-¿Es acebo?- Él afirmo -¿Y el núcleo?-  
-Pluma de fénix- contestó y añadió -¿Y tu varita que núcleo tiene?- Draco saco dentro de su túnica su varita y se la extendió –Pelo de unicornio-  
-¿En serio?- preguntó y Draco lo miró extrañado -¿No me crees?-  
-Te creo- aceptó tomándola y examinándola luego dijo –Haber prueba con algún hechizo-

Draco sostuvo mejor la varita de Harry –Lumos- dijo y una luz emergió de la varita. Harry lo miró asombrado –Te obedece- él asintió.  
-Haber tu intenta algún hechizo- Harry pestañeo   
-Se supone que no debo hacer magia hasta ser may…- Draco lo cortó –Bla bla bla tienes familia mágica nadie se dará cuenta- e hizo gesto con la mano señalando la caja  
Harry observó la caja de grajeas que tenía al frente –Wingardium leviosa- dijo haciendo levitar la caja. –Haber muévela más alto- Harry así lo hizo y la varita le obedeció perfectamente –Déjala caer y yo la hago volar de nuevo- le hizo caso y rompió el encantamiento, Draco rápidamente pronunció -Wingardium leviosa- haciéndola levitar perfectamente.

Así estuvieron jugando un rato convirtiendo la caja en excéntricas copas de cristal, en bichos y volviéndola a su estado normal. –¿Puedo practicar un maleficio contigo?-  
-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy-   
-Es uno inofensivo- fingiendo inocencia  
-Dudo que lo sea- Draco se rio, -Bueno cambio de varitas- dijo devolviéndole a Harry su varita  
-Una vez intente usar la varita de Blaise y combinó tan mal conmigo que casi le incendio la cabeza-  
-Nunca se sabe con las varitas-

De pronto Draco se dio cuenta que probablemente ya era tarde –Creo que ya debería irme, ya casi es hora del té-  
-Oh si, cierto- Ambos se pararon y caminaron hacia la red flu  
-Bueno nos vemos, fue interesante. Háblame si estás aburrido- Draco dijo con una sonrisa  
-Hahahaha, lo haré- le respondió y vio a Draco desparecer

Harry se quedó con una tímida sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y se peinó un poco el cabello recordando su inesperado encuentro con Draco.


	5. Invitación

Era un mañana calurosa por lo que comer un helado era la mejor opción, por eso Lily Potter y Harry habían decidido ir a la heladería Florean Fortescue, una hermosa heladería que quedaba en el callejón Diagon. Decidieron sentarse en el interior del salón ya que afuera todas las pequeñas mesas se encontraban llenas y Harry después de un buen rato de cavilación se decidió por un helado de chocolate y frambuesa con nueces picadas.

Por su parte Draco caminaba junto con Blaise por el callejón Diagon, estaban caminando hacia la heladería Florean F para esperar a Pansy y Theo. Mientras le contaba que sus papás habían viajado temprano en la mañana hacia Francia.  
-Va a ser una buena fiesta- dijo emocionado Blaise  
-Tiene que serlo Blaise-  
-¿Pero te vas a ir todas las vacaciones a Francia?-  
-No lo sé, tengo que conversarlo. Supongo que estaré un par de semanas-  
-Tienes que convencerlos- Blaise dijo –Por cierto, mi prima llegó con unas amigas de Francia, las voy a invitar también a tu fiesta-  
Draco asintió y añadió –Pero recuerda, no invites a cualquiera-

Cuando terminaron de comer Harry decidió que se había vuelto su lugar favorito y definitivamente tenían que volver a probar los demás sabores de helado. Ya estaban preparándose para irse cuando Harry se percató que Draco Malfoy acompañado de Blaise habían entrado al lugar y se dirigían a la mesa de al lado.

Draco cuando noto su presencia volteó y se acercó a su mesa  
-Buenos días Sra. Potter, buenos días Harry- saludó con una sonrisa y Blaise también saludó cortésmente  
-Hola chicos disfruten sus helados- Los saludo Lily –Hola- les dijo Harry alegre de verlos. Después de un rato ya estaban volviendo a su mesa cuando   
-Harry- dijo de pronto Draco viéndolo  
-Voy a hacer una fiesta atrasada por mi cumpleaños, Si te gustaría…- dijo haciendo una pausa –Me gustaría que asistas-  
Harry se sorprendió ligeramente –Vaya si, por supuesto allí estaré- le respondió sonriente.

__________________-

-¿Estás loco? Le dijo Blaise a Draco cuando se alejaron y sentaron. –Tu padre se enojará si ve que haz invitado a un Potter, por simple agrado  
-¿Se supone que es una fiesta por mi cumpleaños no? Y también mi casa… puedo hacer lo que quiera- le contesto Draco  
Blaise prosiguió –Gracias por recordarme que siempre haces lo que quieres-  
-¿No te cae Potter?- Draco le preguntó  
-Pues misteriosamente me cae muy bien. Él que me da miedo es tu papá- Draco se rio fuerte –No seas gallina Blaise, aparte que no estarán en casa- 

\-------------------_  
Ya en el callejón Diagon comenzaron a caminar rumbo a una tienda de túnicas donde iban a encontrarse con James.  
-Me sorprendió la invitación de Malfoy a su casa- Harry le dio la razón a su mamá–Si a mí también, pero me alegra que lo hizo- su mamá asintió dudosa –Tendrás que conversarlo con tu padre y pedirle permiso. También tendremos que ver hasta qué hora te quedarás-

Harry miró interrogante a su mamá -¿Me pondrán un límite de llegada?- -Pero si en Estados Unidos nunca hicieron eso- Lily le cortó la conversación –Ya hablaremos después- dijo entrando a la tienda y buscando a su esposo con la mirada.

_________________________-

Se demoraron más de lo planeado buscando túnicas y llegaron a casa cuando estaba atardeciendo. Harry exhausto se fue a su cuarto a dormir y luego bajo para la cena cuando su elfo Wold lo llamó.

Sus papás ya estaban sentados esperándolo y hablaban mucho y rápido.  
Harry aun soñoliento ni se enteró de lo que hablaban y con hambre espero que sirvan la cena. Iban por mitad de la cena, un rico estofado con puré cuando su papá de improviso preguntó  
-Así que Draco Malfoy te invitó a la mansión Malfoy-  
-Mmmmm ¿si?- le dijo curioso por el tono que había utilizado  
-Bueno entiendo que se hayan llevado bien el otro día, pero ahora no iras- 

Harry miró boquiabierto a su papá, que él recuerde su papá nunca se había opuesto a que salga a una fiesta. Por el contrario su mamá era la que siempre le ponía peros -¿No iré?- le preguntó  
-Si Harry no iras, quiero que entiendas que son los Malfoy. Y no me fio para nada de los Malfoy-  
-Pero papá no entiendo, tú mismo dijiste que ya no existían bandos. ¿Y ahora me prohíbes ir a su fiesta?- Harry se mostró enojado  
-Ya te dicho Harry no irás- James habló más fuerte

Harry frunció el ceño –Pero ¿Que piensas que me va a pasar papá?, no van a hacer un ritual conmigo solo es una fiesta- protesto enojado  
Lily al ver que las cosas iban claramente a una discusión los intentó calmar.  
-Por favor tranquilícense-   
-Tienes que entender que nos preocupamos muchísimo por ti- Le dijo Lily, Harry bajo la mirada hacia la mesa  
-Me gustaría hacer amigos en Inglaterra-   
-Puedes quedar con Ron Weasley y que te presente a sus demás amigos- Contrataco James  
-Ron es genial si… Pero podría ir también a la fiesta de Draco y otro día quedar con él-  
-¿Entonces porque no vas con Ron a la fiesta de Draco?- Le preguntó James 

Harry sabía la respuesta, porque Ron odia a Draco y le parece un mimado, irrespetuoso y etc. Pero se quedó callado  
-Vez- James le dijo –Tu mismo te diste cuenta, que para ellos solo la pureza de sangre, el dinero y status es lo más importante-   
Harry entrecerró los ojos porque él estaba pensando otra cosa  
-¿En el baile de caridad no se supone que invitaron a todos? Quizá y si les importan todas esas cosas pero también están dispuesto a llevarse bien con los demás-  
-Lo hacen por quedar bien- James dijo como si fuera obvio. –De todas formas no iras-  
-Papaaaaaa- dijo Harry exasperado –Le prometí que iría, mamá estuvo allí y ella no se negó- James lo ignoró y tomo un sorbo de su té  
-Mamá ayúdame, en serio quiero ir. Y no entiendo porque esta discusión- Lily lo miro un largo rato y con un suspiro le dijo –Ya te hemos dicho que nos preocupamos por ti, por eso esta larga discusión-

-Entonces eso es todo? Simplemente no me dejarán ir porque piensan mal de ellos sin razón alguna- James siguió ignorando a Harry

Lily caviló un rato y terminó diciendo -Entonces tienes permiso de ir, si piensas que no tenemos razón alguna, tú solo te darás cuenta de la clase de personas que probablemente son- expresó un poco enojada  
James la miró sorprendido –¿Lo vas a dejar ir?-  
Lily se encogió de hombros –Esta discusión no iba a terminar nunca si seguías sin darle permiso-  
Harry terminó su té y se paró rápidamente –No pueden cambiar de opinión ehh- dijo divertido y subiendo rápido las gradas hacia su cuarto

___________________-

Harry enrolló cuidadosamente la carta en la pata de Hedwig su lechuza, era tan blanca como la nieve y lo entendía tan bien que le había agarrado un gran cariño.  
-Draco Malfoy- le susurró y la lechuza salió volando grácilmente.  
Paso poco menos de una hora cuando la lechuza de Draco llegó y le entregó la respuesta a Harry.  
Abrió rápidamente la carta y comenzó a leer

Hola Harry  
Me alegra que me confirmes tu asistencia.  
Si, será una fiesta en todo su esplendor y no hay un código de vestimenta estricto ni nada de eso. Mis invitados son puros amigos míos la mayoría de nuestra edad o por ahí.  
La fiesta comenzará a las 10pm, pero ven antes te esperamos desde las 9pm que estaremos haciendo unas previas con Pansy y los chicos…  
Y en cuanto al regalo, mis gustos son variados y difíciles de explicar en una carta. Pero estaré bien con lo que me regales.  
Nos vemos mañana  
Draco Malfoy

-Bueno al menos había resuelto sus dudas sobre la fiesta, pero seguía sin tener idea de que regalarle. En la tarde saldríamos a comprar con mi mamá y quería tener en claro que ir a comprarle- pensó Harry  
Luego de pensar y pensar se le ocurrió una idea, se acercó a la red flu y llamó a Ron Weasley   
-Hola Ron… ¿Estas libre? ¿Puedes venir un rato?-  
-Oh si claro, espérame le aviso a mi mamá y voy-

Luego de un momento Ron apareció en la chimenea   
-Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué se debe mi visita? - dijo haciéndolo reír  
-Pues necesito tus saberes respecto a una persona- Le dijo sentándose en el sillón y Ron lo imito  
-¿Respecto a quién?-

-Bueno contextualizando… recuerdas que te dije que me llevé bien con Draco el otro día- Ron asintió -El otro día nos encontramos en la heladería y me invitó a la fiesta atrasada que iba a hacer por su cumpleaños- Ron cruzó los brazos sorprendido –Vaya sí que debieron llevarse bien para que te invite-  
-Si supongo…- le respondió –El punto es que después de una larga conversación con mis padres tengo el permiso para ir, pero no tengo ni idea de que regalarle y ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda- Ron lo miró con una mueca de disgusto   
-¿En serio me estas pidiendo ayuda para regalarle algo a Malfoy?-  
-Eres el único amigo que tengo aquí y lo conoces-

-Yo no conozco a Malfoy- dijo receloso  
-Pero algo debes saber, vamos ayúdame- Ron se sobo las sienes pensando  
-Puedes regalarle un hipogrifo-  
Harry lo miro desconcertado -¿Un hipogrifo?- Ron asintió –Una vez uno le dio un fuerte arañazo en clase de criaturas mágicas seguro y le agarró cariño- dijo maliciosamente.

-Genial, vamos a comprarle uno entonces- dijo sarcástico -Ron haber ponte a pensar en algo que probablemente le gustaría. Pon de tu parte-  
Ron se quedó un rato pensando -¿Un viaje a Francia para que se vaya de una vez?-  
-¿Francia?  
-Tiene familia allá e incluso a veces se pone a hablar francés solo, siento que es su forma de insultarnos a todos sin que nos demos cuenta-  
-¿Habla francés?-   
-Si-  
-Vez que si lo conoces- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Ron le puso mala cara  
-Solo se lo que todos saben Harry-  
-Haber… ¿Qué le gusta?-

-Mmmmm el quidditch? ¿Sabes a quien si deberías preguntarle? a Cedric el si es su amigo y te puede decir-  
-¿Son amigos? Pensé que los Slytherin solo eran amigos de ellos mismos- Harry le dijo citando lo que Ron le había dicho hace un tiempo  
-Vale, está bien. Tienen más amigos de otras casas- admitió Ron  
-Podría regalarle algo referente a su casa ¿no?-  
-¿A Slytherin?-   
-Si- dijo Harry pensando –Supongo le gusta ser Slytherin ¿no?-  
-Malfoy ama ser Slytherin- respondió Ron


	6. Fiesta en la Mansion Malfoy

La noche del sábado llegó rápido y aunque sus padres habían aceptado y le dieron permiso para ir a la fiesta. Antes de irse le habían puesto un estricto horario de llegada que no podía romperse por nada del mundo; si no James iría directamente a la fiesta y lo sacaría de los pelos.

-No puedes tomar cualquier cosa que te ofrezcan- Volvió a decir James  
Harry se dio cuenta que era imposible que dejen de pensar mal y llegar a otro acuerdo de poder quedarse más tiempo, por más que lo intentara. Así que resignado utilizo los polvos flu y fue directo a la mansión Malfoy.

Eran a penas las 9:20pm por lo cual le quedaban casi dos horas de permiso ya que tenía que estar en casa a las 11:30pm en punto.   
Harry agradeció mentalmente que para el momento en que llegó solo estaban Draco Blaise y Pansy.  
Los tres estaban realmente guapos, Pansy tenía un corto vestido negro con un detalle blanco en la cintura, Blaise iba vestido de azul y negro y Draco tenía unos pantalones negros que combinaban perfectamente con una camisa verde oscuro. La camisa tenía los primeros botones abiertos y dejaba descubierto parte de su pecho también estaba remangada mostrando parte de sus brazos.

Harry respiro profundamente por la impresión, tenía que admitir que se veía realmente guapo; Pansy fue la primera que se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Harry que bueno que llegaste y puntual- dijo Pansy y Blaise también lo saludó.  
Draco también adelanto unos pasos –Bienvenido y gracias por la asistencia- dijo sonriéndole. Harry se acercó más y le dio un gran abrazo, luego se asombró al ver que también le devolvía el abrazo con afecto.  
-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado- le dijo al oído 

Luego se separaron y Harry le extendió su regalo –Estaba pensando en que regalarte y bueno, aunque no te conozco mucho supuse que te gustaría- Draco abrió la pequeña caja y confirmo que le gustaba. Sacando el brazalete lo examinó y le encantó. Se notaba que no era cualquier brazalete barato y que Harry tenía buen gusto.  
Pansy también lo vio –Oh que hermoso, buen regalo Harry- lo elogió  
Después Draco se lo puso para ver cómo le quedaba y quedó totalmente satisfecho con el regalo –Me encanta Harry Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que Harry devolvió de inmediato.

En seguida fueron al salón, el cual estaba muy distinto al otro día. La gran mesa que el otro día estaba llena de bocaditos esta vez también estaba llena de botellas y diferentes vasos, algunos con líquidos de colores. La luz era un poco más tenue y en una de las esquinas habían varios sillones dispersos.

Fueron de frente allí a sentarse, Draco llamó a Wommy el cual hizo una ligera venia al ver a los invitados.  
-Tráenos nuestras bebidas- luego volteó a ver a Harry –¿Deseas algo en especial?- Harry negó  
-Lo mismo que ustedes- dijo  
–También avísame si alguien viene- le dijo, el elfo asintió y desapareció con un chasquido de dedos. 

Un momento después aparecieron 4 bebidas al frente de cada uno. Harry agarro el vaso y olió el líquido interior.  
-¿Es whiskey?- preguntó  
-Exacto y uno de los mejores- le respondió Draco  
Pansy se aclaró la garganta –Tenemos que hacer un brindis- dijo levantando su copa –Por Draco y que ya es legalmente mayor- Blaise dijo  
-Y porque tenemos una mansión sola para hacer la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos- dijo Draco y todos levantaron sus copas –Salud- dijeron chocando copas

Estuvieron hablando un poco más cuando el elfo anuncio que había llegado Theo.  
-Pensábamos que no te dejarían venir- le dijo Theo cuando se unió a la conversación y se sentó a lado de Harry  
-Yo también me sorprendí cuando me dejaron, pero lo malo es que solo me han dado dos horas de permiso- dijo  
-¿Te han puesto límite?- pregunto Pansy sorprendida  
-Tengo que estar en casa a las 11:30- dijo resoplando  
-No me lo creo, que estrictos- Opino Blaise  
-Es que ni son estrictos, no lo sé la verdad que les ha pasado ahora- Harry intentó explicarse  
-Es obvio que tienen mal concepto de nosotros- Opinó Pansy  
-Pero, de todas formas, podrías irte y después volver- le dijo Blaise  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry

Draco lo miro como si fuera obvio –Pues que tienen que dormir en algún momento ¿no?... Te haces el dormido luego sales de tu cuarto y utilizas la red flu para venir. 

Luego vuelves cuando termine la fiesta y te acuestas en tu cama como si no hubiera pasado nada- Harry observó la sardónica sonrisa de Draco y se quedó pensando en sus palabras luego afirmó totalmente de acuerdo con el plan.  
El tiempo se pasó muy rápido en lo que llegaban más y más invitados. Harry ya había perdido el hilo de todos los nombres que le habían dicho presentándoles personas. Y también se sentía ya un poquito picado con el alcohol.

Se había quedado conversando con Theo y Daphne, mientras Draco se pavoneaba entre sus invitados saludándolos y aceptando sus cumplidos.

Cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de la hora –No puede ser, me tengo que ir ya- les dijo Harry  
-Oh cierto te quedan unos minutos- Theo también se dio cuenta Daphne lo miró intrigada -¿Ya te vas? Pero si es demasiado temprano- le dijo asombrada  
-Algo así pero probablemente vuelva-  
-Harry tienes que volver eh, Pansy y Blaise han planeado una sorpresa pasando la media noche no te lo puedes perder-  
-¿Oh en serio? Sí, si aquí estaré-

Harry estaba pensando irse de frente al vestíbulo, pero decidió avisarle antes a Draco, ya que existía la posibilidad que no volviera así que se acercó dónde estaba él.  
-Oh Harry, te presento a unos amigos de Hogwarts ellos son Crabbe y Goyle  
-Hola, un gusto conocerlos- los saludo Harry y apresurado volteó mirándolo. –Lo siento ya me tengo que ir- Draco miró su reloj de muñeca  
-Oh cierto, vamos te acompaño- se ofreció y salieron hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Entonces volverás cierto? Ten cuidado que no te descubran-  
-Si por supuesto no te preocupes, seguiré el plan y escaparé modo ninja- Harry tomo un puñado de polvos flu y entro a la chimenea  
-¿Modo ninja?- le preguntó Draco extrañado  
-Es una forma de decir- le medio explicó Harry y lanzó los polvos flu desapareciendo.

______________________-

Apenas llegó a su casa se encontró de frente con sus papás, ambos al parecer ya estaban dispuestos a salir en su búsqueda.  
-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas demorado tanto?, estábamos preocupados- le riño su mamá  
Harry los miró sin expresión –Pero si solo me he demorado 10 minutos de mas-

James se quedó examinándolo –Que te han dado de tomar, ¿Te han hecho algo?-  
-Papá por favor, no tomé nada y solo estuve hablando con ellos-  
-¿Viste a Lucius? ¿Había otras personas mayores?- le preguntó James  
-Sus papás no estaban y solo estaban sus amigos todos de nuestra edad. Gracias por cierto…, por hacerme perder una de las mejores fiestas- dijo inevitablemente enojado

-Ya te dijimos que es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ellos- su mamá le recordó. Harry asintió –Bueno supongo iré a dormir tengo muchísimo sueño, así que hasta mañana- Se despidió de sus papás y subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

Fue directo al baño y también terminó lavándose un poco la cara. Al salir tenía un gran espejo que daba al frente de su cama, se quedó un buen rato mirando su reflejo arregló un poco su cabello, se puso bien las gafas y se acomodó mejor la ropa.

Luego se sentó en la cama aburrido esperando que las luces del pasillo se apagaran para bajar rápido y volver.  
Los minutos pasaron y pasaron Harry aburrido se recostó en su cama. ¿Y si no vuelvo? Nunca había desobedecido así a sus papás y mucho menos nunca se había fugado de casa, lo más lógico sería quedarse y meterse a dormir de una vez, pero tenía tantas ganas de volver que no pensaba con claridad.  
Esperó más de media hora hasta asegurarse que sus padres ya debían estar dormidos.  
Y salió silenciosamente de su cuarto, afortunadamente la habitación de sus papás quedaba en el otro lado de la casa así que no había forma de que lo escuchen bajando las escaleras. Aunque se supone no le estaba permitido aun hacer magia fuera del colegio, llevaba su varita hecha miniatura en el bolsillo.  
Llegó a la red flu y armándose de valor aventó los polvos flu y susurró Mansión Malfoy.

__________________________--

-Shot shot- todos le gritaban y Draco terminó tomándose su quinto vaso de un solo sorbo. No tenía ni idea de que cosa habría tomado ahora, aun así eso no importaba, -Draco Draco Draco!!- todos gritaron y corearon su nombre y vaya que eso le encantaba. 

Aun no estaba totalmente ebrio, pero si seguía a ese ritmo terminaría probablemente vomitando en el baño. Así que se incorporó y jalo a Blaise del brazo –Cúbreme- le dijo y se fue a sentar al sillón.   
Cruzo la pierna y se rellenó el vaso de agua, comenzó a beber tranquilamente mientras el alboroto crecía en el medio del salón. La música estaba a todo volumen y los que no estaban viendo probablemente a Blaise beberse todo, estaban aún bailando.

Le hubiera gustado contratar una banda de rock en vivo para que toquen como Las brujas de Macbeth que era una de sus favoritas. Pero fue imposible, Lucius por lo mucho había accedido a que invite a sus amigos no iba a aceptar más.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su elfo apareció al frente de él   
-Amo Draco, el Señor Potter acaba de entrar-   
-Oh, ok gracias- le respondió Draco

Un momento después la gran puerta se abrió y Harry entró, miró divertido hacia el gran tumulto y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a alguien conocido.  
Draco le hizo una seña levantándole la mano a lo lejos, Harry lo observo y se acercó donde él.

Lo observo detenidamente mientras se acercaba, los pantalones beige que llevaba le quedaban estupendos sumándole un polo sin mangas color negro junto con el cardigan rojo oscuro que traía puesto creaban un look estupendo opinaba Draco  
-Seguro pensaste que ya no volvía- le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado  
-Sí, y me acabas de sorprender gratamente- Draco dijo y bajo la vista viendo que sus piernas se chocaban ligeramente al estar sentados juntos.  
-¿Y a qué se debe que el anfitrión está sentado aquí y no está metido en todo el tumulto?- Draco rio   
-Necesitaba un break que hace unos minutos me tomé de todo- dijo y apoyo su brazo en el respaldar del sillón por detrás de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta y giró la cabeza mirándolo  
Señalo su vaso –¿Entonces lo que tienes ahí es agua?-  
-Shhh es un secreto- le dijo Draco y llamó a Wommy  
-Tráele una bebida a Harry- le dijo –¿Algún pedido Potter?-  
-Mmmm ginebra- le dijo y un momento después apareció su vaso lleno en frente de él  
-¿Entonces escapaste sin que se dieran cuenta?- pregunto Draco  
-Todo perfectamente calculado-  
-Me sorprendes futuro gryffindor-  
-Harry soy Harry. Y no hablemos de casas de Hogwarts que me da dolor de cabeza-  
-Entonces de que quieres hablar Potter- dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente 

Harry también le respondió con una intensa mirada –Si este es un concurso de miradas, me rehusó a perder eh- le dijo al ver que no desviaba la mirada  
Draco sonrió y sintió un leve mareo al ver fijamente a los ojos de Harry, pero su mirada termino bajando inevitablemente a sus labios cuando este se mordió el labio levemente.  
-Supongo que has perdido- Harry le susurró y sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo cuando la mirada de Draco volvió a subir y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.  
El brazo de Draco tocaba su espalda levemente y podía sentir su perfume claramente al tenerlo tan cerca.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando las luces se apagaron. Harry se asustó y llevo rápido la mano al bolsillo; no llegó a sacar la varita porque una luz se ilumino en el centro del salón e ilumino un poco el lugar. De pronto la voz de Pansy resonó.  
-Draco Malfoy- decía su voz con un aspecto terrorífico. Harry entendió que probablemente era la sorpresa de Pansy que le había comentado antes Theo  
-¿Que está haciendo esta loca?- se preguntó Draco  
Harry lo alentó –Vamos, tienes que ir al centro-

Cuando Draco llegó unas pequeñas luces salieron disparadas del centro del salón y dibujaron varias cosas como serpientes, símbolos o algunas escribían Draco y terminaban todas en pequeños fuegos artificiales,

Un pastel levitando de pronto comenzó a bajar de techo, Pansy Blaise y Theo aparecieron a su lado  
-No te hemos cantado feliz cumpleaños como se debe así que…- Le comenzó a decir Pansy a Draco   
Blaise se aclaró la garganta e inició cantando -Happy Birthday to you…

Todos los demás se unieron y Harry también totalmente emocionado –Happy Birthday to you Draco…- -Happy Birthday to you…-  
-¡Pide un deseo!- Le gritó Theo 

Draco pensó unos momentos su deseo, luego se acercó y soplo con fuerza la vela esperando apagarla, pero para sorpresa de todos eso no ocurrió si no al contrario el fuego aumento considerablemente haciendo que todos retrocedan. Y sin que nadie se lo espere de las llamas emergió un dragón que voló directo al techo y se disolvió creando una lluvia de estrellas.  
Harry estaba maravillado nunca de todos los cumpleaños a los que había ido o fiestas había visto una sorpresa tan fascinante. Los aplausos y gritos de todos resonaron en el lugar.

_____________________--

Harry no estaba seguro de cuanto rato había pasado, su vaso se llenaba constantemente así que no tenía ni idea de cuantos abría bebido.  
Al menos se sentía bien al saber que era el más sobrio de la fiesta. Fue al baño porque necesitaba con urgencia orinar y cuando salió e iba directo donde había estado conversando con Theo.  
Blaise lo jaló 

-Harry Potter yo te reto- le dijo Blaise apuntándolo y todos lo que estaban alrededor le prestaron atención al escuchar su nombre. Draco también se acercó interesado.  
Blaise señaló la mesa –Pong + Dos bombas de jagger y a ver si sobrevives-   
Harry sonrió confiado, era uno de los mejores jugando ese juego porque tenía una increíble puntería. Así que tenía un punto a favor porque nadie lo sabía.  
-Vamosss Harry- escuchaba a Pansy y otras chicas gritar su nombre  
Blaise estiró su mano y Harry la estrechó aceptando el reto -¿Qué tengo si gano?-  
-Lo que tú quieras- le respondió sugestivamente

Draco se acercó a la mesa y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron dos filas de vasos y 2 pelotitas. El juego consistía en lanzar la pelota a cada vaso si le acertabas pasabas al siguiente, sino tomabas un shot de Jagger y al final tenías que tomar dos bombas de Jagger. Ganaba el que terminaba primero.   
Harry se mentalizó, tenía que ganar sin importar nada. Su buena puntería le ayudó pero al parecer Blaise también era bueno en el juego así que iban empates. La cuarta pelota no entró al vaso así que apareció un shot de jagger al frente de él, lo tomó de un solo sorbo sintiendo el fuerte alcohol pasar por su garganta. El sexto vaso tampoco entró y tuvo que volver a beber otro shot.

Con la euforia del momento ni pensó en la probable horrenda resaca que tendría al día siguiente. Así que se lanzó a beber los dos vasos sin mirar a nadie más, el único objetivo era ganar.   
Tomó el ultimo vaso y levantó las manos en señal de triunfo al darse cuenta que había ganado, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.  
Todos gritaron su nombre, Blaise se vio impactado al ver que alguien le había ganado y Draco también sorprendido lo miraba   
-Felicitaciones Potter- le dijo Draco cuando las personas se disolvieron un poco –Ya era hora que alguien le gane a Blaise- Harry que se sentía agotado le sonrió y se apoyó en la mesa sintiendo un ligero mareo.

Draco le ofreció su vaso de agua –Necesitas hidratarte, bebe- Harry aceptó tomando un par de sorbos.  
-Parece que eres bueno bebiendo- -¿Estas bien? No te vas a desmayar o algo así ¿no?- habló Draco preocupado, Harry lo tranquilizo negando  
-Estoy bien, tengo un poco de experiencia- Draco alzo una ceja –Oh vaya, me doy cuenta- dijo luego  
Estaban hablando tranquilos cuando de pronto una chica se acercó jalando a Draco a bailar, él le lanzó un gesto de disculpa mientras se alejaba.  
Harry se quedó en el sitio y decidió que era momento de socializar a su lado derecho al extremo de la mesa estaban 2 chicas conversando. Así que decidió acercarse y evadir al grupo de al frente que no dejaba de mirarlo.

_____________-  
Cedric Diggory había estado minutos antes con su novia Cho Chang y su amiga Padma Patil en el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, así que recién había llegado más ebrio de lo que pensaba y un poco volado, Cho y Padma se quedaron conversando y él decidió buscar a Draco para saludarlo y felicitarlo porque no lo había visto últimamente.

Harry no quiso interrumpir la conversación de las dos chicas así que se quedó a su lado moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.  
Luego una de ellas volteó viéndolo -¿Hola?- le dijo   
Harry les mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas –Hola soy Harry-  
-Yo soy Padma y ella es Cho- dijo presentándose  
-¿Conoces a Draco?- -No te había visto antes- le dijo Cho ladeando la cabeza  
-Oh si, es que soy nuevo aquí… Recién me he mudado y …- Les explico Harry brevemente, cuando sintió un peso en su hombro.  
Giró encontrándose con –Cedric- dijo sorprendido. –¡Harry Potter!- le gritó Cedric y lo abrazó.

Ambos se habían conocido en Estados Unidos cuando Amos Diggory encargado del control de criaturas mágicas había sido llamado a ayudar en un problema de regulación.  
Él y su padre James Potter habían trabajado juntos durante un periodo de tiempo y en las vacaciones de hace unos años su hijo Cedric viajo junto con él a Estados Unidos.  
Harry lo conoció en una cena a la cual los invitaron y luego se vieron un par de veces cuando propuso hacerle recorrido por el mundo mágico estadounidense.  
-No puedo creerlo ¿qué haces aquí?-   
-Es una larga historia…, pero es totalmente secreto que mis padres no lo saben…-  
Cedric lo miró incrédulo después de escuchar toda la historia de escapada de Harry 

_______________-

Draco había decidido cambiar de agua a whiskey de nuevo, emocionado estaba bailando y después que Cedric lo saludó lo siguió con la mirada, estaba claramente ebrio por la forma en la que caminaba.

Se asombró al reconocer que Cedric estaba abrazando a Harry, dudoso se quedó observándolos un largo rato ¿De que podrían estar hablando tanto? se preguntó.  
Lleno de curiosidad dejó a la chica con la que estaba bailando y camino hacia donde estaban ellos. Pero Pansy paso delante de él corriendo y se fue en dirección a los jardines, decidió primero investigar que le pasaba así que fue detrás de ella. Sentada en una de las bancas Astoria estaba agarrándose la cabeza y Pansy le gritaba que se tome algo.  
-¿Chicas?-   
-Draco, Daphne me va a matar. Le di de tomar una bomba de jagger a Astoria, es que acaba de pelearse con su enamorado y ahora esta con mareos horrendos- dijo Pansy

Astoria totalmente borracha pronuncio –Esssstoy biien no se preooocupen- Y automáticamente su mano fue a su boca intentando impedir el vómito.  
Draco cerró los ojos, iba a matar a Pansy pero primero tenía que arreglar todo. Así que después que Astoria vomitó, de obligarla a que tome una poción contra el mareo y un buen rato de intento de consuelo; la dejo con Pansy y decidió volver al salón.  
No logró encontrar a Potter así que se dirigió al grupo donde estaba Blaise y Theo.  
-Dracooo- todos dijeron y lo obligaron a probar unos nuevos dulces que había llevado Tracey Davis

Ahí se quedó bailando y conversando. Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a irse ya que era casi las cuatro de la mañana. En el salón aún quedaban el grupo donde estaba Draco de 6 personas, unas cuatro parejas aun bailando y Cedric que bailaba y conversaba con Cho, Harry y Padma.  
-¿Oye haz visto con quien está bailando Potter?- dijo Theo  
-Hace amigos rápido eh- opinó Blaise  
Draco frunciendo el ceño lo vio   
-¿Me parece o estás interesado en Harry?- le dijo Pansy al ver su reacción  
Draco no respondió nada aun así siguió viendo en esa dirección  
Aunque Harry estaba bailando con Padma parecía que bailaba con Cedric ya que estaba casi girado hacia él hablando.

-¿Y que paso con esa chica que me contaste? Kris se llamaba ¿no?-  
Harry negó con la cabeza – Keith, terminamos saliendo por unos meses. Pero siento que nunca me llegó a gustar tan intensamente como lo esperaba. Terminamos hace unos meses con la excusa que no iba a volver a Estados Unidos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Oh vale, lo entiendo- Cho que estaba escuchando la conversación miró dubitativa a Cedric  
-A mi si me gustas intensamente- dijo Cedric defendiéndose  
-¿Okey? Más te vale- dijo Cho sonriendo

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Draco apareció a lado de ellos.  
-¿Como la están pasando?-  
-Uff perfectamente- le contesto Cedric  
Harry le echo un vistazo y le puso los pulgares arriba.  
-Como ya somos pocos estábamos pensando en juntarnos todos- -¿Vienen?- dijo Draco y todos accedieron rápidamente y se fueron dónde estaban los demás.

Todos hablaban y se reían de tonteras, Cedric era uno de los más ebrios junto con Blaise, ambos habían terminado debatiendo sobre los hechizos protego y aunque no tenía sentido su conversación seguían ensimismados.

Harry los miraba divertido sin saber que opinar cuando le preguntaron si dejaría que utilicen su cuerpo para practicar magia oscura.   
-Veo que no pierdes la cordura- le dijo luego Draco cerca del oído  
-Y tú tampoco- dijo Harry examinándolo –Aunque por la inclinación de tu cuerpo, puede que estés tan ebrio como ellos-  
Draco se rio –Ebrio, pero con decencia-  
-Si tú lo dices- 

Harry apoyó su mejilla a su vaso frío, por haber estado bailando antes y sumado más el alcohol, sentía calor.  
-Si quieres salimos un rato a tomar aire- le propuso Draco y Harry asintió agradecido.

Decidieron salir un rato a caminar por los jardines mientras se molestaban, porque según cada uno el otro caminaba como ebrio.  
Harry intento hacerlo caer poniéndole el pie, pero en vez de caer Draco, fue Harry el que terminó botado en el pasto y su vaso más allá derramando el interior.

Draco estuvo un buen rato riéndose de él y Harry se sentó en el pasto un poco avergonzado; se sacó las gafas que se habían ensuciado con el pasto.  
-¿Me las limpias?- le pidió, Draco se sentó junto a él en el pasto y sacó su varita lanzando un hechizo de limpieza.  
-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-  
-Todavía el 31 de Julio, así que tengo que esperar aún para poder utilizar la varita legalmente- dijo sentándose mejor con las piernas cruzadas.  
-Y… ¿haz planeado algo?-  
-Si hubiera estado en Estados Unidos, probablemente hubiera hecho una fiesta. Como ya no es así mmmm no sé-  
-Si… planeas algo invítame- dijo Draco sorprendiéndose a sí mismo –Aunque no estoy de que pueda asistir-  
-¿Por qué?  
-Mañana viajo a Francia- dijo pensando –Bueno, técnicamente viajo en unas horas  
-¿En serio?- Harry preguntó -¿Y cuánto tiempo te vas?-  
-Unas semanas si tengo suerte- contestó frunciendo el ceño. Harry asintió y estiró las piernas. 

Luego terminó recostándose en el pasto boca arriba, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. –Lasss estrellas se ven hermosas-  
Draco levantó la vista, confirmando lo que decía Harry y de pronto una increíble paz lo invadió. Lejos de la música, con el olor a pasto aun húmedo y la noche cálida sonrió ampliamente sin pensarlo.

Harry que echado aún en el pasto miraba su perfil también sonrió. De repente Draco giró viéndolo, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no soltó ninguna palabra, Harry descubierto se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Draco sintiéndose terriblemente atraído y viendo los brillantes ojos verdes posados en él se acercó hacia Harry, apoyándose en su brazo. Y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que sus rostros quedaron cerca. Luego sin pensarlo juntó sus labios.  
Harry que hasta ese momento había estado inmóvil, reacciono con el beso y cerrando los ojos le correspondió moviendo los labios.  
Le parecían los labios más suaves que había besado y dejándose llevar siguió. Con su lengua delineo su labio inferior adentrándose y besándose más intensamente con Harry.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, mientras sus labios y lenguas se encontraban, siguieron besándose durante un largo rato.  
Luego Draco un poco agitado se separó lentamente y volvió a quedar sentado, se mordió el labio ligeramente y miró el pasto intentando procesar lo que había pasado.  
Harry también se sentó cruzando las piernas y jugó con el pasto sin saber que decir, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y aunque se supone debería ser un silencio incomodo, no lo era. Draco volteo a ver a Harry que estrangulaba el pasto y comenzó a reírse, él volteo y lo miró extrañado luego se contagió de su risa.

Levantó la vista viendo las estrellas -Te pusieron Draco por la constelación ¿no?- dijo señalando  
Draco se sorprendió bastante al ver que había identificado su constelación. Le explicó la tradición de la familia Black y luego siguieron identificando más constelaciones.  
Un rato después de conversación Harry volvió a mirar al cielo, dándose cuenta que ya estaba volviéndose azul y las estrellas desaparecían. Oh ya está amaneciendo pensó y luego abrió los ojos asustado.

-Mierda, ya está amaneciendo- dijo parándose rápidamente  
Draco al darse cuenta también se paró y siguió a Harry al vestíbulo  
-Espero no me atrapen- -¿Cómo se ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido?- Draco lo miró mientras Harry caminaba desesperado hablando y hablando.  
Harry entro apresurado en la red flu y le sonrió preocupado a Draco –Ya te cuento si sigo vivo…- dijo despidiéndose.


	7. Resaca

Harry escucho un ruido en el pasillo y abrió los ojos asustado. Rodo un poco en la cama sin darse cuenta y su cuerpo se fue para un costado haciéndolo caer en el piso.  
Adolorido se sobó el brazo que se había golpeado y luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza masajeándola sentía un dolor tremendo por la resaca. Vio que el reloj de la habitación marcaba ya las 8am; probablemente sus papás ya estaban desayunando y esperándolo.

A duras penas se paró y se dio cuenta que se había dormido con la ropa de ayer, entró al baño y comenzó a desvestirse dispuesto a darse un buen baño.  
Salió y se cambió rápido con lo primero que encontró en su closet. El dolor de cabeza había bajado, pero ahora tenía unas ligeras ganas de vomitar, se maldijo mentalmente por haberse excedido con el alcohol aun así tenía una media sonrisa recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-Harry, ya pensábamos que te habías desmayado- le dijo su mamá y él se sentó al frente de ellos  
-Te ves extraño- su papá le dijo cuándo levantó la mirada del profeta  
-Ayer no pude dormir así que me duele la cabeza- dijo aclarándose la garganta. Lily se quedó también viéndolo -Estás un poco rojo- dijo y Harry estornudó fuerte  
-Creo que me quiere dar gripe- dijo

-No será que te han dado algo los Malfoy…- Comenzó a decir James, pero Lily lo interrumpió con una mala mirada e hizo un movimiento con la varita haciendo aparecer una poción de su almacén.  
-Ten cariño, tómate esta poción para el resfriado- dijo dándosela

Harry acepto y se la tomó de un sorbo pensando que lo que necesitaba realmente era una poción para la resaca

El desayuno continuó tranquilo y Harry intentó no mostrar que tenía una resaca tremenda y un terrible sueño. 

Al terminar de mala gana subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, su mamá le había dicho que iban a ir a pasar el domingo con los Weasley así que tenía probablemente media hora para recuperar energía.  
Se sentó en la cama y sentía el estómago revuelto quizá no fue la mejor opción desayunar tanto; al menos ya no tenía sensación de vomitar. Se acercó a su ventana y la abrió tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Se entretuvo un rato viendo el paisaje hasta que diviso una lechuza acercándose.  
Recibió a Cepheus sonriente y aceptó el sobre que le dejó, volvió a sentarse en su cama y algo nervioso abrió el sobre. Tenía tan fresco el recuerdo del beso que le había dado Draco que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Una pequeña botellita de poción había en el interior junto con una nota, la sacó leyéndola

Harry,  
Supongo tienes una terrible resaca, te envío una poción para que no sufras. Espero no te hayan descubierto.  
Yo estoy saliendo hacia Francia ahora .--------a-s--  
Draco Malfoy

Harry leyó un par de veces la carta e intrigado vio el gran tachón que había. Olfateó la poción y sin dudarlo se la tomó, inmediatamente comenzó a sentir que el dolor de cabeza se iba.  
Se lanzó en su cama viendo el techo, intentaba dejar de pensar en Draco –Solo ha sido un beso y estábamos borrachos- se repetía al ver que él no lo había mencionado para nada. ¿Y es que porque iba a mencionarlo?- pensó

_________-

Estaba sentado en una banca del jardín de los Weasley, el sol caía tan cálidamente que lo adormitaba. Hace un rato habían llegado y saludado a todos. Sus papás se habían quedado dentro de la casa conversando con los señores Weasley.

Los gemelos estaban concentrados practicando unas volteretas complicadas de quidditch porque querían postular en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead. 

Ron se sentó a su lado examinándolo.  
-¿Estás bien?-  
-Me muero de sueño  
-¿Cómo fue la fiesta de Malfoy? ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste?- Curioso le preguntó Ron  
-Hasta las 11:30- respondió con un bostezo –Bueno la verdad es que…-

Ron abrió los ojos curioso -¿Qué?  
-Te voy a contar algo… Pero queda como secreto entre nosotros- dijo y Ron asintió de acuerdo  
-Cuéntame   
-Me escapé, o sea me dieron permiso hasta las 11:30 y volví a mi casa, pero apenas se durmieron volví a ir a la mansión Malfoy- Ron lo miró boquiabierto  
-¿Y hasta que hora te quedaste?-  
-Creo que 5:30am o por ahí-  
-Estás loco Harry- dijo riendo

-Sí, pero creo que valió la pena- dijo y luego comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado mientras Ron atento lo escuchaba. Pero no se atrevió a contarle su salida con Draco a los jardines ni mucho menos el beso; porque no estaba seguro de como lo tomaría

-No entiendo como Cedric la hace para estar en todas las fiestas- opinó Ron, Harry se encogió de hombros riendo  
-Para beberte todo lo que te has bebido ayer yo te noto bien 

-Me tomé una poción para la resaca  
-Oh con razón  
-Si, Draco en la mañana me la mandó, fue mi salvación- Ron lo miró extrañado  
-¿Draco por voluntad propia te mandó una poción para la resaca?-   
-¿Si?- dijo Harry sin entender

-No entiendo porque te trata tan bien- dijo entrecerrando los ojos –Hay algo malo aquí Harry-  
Harry rodó los ojos –Es como cualquier persona, si te llevas bien con alguien lo tratas bien-  
-No lo sé, siempre me ha parecido tan quisquilloso, malvado, estresante, que es como si me hablaras de otra persona- dijo Ron pensando -¿Seguro que hablamos de Draco Malfoy?-

-Estoy seguro Ron- dijo negando con la cabeza  
-Bueno, estos años ha cambiado un poco. Quizá y las vacaciones le hacen bien- dijo Ron aun pensativo  
Harry se masajeo el cuello –Se ha ido a Francia de viaje hoy-

Ron se quedó mirándolo un largo rato   
-Es mejor que te alejes de él- terminó diciendo de la nada  
Harry se despeinó – Suenas como mi papá- dijo con una mueca  
-Tu papá es genial - dijo Ron divertido –Pero en serio hazle caso-  
-Solo somos amigos Ron, no es como si fuéramos a ser…-  
-¿A ser?  
-No nada olvídalo

____________________-

Ron luego se unió a los gemelos a practicar también un poco de Quidditch, Harry se quedó sentado aun un poco adormitado.  
Ginny que salía de la cocina se acercó donde él   
-Mamá dijo que probablemente tuvieras sed- dijo extendiéndole un vaso con jugo

-Gracias Ginny- dijo aceptando el vaso y Ginny se sentó a su lado  
-Si quieres te presto mi escoba para que juegues con ellos- dijo viéndolo  
-No gracias, estoy un poco cansado para jugar- respondió mientras un gran bostezo lo interrumpía  
-Parece que alguien estuvo muy ocupado anoche-  
-¿Eh?-  
-Mi novio me dijo que estuviste en el cumpleaños de Malfoy  
-¿Tu novio?- Preguntó Harry, Ginny asintió

-Parece que te has hecho muy conocido, sus amigas no dejaban de hablar de ti- Harry se rio un poco  
-¿Cómo se llama tu novio?  
-Michael Corner  
-¿Es Slytherin?- preguntó y Ginny arrugó la nariz  
-Es Ravenclaw- Harry asintió intentando recordar el nombre, pero con la cantidad de personas que había conocido ayer le era imposible  
-Y yo que quería pasar desapercibido

-Es imposible todo mundo se entera de las cosas- y luego agregó –Excepto Ron que vive en su burbuja de comida… y Hermione-  
-¿Ron y Hermione?  
-Se gustan y no sé porque se complican tanto la vida en aceptarlo- Ginny dijo rodando los ojos

-Supongo que a veces no es fácil aceptar que alguien te gusta- -O quizá aún no se han dado cuenta- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros  
-Si te gustara alguien mucho, pero sabes que es muy improbable que esa persona se fije en ti. ¿Te arriesgarías?  
Harry respiró profundo pensando –Sí, me arriesgaría-

Ginny se quedó un largo rato mirándolo, Harry también le sostuvo la mirada y le pregunto -¿Entonces te gusta alguien que no es tu novio?-  
-Si- dijo bajando la mirada y luego se aclaró la garganta –Pero eso no es relevante ahora-

-Si necesitas algún consejo puedes pedírmelo-  
-Yo siento que darías malos consejos- Ginny le dijo riendo  
-La verdad que no tengo ni idea de si mis consejos son buenos o malos- Harry dijo pensativo

-¿Y tu vida sentimental? ¿Cómo va?- le preguntó curiosa  
-Pues ahora estoy en cero… Creo que va una semana que me he mudado así que… mmm-  
-Pero has estado en fiestas ¿No te atrajo nadie?-

Harry parpadeó y sonrió levemente; Ginny se dio cuenta -¿Entonces si te gustó alguien?

-Pues no-  
-Eso suena a mentira- Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo  
-En serio nadie

Ginny rodó los ojos y estaba a punto de hablar, pero Lily apareció interrumpiendo la conversación.  
-Lo siento, lo siento no quería interrumpirlos. Pero ya vamos a comer- les dijo sonriente  
Harry asintió y se paró junto con Ginny siguiéndola hacia el comedor

-Confiesa ¿Quién?  
-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?- Ginny se encogió de hombros  
-Supongo me interesas  
Harry se sorprendió ligeramente y solo le sonrió  
Lily que iba delante de ellos no se perdió nada de la conversación y de reojo los miró cuando entraron al comedor.


	8. 2 Semanas después

Llevaba más de dos semanas en Francia y no podía estar más aburrido. Se hecho en su cama, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de huir de la reunión familiar de esa noche y horas de horas de conversaciones aburridas

Levantó ambos brazos estirándolos y se quedó pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría estar ahora mismo en Inglaterra lejos del sistema protocolar, sin hacer nada y disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

Bajó los brazos y un pensamiento rondó por su mente, quizá si hubiera estado en Inglaterra, ahora podría estar con Harry   
Y tan rápido como vino ese pensamiento, lo deshecho. Su paró bruscamente de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas  
-Deja de pensar en Harry, deja de pensar en Harry- se repitió varias veces y suspiró sonoramente  
Pero su mente había vuelto a inundarse de él y sentía que necesitaba que alguien le dé una cachetada. No entendía que le pasaba, se había comportado amigable con él, lo había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños porque le parecía interesante y lo había besado solo por dejarse llevar, pero ahora no entendía porque su mente insistía tanto en recordárselo.

Sin ganas bajo a cenar, saludó a todos y se sentó a lado de su mamá. Eran 8 personas en total, todos eran su familia a excepción del Señor y Señora Augier con quien su familia comenzaría a hacer negocios juntos.  
-Y cuéntanos Draco ¿Ya has pensado que seguirás cuando termines el colegio?  
Draco la miró –Supongo podría especializarme un poco más en pociones, porque me gustan  
-Y también tienes que pensar en los negocios de la familia- le recordó su tío, Draco asintió y tomó un sorbo de su vino  
-¿Y no has pensado en especializarte en artes oscuras?  
-Exacto la opción perfecta sería Durmstrang, terminando Hogwarts podrías llevar alguno de los cursos-

Luego Lucius habló –En principio pensábamos mandarlo a Durmstrang, hubiera sido muy diferente su educación- dijo suspirando  
-Pero no hubiéramos podido ver a nuestro hijo- le recordó Narcissa   
-Pero no tendría que compartir clases con sangres impuras- Lucius le dijo  
-Aún podrían cambiarlo para su último año- Opino el Sr. Augier y Draco que había perdido el hilo de la conversación reaccionó  
-Podría ser una buena opción- Lucius dijo pensándolo  
-No, no hay forma de que hagan eso- frunciendo el ceño Draco miró a su papá  
-Necesitas ver una perspectiva distinta del mundo hijo- Lucius habló secamente

Draco resopló –Es mi último año, no pueden elegir cambiarme de repente-  
-¿Tanto te gusta Hogwarts?- le preguntó su tía –Yo he estudiado en Beauxbatons y te puedo decir que es muchísimo mejor que Hogwarts- dijo despectivamente  
-No puedo comparar, quizá Beauxbatons es bueno y Durmstrang sea buena opción, pero me gusta Hogwarts-  
-Yo también prefiero Hogwarts- opinó su mamá Narcissa

Draco le sonrió –A parte que en Hogwarts tengo mucho más  
-¿Un amor secreto será?- preguntó su tía curiosa  
Draco sonrió de lado –No, no tengo amores secretos  
Narcissa se quedó viéndolo –Nunca nos has presentado a nadie  
-¿Tengo que presentarles a mis parejas? Porque creo que quedarían traumadas con los amables que suelen ser

Todos en la mesa rieron por el comentario  
-Si te enamoras de verdad, quizá querrás hacerlo- opinó su tía, Draco la miró incrédulo y le dio otro sorbo a su vino.  
Afortunadamente para él la conversación tomó otro rumbo y no hubo más ideas sobre que debería hacer con su vida.

\---_

La reunión se prolongó demasiado horas después los invitados se fueron y sus tíos subieron a su cuarto.  
Draco bostezo y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Lucius lo miraba negando con la cabeza  
-Si no te interesa las conversaciones familiares, al menos deberías fingir que si-  
Draco volvió a bostezar 

-Llevo dos semanas aquí, estoy perdiendo mi juventud-  
Narcissa suspiró y sonrió –Exageras Draco, siempre exageras  
-¿No puedo volver simplemente a Inglaterra? La mansión está sola, ¿no les preocupa eso?  
-Tenemos varios elfos que se preocupan por eso- dijo Lucius y Draco volvió a suspirar sonoramente masajeándose la cabeza

-¿Al menos puedo invitar a Zabini o Theo?  
-La casa de tus tíos no es un hotel  
-Hablo de invitar a algún amigo para no aburrirme tanto aquí- dijo rodando los ojos

Lucius bufo enojado -¿Si te mandamos a Inglaterra te vas a comportar?- Draco asintió rápidamente  
-Si por supuesto, no haré fiestas, no invitaré a cualquiera a la casa. Es más me quedaré encerrado en mi cuarto si es lo que quieren-  
Narcissa comenzó a reír al ver la desesperación de Draco. –Mañana tenemos que ir a la casa de los señores Fontaine- Draco borró su sonrisa y desvió la mirada

-Pero pasado mañana puedes volver a Inglaterra-  
-¿En serio?- Draco la miró asombrado  
-Sí, la verdad que si necesitamos que alguien de la familia se quede en la mansión. Así que vas a volver-  
Draco sonrió y miró a su papá que afortunadamente también lo miraba de acuerdo

\---_

-¿No vas a ir a la madriguera hoy día?- le preguntó Lily a Harry al verlo estirado en el sillón comiendo una galletas  
-Mmmm creo que no- respondió Harry, Lily terminó de arreglar sus cosas en su maletín   
-¿Por qué?  
-Es que no si a los señores Weasley les guste tenerme todos los días de invitado- le respondió preocupado

-Oh Harry, no te preocupes por ello. Todos los Weasley te adoran- Harry asintió y le dio otro mordisco a su galleta  
-Anda ve, yo ya vuelvo más tarde con tu papá del trabajo así que nos vemos en la noche-  
-No te quedes aburrido aquí. Ve- le insistió de nuevo su mamá haciéndole un gesto con la mano –Yo sé que quieres hablar con Ron y ver a Ginny- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Ginny?  
-He visto esas miraditas que te lanza

-¿Ginny?- volvió a preguntar Harry incrédulo  
-Te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Lily y tomó su maletín –Se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la noche cariño- dijo despidiéndose 

Harry la miro extrañado y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Luego volvió a acomodarse en el sillón

Ya un par de veces su mamá le había mandados indirectas referentes a Ginny y le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo. En el transcurso de las 2 semanas que pasaron, Ginny se había vuelto su amiga, quizá no tan cercana como Ron, pero le agradaba compartir momentos juntos.  
Pero eso no implicaba que coquetearan ni nada por el estilo, Ginny tenía su enamorado y Harry intentaba no pensar demasiado en temas relacionados con amoríos.

Después de un largo rato de divagar, decidió ir en busca de su Saeta de Fuego que le había regalo su padrino Sirius en su anterior cumpleaños. Sacó la escoba junto con su kit de limpieza.  
Volvió a sentarse en la sala dispuesto a limpiar y pulir un poco su escoba antes de salir a volar un rato.

Estaba concentrado echando el aceite en el mango cuando escuchó la voz de Ron a través de la red flu  
-¿Harry estás ahí?  
-Ron hola- dijo cuándo se acercó –Estoy dándole mantenimiento a mi escoba. ¿Vienes para volar juntos?-  
-Sí claro, voy en busca de mi escoba que ando aburrido aquí- Harry asintió y volvió al sillón a sentarse

Su mirada se desvió de nuevo a la chimenea y de pronto recordó cuando Draco vino a su casa. Vio su varita puesta en la mesa y recordó que el núcleo de la varita de Draco era de pelo de unicornio. 

No tenía ni idea de que había sido de Draco en estas dos semanas, probablemente seguiría en Francia pensó. Desde hace días que había estado pensando en mandarle una carta, pero no tenía realmente un motivo para escribirla, ¿Qué le podría decir?  
Hola Draco, soy Harry ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Negó para sus adentros, no podría hacer ir a Hedwig hasta Francia para dejar una carta así.  
-¿En qué tanto piensas?  
Harry saltó sorprendido en el sillón y volteo viendo a Ron  
-En… nada- dijo Harry y Ron entrecerró los ojos sin creerle  
-En serio Harry, ¿algo te preocupa?- dijo sentándose a su lado  
-No, yo solo estaba pensando en- dijo e hizo una pausa buscando que podía inventarse para no decirle que estaba pensando en Draco  
-¿En?- preguntó Ron curioso  
-En que podría hacer para mi cumpleaños…- al final dijo  
-Oh cierto, ya falta poco. Podríamos planear alguna fiesta, tu sala realmente es grande y saldría perfecto una fiesta aquí-  
-Sí también estaba pensando en eso. Pero no tengo muchos amigos aun-  
-Oh no te preocupes con los Weasley y algunos de mis amigos de Gryffindor se armará un buen cumpleaños- Harry sonrió por el entusiasmo de Ron  
-Y si invito a…  
-¿A los Slytherin?- Ron dijo cortándolo

Harry se encogió de hombros  
-Sabes que me cayeron bien, e incluso Draco me invitó a su fiesta  
-Oh cierto- Ron se acordó de ello –Pues… supongo que podrías invitarlos-

Harry comenzó a reír fuertemente al ver la expresión de Ron  
-¿Tan mal crees que sería la combinación?  
Ron se rascó la cabeza –No lo sé, nunca nos hemos mezclado en una fiesta. Pero yo no seré el que inicie alguna pelea, te lo puedo asegurar-

Harry asintió –Entonces invitare a todos los que conozco sin importar nada-  
Ron lo miró sorprendido –Bueno, será tu cumpleaños así que tú decides-


	9. Consejo

El miércoles temprano Draco llegó a la mansión Malfoy, varios elfos emocionados lo esperaban en el vestíbulo.  
Draco aceptó complacido los halagos y la cálida bienvenida, luego les ordenó preparar una deliciosa cena para él y sus otros 3 amigos.

Entró a su cuarto y se lanzó encima de su cama, entre todas las cosas, había extrañado demasiado su cama.   
Se quedó durmiendo unas horas y cuando despertó apenas eran las 10am, después de divagar un rato sentado en su cama, decidió ir a bañarse y arreglarse.

Luego cuando apareció un elfo avisándole que había llegado Pansy decidió bajar.  
-¡Draco!- Pansy corrió a abrazarlo   
-Bonjour Pansy chérie- Pansy al escucharlo rodó lo ojos   
-Ya comenzaste con tu francés de nuevo  
-Ne joue pas avec moi (no me juzgues)- Pansy escuchó y le golpeó el brazo   
-Habla en un idioma entendible, que ya me comienza a doler la cabeza- Draco entrecerró los ojos mirándola  
-Está bien, dejaré el francés de lado por tu exageración- Luego ambos voltearon hacia las puertas del vestíbulo que se abrieron  
Blaise y Theo entraron sonrientes  
-Oh Draco querido te he extrañado tanto- dijo Theo con dramatismo abrazándolo

Blaise palmeó su hombro -¿Cómo has estado?  
-Ah sido horrible, en serio cada vez odio más las reuniones familiares  
Blaise bufó –Al menos tu mamá no se casa cada año-

Draco hizo una mueca -¿Qué tal el matrimonio?  
-Horrendo, pero mejor que los anteriores-  
-Ah decir verdad yo lo sentí bien bonito- Theo opinó, Blaise y Pansy le lanzaron malas miradas. –Si comparo, este estuvo decente- se excuso   
-Bueno se podría decir que si- Pansy dijo pensándolo  
-¿Y porque te estas quedando con Theo si tu casa anda sola?  
-‘Porque mi madre no quiere dejarme solo. No tengo la suerte como vos  
-Hey mira que a mí me tuvieron encerrado dos semanas en Francia y …  
-Oh que martirio- Blaise le dijo sarcástico  
-Chicos- -Chicos- habló Pansy más fuerte al ver que no la miraban –¿Pueden no comenzar a pelear ahora?-

Blaise pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Pansy –Lo que usted ordene- dijo sarcástico  
Pansy rio también sarcástica

-Vamos al otro salón a conversar-  
Y mientras comenzaron a caminar Theo que había visto una sombra de elfo por el rabillo del ojo giró la cabeza hacia uno de los pasillos.  
-Oye Draco, creo que tu papá a puesto a un elfo a espiarte

Draco sorprendido volteó, -¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A qué elfo has visto?  
-No reconozco a tus elfos- dijo Theo pensativo  
-Bueno tiene sentido que tu padre haya ordenado a los elfos seguir tus pasos  
-Si ya me lo esperaba- -Tienen que ayudarme a descubrir cuál es- agregó Draco  
-¿Acaso estas planeando romper alguna de las reglas?- Pansy le dijo inquisitiva  
Draco se encogió de hombros –Uno nunca sabe-

\---_

Cuando entraron al otro salón, Draco le dio el encargo de chocolate que Theo le había pedido.  
Así que mientras Theo degustaba sus chocolates y Pansy le robaba algunos; Draco siguió hablando con Blaise, y escuchaba atento su extraño relato de una chica mayor que había conocido en la boda de su madre.

-¿Y no invitaste a Harry?- le preguntó Pansy curiosa  
-No, es más ni siquiera sabe que he vuelto-  
-Oh yo pensé que le habías dicho- dijo Blaise  
-Pues, no es como si fuera importante- dijo intentando mostrar indiferencia, Pansy se encogió de hombros   
-No pensabas eso el otro día que se estaban besando en el pasto- dijo Blaise sorprendiéndolo 

Draco abrió la boca y frunció el ceño -¿Tú como sabes?  
Pansy comenzó a reír –Me parece que Draco está nervioso-. Él bufo y se acomodó mejor en el sillón   
-Para nada. Solo me sorprende la poca privacidad que tengo-  
-Estaban en medio del jardín comiéndose la boca, no pidas privacidad- Blaise le dijo Pansy y Theo comenzaron a reír más fuerte

Draco suspiró sonoramente –Olviden eso ¿sí?  
Pansy negó   
-Ah por cierto el otro día me encontré con Harry en el callejón Diagon   
-¿Te encontraste con Harry?- Draco le preguntó   
-Pero no te importa ¿no?- Theo dijo maliciosamente  
Draco hizo una mueca –Solo era curiosidad

Pansy intervino -¿Y qué hacía Harry en el callejón Diagon?  
-Estaba saliendo de una tienda con el Profesor Lupin. Me sorprendí al verlos, pero igual me acerqué a saludarlos, aunque no pudimos hablar mucho porque estaba llegando tarde-  
-Entonces ya sabemos quién será el favorito en la clase de defensa- dijo Pansy  
-¿Creen que le esté dando clases avanzadas?- Blaise les preguntó  
-Lo dudo, Harry aun no puede utilizar su varita- Theo dijo  
-Oh cierto, ¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños?- Pansy dijo y vio directamente a Draco

Él que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio habló –El 31 de Julio-  
Pansy le sonrió –Y haces como si no te importara-  
Draco suspiró y cambió de tema

-Voy a tomar clases de pociones avanzadas con Snape ¿Alguien quiere unirse?-  
Theo lo miró horrorizado  
-¿Dónde vas a tomar clases?  
-Aquí, mi padre le pidió que me instruya mejor y aprovechando las vacaciones tendremos 3 días a la semana clases-  
-¿Cómo puedes tomar tan bien eso?- Pansy dijo con una mueca

Draco se encogió de hombros –Snape es demasiado bueno en pociones-  
-Oh claro que es bueno, pero como profesor solo tú lo entiendes- Blaise le dijo  
Draco sonrió –¿Entonces ninguno quiere tomar clases conmigo?  
-Estaría loco si quisiera ver a Snape también en las vacaciones- Theo dijo y Pansy lo apoyó  
-Si yo también paso Draco-  
-Bueno no importa, prefiero enseñanza personalizada

\---_

Sirius agarró ambos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, caminó y se sentó a lado de Harry pasándole uno.  
-Gracias- Harry dijo y bebió un sorbo -Sirius-  
-Dime- dijo también tomando su cerveza

-Y… ¿ya no tienes ninguna relación con la familia Black?- preguntó Harry sorprendiéndolo   
-Ehhh pues solo con Andrómeda- dijo pensativo –Porque aparte de ella no me queda más familia Black-  
Harry tomó más de cerveza escuchándolo  
-Ah también está Narcissa Malfoy- luego añadió Sirius  
-La mamá de Draco  
-Sí, pero no la he visto hace años 

-¿Y no te gustaría volver a tener una buena relación con ella?  
Sirius lo miró extrañado -¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?  
Harry sonrió incómodo –No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió  
-Estás raro-   
-Ya pareces mi mamá- dijo y Sirius arrugó la nariz

-Mira, cambiemos de tema. ¿No necesitas algún consejo? Soy bueno dándolos-  
-¿Cómo que consejo?  
-Mmmm he visto que te lanzan indirectas con Ginny- dijo Sirius  
-¿Tú también con eso? no por favor- Harry hizo una mueca

-Vale si no quieres un consejo sobre chicas, quizá podría darte un consejo sobre chicos- Harry ahora si lo miró interesado y Sirius levantó una ceja –Entonces te interesan los chicos-  
-No, bueno quizá un poco-  
-¿Alguien en particular?- preguntó curioso  
-Ehh no  
-No te creo  
-¿Y el consejo?

Sirius que estaba dispuesto a insistir más se controló –Pues… es bueno no esperar a que la otra persona de el primer paso. A lo que me refiero es que, es bueno hacerle notar a alguien que te gusta y no esconderlo-  
-¿Eso te sirvió con Remus?- preguntó Harry sorprendiendo a Sirius   
Sirius rio un poco nervioso –Te estoy dando consejos en base a mis errores

-Entonces… le ocultaste a Remus que te gustaba  
-Sí, y mucho tiempo- dijo Sirius pensativo –Pero no hablemos de eso…-  
-¿Por qué?, yo quiero saber- -¿Desde cuando están en una relación?- Harry lo miró intrigado  
Sirius se frotó la mano ligeramente nervioso –Creo que te he dado mucha confianza- Harry rio al ver a su padrino así

-Dime 

-Me gustaba desde que estuvimos en Hogwarts, probablemente me di cuenta en último año. Pero nuestra relación, aunque parezca mentira ha comenzado recién hace unos años  
Harry lo miró boquiabierto –Pero si te gustaba hace tanto ¿Por qué esperaste?

-Soy un tonto ¿no?- Harry asintió haciéndolo reír

-Por eso te daba mi consejo de no esconder lo que sientes  
Harry se quedó pensativo -¿Y cómo sabes que lo que sientes, es real y no algo pasajero?  
-Oh cierto, tienes que aprender a diferenciar lo que sientes. Porque quizá solo es atracción y lo estás confundiendo con enamoramiento   
-¿Y cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?

Sirius miró su vaso pensando –Pues… siempre quieres pasar tiempo juntos, estás constantemente pesando en cosas para impresionarlo, te preocupas por esa persona, le confías todo, creas planes a futuro, te sientes nervioso aunque lo conozcas de siglos, te preocupa lo que pueda pensar sobre ti y no quieres que nada ni nadie le haga daño- Sirius terminó de hablar y suspiro con una sonrisa

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y tomó su cerveza de mantequilla, luego le dijo –Estás muy enamorado Sirius-  
Ambos rieron por el ambiente que se había creado

Cuando Remus, James y Lily llegaron a cenar encontraron a Harry y Sirius riendo a carcajadas  
-Creo que se han excedido con la cerveza de mantequilla- Lily dijo viéndolos extrañada  
Sirius se paró del sillón y se acercó a Remus abrazándolo   
-Acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorado  
James abrió los ojos y fingiendo sorpresa le dijo a Lily –No puedo creerlo a Sirius le gusta Remus-   
Lily sonrió negando con la cabeza


	10. Test de casa

Después de amenazar a todos los elfos con liberarlos si le contaban algo a su padre sobre lo que hacía en sus vacaciones, salió un rato a los jardines.  
Ya habían pasado dos días que había llegado a Inglaterra, abrió el libro que había llevado y comenzó a leerlo.  
Pero conforme pasaban los minutos se dio cuenta que estaba leyendo la misma línea más de una vez y no podía concentrarse. Disgustado se paró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa, durante los últimos dos días tenía un pensamiento que le rondaba la mente.  
\---_

Harry se sobresaltó al oír una voz que lo llamaba, estaba yendo a la biblioteca cuando lo escuchó y su elfo apareció avisándole.  
Se preguntó si se había imaginado la voz de Draco, pero cuando llegó a la red flu se dio con la sorpresa que realmente era él llamándolo.

-Draco hola  
-Hola Harry ¿He interrumpido algo?  
-No nada, solo estaba yendo a la biblioteca  
-¿Estás ocupado? Si no quizá podrías venir  
-Ehh si claro voy- Harry dijo sorprendido por la invitación  
-Ok te espero- dijo Draco y Harry se separó de la red flu.

Miró los libros que había dejado a un costado, su mamá le había pedido que lea historia de la magia, pero eso podía esperar. Tomó su varita y verificó su ropa, luego respiró profundamente no quería ponerse nervioso ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando apareció en la Mansión Malfoy se encontró con Draco a unos pasos de él; le sonrió y el devolvió la sonrisa  
-¿Cómo estuvo Francia?  
-Complicado- Harry ladeo la cabeza curioso  
-No creo que quieras oír mis dramas familiares

Harry se encogió de hombros –Pues la verdad es que si cuéntame

\---_

Un buen rato después ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del jardín. Draco llevaba media hora quejándose de su extraña tía en Francia que odiaba las personas sin clase.

Harry atento lo escuchaba mientras tomaba su mate caliente que uno de los elfos le había llevado por orden de Draco, ese día en particular el cielo estaba gris y parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a llover. Pero no hacía demasiado frío por lo que estar en los jardines era calmado.  
-Si sientes que algún elfo nos observa, avísame

Harry levantó las cejas -¿Por qué nos espiaría un elfo?  
-Creo que mi padre les ha pedido que me tengan vigilado, pero no te preocupes ya los amenacé con darles alguna prenda si hablan de más  
Harry miró a los lados –No asustes a los elfos de esa manera- Draco rio 

-Tengo que cuidarme las espaldas  
-Pero no es como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo ¿No?  
-Pero he invitado a un Potter a casa- Harry lo miró al escuchar su apellido   
-Mis padres también son reacios a que me junte contigo  
-Me lo esperaba ¿Qué dijeron la vez pasada después que fuiste a mi cumpleaños?

Harry al escuchar cumpleaños recordó rápidamente el beso que habían compartido en medio de ese jardín, pero desecho la idea rápido  
-¿Dijeron algo?

-Ah si- dijo Harry reaccionando -Como no sabían que estaba con resaca, pensaron que me habían dado alguna poción o envenenado  
-¿Y tú no piensas eso? Quizá el mate que estás tomando ahora está envenenado- Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró su mate  
-Por si acaso prueba un poco de mi taza para confiar- dijo extendiéndole la taza, Draco la tomó en sus manos y tomó un gran sorbo  
-Para que no te quede duda, no tengo nada en contra tuya- Harry sonrió –Lo sé- le respondió

Acomodándose mejor en el asiento, sus brazos chocaban ligeramente y de reojo lo vio viendo al cielo  
-¿Te gusta este clima?- luego le preguntó Draco  
-Sí me gusta mucho, pero para volar no tanto  
-¿Te gusta el quidditch?- Harry asintió  
-Me encanta el quidditch, deberíamos jugar un día juntos. Quiero ver que tan buen buscador eres-  
-¿Cómo sabes que soy buscador?- Draco le preguntó, Harry se mordió el labio nervioso y siguió mirando al frente  
-¿Qué más sabes de mí?- Draco le dijo acercándose más a él mirando su rostro  
-Mmmm también sé que eres Slytherin- le terminó contestando y mirándolo, se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan cerca y se quedó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Recordó vagamente la conversación que había tenido con Sirius y se dio cuenta que realmente tenía una fuerte atracción hacia Draco   
-¿Quieres hacer un test para ver a qué casa pertenecerías?- le preguntó de pronto Draco separándose  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-El año pasado con Pansy, Blaise y Theo creamos un test de acuerdo a lo que conocemos de cada casa para adivinar a donde irían la prima de las hermanas Greengrass y el primo de Blaise

-¿Y acertaron?  
-Sí, con ambos  
-Vaya- Harry dijo sorprendido  
-Sí, ven vamos; lo tengo guardado arriba- dijo y jaló de su mano

Harry vio sus manos tomadas durante casi todo el camino, cuando subieron al segundo piso recién se percató del lugar y la decoración. Era un gran pasillo con cantidad de puertas. Cuando entraron al último cuarto de al fondo que parecía ser el más grande Draco recién le soltó la mano.   
Se fue al fondo hacia uno de los estantes abriendo un cajón. Harry miró a su alrededor hacia el lado izquierdo se encontraba su cama que era bastante amplia, al frente de él había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el cielo lleno de nubes y los jardines; y por el lado derecho tenía un escritorio junto con varios estantes.  
Harry sorprendido vio su habitación pulcramente ordenada y volvió su mirada a Draco que ahora se acercaba.   
-Lo encontré – le dijo mostrándole unas hojas y luego fue a sentarse en su cama, Harry lo siguió sentándose a su lado

Draco escribió los nombres de las 4 casas en una hoja y la puso al otro lado  
-Comencemos  
Harry le sonrió –Pregúntame  
-¿En qué transporte vas? Auto, Tren o Dragón 

Harry lo miró extrañado –Mmm ¿Tren?  
-¿Qué palabra te describe mejor? Valentía, lealtad, liderazgo, inteligencia  
-Lealtad   
¿Qué opinas de los muggles?  
-Me caen bien- respondió y Draco hizo una mueca añadiendo unas líneas en la hoja  
-¿Materia preferida? Herbología, Encantamientos, Pociones, Astronomía o Defensa contra las artes oscuras  
-Defensa  
-¿Cuál sería tu patronus? 

-En realidad si tengo un patronus  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, es un ciervo  
-¿Te enseñaron en Ilvermorny?  
-No, me enseño Remus  
-¿El profesor Remus Lupin?- preguntó Draco curioso  
-Si, en las vacaciones del año pasado que fueron a Estados Unidos le insistí y volví a insistir hasta que aceptó enseñarme   
-¿Y porque en Hogwarts nunca nos ha enseñado?- dijo molesto  
-Recién en último año les va a enseñar  
Draco entrecerró los ojos

-¿Siguiente pregunta?  
Draco volvió a ver su hoja -¿De qué madera era tu varita?  
-Acebo  
-¿Cuál es el primer nombre del fundador de Gryffindor?  
-Godric obviamente   
-¿Criatura fantástica preferida?  
-Wampus, definitivamente  
-Y por última pregunta ¿A qué casa crees que deberías ir?- le dijo Draco  
-¿Eso es una pregunta?- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido  
-Sí

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Harry y Draco miró la hoja  
-Eso podría hacer la diferencia  
-No, mejor no me digas  
-¿No quieres saber?- Draco le dijo sonriendo  
-Ya no quiero, es que quizá eso hace que mi pensamiento cambie o algo así. Y mejor no - Draco comenzó a reírse mucho con las expresiones de Harry  
-Entonces lo guardo y no te digo  
-No, no me digas

-Pero Harry…- le dijo dramáticamente   
-Guárdalo y no me digas nada  
Draco rodó los ojos –Está bien, será secreto- dijo y se paró guardando las hojas en uno de los cajones. Harry también se paró viendo por el gran ventanal.

Ya había comenzado a llover y todo estaba mojado Draco también se paró a su lado y ambos miraron afuera escuchando solo las gotas de lluvia caer  
-Transmites una extraña tranquilidad- le dijo Draco  
-¿Eso es bueno o malo?  
-Bueno muy bueno  
-¿Tus amigos no transmiten tranquilidad?  
-Mis amigos son caóticos. Pero también me gusta ese ambiente

Harry lo miró de reojo –Es interesante el ambiente caótico de vez en cuando

Draco asintió en silencio  
-Estas semanas he hecho más amigos en gryffindor- le comentó Harry  
-Me lo imaginaba  
-Y todos piensan que eres quisquilloso, arrogante e imposible de soportar- Draco soltó una fuerte carcajada  
-¿Y tú qué piensas?  
Harry volteó completamente a verlo –Pienso que eres… interesante- terminó diciendo  
-¿Entonces te intereso?  
Harry entreabrió la boca -¿Y yo a ti?- se aventuró a decir   
Draco sonrió divertido –Yo te pregunté primero  
-Quizá un poco- dijo levantando una ceja y miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose nervioso por la cercanía  
-No me gusta esa respuesta- dijo Draco y luego ambos escucharon un trueno; la lluvia había aumentado y casi oscurecía

-Bueno Malfoy ya debería irme  
-¿Así?  
-Mis papas, seguro ya van a llegar de su trabajo

Draco asintió -Vamos- ambos salieron del cuarto y caminaron hacia el primer piso  
-¿Y tus papás cuando regresan de Francia?  
-Supongo en unas semanas, pero espero que cuando terminen las vacaciones  
-Oh vaya  
-Así que, si te quieres mudar, eres bienvenido  
-¿Un Potter mudándose a la Mansión Malfoy?- dijo dramático Harry

Draco comenzó a reírse   
-¿Entonces puedo molestarte cuando este aburrido?  
-Pensé que tenías muchos amigos gryffindor con los que pasar tiempo  
-Pero prefiero quitarte tiempo a ti  
-No me opongo- dijo Draco mirándolo entrar a la red flu   
Harry se despidió moviendo la mano y desapareció.   
Afortunadamente unos minutos después que llegó a su casa también llegaron sus papás

\---_

Harry se sentía extrañamente feliz, su mamá solía mirarlo intrigada durante la cena porque de repente se ponía a sonreír

-¿Hoy tampoco fuiste a la madriguera con Ron?  
-No, es que me entretuve practicando vuelo y arreglando mi cuarto

James lo miró con su cabeza inclinada -¿Arreglando tu cuarto?

-Si, aunque me falta todavía arreglarlo- dijo

La verdad es que durante esos 3 días lo único que había hecho había sido ir a casa de Draco, habían jugado naipes explosivos, ajedrez; incluso hoy día habían volado en sus escobas durante horas.

Sentía como le había tomado una extraña confianza y durante esos días habían hablado demasiado de sus vidas, de ellos, de lo que les gustaba y de lo que querían.  
-¿Por qué estás tan feliz comiendo esos guisantes?- James lo miró raro  
-Pues me gustan   
-Ves y tú te quejas por ellos- Lily le dijo mirando mal a James  
Harry se rio al ver a sus padres y siguió comiendo sonriente su cena.


	11. Enséñame Pociones

Harry bajó a su sala y vio la hora, aún era más temprano de lo que solía ir a casa de Draco. Así que decidió ir a visitar a Ron a la madriguera.

Cuando llegó, Ron ya lo esperaba sentado en su mesa  
-Harry siento que han pasado siglos que no te veía- dijo parándose y dándole un breve abrazo  
-Lo siento me entretuve en otras cosas  
-Mejor, porque nos han tenido todos estos días desgonomizando el jardín

Harry se acercó a la ventana –Oh cierto, tu jardín está como nuevo  
-Sí, pero seguro en un mes van a volver a moverse hacia aquí esos gnomos

Luego escucharon una explosión en algún piso de arriba. Harry se sobresaltó  
-Deben ser Fred y George- Ron le dijo  
-¿Cuándo nos mostrarán todo lo que hacen?  
-Cuando terminen, pero ten cuidado no vayas a probar ninguno de sus caramelos rojos porque te alargan la lengua y no deja de crecer. Y no les creas con las varitas- le explicó a un Harry interesado  
Luego Ron se acercó a su cocina -Mi mamá hizo una tarta, ¿Te sirvo?  
-Si si- dijo Harry emocionado porque le gustaba mucho como cocinaba la Señora Weasley

Ambos se sentaron un rato a hablar mientras comían tarta  
-Entonces he decidido que voy a ir al callejón Diagon  
-¿Pero ya la has invitado?  
-Pienso mandarle una carta mañana  
-Pero si estás preparando una cita para mañana ¿Cómo vas a invitarla el mismo día?  
-¿Y si me dice que no?

-Dudo que Hermione rechace una cita contigo, le caes bien, son amigos hace mucho. Vamos Ron de una vez escríbele una carta  
Y después de un poco más de insistencia Ron sacó un pergamino escribiéndole una carta a Hermione, invitándola a pasar el sábado con él  
-Me va a decir que no- seguía diciendo Ron mientras intentaba su letra salga perfecta en la carta

-No seas pesimista  
-Es culpa de Ginny que no me alienta  
-¿Y dónde está Ginny?  
-Salió con su novio  
-Oh vaya  
-Y en que has estado ocupado estos días. Pensé que tu casa era demasiado aburrida  
-Ehh pues- Ron lo miró atentamente  
Y aunque Harry sabía que Ron probablemente no se enojaría, decidió esconder por ahora su amistad con Draco  
-Encontré unos libros muggles y he estado ocupado intentando terminarlos. Y también he estado practicando algunos hechizos, pero eso es secreto  
-Yo pensé que estabas con los Slytherin

Harry se metió una gran porción de tarta que aún le quedaba  
-Bueno el otro día vi a Malfoy  
-¿Ya volvieron de sus asombrosas vacaciones en Francia?- dijo sarcástico Ron  
-Sí, pero solo volvió él. Sus padres se quedaron todavía en Francia  
-Que suerte que tienen algunos  
Harry asintió 

-Voy a ir en un rato a casa de Seamus ¿Te unes?  
-Ohh no voy a poder es que tengo que estar temprano en casa  
-Ahh ya, estaba pensando en invitarlo a tu fiesta de cumpleaños  
-Sí claro invítalo y también a Dean  
Ron asintió -Y ¿Ya invitaste a los Slytherin?  
-Algo así

\---_

Un rato después cuando volvió de casa de Ron se preguntó si acaso Draco estaba ocupado en algo y por eso no lo había llamado ni nada, aun así, entro a la red flu  
-Mansión Malfoy- pronunció

Al aparecer en la mansión su elfo se presentó ante él haciéndole una reverencia  
-Buenas Tardes, Joven Harry Potter  
-Hola Wommy ¿Y Draco?  
-Se encuentra en la sala de pociones, deje que lo guíe- le dijo el elfo y Harry lo siguió.

Estaba completamente seguro que se perdería en la Mansión Malfoy si alguien no lo guiaba, bajaron por unas escaleras hacia un pasadizo al que nunca había entrado, Wommy abrió la puerta y Harry entró viendo interesado el lugar lleno de pociones en frascos.  
-Llegas tarde Potter- escuchó que dijo Draco, él estaba moviendo un caldero en el fondo de la sala de pociones  
-¿Tengo un horario de entrada?- Harry dijo divertido aun viendo a su alrededor y se acercó con pasos lentos donde él  
-Hola- dijo viendo interrogante el caldero  
-Hola Harry- Draco le dijo viéndolo levemente y volviendo a mover el caldero

Él examinó la mesa, había varios pomos abiertos, raíces y un pergamino medio abierto.  
-Cuando me dijiste que estabas tomando clases de pociones avanzadas, no pensé que eran tan avanzadas- Harry dijo un poco perdido mirando el pergamino y todas las instrucciones que había en él.  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry Potter no puede con las pociones complicadas?  
Harry volvió a ver las instrucciones –En Ilvermorny era bueno en pociones pero tampoco taaan bueno- -Mi mamá es buena en pociones siempre insiste en enseñarme algunos trucos

-Deberías hacerle caso, el profesor Snape es complicado  
Harry lo miró intrigado -¿Cómo así?  
-Le gusta que todo esté perfecto y suele molestar de más a los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor  
-¿Y a los Slytherin no?  
-Es jefe de casa de Slytherin  
-Oh con razón- dijo y agregó -Entonces tendrás que ayudarme  
Draco sonrió  
-Pásame la raíz de mandrágora- Harry se estiró y se la alcanzó  
-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar a mejorar mis habilidades en pociones?

Draco le hecho raíz de mandrágora a su poción y la movió 3 veces hacia la derecha luego le respondió –No suelo ayudar a nadie  
-Pero Snape te da clases particulares, podrías enseñarme algo de lo que aprendes aqui de paso que practicas  
Draco dejó su poción a un lado y volteó -¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?  
Harry se quedó pensando un momento –Podría enseñarte a conjurar un patronus- Él lo miró interesado, porque le gustaba la idea  
-¿Aceptas Draco Malfoy?- le dijo extendiendo la mano  
-Acepto Harry Potter- dijo tomando su mano  
Draco le comenzó a explicar en qué consistía la poción que estaba haciendo cuando su elfo apareció ante ellos  
-Amo Draco, la señorita Parkinson acaba de entrar y se dirige a esta sala  
-¿Pansy? Ok

Harry volvió a leer el pergamino y luego escucharon unos pasos aproximándose. La puerta se abrió mientras ella decía -Draco las vacaciones no son para que te encierres con las…- y cortó abruptamente lo que decía al ver a Harry  
-Oh, hola Harry no sabía que estuvieras aquí  
-Hola Pansy- la saludó sonriente  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Draco

-Has desaparecido como 4 días, pensaba que Snape te estaba torturando o algo, pero al parecer estabas ocupado con otras personas- dijo señalando a Harry con el rostro  
Harry ladeó la cabeza divertido –Es que lo estoy ayudando a mejorar en pociones-  
Draco rió sarcástico –Uff por supuesto  
-¿Te pasó algo más?- le preguntó Harry viendo la poción  
-El ajenjo- Harry se estiró alcanzandolo y Pansy camino más hacia ellos  
-¿Por qué estás haciendo una poción?  
-En la clase con Snape no me salió bien, así que quería intentarla de nuevo  
-Estás obsesionado

Harry apoyó su mano en el hombro de Draco -¿Te obsesionan las pociones?- le preguntó divertido  
-Como no tienes idea  
Pansy los veía extrañada preguntándose cuando había nacido esa confianza  
-¿Les falta mucho? Porque le pedí a tus elfos que nos hagan un café  
-¿Qué haces dándole órdenes a mis elfos?  
-¿Te falta mucho o qué?

-No, solo tengo que moverlo un par de veces y dejarlo reposar- dijo Draco moviendo ahora la poción hacia el lado izquierdo  
Harry que seguía a su lado miró de nuevo la poción –Yo le veo buena pinta  
-Sí, creo que ahora si he seguido exactamente las instrucciones- Harry volteó viendo su perfil, Draco tenía la mandíbula tensa y su mirada afilada veía aún la poción  
Sin pensarlo mucho llevó sus manos a los hombros de Draco dándoles un leve apretón y comenzando a masajearlos –Pero relájate, estás demasiado tenso  
Pansy abrió la boca viéndolos

\---_

Apenas terminaron de tomar su café y hablar un poco, Harry tuvo que despedirse e irse. Esa noche iba a cenar con sus papás en un restaurante y tenía que estar en casa antes de las 5pm.  
Draco y Pansy se quedaron aún sentados en la mesa

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Harry?- preguntó Pansy apenas Harry se fue  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es que hay una fuerte tensión entre ustedes  
-¿Así?  
-No te hagas el loco ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?- Insistió Pansy  
-Nada

-Pero se besaron en tu fiesta, ¿no ha pasado nada más?  
-No, somos solo amigos  
-Pero tú no quieres que sean amigos  
-¿Por qué piensas eso?  
-Por qué te gusta  
Draco negó con la cabeza –No me gusta, solo nos llevamos bien  
-No niegues lo obvio  
-Estás loca

-He visto como le hablas y lo tratas. Tú no tratas así a las personas

Draco le hizo una mueca –Pero si yo te trato bien y soporto perfectamente a Blaise y Theo  
-Sí, pero no nos sonríes de esa manera ni nos hablas con cariño  
Draco sonrió levemente y no contestó

-Ves no puedes negarlo  
-¿Vas a ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños?  
-Por supuesto acaso ¿Tú estás pensando en no ir?  
-No quiero verle la cara a ningún Gryffindor y el otro día me contó que se llevaba demasiado bien con la familia Weasley así que obviamente estarán todos allí  
-Va a ser divertido que todos vean que Harry puede ser amigo de los Slytherin y se lleva perfectamente con nosotros

Draco se quedó pensativo  
Pansy agregó -Voy a decirle a Blaise y Theo que se preparen, así que Draco ve buscándole algún regalo a tu querido Harry que vamos a ser lo mejor de esa fiesta  
Draco asintió  
-Pansy ¿No tienes que ir a cenar con tus padres?  
Ella volteó a ver la hora –Oh cierto me voy, ¿No quieres unirte a cenar con nosotros?  
-Paso, mis elfos ya deben tener casi lista mi cena  
-Okey nos vemos ¿Mañana?  
-Voy a estar ocupado, pero pasado mañana quede con Zabini y Theo a la hora del almuerzo nos vemos allí  
-Vale, adiós- se despidió Pansy saliendo del comedor

\---_

Draco cenó tranquilamente, le encantaba estar solo y tener una mansión completamente para él. Su cena era variada y solo lo que le gustaba, se escuchaba el sonido del reloj avanzar y el fuego de la chimenea y le gustaba mucho esa paz que transmitía el ambiente.  
Aunque ahora su mente estaba un poco liada, Harry le había comentado hacía un par de días que iba a hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños, obviamente le había dicho que iba a ir, pero ahora que solo faltaban 3 días se preguntaba si sería buena idea.

La conversación con Pansy también lo había dejado pensativo por su comportamiento, y tenía que admitir que con Harry se había estado comportando completamente distinto a como se comportaba con cualquier persona.  
Pero no quería admitir que durante estos días había estado pensando demasiado en él y también ansiaba verlo en todo momento

-Maldita sea- dijo agarrándose la cabeza


	12. Volando

Harry se echó de largo en el sillón –¿Aún sigue en pie lo de mudarme a tu casa? Tu sillón es cómodo- dijo acomodándose  
Draco se acercó y le palmeó la rodilla –Saca los pies de ahí- Harry movió sus piernas hacia un lado quedando aún echado

-Mira lo que encontré- Draco agitó su mano enseñándole un cromo  
Harry se sentó abalanzándose casi encima de él –Encontraste el cromo de Herpo el loco- dijo examinándolo

-Si en la mañana salí y de paso compré una de rana y esta nueva tableta de chocolate  
Harry agarró también el chocolate y lo abrió probándola

-Oh es con menta ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?  
-En el callejón Diagon hay una nueva tienda de dulces  
-Ron y Hermione iban a tener una cita allí hoy, ¿no los viste?

Draco negó y le preguntó -¿La comadreja sale con Granger?  
-Si todo ha salido bien hoy, supongo que ahora serían oficialmente novios  
Draco que iba a lanzar un comentario mordaz en contra de ellos decidió callarse, Harry estaba apoyado a su lado y el brazo de Draco ahora lo rodeaba por detrás del sillón casi sin tocarlo así que no quería arruinar el momento.  
-Draco- lo llamó Harry después de un momento de silencio  
-Mmm?

-Haz tenido ¿novia o novio?  
Draco se sintió extrañamente nervioso de hablar de su corta vida amorosa –Mmm salí con una chica de Ravenclaw el año pasado y tuve una ligera aventura con una prima de Zabini  
Harry escuchó atento -¿Tú?- luego le preguntó Draco  
-También salí con una chica en Ilvermorny durante más de un año, pero no fue muy intenso- dijo y comenzó a reír

Draco también rió sin entender -¿Espera que?  
-No nada, ignora eso- dijo comiendo más chocolate y se apoyó mejor a su lado  
Draco se sentía extrañamente bien, podía sentir un ligero aroma del perfume de Harry y el aroma del chocolate. Respiró profundamente e intentó dejar de sonreír, estaba inmóvil peleando mentalmente consigo mismo.

Harry por su parte se sentía realmente cómodo, comiendo su chocolate y apoyado a lado de Draco  
-¿No íbamos a practicar pociones hoy día?- le preguntó Harry mirándolo  
-Si quieres, o simplemente podríamos quedarnos aquí  
-Mejor nos quedamos aquí- dijo Harry no queriendo moverse  
-¿Y para hacer un patronus que necesitamos?- le preguntó Draco  
-Chocolate, mucho chocolate y un recuerdo feliz  
-¿Por qué chocolate?  
-Porque intentarlo te deja débil y el chocolate ayuda un montón  
-¿Y el recuerdo feliz puede ser cualquiera?  
-Sí, pero tiene que ser algo intenso

Draco se quedó callado pensando que recuerdo feliz podría utilizar  
-¿Y si no tengo un recuerdo feliz tan intenso no funciona?  
-Podrías llegar a hacer una especie de escudo. Pero está bien ese es el primer paso.  
Draco se preocupó

-No te preocupes- le dijo Harry   
Draco se sorprendió porque Harry se había dado cuenta   
-¿Tu que recuerdo utilizas?  
-Una mezcla de recuerdos, con mis padres y sabiendo que Voldemort ya no existe  
-Oh vaya sí que es intenso, creo que yo no tengo un recuerdo tan feliz- se sinceró   
-Piénsalo bien seguro encuentras uno y de todas formas cada día se pueden crear recuerdos felices

Draco pensó que era cierto no debería preocuparse tanto por ello  
-Volamos?- le preguntó luego cambiando de tema  
-Me gusta la idea aunque no he traído mi escoba  
-Te presto una mía   
Harry le sonrió -ok

\---

Ese día el cielo estaba mucho más despejado y solo había unas cuantas nubes en el cielo azul.  
Ambos subieron a sus escobas y volaron alto.  
Hagamos unas carreras- le grito Harry

-Primer aro de quidditch- le gritó Draco y ambos volaron rápido hacia allí   
Draco tenía un pequeño campo de quidditch a lado de los jardines. Draco estaba ya apunto de llegar cuando Harry lo jaló de la túnica haciendo que pare bruscamente en el aire  
-Harry- le gritó riendo y acomodándose en su escoba  
Así que el primero en llegar fue Harry seguido de Draco -¿Cómo te atreves?  
-Quería probar qué tan bueno eres con obstáculos

Draco soltó una carcajada sarcástica  
Harry arrugó la nariz -¿Jugamos quidditch? ¿Tienes implementos?  
-Sí pero ¿Solo 1 contra 1?  
-Solo suelta la snitch entonces- Draco asintió y se aproximó a donde tenía guardados los implementos del quidditch, a lado del campo  
Harry también bajó de su escoba y se aproximó donde él.

Draco sacó la snitch de un estuche y esta abrió las alas aun en su mano  
-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Draco subiendo a su escoba  
-Estoy listo- dijo y Draco abrió la mano dejando libre la snitch  
Harry la vio pasar por su costado y voló detrás de ella pero luego desapareció, comenzó a dar vueltas por el campo seguido de Draco.

-¿La ves?  
-No la veo- Harry respondió acercándose donde él  
Ambos se quedaron juntos volando hasta que un destello dorado brilló cerca de ellos, rápidamente lo siguieron y aumentaron la velocidad no queriendo perder el rastro. Estaban hombro con hombro volando rápidamente en picada al suelo, ninguno quería perder de vista la snitch y cuando esta se elevó Draco fue el más rápido en cambiar de dirección y ganar una pequeña ventaja que hizo que agarre la snitch. 

Draco volteó completamente feliz hacia donde Harry 

-Te gane te gane- le comenzó a decir y Harry que estaba asombrado se contagió de su felicidad.  
-Necesito una revancha- dijo pero como el atardecer ya estaba llegando decidieron dejar la otra partida de quidditch para otro día y volar un poco más para ver el atardecer.  
Ambos volaron muchísimo más alto y se quedaron observando el cielo que comenzaba a volverse naranja, el viento los despeinaba un poco pero se sentía cálido

-Se tiene una vista hermosa desde aquí- Harry opinó

-La verdad es que recién me doy cuenta- Draco confesó mirando al horizonte 

Harry volteó mirando su perfil feliz y no pudo evitar sonreír también

\---_

Luego de volar un poco más cuando ya había anochecido por completo volvieron a la mansión, la chimenea estaba encendida calentando el lugar y ambos se sentaron en el sillón más cercano. 

Harry bostezo relajado por el cálido ambiente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Draco sintió que su cuerpo se puso un poco rígido, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a esas muestras de confianza, pero unos minutos después su cuerpo también se relajo

-Tengo flojera de ir a casa- le dijo Harry  
-No hay forma de que desaparezcas si no te van a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras- le respondió   
-Tienes razón

-Y con tu papá de Auror terminaría en Azkaban por secuestro  
Harry negó -Aunque pensándolo bien, sería bien probable  
Draco rió y ladeó la cabeza viendo la cabeza de Harry que aún seguía apoyada en su hombro

-Mañana saldré con mamá a comprar algunas cosas y luego cenaremos en casa de Sirius y Rem- le contó Harry  
Draco escuchó y preguntó-Se que Sirus es tu padrino pero ¿Quien es Rem?

-Remus Lupin

-¿El profesor Lupin?  
-Sí  
-¿Vive con tu padrino?  
-Sí, son pareja  
Draco levantó las cejas sorprendido   
-¿En serio? ¿Estamos hablando del profesor Lupin?   
-Si ese mismo 

-Oh vaya no tenía ni idea, pensé que vivía solo. Y que Sirius estaba completamente loco como para tener pareja  
-Tendrás que cambiar tu concepto completamente de ellos, son muy divertidos y si, Sirius está un poco loco pero en el buen sentido  
-Sirius es amigo de tu papá ¿no?  
-Sirius, Remus y mi papá son amigos super cercanos. Estudiaron juntos en Gryffindor incluso compartían dormitorios junto con Peter Pettigrew   
Draco lo escuchó atento y sintió que ese nombre le sonaba de algo -Espera Pettigrew ¿no fue el que traicionó a tus papás con Voldemort? 

-Sí, ese mismo   
-Eran amigos y los traicionó- Draco dijo sorprendido y Harry asintió con una mueca  
-¿No lo sabías?  
-No solemos hablar de Voldemort y no se mucho respecto a él, pero seguro tú sabes lo de mis padres  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-Sobre que apoyábamos a Voldemort- 

Harry escuchó y se quedó en silencio viendo sus manos, sabía que la familia Malfoy lo había apoyado durante años y odiaba la idea que alguien pensara como Voldemort  
Draco suspiró -Ya no lo apoyamos, se que ya está muerto. Pero aún así mis padres antes de eso se desligaron por completo de los mortífagos sólo que..- dijo quedándose en silencio  
-¿Solo que?  
-Hay cosas que nunca puedes borrar y aún conservamos muchas ideas respecto a la pureza de sangre y muggles  
-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Harry pesadamente -Pero tú no tienes que pensar como ellos  
-No pienso exactamente como ellos pero es como he vivido

Harry levantó su cabeza del hombro de Draco y giró a verlo   
-Si escucho que llamas a alguien sangre sucia te golpeare

Draco abrió la boca -Estamos en buenos términos y ¿ya me estas amenazando?

Harry se encogió de hombros parándose -Será un golpe amistoso   
-Oh vaya- dijo y Harry le sonrió  
-Entonces nos vemos en mi cumpleaños  
-Sí y diles a tus papás que se preparen para tener por primera vez Slytherins de invitados


	13. Cumpleaños de Harry

Al comenzar a recibir a las visitas se dio cuenta que su cumpleaños iba a ser muy distinto al que recordaba de Draco ya que en su caso abundaban personas mayores.  
Toda la familia Weasley llegó temprano y para sorpresa de Harry también vino Hermione de la mano con Ron y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo había conseguido Ron que Hermione acepte ser su novia.

Harry estaba agradecido por los regalos y sobre todo aún no podía creer el regalo que le había dado su papá unas horas antes, una increíble capa de invisibilidad que se moría por probar.

Un rato después llegó Pansy junto con Blaise y Theo. Lo abrazaron emocionados y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños dándole sus regalos.  
-Draco llega en unos minutos- le dijo Pansy  
-Es que casi se olvida tu regalo- le dijo Theo y Pansy lo miró mal

Sus papás se acercaron también saludando cordialmente a los Slytherin y luego de un minuto hablando Harry giró al escuchar un ruido en la red flu.  
Draco había llegado y Harry intentó contener la extraña sonrisa que le salió y caminó hacia él. Draco también dio unos pasos más sonriéndole -Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo acercándose más y dándole un abrazo  
Harry había recibido muchos abrazos en ese día, pero en ese abrazo en especial se sentía muy distinto y no quería separarse 

Cuando ambos se separaron Harry miró de reojo que todos lo veían y un poco incómodo retrocedió, Sirius apareció a su lado mirando curioso a Draco  
-Entonces tú eres Draco Malfoy- él sin saber quién era logró reconocerlo rápidamente  
-Es un gusto conocerlo, Sirius Black

Él ladeó la cabeza sonriente -Oh sabes quien soy- dijo -No sé si es bueno o malo  
-Es bueno, porque yo le he hablado de ti- respondió Harry  
Sirius asintió convencido y James con Lily también se acercaron a saludarlo

\---_

La música ya había aumentado de volumen y Harry veía como se habían formado claros grupos él ahora estaba conversando con Cedric y Cho que recién habían llegado, de reojo no podía evitar mirar hacia el grupo de Slytherin y no entendía porque su papá los miraba reprobatoriamente si solo estaban riendo de alguna cosa que probablemente había dicho Theo.

Luego volvió a conversar con el grupo de Gryffindor donde se llevó la sorpresa que Dean y Seamus también eran pareja

\---_

Pansy le dijo -Llevan los dos dándose unas miradas de reojo hace rato, ya acércate de una vez y dale su regalo  
-Si hasta yo lo he notado- le dijo Theo a su otro lado  
-No sé de qué hablan

Blaise rodó lo ojos –Te apuesto que si lo miras fijamente y te acercas al pasillo te va a seguir  
Draco miró a su lado al pasillo al que se refería -Pero su papá no nos quita la vista 

Theo se sorprendió al recién darse cuenta   
-Nosotros lo distraemos- le dijo Pansy  
-Sí, no te preocupes lo distraemos- Blaise también le dijo

Draco asintió de acuerdo, buscó la mirada de Harry mientras sus amigos iban donde James Potter y cuando Harry lo vio directamente caminó hacia el pasillo, luego se apoyó en la pared viendo algunas de las fotos que estaban colgadas al frente suyo, unos segundos después Harry apareció a su lado  
-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?- le preguntó al verlo  
-Sí, claro- Harry miró detrás de él por si había alguien –Vamos a mi cuarto

Cuando entraron Harry cerró la puerta con seguro por si acaso, luego se acercó hacia Draco que sacaba algo de su bolsillo  
-Te tengo un regalo, pero no quería dártelo abajo ni ponerlo en tu pila de regalos- dijo extendiéndole la cajita  
Harry sonrió completamente –Gracias- dijo tomando la pequeña caja y la abrió. Se encontró con una pulsera de plata que en el centro tenía un dije de ciervo, Harry lo vio asombrado

-Lo compre por tu patronus- le dijo  
-Me encanta demasiado- -Oh- dijo al darse cuenta que en la parte posterior tenía grabado su nombre

-Está encantada solo tú te la puedes poner- le explicó Draco  
Harry aún más sonriente la sacó de la caja y dejó la caja a un lado encima de su cama. Tomó la pulsera y se la puso esta se ajustó automáticamente a su muñeca  
-Oh vaya- dijo asombrado y levantó la cabeza viendo a Draco a unos pasos de él  
-Gracias- dijo acortando los pasos y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dándole un abrazo. Draco le correspondió y rodeo su cintura son sus brazos.

Harry apoyó su mejilla en su hombro, feliz de tenerlo allí y con unas locas mariposas en el estómago que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Cuando se fue a separar Draco lo seguía abrazando por la cintura. Las manos de Harry ahora estaban en los hombros de Draco y tenía su rostro tentativamente a unos centímetros de él.  
No quiso darle más vueltas a las mariposas de su estómago ni a su nerviosismo solo tomó la iniciativa y se acercó juntando sus labios. Lentamente se besaron, esta vez ninguno tenía ni una pizca de alcohol así que sus sentidos estaban al cien por ciento.

Draco intensificó el beso, los labios de Harry le parecían tan adictivos y no entendía porque. Con su lengua delineo su labio inferior adentrándose y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron se sintió en una nube.

No quería parar de besarlo así que cuando Harry se separó levemente de él, Draco volvió a unir sus labios en otro lento beso.  
Harry por su parte se sentía inexplicablemente bien como si hubiera estado esperando ese beso desde hace mucho y cuando Draco volvió a besarlo aceptó gustoso el beso con una sonrisa.

Se perdió tanto en el beso que cuando se separaron de nuevo sintió como si hubiera regresado de nuevo a la realidad  
Draco abrió los ojos mirándolo directamente con una sonrisa

-Tenía un vago recuerdo de nuestro beso en mi cumpleaños. Pero este beso a superado mis expectativas   
Harry sonrió también viéndolo a los ojos -También ha superado mis expectativas- dijo acercándose y besándolo de nuevo. Draco apretó más su cintura siguiendo el beso.  
Pero fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta, Harry agradeció mentalmente el haber cerrado con seguro  
\- ¿Harry estás ahí?- Escuchó la voz de Remus  
\- Si Rem - En un momento bajo  
\- ¿Pasó algo?  
\- Estoy bien, solo vine a dejar un regalo ya bajo en un momento.

Ambos estaban inmóviles -Oww se preocupan por ti cumpleañero- le susurró Draco  
-Bajemos antes de que suba mi mamá- Harry le dijo divertido presionando levemente sus hombros.  
-Bajemos- dijo Draco y le dio un corto beso separándose 

Ambos salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, pero al final del pasillo Remus seguía allí parado y los vio claramente sorprendido  
-Hola Profesor Lupin- lo saludó Draco   
-Hola Draco- dijo y agregó -Puedes llamarme Remus mientras no estemos en Hogwarts 

Draco asintió, divertido aun con la cara de sorpresa de Remus

Cuando bajaron Draco se fue directo al grupo de sus amigos y Harry se quedó saludando al enamorado de Ginny que acababa de llegar.  
-¿Porque tienes cara de he besado a Harry Potter?- le dijo Pansy a Draco

Él la vio con los ojos abiertos como platos  
-Oh en serio te has besado con…  
-Shhh cállate   
-Yo solo hablaba por hablar pero tu solito te has delatado- Pansy dijo riendo seguida de Blaise y Theo

Draco se aclaró un poco la garganta -¿Y cómo distrajeron al Señor Potter?  
-Le hablamos sobre las nuevas leyes que quiere implementar el ministro Kingsley  
-¿En serio?  
-Ahora va a tener un concepto más culto de nosotros  
-Esperemos que sí

-¿Pero qué ha pasado contigo y Potter?- le preguntó Blaise curioso  
-¿Le has pedido que sea tu novio?- Pansy preguntó sorprendida  
-No solo…- -¿Debería pedirle?- les preguntó Draco pensativo  
-Creo que alguien está nervioso de pedirlo- Theo lo molesto   
-Cállate, no estoy nervioso solo somos amigos  
-Amigos que se besan- Pansy lo molestó  
-Amigos que no dejan de verse- Blaise dijo y Draco desvió la vista dejando de ver a Harry  
-Que molestos que son, voy a ir con los Weasley para estar tranquilo- dijo en broma  
-Anda ve, nos saludas a Granger de paso- dijo Pansy divertida

\---_

Si antes iba a ser difícil explicarle a su papás que se había vuelto amigo de Draco ahora sería más difícil aún explicarles que también se besaba con él.  
Le daba mucha curiosidad saber que podía estar hablando Draco con sus amigos tan concentrado y sintió que se ruborizó ligeramente al pensar que quizá estaban hablando de él y como se habían besado unos minutos antes.

Estaba en unos extraños dilemas mentales sobre qué tipo de relación tendría ahora con Draco cuando su mamá lo llamó al centro de la sala para cantar su Feliz Cumpleaños.  
Había un enorme pastel blanco con cantidad de velas que iluminaban el lugar 

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz...- Harry también cantó al ritmo de la canción, compartió miradas con Draco, miro impresionado su pastel que cambiaba de color y le sonrió agradecido a los demás.  
-Pide un deseo Harry

Harry miró a todos y luego se acercó a las velas -Ese fue su deseo conservar a todos los que quería  
Escuchó aplausos, luego sintió un poco de crema en la cara por culpa de los gemelos y mientras se limpiaba su papá llamó la atención de todos.  
-Queremos hacer un brindis- dijo James y aparecieron copas de vino al frente de todos  
Ginny rodó los ojos al ver que al frente de ella había aparecido una copa con agua  
Harry tomó su copa

-Quiero brindar por mi hijo Harry Potter, porque ya eres legalmente mayor- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás y luego agregó -Esperamos que cumplas todo lo que te propones Harry, gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas- dijo mirándolo   
Harry le sonrió conmovido y su mamá dio un paso al frente mirándolo 

-Harry- dijo su mamá con voz extraña -No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto- dijo, él sintió que sus ojos se llenaban lágrimas 

-Eres nuestra fortaleza, te amo mucho Harry- terminó diciendo y lo abrazó con cariño  
Harry correspondió el abrazo derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad   
Cuando se separaron Sirius hizo un sonido con su copa   
-Brindemos por Harry- dijo y todos levantaron sus copas

-Salud

\---_

Hermione y Ron estaban bailando juntos, Ginny también estaba con Michael y Harry dejó conversando a Cedric con Bill Weasley y decidió acercarse al grupo de Draco  
-¿Cómo están?  
-Ahora que ya no nos miran tan extraño, bien- le dijo Blaise divertido

Theo que se estaba llenando la boca con otra porción de torta le levantó los pulgares   
-Me he vuelto adicto a esta torta   
-La Sra. Weasley lo preparó con mi mamá- le comentó Harry  
Draco que estaba al frente suyo lo miró claramente asombrado -Las personas también pueden cocinar- le dijo Harry al ver su expresión   
-Disculpa Potter, mis elfos lo hacen todo  
Harry rodó los ojos  
Pansy rió -Son un par de raros, ¿porque no se van allí a lado de las parejitas a bailar?- dijo maliciosamente 

Harry se sonrojó un poco -Yo no quiero bailar con él   
-Yo tampoco- dijo Draco con expresión neutra haciendo que Harry lo mire enojado  
-¿Harry crees que me podría dar la receta tu mamá?- los cortó Theo  
-Sí, por supuesto solo pídesela- Theo asintió emocionado

Blaise le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros -Y dime Harry ahora que eres mayor, ¿te vas unir a nuestro club de la perdición?  
Draco miró molesto a Blaise por como tenía medio abrazado a Harry  
-¿Tengo que seguir algún ritual de iniciación para unirme al club?  
-Solo vendernos tu alma- Pansy dijo divertida  
-Y tu misión en el club sería entretener a Draco- le dijo Theo  
Pansy rió escandalosamente 

Draco irritado vio como Blaise seguía con su brazo alrededor de Harry, así que se acercó  
-Saca tus manos de ahí- dijo poniéndose en medio y separándolos  
Harry lo miró con una sonrisa de costado, -Que pasa ¿No puedo socializar?  
-Yo no he dicho eso- Draco dijo mirándolo directamente y luego su mirada bajó a sus labios  
Pansy al ver la tensión decidió molestar a Draco

-Harry- dijo agarrándolo de la mano -Quiero bailar ¿Bailamos juntos?  
Él asintió -Sí claro- aceptó riendo internamente por la cara de Draco.

Ambos caminaron más al centro de la sala aún agarrados de la mano y comenzaron a bailar la nueva canción de las Brujas de Macbeth  
-Maldita Pansy- dijo enojado Draco  
-Pero si tú dijiste que no querías bailar con Harry- Blaise le respondió sarcásticamente  
-Tampoco es como si fueran a verlo tan normal los demás, si me pongo a bailar con él- dijo bajo  
-Si la cara de la señora Potter está así con Pansy no quiero imaginar como estaría contigo  
-Hasta Ron y Hermione han parado de bailar para verlos- Theo opinó  
Draco bufó 

\---_

Lily se acercó sigilosamente a su esposo que había estado conversando con Sirius y Remus  
James le señaló con la mirada a Harry

-¿Has visto cómo se han tomado de las manos?- le dijo Lily aun asombrada  
James negó -Solo están bailando Lily  
-¿No será que a Harry le gusta Pansy y por eso insistió tanto en que vengan los Slytherin?- les dijo  
Remus negó convencido -Yo creo que son solo amistosos- dijo y agregó -Aún así deberíamos darles más privacidad 

Sirius tomó su vino y lo rellenó -Pero si estamos en la otra mitad de la sala   
-Pero no dejan de acosarlos con la mirada   
-Yo dejé de verlos mal hace rato- James se defendió

Lily le dio otra mirada a Harry -¿Será que está bailando con ella porque Ginny vino con su novio?  
Remus rodó los ojos, Sirius rió  
-Vale, vamos a sentarnos en el patio de afuera para darles más privacidad- dijo Lily

Los cuatro salieron de la sala y se sentaron en círculo en unas cómodas sofa-sillas regalo de su hermana Petunia.  
-¿Qué les parece si subimos la intensidad a nuestras bebidas?- Sirius le dijo

James lo miró interesado -¿Qué propones?  
-Tengo unas botellas de whisky de fuego de la mejor calidad, edición limitada- dijo agitando su varita y haciendo aparecer una -Quería beberlas con Harry pero ya que tenemos que darle privacidad con sus amigos la compartiré con ustedes- dijo dándole una sonrisa coqueta a Remus  
-No creo que Harry soporte un licor tan fuerte- le dijo Remus  
-No te creas, en Ilvermorny cuando iba a fiestas estoy seguro que tomaba de todo- le comentó James y Lily le dio la razón

Sirius sonrió y abrió la botella, transformó rápidamente su copa en un vaso cuadrado y la llenó. Luego le pasó la botella a Remus   
-Creo que yo voy a seguir con vino  
-Moony no seas aguafiesta toma con nosotros- Sirius le dijo  
-Necesitamos que alguien cuerdo quede en esta fiesta  
-Aunque sea toma un poquito- Insistió Sirius y Remus terminó haciéndole caso

Lily y James también transformaron sus vasos -Yo también tomaré poquito- Lily dijo cuando se sirvió.  
Luego los cuatro dieron su primer sorbo, probando el nuevo Whisky de Sirius  
-Por Merlín, esto está fuerte- dijo Lily, los otros tres se rieron por su comentario.

\---_

Harry miró aliviado como sus papás se habían ido afuera, cuando terminaron de bailar con Pansy volvieron al grupo. Draco lo vio negando la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo, Harry alegre se puso a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.  
-No hablaba en serio cuando dije que no quería bailar contigo  
-Yo si hablaba en serio  
Harry hizo una mueca y miró al frente -¿Blaise quieres bailar?

Draco abrió la boca exageradamente -No, no quiere- respondió por Blaise   
-Hey si quiero- Blaise avanzó donde Harry -Deja deja- dijo intentando jalar a Harry pero Draco tomó a Harry de las dos manos

Pansy veía entretenida como Draco se ponía celoso y Theo se movía en su sitio al son de la música   
-Ya deja mis manos, no soy de tu propiedad- le dijo Harry   
-Si eres- dijo Draco volteandolo de nuevo, Blaise se cruzó de brazos y vio que Hermione los miraba curiosa y se acercaba hacia ellos

-Eh Harry-  
-¿Si?- le preguntó y Hermione se percató que Draco tenía agarradas ambas manos de Harry  
-Ammm- Volteó viendo a Blaise y luego a Theo  
-¿Nott bailamos?- le preguntó, Theo se señaló   
-¿Por qué yo?- Hermione solo le lanzó una sonrisa incómoda y Theo la miró extraño y asintió -Está bien bailemos

-Ok tengo miedo- dijo Pansy viéndolos bailar  
-¿Le habrán puesto algún reto?- Se preguntó Blaise y tomó su copa de la mesa   
-Es lo más probable- opinó Draco

Harry bajó su vista a sus manos entrelazadas con Draco y acarició con su pulgar el anillo que siempre traía.  
-No creo que Ron sea tan celoso porque Hermione está bailando con otro- Draco giró a verlo entrecerrando los ojos  
-Parece que Granger te iba a sacar a bailar a tí pero no pudo- dijo con fingida inocencia  
Harry le sonrió y de reojo vio que Ron se acercaba. Él al llegar donde ellos también vio extrañado sus manos 

-Malfoy...  
Draco soltó una carcajada sarcástica -¿Me vas a pedir que baile contigo?- dijo anonadado   
-Mira Malfoy no es mi culpa que haya perdido un reto   
Pansy y Blaise morían de risa detrás de ellos   
-Harry deja que Draco baile con Weasley- dijo Blaise conteniendo la risa y explotando de nuevo

Draco levantó una ceja divertido y dijo muy sarcástico -Me encantaría bailar contigo Weasley pero Harry me tiene de rehén  
Ron volvió a ver sus manos -Parece que tú lo tienes de rehén  
Harry sonrió y tuvo una idea -Blaise baila con Ron

-¿Que? no voy a bailar con él

Ron lo miró extrañado

-Te gane en el juego de Jagger en el cumpleaños de Draco- le recordó Harry y Blaise asintió con una mueca recordando  
-Ven Weasley vamos a bailar- dijo jalando a un Ron confundido  
Pansy no podía dejar de reír y cuando vino Cedric a invitarla a bailar aceptó gustosa con tal de molestar más de cerca a Blaise

Draco se acercó al oído de Harry y le susurró -¿Y si desaparecemos un rato?- Harry lo miró de acuerdo y lo jaló de la mano caminando directo a su cuarto.

Cuando entraron a su cuarto Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro, aun seguía con Draco tomado de una mano.  
Al voltear él lo besó de improviso, Harry cerró los ojos también besándolo. Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa.  
Draco suspiró -Esto te va a parecer una locura- Harry abrió más los ojos preguntándose a qué se refería

-Pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
Harry que había considerado pedírselo se sorprendió al escucharlo de Draco y se quedó con la boca abierta  
-Se que probablemente termine mal  
-Pesimista- le dijo  
-Sí lo soy y sé que no me conoces al cien por ciento  
Harry asintió  
-Probablemente pensemos muy distinto, tampoco quiero contárselo a nadie y puede eso te parezca idiota de mi parte y será una relación complicada. Pero me gustas Harry y no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados 

Harry suspiró profundamente, Draco tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho y aunque quería pensar en los contras su cerebro solo pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba.  
Draco lo miró expectante pero al ver que Harry solo lo miraba sin responder nada soltó su mano y bajó la mirada. Harry reaccionó con el movimiento y volvió a tomar su mano.  
-Acepto ser tu novio- dijo, Draco levantó la vista y se quedó perdido viendo sus ojos verdes  
-¿Estás seguro? no hay vuelta atrás  
-Estoy seguro  
-No te puedes arrepentir cuando bajemos  
-No me voy a arrepentir nunca- dijo entrelazando sus dedos y vio enamorado la sonrisa de Draco

Él se acercó besándolo intensamente ahora completamente seguro de su relación

\---_  
Remus se paró de su asiento, se sorprendió al sentir que estaba mareado pero igual se acercó a la puerta de la sala, quería ver como iban las cosas. Habían pasado ya unas horas que los habían dejado en su fiesta.

Se sorprendió más aún al ver la extrañas parejas que estaban bailando, incluso Theo estaba conversando con el grupo de Gryffindor y todos se estaban pasando una botella que reconoció inmediatamente era whisky.

Frunció el ceño esperando no se embriaguen tanto como claramente James y Sirius ya lo estaban. Buscó con la mirada rápido a Harry pero no lo encontró y luego de buscar un poco más se dio cuenta que Draco tampoco estaba.

Decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y volvió a sentarse a lado de Sirius, los tres se estaban riendo a carcajadas de algo y Remus decidió que no quería excederse con el alcohol y estar como sus amigos.


	14. Relación con un Mago

-¿Harry ya despertaste? baja a desayunar- dijo Lily tocando su puerta Harry abrió los ojos despertando de improvisto -Ya bajo mamá- dijo con la voz un poco ronca y agradeciendo internamente que no había intentado abrir la puerta.  
A su lado Draco dormía profundamente, anoche cuando todos comenzaron a irse, sin querer que Draco también se vaya le había pedido que se quede con él y aunque no habían llegado a más que besos se sentía un poco abochornado de tenerlo a su lado durmiendo.

-Draco- le susurró acomodando su cabello rubio -Draco- volvió a insistir un poco más fuerte  
Él rodó en la cama quedando de costado aún sin abrir los ojos-¿Harry?- preguntó bajito

-Despierta ya es tarde  
-¿Qué hora es?

Harry vio de nuevo el reloj -Ya casi son las 9- dijo y Draco abrió los ojos rápidamente   
-Por Merlín, tengo clases con Snape a las 9  
-Oh no puede ser  
-Tengo que irme ahora- le dijo sentándose, llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama que Harry le había prestado la noche anterior y un extraño polo negro que decía Radiohead, 

Harry le había explicado que era un grupo Muggle.

Draco se paró rápido -Necesito llegar a mi casa ya, después te devuelvo tu ropa ¿Tus papás?  
-Mi mamá acaba de bajar a la cocina pero mi papá no se  
-Si salgo corriendo a la red flu ¿Crees que me vea y me confunda contigo?  
-Con ese cabello rubio lo dudo- dijo sonriéndole -Pero tengo una idea- Harry fue rápido a su armario y sacó la capa que ayer le había regalado su papá  
-Ponte esto  
-¿Qué es esto?

-Una capa de invisibilidad  
-¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad?- dijo sorprendido examinandola  
-Apura Draco vas a llegar tarde- Draco se dio cuenta que se hacía tarde y se la puso rápidamente, agarró su varita y ambos salieron de la habitación silenciosamente. Caminaron unos pasos por el pasillo cuando James Potter salió de su cuarto

-Harry ¿Cómo has amanecido?, yo me estoy muriendo nunca más vuelvo a tomar una gota de un whisky recomendado por Sirius- dijo James  
Harry se rió y le respondió -Yo estoy perfecto, solo que voy a recoger un regalo que dejé en la sala- dijo comenzando a caminar

Draco que se había quedado inmovil comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su lado  
-Tu mamá subió todos tus regalos a tu cuarto   
-Estoy seguro que hay uno que se ha quedado- le dijo y caminó más rápido bajando aceleradamente las gradas

Abrió la puerta del salón y entró seguido de Draco y vigiló que no había nadie.

Draco se quitó la capa dándosela y luego entró a la red flú, Harry lo despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa.

\---_

Cuando apareció en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco se dio con la sorpresa que Snape estaba también parado en el vestíbulo esperándolo  
-Buenos días profesor Snape- dijo sorprendido intentando no parecer nervioso  
-Parece que el joven Malfoy prefiere no dormir en su casa  
-Es que me quedé con Blaise y desperté tarde- le explicó Draco inventándose, Snape miró curioso el extraño polo que llevaba seguido del pantalón de pijama rojo oscuro y sus pies descalzos 

-No sabes mentir Draco  
-No le estoy mintiendo es solo que…  
Snape le hizo un gesto con la mano -No importa, al menos sabes llegar puntual- dijo y giró caminando.

-Te espero en la sala de pociones, cambiate te quiero allá en cinco minutos no podemos perder el tiempo  
Draco aliviado de salvarse de un interrogatorio caminó rápido a su cuarto a cambiarse

\---_

-Harry!! Ron está en la red flu- le dijo su mamá desde la sala  
-Ya voy- Harry se paró pesadamente, aun seguía sentado en la cocina terminando café porque no había dormido casi nada.

Bostezó varias veces y cuando llegó a la red flu fue directo a la casa de Ron porque le pidió si podían conversar  
-Hola Ron  
-Harry hola, uff llevas una cara- dijo viendo su cara y cabello despeinado   
-Es que no se a que hora he dormido, sigo con sueño- le dijo y escuchó a alguien bajar  
-Hermione estás aquí- dijo saludandola  
-Hola Harry- dijo también dándole un breve abrazo   
-Ginny sigue durmiendo- luego le dijo a Ron 

-Oh cierto ¿cómo está?- preguntó Harry preocupado  
-Parece que está bien, pero aún no se porque peleó con su enamorado- le comentó Hermione  
-Espero no sea nada grave  
-Yo también espero eso porque sino iré a buscarlo para golpearlo- dijo Ron con una mirada amenazadora. Hermione negó  
-Pero lo que quería hablar Ron contigo es otra cosa- Hermione le dijo haciéndole un gesto a Ron

-Sí, Harry. Verás ayer Hermione me hizo dar cuenta de algo y creo que esta loca pero de todas formas…  
-¿Qué sobre qué?  
-¿Te gusta Malfoy?- preguntó Ron preocupado  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Hermione lo vio como si fuera algo obvio

-Ron no sabe leer las señales- le dijo -Pero cuéntanos, somos tus amigos- insistió Hermione  
-Nos hemos vuelto un poco cercanos- dijo Harry nervioso  
-Ves Mione solo son amigos y no le gusta- Ron rodó los ojos 

-Pero no niegues que te gusta, has estado pegado a él toda la noche, se han desaparecido juntos e incluso has dejado que te tome de la mano- Hermione le dijo  
Ron lo miró sorprendido dándose cuenta de lo que también había visto anoche -¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?

Harry terminó encogiéndose de hombros -Sé que no se llevan bien con él. Pero yo lo he conocido mejor durante estas semanas y me gusta- les confesó  
Ron abrió la boca sorprendido -Harry no sabes lo que hablas  
Hermione le hizo una mueca para que se calle pero Ron siguió hablando 

-Harry no lo conoces. Si te gusta es porque te está mostrando alguien que realmente no es no caigas  
Él lo miró molesto -Ron tú lo conoces menos, no puedes hablar mal de él  
Hermione intervino -Harry, lo siento. Sé que Ron y yo no lo conocemos muy bien, pero la verdad es que no tenemos un buen concepto de él

-Nos preocupa que te pase algo malo- Ron le dijo preocupado  
Harry negó con la cabeza -Gracias por preocuparse pero no tienen porqué sé que su personalidad es un poco arisca y ostentosa pero si lo conocieran se darían cuenta que es muy distinto a lo que piensan. 

Ron suspiró pesadamente -Es que tienes unos gustos extraños Harry  
Hermione lo miró mal -No cuestiones sus gustos  
Harry sonrió -Insisto chicos si lo conocieran tendrían otro concepto de él. De todas formas, ayer lo hablamos y sé que pensamos distinto y no podemos estar contándolo, porque ni sabemos a donde llegaremos en una relación o si funcionara

Hermione abrió la boca asombrada -Espera me estás diciendo que ¿Están saliendo? ¿Son novios?  
Harry asintió tímido, Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza dramáticamente

-Yo pensaba que solo te gustaba, me estaba preparando mentalmente para eso- le dijo Ron sorprendido  
-Yo también pensé que solo te gustaba, no sabía que habían avanzado  
-¿Por eso te has desaparecido con él? Oh por Merlín  
Harry vio lo exagerados que se comportaban 

-Y para ser su novio, ¿No te ha hecho firmar un contrato extraño de exclusividad?- Ron le dijo asustado  
-¿Por que me haría firmar un contrato?- Harry lo miró raro  
-Porque es un posesivo   
Harry frunció el ceño confundido, Hermione lo miró apenada -El año pasado él salía con una chica de Ravenclaw y se corrió el rumor que él le había hecho firmar un contrato para ser su novio, donde especificaba las cosas que podía hacer y con quien podía hablar  
-Imposible ¿Ustedes se creen ese rumor?  
-Yo si me lo creo, con los Slytherin te puedes esperar de todo- Ron respondió y Hermione asintió de acuerdo.  
Harry suspiró pensando en que tendría que preguntarle a Draco sobre eso   
-Ahora que les he contado sobre yo y Draco, necesito que me prometan que no lo van a contar a nadie

-Creeme que no quiero andar de chismoso sobre eso- Ron dijo  
Hermione asintió -Pero recuerda que si su relación avanza no pueden esconderla por siempre  
-Invítame a tu casa cuando le cuentes a tus papás por favor- dijo Ron riendo maliciosamente  
Hermione hizo una mueca   
-Sobretodo quiero ver la cara de tu papá y de Sirius cuando se enteren- Ron dijo volviendo a reír  
-¿Tan mal se lo tomarían?- preguntó Hermione  
-Sí, mi papá sobretodo desconfía demasiado de los Slytherin imagínate si se entera que salgo con uno. Quiero conservar mi libertad aún- Harry dijo y Ron explotó en risa de nuevo

Hermione también sonrió pero luego cambió su expresión -Yo creo... lo que importa realmente es que los Malfoy no se enteren   
Harry estuvo de acuerdo y dijo -Sus padres dan realmente miedo. Lo bueno es que ahora están en Francia  
-De todas formas ten cuidado cuando vayas a su casa, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con alguien  
-Si voy a ser más cuidadoso-

Luego Ron se quedó pensativo escuchando la conversación de Hermione y Harry sobre si sería buena idea usar una peluca o hechizo por si acaso.  
Cuando de pronto reaccionó señalando a Harry -Todas estas semanas has estado yendo a casa de Malfoy, por eso estabas tan ocupado   
Harry lo miró boquiabierto y Ron agregó -¡No has estado leyendo libros muggles! has estado con Malfoy- hizo una pausa -Me has engañado  
Harry ahora lo miro culpable y divertido por sus expresiones -Lo siento por mentirte, es que no lo sé; me daba pena decirte

Hermione soltó una carcajada -le hubieras preguntado los títulos de los libros muggle que estaba leyendo, ahí hubieras descubierto su mentira  
-Sí, aunque Mione yo no conozco ningún libro muggle   
-Necesito culturizarte- dijo y Ron la miró sin entender a qué se refería

\---_

Harry llegó a su casa de la visita a Ron con la mente llena de pensamientos, durante estos días se había estado dejando llevar por los nuevos sentimientos que sentía y recién ahora se ponía a pensar que realmente tenía una relación con un mago y todo lo que implicaba.

Se preocupó por qué pensarían sus padres si algún día les llegaba a contar, se preguntó si algún día pelearían y se preocupó si realmente funcionaría.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar y sus padres se fueron al ministerio, él al quedarse solo no sabía si ir a casa de Draco o esperar que lo llame.

Por si acaso espero un poco más de tiempo, Draco le había comentado que Snape después de la clase de pociones solía quedarse a almorzar con él, así que al ver que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, un poco nervioso y sin saber cómo iba a actuar ahora con Draco ya que era su novio decidió dejar de lado el ligero cansancio que tenía e ir a la Mansión Malfoy porque realmente quería verlo.

Llegó preguntándose qué podría estar haciendo Draco y apenas llegó un elfo contestó sus dudas.  
-El amo Draco pidió, que guíe al señor Harry Potter a su cuarto cuando llegue- Harry levantó las cejas un poco intimidado  
-¿A su cuarto?- preguntó pero solo el elfo comenzó a caminar, él lo siguió -¿Hay alguien más aquí?- luego preguntó -No mi señor, solo el amo Draco- Harry asintió aliviado

Al llegar, el elfo abrió la puerta y desapareció despidiéndose con una venia  
Harry entró cerrando la puerta y vio que Draco estaba acostado en su cama, al acercarse se dió cuenta que parecía estar dormido. Se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y lo miró enternecido ¿Como podían tener un mal concepto de él? Si parecía perfecto - Se preguntó

Un poco nervioso decidió atreverse a robarle un beso, fue un pequeño roce pero hizo que despierte   
-Has venido- le dijo Draco sonriente cuando abrió sus ojos  
-Lo siento, no has dormido casi nada y yo vengo a molestarte  
Draco se sentó un poco en la cama y le dijo -No te disculpes, me gusta verte- Harry sonrió y Draco con una caricia en su rostro lo atrajo besándolo. Harry sabía que nunca podría cansarse de un beso de él.

Se separó con un suspiro complacido y Draco se hizo a un costado de la cama,-échate conmigo también debes estar cansado- dijo y Harry aceptó quitándose los zapatos que llevaba y recostandose a su lado de costado también viéndolo.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases de pociones?  
-Horribles Snape me ha puesto la clase más difícil de la vida, me descubrió cuando llegué  
-¿Te descubrió?

-Sí, le mentí con que me había quedado en casa de Blaise pero creo que no me ha creído  
Harry lo miró preocupado  
-Tranquilo, Snape no es una persona que le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás  
-O sea ¿No crees que le cuente a tus papás?   
-Imposible- Harry asintió y luego le dijo -Te tengo que decir algo

Draco entrecerró los ojos -¿Qué has hecho?

-Le confesé a Hermione y Ron que somos novios- Draco lo miró boquiabierto -Técnicamente ellos se dieron cuenta así que tuve que confirmarles- se excuso  
Draco se mordió el labio ligeramente y dijo -Admito que hemos sido muy obvios  
-Es tú culpa- le dijo

Draco le dio la razón -Es culpa de ese whisky extraño que me obligaste a tomar- Harry rió recordando -Debemos ser más cuidadosos- dijo Draco apoyándose en su brazo y acercándose más a él.

Harry cerró los ojos aceptando un beso lento que lo dejó atontado.


	15. Cita con Draco

Harry estaba contento en su casa, recién eran las 11:30 y había obtenido permiso para almorzar fuera de casa porque sus papás tenían una cita importante en el ministerio. Y aunque no le había contado exactamente a su papá con quien iba a almorzar solo le había dicho “unos amigos” había obtenido el permiso por lo apurados que estaban. Supuso también que ahora que era mayor su papá pensaba darle más libertad.

Subió a su cuarto expectante por la cita que tendría con Draco; se bañó y cambió lentamente de ropa, Draco dijo que era un lugar elegante así que supuso que era realmente elegante si él lo había dicho, se miró en el espejo contento con la final elección de ropa, unos pantalones verde oscuro y una de sus camisas favoritas blanca, que quedaba perfecta un poco arremangada y era ligera para la hora del día.

Vio de nuevo la hora y se asustó porque ya llevaba unos minutos de retraso, se maldijo mentalmente por demorarse más de 1 hora alistandose. Algo que había aprendido de Draco, es que odiaba cuando alguien era impuntual.

Tomó su varita, guardó su billetera y salió rápido hacia la Mansión Malfoy, apenas llegó él ya lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Draco mirando de acuerdo el buen look que había elegido  
-Buenos días Mon Chérí- dijo con el saludo que tenía preparado hace unos días pero no se había atrevido a decirlo. Draco se sonrojó levemente al escucharlo

-¿Ahora hablas Francés?- dijo divertido acercándose 

Harry acortó la distancia y le dio un cálido beso mientras Draco lo tomaba del rostro, al separarse le preguntó -¿Lo he dicho bien? Hace tiempo lo leí en un libro y no se si…-

-Tu l'as dit parfait chérie  
Harry lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, pestañeo intentando entender -Me has dicho Chérie- dijo sonriendo ampliamente -Sé que francés pero nunca te había escuchado hablarlo

-¿Te gusta?  
-Me encanta   
Draco pensó y le dijo -Je suis fou de toi  
-¿Eso qué significa?  
-Que vamos a llegar tarde al Unicornio de plata- dijo Draco mintiendo Harry entrecerró los ojos incrédulo   
-Dime que significa- insistió pero Draco se hizo el loco un poco avergonzado

\---_

Y vaya que el lugar era elegante

Harry se sentó entusiasmado en su mesa, el lugar era grande y ellos estaban en el segundo piso, no había casi nadie cerca de ellos y se sentía cómodo de saber que no habría miradas curiosas puestas en ellos.

Draco tenía razón- pensó. La comida era realmente exquisita y le encantaba el lugar solo que sentía que iba a quedarse sin dinero apenas vio los precios.

De todas formas se sintió muy cómodo en el lugar y le gustaba sentirse así como si ambos fueran dos adultos celebrando su aniversario o teniendo alguna reunión importante.

-Se siente como si estuviéramos celebrando algo importante  
-Estaba pensando lo mismo- Harry dijo sonriendo -Incluso se siente como si fuéramos mayores  
-Exacto y no dos adolescentes que les falta terminar su último año de Hogwarts

Harry tomó su copa de vino que había pedido -Salud por nuestros... ¿8 días juntos?

Draco levantó su ceja y también le sonrió -Salud Harry

Luego decidieron pedir el postre y Harry siguió la recomendación de Draco de pedirse el unicornio de chocolate   
Quedó fascinado con el unicornio de colores que apareció al frente de él y Draco terminó invitándole su postre de fresas también para que pruebe.

Comieron tranquilamente y rieron demasiado, cuando terminaron de comer ambos estaban completamente satisfechos.   
-No quiero que las vacaciones acaben- le dijo Draco de pronto

-Yo tampoco- Harry suspiró y cuando ambos se levantaron para irse. Harry siguió un impulso y lo abrazó por la cintura antes que camine, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y sintió su aroma.  
-Harry nos pueden ver- susurró   
-Solo te estoy abrazando- se excusó  
-Pero este no es un abrazo exactamente de amigos- dijo Draco divertido  
Harry lo abrazó unos segundos más contento de las sensaciones que podía hacerle sentir Draco con un abrazo y luego se separó.

Cuando salieron del restaurante comenzaron a caminar por el callejón Diagon, tenían unas compras en mente y no podían demorarse demasiado porque tenían que practicar una poción con Theo.

-Primero vamos a comprar chocolate- Harry opinó  
Draco estuvo de acuerdo -Entonces vamos por aquí a Sugarplum 

Había demasiadas personas en la entrada, por una especie de sorteo de paquetes de dulces que estaban haciendo pero afortunadamente al entrar a la tienda no había tantas personas. Inspeccionaron el pasillo de chocolates y Harry decidió comprar cada chocolate extraño o de sabor distinto que encontraba.

-¿Tantos chocolates voy a necesitar?  
-No, la mitad son para mí- Harry le dijo y al final del pasillo vio unas tabletas gigantes -Oh vaya tengo que comprar eso  
-Harry… no  
-Es que están perfectas, si le regalo una a Rem le va a encantar

-¿A Remus le gusta el chocolate?  
-Le fascina 

-Pues que se lo regale tu padrino, no vamos a estar cargando una tremenda tableta- Harry ignoró lo que decía y tomó una de las tabletas  
-Ni pesa, está perfecta- dijo, Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza

Harry dio un último vistazo al lugar y luego fueron a pagar en caja. Cuando salieron Draco cargaba un par de bolsas y Harry iba cargando la tableta con un brazo.  
Estaban caminando directo a la otra tienda cuando sintieron que alguien los llamaba

-Draco! Harry!

Ambos voltearon por el llamado y se encontraron con Cedric caminando hacia ellos  
-Oh vaya- Cedric los miró sorprendido a ambos al llegar -Pero que guapos que ambos están-   
-Hola Cedric- Lo saludaron y él vio intrigado sus bolsas y el chocolate que cargaba Harry

-¿Acaso están en una cita?- dijo y al ver sus caras de sorpresa de ambos confirmó que era cierto  
-No estamos en una cita- Harry fue el primero en negarlo  
-Solo es una salida de amigos- agregó Draco  
Cedric los miró incrédulo 

Draco intentó desviar su atención -¿Y qué haces por el callejón Diagon?   
Cedric pareció recordarlo -Me voy a encontrar con una amiga- dijo y luego agregó -Necesito un par de consejos  
-Un psicólogo entonces sería la mejor opción- Draco opinó   
-¿Ha pasado algo?- Harry dijo un poco preocupado  
-No sé si lo saben pero terminé mi relación con Cho   
-Que?- Harry preguntó asombrado 

-Ella va a viajar a Asia y siento que las cosas no han estado funcionando tan bien últimamente- les explicó  
-Y esta chica con la que te vas a encontrar es?- Draco preguntó  
-Es solo una amiga, no piensen más  
Harry lo miró curioso y después de unas palabras más ambos siguieron con su camino.  
-Draco- Harry llamó su atención mientras caminaban  
-Mmm  
-Hace un tiempo escuché de un rumor sobre tú y tu ex novia... y tenía curiosidad

-¿De qué hablaba el rumor?  
-Sobre que la obligaste a hacer un contrato para estar contigo  
Draco soltó una carcajada -¿No quieres firmar el contrato que tengo listo para tí?

Harry abrió la boca exageradamente  
-Seguro eso lo escuchaste de tus amiguitos de Gryffindor- Harry asintió  
-Es falso, no me considero una persona inmadura para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas. No tengo ni idea de dónde salió ese rumor- Draco dijo un poco molesto -¿No te creiste eso cierto?  
-No

-No suenas convencido  
-En serio que no- dijo y Draco le sonrió  
-Y también te advierto que lo otros rumores que escuches sobre mí en Hogwarts todos son falsos  
-¿Por qué siento que Hogwarts va a ser complicado?

Draco meneó la cabeza -No pensemos en ello- dijo y luego entraron a otra tienda

Al entrar a la tienda de ingredientes Harry se quedó curioso mirando el mostrador sobre las novedades, Draco ya había sacado una lista y le mencionaba todo lo que necesitaba al dueño

-Corteza de azarollo, sangre de salamandra, bayaboom y 20 colmillos de chizpurfle- terminó de decir Draco, Harry lo miró extraño   
-¿Todo eso es para la poción?- le preguntó bajito acomodando el chocolate en otro brazo  
-Algo así- solo le respondió -¿Tienes ramas de acónito?

-Sí, solo que al estar escasa está bastante cara- le comenzó a explicar el dueño  
-Ok, dame 10 ramas  
-¡¿10?!

-Sí- Draco dijo sin expresión y el dueño rápido desapareció en busca del ingrediente  
Harry lo miraba interesado, no tenía una expresión nada amigable pero de todas formas le gustaba esa expresión seria.

Draco giró a verlo -¿Pasa algo?  
Harry pestañeó y le sonrió -No nada

Cuando volvió el dueño le empaquetó todas las cosas y Draco sacó su billetera pagando, Harry se preguntó cuánto dinero tenía en esa billetera porque a parte de pagar la inmensa cuenta de los ingredientes también había insistido en pagar la cuenta en el restaurante.

\---_

Al llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, Harry dejó sus chocolates a un lado en la mesa y luego se sentó cansado en el sillón.  
Draco luego de hablar con sus elfos y darles indicaciones de los ingredientes se sentó a su lado.

Harry se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y sentado giró abrazándolo. Durante esos días había descubierto que realmente le gustaba ser cariñoso con él aunque a veces se sentía tímido.

-Eres un Hufflepuff- dijo Draco y correspondió su abrazo con calidez  
-Tú también eres un Hufflepuff- dijo levantando el rostro

-No puedes decirle Hufflepuff a un Malfoy- Draco comenzó a quejarse pero Harry lo calló con un beso.  
Él cedió he intensificó el beso 

-Amo Malfoy, Theodore Nott acaba de llegar- apareció un elfo al frente de ellos mientras seguían besándose  
Draco sin querer se separó de Harry, él se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente -Tus elfos no deberían aparecer así de repente

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo parándose -Vamos tengo que enseñarles la poción- dijo extendiéndole la mano  
Harry la aceptó y se paró, luego Theo entró 

-Chicos dejen de besuquearse, pensé ya estaban en la sala de pociones

Draco rodó los ojos -Todavía que llegas tarde te quejas- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de pociones.

Harry y Theo lo siguieron detrás teniendo una amena charla.

\---_

-Theo aplasta suavemente la baya- Draco le volvió a decir irritado

-Pero Harry está haciéndolo igual- Theo se excuso Draco giró a verlo y Harry paró todos sus movimientos 

-¿Cómo se aplastaba?- le preguntó inocentemente Draco se acercó y tomó su mano comenzando a guiarlo -Así en movimientos circulares- le dijo, Harry asintió pero se sentía perdido, perdido en su voz que le había hablado al oído y su cercanía.

Días atrás ya habían comenzado con pequeñas clases de pociones y Harry tenía que admitir que al tener a Draco tan junto a él explicándole; hacía que no pudiera concentrarse. Ya comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Eso era normal?, pero afortunadamente si lograba aprender en sus clases y al hacer las pociones que harían en su último año en Hogwarts sabía que le iría de maravilla.

-A él si le explicas bien- se quejó Theo  
-Te he explicado lo mismo- Draco dijo divertido

Theo rodó los ojos y volvió a ver su poción  
-Ahora echenle la corteza de azarollo y tengan en cuenta sólo mover hacia la derecha- Draco explicó y siguió a lado de Harry vigilando.

Y después de unas cuantas instrucciones más y Theo casi arruinando su poción por confundir unas semillas terminaron con su clase.  
-Me duele la cabeza, de solo pensar que voy a tener que hacer esto después sin ayuda- Harry lo apoyó aunque a decir verdad no le había parecido tan complicada y esperaba que en clases le saliera perfecta como ahora.

-La poción herbovitalizante es de las primeras que vamos a hacer. Por ende es la más fácil- le recordó Draco  
Theo hizo una mueca 

-Sigue asustándome y no voy a querer ir a Hogwarts

Draco y Harry rieron y luego los vio curioso -¿Y les dan un sitio predeterminado en las clases o se pueden sentar donde quieran?

-Owwww- comenzó a decir Theo con ternura a punto de molestar a Harry con Draco 

-Te puedes sentar donde quieras, pero siempre estamos separados por casas- le explicó Draco  
-Por eso Harry si terminas en Gryffindor Draco no te podrá ayudar- dijo malicioso 

-No necesito que me ayude, solo lo quiero a mi lado- Harry le sonrió de lado y Draco abrió la boca ligeramente y sonrió  
-Draco tienes competencia de posesivo- añadió Theo divertido

\---_

Llegada la cena Harry ya estaba sentado en el comedor comiendo junto con sus padres. Aunque no quería mentirles, les explicó rápido que había estado con Ron caminando por el callejón Diagon, también les contó que se había encontrado con Cedric y al final les enseñó el chocolate que había conseguido para regalarle a Lupin.

-Sirius se va poner celoso, le das mejores regalos a Moony- su papá decía riendo  
Lily que hasta ese momento solo estaba escuchando también sonrió un poco pero volvió a ver a Harry intensamente.

-Una amiga del ministerio me comentó que te vió hablando con Draco Malfoy- dijo pausadamente   
Harry relajó su rostro intentando no mostrar ninguna expresión que lo delatara -Sí, nos quedamos hablando un rato justo estaba pasando por allí. Pero como Ron no se lleva bien con él me dejó botado- Lily asintió creyendole, Harry suspiró internamente.

-Oh cierto, estuve hablando con uno de los encargados del ministerio de Francia. Dice que los Malfoy están haciendo negocios allá- Su papá les comentó  
-Ehh si... Draco me comentó que sus papás estaban de viaje

-¿Se está quedando solo?- su mamá le preguntó preocupada

-Si 

-¿Como pueden dejarlo tan solo?- agregó su mamá molesta  
-Pero tiene sus amigos, supongo que se verá con ellos- le explicó y su mamá asintió

-Sí Lily, debe estar acostumbrado; los Malfoy siempre dedican el 95% de su tiempo a sus contactos  
-Pero es su hijo y lo dejan viviendo solo en una mansión

Harry miró hacia la mesa, ciertamente no se había puesto a pensar mucho en ello y como se sentiría exactamente Draco de vivir solo

-Podrías invitarlo a cenar con nosotros- Lily le dio la idea y Harry sonrió completamente

-No Lily- James dijo y sus ánimos cayeron -Draco debe tener sus amigos y su vida. No quiero que Lucius Malfoy se entere y piense que tenemos alguna razón escondida para invitarlo- Y al ver la cara de Harry agregó -Ya vino en tu cumpleaños-

Harry hizo una mueca y ciertamente decidió no insistir, quizá a Draco tampoco le gustaba la idea de convivir con su familia.


	16. Expecto Patronum

Cuando llegó el domingo salió junto con su papá al jardín; en unas horas irían a casa de los Weasley pero su papá decidió que por mientras podrían practicar un poco de defensa.  
Ahora que podía utilizar legalmente su varita, James había decidido que le daría unas clases de duelo y defensa.

Harry estaba emocionado, su papá era un excelente auror y aunque años anteriores le había enseñado algunos hechizos esta vez sería un duelo.  
Lily estaba sentada a unos metros de ellos atenta.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas e hicieron una venia -Comencemos Harry, lanza el primer hechizo- le dijo su papá emocionado  
-Expulso- dijo rápido pero James se protegió de inmediato y le lanzó un hechizo -Tarantallegra- Harry lo pensó demasiado y no puedo protegerse. Sus pies comenzaron a bailar y 

James le lanzó el contrahechizo.

-No puedes pensarlo tanto Harry si te das cuenta que es un hechizo furtivo tienes que lanzar uno defensivo. Y si no te da tiempo, debes lanzarte a un lado para que no te llegue- Harry asintió atento y volvieron a comenzar.

-Petrificus totalus- dijo James  
-Protego- Harry habló rápido y dijo -Alarte ascendere

James lo bloqueó -Aguamenti- dijo alto mandando un chorro de agua en forma ondulada a su dirección   
-Protego totalum- dijo defendiéndose pero se desconcentró sin pensar en un hechizo de ataque

-Levicorpus- escuchó que dijo su papá y como su escudo estaba debilitado por el aguamenti el hechizo le dio.  
Quedó colgado de su tobillo boca abajo

Lily que se dio cuenta habló -Baja a nuestro hijo de ahí- dijo mirándolo reprobatoriamente, James de inmediato lo bajo

-Nunca había escuchado ese hechizo- Harry lo miró intrigado  
-¿Nunca?

Harry volvió a negar y le dijo-Tienes que enseñarmelo  
-Por supuesto un duelo más y te lo enseño- James le sonrió -Ahora necesito que dejes de ser una tortuga. Sabes hacer hechizos no verbales, utilízalos- Harry asintió y se puso en posición

-Ascendio

-Aresto momentum

-Desmaius

-Protego

Cuando terminaron su práctica y mientras Harry se alistaba para ir a casa de los Weasley se sentía productivo. Había tenido una buena práctica de duelo y ahora sabía dos nuevos hechizos levicorpus y su contrahechizo liberacorpus.  
Sumándole el hecho que su papá tuvo que ofrecerse de conejillo de indias para que practique los hechizos en él; lo dejó de muy buen humor.

\---_

-¿Entonces cómo van? ¿Se ven muy seguido?- preguntó Ron después de un rato sentado a su lado  
-Nos vemos casi todos los días- dijo estirando las piernas el sol caía fuertemente más allá de ellos -Ron creo que estoy obsesionado con Draco- agregó después de su silencio

-Oh vaya ¿Y crees que eso es malo?  
-No se

Ron lo vio inspeccionando -¿Te sientes feliz?  
Harry asintió sonriendo

Ron se encogió de hombros -Supongo que estás enamorado, aunque sigo sin entender como te gusta Malfoy

Él siguió sonriendo y Ron fingió un escalofrío

-Oh cierto no te conté, tuve una especie de cita con él y les dije a mis papás que había estado contigo- le contó culpable  
-¿Que? Harry me has metido en una mentira ¿y recién me avisas?  
-Lo siento, se me pasó de todas formas no han sospechado nada

-¿Dónde fueron?  
-A comer al unicornio de plata y luego compramos algunas cosas en el callejón Diagon

-¿Han comido en el unicornio de plata?- dijo Ron sorprendido  
-Si  
-Pero ¿Los han dejado entrar así normal? Ese lugar es bien exclusivo

-Fuimos bien elegantes y cocinan delicioso Ron tenemos que ir allí  
-No gracias prefiero ahorrar- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza

-Sí cierto está bien caro el lugar- Harry dijo con una mueca  
Ron rodó los ojos -Pero Harry si quieren esconder su relación ¿no crees es peligroso que anden comiendo y caminando a la vista de todos?  
-Sí pero estábamos en modo amigos

-Así sea. Mira si quieren salir y tener citas ¿Por qué no buscan otras opciones?  
-¿Cómo así?  
-¿Porque no lo llevas al lado Muggle de Inglaterra? Ahí nadie los reconocerá

-Ron eres un genio ¿Porque no lo había pensado?  
-Hay muy buenas opciones, el otro día con Hermione fuimos a ver una película y estuvo asombroso  
-Sí es genial, he ido con mis papás un par de veces y vale la pena

-Aunque el problemita sería si tú querido Malfoy querrá juntarse con muggles  
-No veo porque no  
Ron rió sarcástico -Ya me contarás que tal les va

\---_

-¿Y que te secreteas tanto con Ron?- le preguntó Ginny interesada  
-Oh nada solo hablábamos de Quidditch  
-¿Así? Yo también sé de Quidditch  
-Si, eres una excelente buscadora- Ginny le sonrió por el halago

-Tú también eres realmente bueno, aunque no hemos jugado lo suficiente.   
-¿Una partida de Quidditch después del almuerzo?

Ginny aceptó y después le preguntó -¿Y cuando entres a Hogwarts no has pensado en pertenecer al equipo? No me molestaría si me quitas mi puesto  
-Tú adoras ser buscadora, no te voy a quitar tu puesto. Pero si voy a otra casa quizá

-¿Dudas que gryffindor sea tu casa?  
-No lo sé  
-¿A qué casa te gustaría ir entonces?  
-A Gryffindor  
-¿Seguro?  
-No lo sé ¿Por qué todos son Gryffindor?- Harry le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Ok ahora hablas como un Slytherin- Harry soltó una carcajada  
-Lo siento- y agregó parándose -Vamos adentro hay demasiado sol- dijo no queriendo conversar más sobre las casas

\---_

Los días pasaron tranquilos pero el jueves despertó más que emocionado ya que toda la semana y más que había pasado desde que consiguieron el chocolate, Harry había insistido en enseñarle a conjurar un patronus a Draco. Pero él solía negarse porque estaba cansado o porque quería jugar quidditch con él y no paraba de poner excusas.

Pero hoy día sería distinto ya que lo había prometido. Llegada la tarde llegó a la Mansión Malfoy y después de conversar un rato, Draco accedió a intentar su patronus.

Ese día conoció otra parte de la Mansión Malfoy, bajaron al sótano a una de las salas de la derecha donde Draco le explicó que solía practicar hechizos.  
El lugar era elegante y amplio, una de las paredes estaba cubierta de espejo que los reflejaba a ambos; era el lugar perfecto para practicar hechizos.

-Profesor Potter- le dijo Draco con una inclinación de cabeza   
Harry abrió la boca sorprendido y Draco rió -¿Me haces una demostración de tu patronus?

Él le sonrió y sacó su varita pronunciando -Expecto Patronum- con convicción. Y de la punta de su varita surgió un hermoso ciervo plateado deslumbrante que se acercó hacia Draco y dio una vuelta a su alrededor.

Draco lo observó y lo siguió claramente maravillado, era la primera vez que veía un patronus tan de cerca y el de Harry era particularmente hermoso.  
Cuando desapareció volvió sus ojos a Harry -Es maravilloso

-Me alegra que te guste, muero de ganas por saber cual es el tuyo  
Draco le siguió sonriendo ahora expectante

-El movimiento de varita es una espiral de adentro hacia afuera- le explicó Harry haciendo la demostración.  
Draco lo hizo tal cual Harry le explicaba  
Y Harry se puso a su lado dándole la última indicación -Deja que un recuerdo feliz te inunde por completo y pronuncia Expecto Patronum  
Draco se quedó un buen rato quieto y se mentalizó tomando uno de los recuerdos que esperaba funcionara.   
-Expecto Patronum- pronunció pero nada pasó  
-Relájate y tómate tu tiempo para dejar que el recuerdo te inunde de felicidad

Draco suspiró y asintió, decidió tomar otro de sus recuerdos felices y se concentró haciéndole caso a Harry, pero cuando lo volvió a intentar nada salió de su varita.  
Frunció el ceño e intentó concentrarse

-Mantén tu espalda relajada pero recta- le recordó Harry, él movió sus hombros relajándose.  
-A ningún mago le sale a la primera- le dijo Harry después de sus siguiente intentos fallidos. Pero él no lo pensaba así, había vivido siempre rodeado de magia en una casa mágica y era la primera vez que un hechizo no le salía por más que se esforzara.

Es culpa de mis recuerdos se maldijo Draco 

-Expecto Patronum- volvió a decir. Harry que llevaba un rato observándolo comenzó a preocuparse por como actuaba

-Draco toma un respiro- -Espera- Harry insistió pero él no le hizo caso

-Expecto patronum

-Expecto patronum- volvió a pronunciar casi seguidamente al no ver ningún resultado.  
Disgustado frunció aún más el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo un mareo Harry más preocupado se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

-Te estas sobre esforzando. No puedes decir Expecto patronum a cada minuto- le dijo alarmado  
-No puedo creer que no me salga este hechizo   
-Es demasiado por hoy- Harry le dijo tomándolo de la mano y hablando calmadamente. Draco suspiró sonoramente pero no caminó Harry le dijo -Lo estás haciendo perfecto, tus movimientos son exactos y la postura es correcta pero…

-Pero no tengo el maldito recuerdo feliz correcto- dijo Draco enojado  
-Cálmate- Harry le dijo suavemente y lo abrazó, Draco que estaba completamente tenso comenzó a relajarse

-Necesitas descansar, salgamos de aquí- Draco asintió y juntos tomados de la mano salieron.  
Draco lo guió escaleras arriba y entraron a su cuarto

-Me duele demasiado la cabeza- dijo sentándose en su cama  
-Ten come- Harry le alcanzó un trozo de tableta de chocolate

-Gracias- dijo bajo  
-Deberías recostarte, descansa un poco-

Draco negó y levantó la vista -Que mala impresión que te estoy dando  
Harry se acercó y acarició su rostro -No me das mala impresión, solo me preocupas  
Draco hizo una mueca y desvió la vista, Harry siguió acariciando su rostro con su mano derecha y con su pulgar delineó parte de su mandíbula.

-Vamos hazme caso, descansa  
Draco se paró acercándose a Harry y lo beso, su gusto aún sabía a chocolate y se sintió aliviado de tenerlo allí y poder besarlo.

Cuando se separaron Harry se acercó más a la cama y la abrió -Por favor metete en la cama   
Él le sonrió de lado -No sé si sea bueno que me presiones así- dijo jugando

Harry rió -Draco

Él terminó aceptando y se sacó los zapatos entrando a la cama. Harry se sentó a su lado con las piernas estiradas y Draco se acercó a él apoyando su cabeza encima de sus piernas.

Harry comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza casi encantado con su cabello rubio -Harry-  
-Mmm?  
-Creo no podré hacer mi patronus

-Solo necesitas práctica  
-No es eso, es que yo…- dijo y suspiró -Lo he estado pensando mucho, cada noche he estado buscando recuerdos que me hagan realmente feliz pero al parecer ninguno es suficiente  
-Pero no tienes que apresurarte, seguro tienes el recuerdo ahí y no lo estás pensando bien- dijo y volvió a acariciar su cabello -¿Qué recuerdos has utilizado?  
-No te quiero decir  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es personal

Harry aceptó y delineo su mandíbula con su dedo   
-Tienes un fetiche con mi mandibula  
Harry se sonrojó -No  
-Si tú lo dices- Draco lo molestó

Y mientras seguían conversando poco a poco Draco comenzó a dormirse, Harry volvió a ver el reloj comprobando que debía irse, pero no quería pararse y tener que despertarlo. 

Al final decidió comenzar a moverse con cuidado  
-¿No te puedes quedar?- le preguntó adormitado  
-Si desaparezco mis papás se van a volver locos- le recordó -Tengo que cenar con ellos  
-Lo sé lo siento   
-Pero podría volver más noche y me quedaría contigo- dijo un poco tímido   
-¿En serio?   
-Si tú quieres…  
-Claro que sí 

Harry le dio un pequeño beso y bajó corriendo las escaleras directo a su casa

\---_

-Entonces ya que tengo día libre mañana estaba pensando en que podríamos tener una exhaustiva clase de duelo- dijo James Potter  
-Sí y me tienes que enseñar nuevos hechizos 

-Mientras no le enseñes imperdonables, todo bien- opinó Lily  
-Aunque si lo piensamos bien podría enseñarte el poder de algún hechizo imperdonable

-¿Estás loco James?- dijo su mamá pero Harry lo miraba interesado  
-Me refiero a que podría lanzarte una imperius y podríamos practicar para que no caigas en ese hechizo

Harry lo miró más interesado  
-James los imperdonables están prohibidos  
-Pero para lo aurores no están prohibidos y si Harry quiere ser un auror en un futuro de todas formas le harán practicarlo

Lily aun lo miró mal pero Harry estuvo totalmente de acuerdo  
-Tampoco es como si fuera a mandarle un cruciatus- se quejó James  
-Sí mamá deja que papá me enseñe, necesito tener una buena base

-Está bien pero los estaré vigilando- dijo Lily accediendo y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Harry rápidamente terminada la cena fingió varios bostezos y dijo que iría a dormir para estar en todos su sentidos mañana.

En su cuarto no mucho tiempo después vio cómo comenzaron a apagar las luces y sus papás se iban a su cuarto.  
-Wold- llamó Harry a su elfo, y él inmediatamente apareció  
-¿En qué puedo servirle? 

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, si mis papás despiertan y quieren entrar a mi cuarto o preguntan por mi, avisame- El elfo escuchó atento y aceptó avisarle.  
Inmediatamente se lanzó un hechizo de silencio y salió de su cuarto hacia la red flu, iba en pijama, con pantuflas y también un poco nervioso.

Cuando llegó un elfo apareció ante él y lo saludó amablemente  
-¿Draco sigue en su cuarto?  
-Sí mi señor  
-¿Ha cenado?

-No mi señor- dijo el elfo preocupado  
-¿Podrías llevarle una bandeja con su cena a su cuarto? Yo lo despertaré

El elfo lo miró feliz -Si mi señor ahora mismo lo preparo- dijo desapareciendo  
Afortunadamente ahora sé el camino- pensó Harry subiendo las escaleras al cuarto de Draco. Al entrar lo vio en medio de la cama dormido.

Acomodó su cabello y le apretó un mejilla, Draco se quejó entre sueños   
-Draco despierta tienes que cenar- dijo y luego vio como una bandeja apareció a un lado. Volvió a acercar su mano y le apretó la mejilla.  
Draco recién despertó y lo vio sorprendido -¿Ya has vuelto?  
-Si- respondió y él bostezo

-¿Qué hora es?  
-Las nueve y media, ¿Por qué no cenaste?  
-No tenía ganas

-Bueno le pedí a tu elfo que traiga tu cena- Harry dijo señalándole la bandeja y Draco tuvo que sentarse a comer  
-Tus elfos te consienten demasiado,¿ te gusta la manzana verde?- preguntó al ver unos trozos cortados  
-Si me encanta, no juzgues mi comida- Draco dijo divertido

-¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?  
-No ya no- dijo terminando de comer

Cuando terminó de comer, se estiró y se paró al baño  
Harry se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas esperándolo, cuando Draco regresó abrió su ropero sacando un pijama para cambiarse. 

-Después de que te fuiste Blaise vino a molestar, dice que planea hacer una reu el sábado. Theo consiguió una poción que quiere probar con nosotros o algo así…- Draco le explicaba mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba, Harry se perdió un poco en la conversación mientras observaba su desnuda espalda.

Y cuando Draco volteó desvió un poco la mirada aun viéndolo de reojo.  
-¿Entonces qué dices?- dijo Draco cuando volvió a la cama con su pijama puesto  
-Ahh?

-¿Has escuchado lo que te he contado? o solo has estado concentrado observándome- Draco le dijo con una sonrisa de lado  
-Ammm ¿De qué estamos hablando?- dijo y Draco soltó una carcajada acercándose más y le robó un beso.

Harry lo besó de vuelta, la mano de Draco se alzó y acarició su cuello en medio del beso. Él sintió un ligero escalofrío placentero por el contacto, Draco le sonrió en medio del beso y luego se separaron.

-¿Entonces vamos a casa de Blaise?  
-¿Este sábado?- preguntó Harry

Draco asintió -Estaba pensando que podrías decirle a tu papás que te vas a alguna fiesta de los Gryffindor, así te dejarían quedarte más tiempo  
-Tienes razón podría decirles que Ron me invitó a alguna fiesta   
-Exacto, si piensan que estarás con la comadreja no habrá problema 

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y agregó -Eres una mala influencia Draco

Él le sonrió -Lo sé


	17. Secretos

Harry intentó concentrarse al máximo realmente quería resistirse a la imperius. Pero cuando su papá le lanzó la imperius y le dijo que se tire al suelo él lo hizo.

-Concentrate Harry- escuchó como le decía su mamá pero era como si estuviera en otro plano. Él por su parte se sentía flotando como si toda la preocupación y pensamiento que tenía desapareció dejándole una vaga felicidad.

-Ahora quiero que te pares y des tres saltos- Harry siguió sus órdenes  
-Comienza a contar del 1 al 10-  
-1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10- Harry dijo apenas intentando resistirse pero no pudo

-Harry mantén tu mente despierta- le dijo su mamá

Y luego James le dio otra orden -Harry cuentame un secreto tuyo

Harry pasó saliva -No no- se negó mentalmente, no podía contarle que estaba enamorado de Draco o algo así. Su papá caminó al frente de él esperando  
-Harry quiero que me cuentes un secreto- volvió a insistir. Harry luchó un poco con su mente y respondió -No lo haré

Apenas Lily lo escuchó comenzó a aplaudir, James también se alegró y le quitó el hechizo.  
-¿Cómo te has sentido?  
-Ha sido difícil  
-Pero lo has logrado- Lily dijo a su lado

-¿Será que tienes algún secreto importante que te obligó a despertar?- preguntó su papá curioso  
-No para nada, solo quería resistirme al hechizo- les dijo con una incómoda sonrisa

\---_

Llegada la tarde decidió ir rápido a casa de Ron cruzó los dedos esperando que pueda encubrirlo.

Después de saludar a los gemelos y hablar un poco con ellos, jaló disimuladamente a un costado a Ron -Tenemos que hablar- le susurró haciendo una seña.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿Qué clase de favor?  
-Quiero ir a una reu que hará Blaise y…

-¿Y quieres que te encubra?- le preguntó Ron   
-Si mmmm podemos decir que me quedé aquí a dormir o algo así. Por favor- le pidió Harry

-¿Es mañana? Porque iré a una fiesta del equipo de Quidditch  
-Oh perfecto- Harry le sonrió

-Entonces quieres que finja que estarás conmigo en la fiesta- Ron dijo levantando la ceja  
-¿Por favor?- dijo y al ver que Ron negaba insistió -Por favooor

Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza -Está bien pero ten cuidado y no quiero que llegues ebrio a tu casa o algo así   
-Si no te preocupes en serio te debo una Ron- Harry dijo emocionado 

Ron asintió -Pero ten cuidado no vayas a desaparecer y después me haces quedar mal ehh  
-Tu tranquilo- le dijo Harry

\--_

Cuando llegó a casa el almuerzo ya estaba siendo servido, al sentarse a la mesa su mamá lo vio curiosa.  
-¿Estabas en la madriguera?  
-Si, estuve hablando con Ron y de hecho me invitó a una fiesta es mañana

-¿Una fiesta con quien? -James preguntó sentándose en su sitio  
-Con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor   
-Oh vaya- dijo James

-Puedo ir ¿cierto?  
-Por supuesto- James le respondió

-Pero no regreses muy tarde- su mamá añadió   
Harry sonrió de acuerdo y vio a su plato, eso había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba 

\---_

-Harry- le dijo Draco antes de entrar a la red flu -No toques alguna cosa extraña que haya en la casa de Blaise 

-¿Cómo así?  
-A lo que me refiero es que si ves algún objeto raro no lo toques

-¿Por qué?- Harry lo miró intrigado  
-Su mamá practica una magia particular y tiene una colección de objetos que suele encandilar a todos, así que por precaución te lo digo- Harry se quedó pensativo

-¿Okey...? ¿Que clase de magia?

-Ni yo estoy seguro, pero te puedo decir que ha tenido como 7 esposos y nadie sabe cuánto le durará este- dijo y Harry lo miró asustado

Draco sonrió -Pero tranquilo eso no tiene que ver con nosotros y su casa está sola

-Gracias por advertirme estaré completamente cómodo- dijo sarcástico  
Draco rió fuerte y tomó su mano -Vamos ya es tarde- le recordó y después ambos entraron a la red flú

\---_

Cuando llegaron un elfo les dio la bienvenida y los invitó a pasar haciéndoles una venia, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada escrutadora que le dio el elfo antes de desaparecer.

Harry caminó junto con Draco ambos seguían agarrados de la mano y Harry no entendía cómo podía gustarle tanto un gesto.  
Entraron a un salón largo demasiado largo, la casa de Blaise daba un poco de miedo pensó Harry y al comenzar a caminar por el largo salón entendió a lo que se refería Draco con no tocar los objetos, la mamá de Blaise tenía una gran colección de objetos raros como si fuera una exhibición, vio jarrones, varitas e incluso distinguió espadas.

Draco le iba explicando que eran como sus pequeños tesoros de la Señora Zabini y le habló sobre algunos. Luego salieron del salón donde giraron a la derecha hacia otro pasillo y después de pasar unas puertas entraron a una sala. 

Harry observó bien todo para recordar por si acaso el camino.  
-¡Draco! ¡Harry!- escucharon al entrar, Pansy y Blaise los saludaron ambos estaban apoyados en una pequeña barra que había en la esquina de la sala y estaban observando un gran vaso.

Theo fue el que se acercó a ellos saludándolos -Llegan tarde, Harry te ha vuelto impuntual Draco- dijo lo molestó señalándolo  
-Yo no lo he vuelto impuntual- se quejó

-Tecnicamente sí- le dijo Draco y le recordó -Perdiste el tiempo yendo a la madriguera e incluso se fue a una fiesta de Gryffindors- dijo contándole a Theo  
-¿Como que te fuiste a otra fiesta?- Pansy le preguntó  
-Es que tenía que fingir que estoy en esa fiesta y Ron me dijo que lo acompañe un ratito  
-Me pregunto cómo serán esas fiestas…- Blaise dijo aun mirando el vaso que tenía al frente -Seguro beben solo cerveza de mantequilla barata

Draco asintió riendo, Harry le lanzó una mala mirada, y él desviando el tema se acercó donde Pansy y Blaise -¿Que pasa porque miran tanto el vaso?  
-Se supone que debe cambiar de color cuando se sienta avergonzado  
-¿El vaso puede avergonzarse?

-No, el líquido que tiene adentro si  
-Oh vaya- Harry dijo sorprendido

Draco los miró a ambos -Es que no lo están mirando bien tienen que lanzarle una mirada más intensa- dijo y también se puso a ver fijamente el vaso  
Pasaron unos segundos donde Harry comenzó a creer que eso no era verdad. Hasta que vio como el líquido transparente cambió de color a uno rosado chillón.

Blaise al fin quitó su vista del vaso -Sabía que la poción la había hecho perfecta- dijo emocionado  
-Si dedicarías tu habilidad de pociones en otra cosa…- comenzó a decir Draco  
-Shhhh son vacaciones- lo calló Blaise -¿Quien quiere probar?

-No yo paso- Theo dijo rápido  
-Pero solo es Whisky con una variación de hechizos y yo también lo tomaré- dijo Blaise

-Y es la primera vez que lo has hecho- le recordó Pansy  
-Pero es whisky, no sean gallinas hice para todos- dijo y le mostró el vaso a Draco -¿Malfoy?- dijo viéndolo

Harry negó por él y Draco lo miró divertido -Llama a tu elfo- Blaise lo llamó de inmediato y cuando apareció le dijo -Oye no vas a emborrachar a mi elfo que es el único que me han dejado

Draco rodó los ojos y le habló al elfo -Necesito que analices sus efectos 

El elfo miró a Blaise pidiéndole permiso -¿Puedo sacar unas gotas?  
-Sí claro- aceptó y luego miró a Draco -No sabía que los elfos podían hacer eso-

Un rato después el elfo hablo -Es whisky pero el grado de alcohol a aumentado en 10%, no tiene otros efectos  
Blaise les sonrió y levantó el vaso -Ahora no se pueden negar- dijo 

Pansy aceptó y Blaise sacando su varita atrajo 5 vasos pequeños a él y los comenzó a servir repartiendo el líquido.  
Harry miró a Draco -¿En serio vamos a tomar?

-Solo son unos grados más de alcohol  
-No seas cobarde Harry- lo molestó Blaise, Theo agarró su vaso examinándolo

-Si Harry no vamos a morir- dijo Theo. Harry y Draco también agarraron sus vasos.  
-Quiero hacer un brindis- dijo Blaise sonriente -Por nuestra últimas vacaciones de colegio-  
-Salud- todos acercaron sus copas y las chocaron. Harry aun dudoso se llevó la copa a su boca y como era una pequeña cantidad decidió que debía arriesgarse y tomarlo.

Sintió como el líquido pasaba por su garganta y todo su cuerpo se calentaba un poco.  
-Oh mierda, a estado demasiado fuerte- Pansy dijo   
-Si demasiado- Theo dijo y rellenó su vaso con agua

-Perfecto Blaise, cuando abras tu bar nocturno ofrece esto a la entrada- Draco le dijo  
-Eso mismo estaba pensando, esto activa a cualquiera

-Pero estoy seguro que más de un shot te deja noqueado- Harry les dijo   
-Sí a partir de ahora solo whisky normal- Blaise siguió

\---_

Estuvieron sentados en los sofás conversando por un buen rato, Harry estaba cómodamente sentado al lado de Draco mientras el lo semi abrazaba, el lugar ya no le parecía tétrico para nada y estaba divirtiéndose escuchando las anécdotas de los Slytherin.

Draco tenía una ligera esencia a cítrico y Harry pensó que probablemente era por las dos manzanas verdes que se había comido antes. Seguían tomando whisky y ya se sentía bien alegre por lo cual comenzó a beber más lento.

Estar con los Slytherin era interesante, sus conversaciones eran llenas de comentarios mordaces y humor negro. Draco incluso no se contenía de hacer comentarios malvados o de reírse y a Harry le gustaba eso. 

-Chicos a llegado el momento de jugar verdad o reto- dijo Theo un rato después parándose

-¿Lo conseguiste?- Blaise preguntó  
-Dime que lo conseguiste- Pansy también lo dijo

Theo asintió y sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, lo levantó mostrándolo -Lo conseguí 

Todos se vieron emocionados, Harry miró a Draco sin entender 

-Consiguió Veritaserum de su papá para jugar a verdad o reto sin mentiras

Harry abrió la boca asombrado -En serio vamos a jugar con Veritaserum   
-Asustado Mon Chérí

-¿Guardas algún secreto Harry?- Pansy le preguntó maliciosa le dijo divertida   
Harry negó -Juguemos- dijo interesado

\---_

Draco giró la botella y esta apunto a Theo, -Verdad- dijo y Draco se quedó un momento pensando su pregunta.

-Comencemos con preguntas suaves por favor- le pidió Theo  
Draco le dijo con una sonrisa de lado -Si te gusta Daphne Greengrass ¿Por qué no intentas algo con ella?  
-¿Te gusta Daphne?- Blaise lo miró sorprendido  
Pansy y Harry también se miraron curiosos

-¿Que?  
Theo respondió -Si me gusta y no intento nada con ella porque creo que no tengo suficiente experiencia con chicas y no quiero quedar mal  
Harry se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendido como todos

Luego fue el turno de Theo que estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Draco, al mover la botella le tocó a Blaise  
-Verdad o reto- dijo Theo  
-Reto  
-Te reto a que le hagas un baile sexy a Draco

-¿Por qué a mí?- se quejó él  
-Entonces bailale a Harry- dijo Theo  
-No metas a Harry- dijo Draco y vio a Blaise -Apura baila rápido

Blaise estaba que moría de risa y se paró -Pansy pon una canción lenta- ella le hizo caso. Y a penas Blaise comenzó a mover la caderas todos rieron a carcajadas.  
Harry miraba divertido como Draco se tapó la cara cuando Blaise se arrodilló a su altura y se desabrochó unos botones de la camisa al ritmo de la música. Y cuando vio que Blaise   
estaba acercando su mano a la camisa de Draco puso su brazo interponiéndose.

Pansy y Theo seguían riendo, Blaise levantó las manos en señal de inocencia mirando a Harry y volvió a su sitio. Draco le lanzó una mirada divertida.

El turno siguiente fue de Pansy y le tocó mandarle a Draco  
-¿Verdad o reto?  
-Verdad- dijo Draco

-¿Del 1 al 10 cuan enamorado estás de Harry?  
-10- respondió sin dudarlo  
-Oh por Merlín, realmente está perdidamente enamorado- Theo le dijo a Pansy  
Draco se mordió el labio inferior, por culpa de la veritaserum era como si las palabras quisieran salir y contarles lo perdidamente enamorado que se sentía de Harry.

Al siguiente turno le tocó a Blaise preguntarle a Harry   
-Pregúntale lo mismo de Draco- opinó Theo

-Vamos a ver si rompes el corazón de Draco- Blaise le dijo malicioso a Harry  
-¿Del 1 al 10 cuan enamorado estás de Draco?  
-10- dijo y volteó sonriéndole a Draco, él se acercó rápido y le dio un corto beso, Harry sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido.  
Pansy gritó emocionada 

-Creo es la primera vez que los veo besarse- dijo Blaise entretenido  
-Ahhhh dale más alcohol- Theo dijo

Y al siguiente turno a Harry le tocó preguntarle a Pansy

-¿Verdad o reto?  
-Verdad

Theo se paró rápidamente y se acercó donde Harry

-Pregúntale todas las chicas con las que se ha besado- le susurró al oído  
-¿En serio?

Draco que había escuchado también le dijo -Si preguntale tengo curiosidad  
-¿Con cuantas chicas te has besado? Dinos los nombres y apellidos

-No Theo, ¿Por qué eres así? la pregunta tenía que hacerla Harry

Blaise miró mal a Theo -¿Por qué quieres saber eso?  
-Tengo mis motivos- dijo Theo volviendo a su sitio  
-No puedes escapar Pansy solo responde- Draco le dijo 

Harry la escuchó atento

Pansy suspiró profundamente y comenzó a decir -4 chicas Ava Brown, Jess Miller, Mia Jones y Daphne Greengrass

-Nooooo- dijeron Harry y Draco, Blaise también se mostraba sorprendido pero Theo estaba tranquilo

-Lo sospechaba era obvio que se besaron a fin de curso  
Pansy lo miró incomoda -Yo sabía que parecía gustarte pero ella me besó no fui yo- se disculpó  
Theo le hizo un gesto con la mano -Está bien no hay problema- y luego de un silencio agregó -Ven hasta Daphne tiene más experiencia con mujeres que yo- todos estallaron en risas.

Al siguiente turno Draco giró la botella y le tocó Blaise. Él volvió a decir reto.  
-Vuelve tu cabello rosado por 24 horas  
-Mi madre llega mañana  
-No me importa

Blaise miró a los demás pidiendo ayuda y al final tuvo que hacerlo de todas formas.  
-¿Si pudieras compartir a Harry con alguien con quien sería?- le preguntó Theo a Draco en el siguiente turno  
-Con nadie  
-Pero la pregunta es ¿Con quien?  
-Nadie- repitió Draco con una sonrisa

Luego Blaise tomó la botella y esta apuntó a Harry -¿Verdad o reto?  
-Verdad- dijo Harry, no quería terminar con su cabello rosado como venganza de Blaise

-¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado pensando en Draco?- le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de lado  
Harry sintió como su cara enrojeció y rió avergonzado -He cambiado de opinión quiero reto

-No puedes cambiar Harry vamos responde la pregunta- Pansy dijo divertida  
-Responde responde- Insistió Theo y Draco solo lo miraba esperando su respuesta

-No se cuantas- dijo desviando la mirada  
-Un aproximado- Insistió Blaise  
-Unas 7 veces- terminó respondiendo Harry

-Así que inundo tus pensamientos sexuales y..- comenzó a decirle Draco mientras se acercaba más  
-No se de que hablas- Harry le dijo aun avergonzado haciéndose a un costado en el sillón -Pansy te toca-insistió 

Ella después de reír dijo -¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pausa?- y señaló la barra -Quiero mezclar el jugo exotico que he traído junto con whisky-  
Harry aprovechó para pararse y escapar de Draco que lo acosaba con la mirada -Yo voy al baño  
-Está saliendo al pasillo a la derecha- le dijo Blaise y él caminó hacia allí.

Cuando Harry salió del baño se encontró a Draco parado en la puerta y lo miró curioso   
-¿Me espías?

Draco lentamente se acercó a él y lo empujó un poco cerrando la puerta del baño -No, solo quería besarte- le dijo con una sonrisa  
Harry lo miró sorprendido, Draco tomó su rostro y comenzó a besarlo, sus labios se amoldaron perfectos y luego incluyó su lengua besándolo más intensamente.  
Harry cerró sus manos alrededor de su camisa en sus hombros. Se dejó empujar por Draco y su espalda chocó contra la pared, las manos de Draco que habían estado tomando su rostro bajaron lentamente acariciando su pecho y abdomen. Harry sintió sus piernas de gelatina por la caricia y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello enredando sus manos en su rubia cabellera.

Las manos de Draco rodearon su cintura y lo apretaron más contra él, Harry jaló fascinado su cabello por el intenso beso que tenían y cuando sintieron que el aire se les iba, ambos se separaron agitados y se miraron sonrientes.

Draco se mordió el labio -Deberíamos salir  
-Deberíamos- Harry ni bien terminó de decir recibió otro beso de Draco que terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba.  
-Vamos antes que vengan por nosotros- le dijo al separarse y abrió la puerta sonriente   
-Adelántate voy en un segundo- Harry dijo intentando respirar con regularidad Draco le guiño un ojo y salió.

Harry dejó sus lentes a un lado, abrió el grifo tomando un poco de agua con sus manos y se mojó la cara, luego se vio al espejo. Suspiró profundamente y sacó su varita lanzando un hechizo para secarse.

Miró hacia sus pantalones, su excitación ya había bajado completamente. Maldijo mentalmente a Draco por hacer que su cuerpo reaccione así.  
Cuando volvió a la sala, todos reían a carcajadas sobre un baile extraño que estaba haciendo Theo, él se sentó a lado de Draco que inmediatamente pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Pansy al mirarlos rodó los ojos -Ufff son unos pegajosos

Harry le dio un sorbo a su nueva bebida, sabía dulce como si hubiera mezclado frutos rojos y el alcohol ni se sentía.   
Y luego siguieron jugando a Pansy le tocó preguntarle a Blaise

-Verdad o reto   
-Reto

-Maldita sea Blaise deja de escoger reto en 15 minutos se nos acaba el efecto de la veritaserum y ninguna verdad has aceptado  
-Quiero reto

-¿Qué nos ocultas Blaise?- insistió Pansy  
-Nada

-Entonces te reto a besar a Harry- Blaise la miró como si estuviera loca  
-¿Quieres que Draco me mate?

-Blaise que me quieres ocultar?- Pansy volvió a decir  
-Que me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti - Blaise dijo fuerte y rápido

-Maldita sea- masculló Draco

Theo también murmuró algo y Harry lo vio luego compartió una mirada con Draco  
Pansy que parecía haber perdido el habla les dijo -Quiero hablar con Blaise a solas

Draco compartió una larga mirada con Blaise y luego se paró jalando de la mano a Harry

-Lo siento por dejarte así Blaise, pero deberían hablar y es algo tarde ya   
Blaise le sonrió -Oh está bien  
Theo también se paró -Si ya es un poco tarde, también ya tengo un poco de sueño- dijo y los tres se despidieron luego salieron dirigiéndose al vestíbulo.  
-¿Creen que Pansy corresponda sus sentimientos?- preguntó Harry preocupado

-No lo sé, realmente no tenía ni idea- dijo Theo  
-Yo tenía mis sospechas- le dijo Draco  
-¿No creen que deberíamos quedarnos?  
-Pansy quería que nos vayamos, hay que darles su espacio- Draco le dijo

\---_

Eran apenas las 12:30 tecnicamente aun temprano pensaba vagamente Harry mientras Draco regresaba del baño.

-¿Te sientes totalmente cuerdo? porque yo con todas la bebidas extrañas que hemos tomado creo que no  
Draco se apoyó en su hombro -Un 75% cuerdo- dijo y luego besó su mejilla  
-Sabes tengo una idea un poco loca- Draco lo vio emocionado  
-¿Qué estás pensando?  
-¿Podemos ir a la fiesta de Quidditch?

-¿Que?

-Es que le prometí a Ron que intentaría regresar y…-  
-¿Y me quieres meter a mi Draco Malfoy en esa fiesta?- le dijo sin creerlo  
-Solo sería un rato  
-¿Y crees que aceptarían un Slytherin en su fiesta?

-Mmmmm podríamos hacerte algunos cambios y ponerte otro nombre  
-No soy tu muñeco Harry  
-Vamos será divertido- Harry insistió -¿No quieres saber qué hacen los gryffindor en sus fiestas?- Harry le dijo y le dio un leve beso.

-¿Que clase de cambios?  
-Cabello y ¿una barba?

-No me voy a poner barba  
-Si te cambiamos el cabello a negro te verías muy diferente y seguro deben estar ebrios, no se darian cuenta. Y podríamos ponerte lentes-  
Draco suspiró -Estoy loco por hacerte caso

\---_

Cuando llegaron Harry buscó rápidamente a Ron con la mirada al encontrarlo jaló a Draco de la mano.  
Mientras caminaba iba saludando a algunas personas que Ron le había presentado. Había un juego de luces y todos estaban bailando, el salón no era tan grande y había más personas de las que recordaba. 

Ron estaba caminando con dos vasos en su mano cuando lo reconoció  
-Harry volviste- dijo feliz y luego vio a su acompañante, era un chico más alto que Harry, tenía el cabello oscuro, llevaba unas gafas parecidas a Harry y lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Hola Weasley  
-¿Te has traído a Malfoy?- le dijo molesto a Harry  
-No sé de qué hablas, él es Tom un amigo lejano

-Vaya amiguito que tienes   
-Un gusto conocerte Ron- Draco le sonrió

-Me voy a volver loco- dijo y luego agregó -Ven Harry te voy a presentar a Oliver Wood el antiguo capitán del equipo del que te hable

Y mientras pasaba el tiempo -Harry parecía estar en su mundo pensó Draco y vaya que a todos los Gryffindor les interesaba conocerlo.  
Un poco molesto porque no le prestaba atención dejó a Harry conversando y se paseó por el salón observando lo que los demás hacían. Había dos chicos totalmente ebrios en las escaleras besándose, él los miró con una mueca.

Y luego siguió caminando hacia el otro extremo  
-Nunca te había visto- se acercó una chica luego -¿No vas Hogwarts cierto?  
-No, yo voy a Beauxbatons- dijo pero le costó decirlo por los pocos efectos que le quedaban de la veritaserum

Ella lo miró coqueta -Yo soy Lavender Brown  
-Un gusto- dijo con sarcasmo y se hizo a un lado para irse pero ella lo jaló de la mano.  
Draco la vio disgustado -Estamos con mis amigas afuera ¿Por qué no te unes?  
Ron que lo estaba vigilando de lejos se acercó  
-No gracias- dijo pero Lavender no le soltaba la mano él se disgustó más dispuesto a mandarla a volar.

-Lavender- le dijo Ron con un gesto   
-Tengo que conversar con Tom, ¿Puedes dejarnos?- ella le hizo una mueca y se fue dejándolos de inmediato  
-Gracias- Draco le dijo 

-¿En serio me estás agradeciendo?  
-Realmente es una pesada

-Si, la conozco muy bien  
Draco le hizo un gesto con la mano -Totalmente odiosa  
-Si- -Oye ¿Por qué te fuiste? Harry intenta huir del grupo de Quidditch para buscarte  
-No soy bueno fingiendo y me hace mal estar rodeado de tanto Gryffindor que no respeta el espacio personal

-¿Entonces por qué viniste?  
-Porque tengo una debilidad por Harry que hace que haga todo lo que él quiera- dijo y se golpeó la cara -Maldita veritaserum

Ron lo miró confundido -¿Has tomado veritaserum?  
-Si pero ya deben de estar yéndose los efectos por completo

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo has conseguido verita….  
-Weasley necesito whisky para sobrevivir a esta fiesta- lo cortó Draco  
-Ven en la cocina hay- Ron dijo y caminó

\---_  
Draco tomó su segundo vaso de whisky pero esta vez calmadamente

-¿Por qué te ves como enojado? Te estoy tratando bien Weasley- dijo Draco molesto  
-No es por tí  
-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no estás afuera bailando con tus amiguitos?

-Me pelee con Hermione, no lo sé no me siento bien  
Draco lo miró sin entender  
-Es mi novia

-Ahhh Granger, ¿hiciste algo malo?  
-Fue una discusión tonta y dejé que se vaya porque quería quedarme en la fiesta  
-Si a sido una discusión tonta lo puedes arreglar mañana y disfrutar ahora la fiesta  
-¿El consejo no debería ser que vaya a buscarla?  
-Son casi las dos de la mañana, no le arruines el sueño- le dijo Draco y luego la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Harry entró agitado -¿Están hablando?- dijo al verlos  
-¿Pensaste que estaría golpeando a tu querido Malfoy?- Ron le dijo divertido  
Harry se acercó donde ellos

-Es que vi que estaban hablando y luego desaparecieron y pensé que estaban discutiendo- dijo culpable  
-Somos dos personas civilizadas ¿No Weasley?  
-Exacto Malfoy  
Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándolos y se sentó a lado a Draco

-Te fuiste  
-Me ignorabas  
-No es cierto  
-Si es cierto- Draco intentó mirarlo mal  
Harry ladeó la cabeza sonriéndole -¿Quieres que nos vayamos? 

Draco de inmediato le sonrió -Por favor- dijo y se tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso.  
Tomó a Harry de la mano dispuesto a irse y le dijo a Ron -No te hagas dramas Weasley y disfruta lo que queda de la fiesta  
Harry lo miró sin entender y se despidió de Ron rápidamente  
\---_

Y apenas llegaron Draco hizo desaparecer los lentes que traía   
-¿De qué estuviste hablando con Ron?- le preguntó viéndolo  
-De nada- dijo Draco molesto viendo su reflejo y se cambio el color de cabello a su original rubio

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- Harry lo miró divertido  
-Oh Oliver me han hablado mucho de ti, Ron dice que has sido el mejor capitán del equipo y bla bla bla- Draco imitó a Harry irónicamente 

-Yo no he hablado así- se quejó Harry  
-Si lo has hecho- Draco dijo enojado  
-Y en vez de socializar y conocerlos te fuiste y me dejaste hablando con ellos- dijo y Draco volteó la cara un poco molesto

Harry lo tomó de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos -Eres un celoso- dijo buscando su mirada, él suspiró y luego lo vio.  
Harry le dio un pequeño beso y Draco cedió tomándolo del mentón posesivamente y besándolo de vuelta.

Harry apretó su mano en medio del beso totalmente perdido y Draco sentía que iba a necesitar más de un beso para saciar las ganas que tenía de Harry. Al separarse le mordió levemente el labio inferior, él lo miró agitado.  
-Estaba pensando que…- Draco dijo pero se quedó callado  
Harry dejó de morderse el labio y preguntó -¿Qué?

-Que podríamos avanzar un poco- Harry primero lo miró interrogante pero por su mirada lo entendió -¿Vamos a mi cuarto?- le preguntó y Harry asintió tímidamente.  
Estar a solas completamente en una Mansión con Draco ayudaba pero no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, a penas entraron a su cuarto Draco lo comenzó a besar y Harry no podía resistirse realmente le tenía demasiadas ganas.

Comenzó a sentirse más atrevido y desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa de Draco mientras él hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Y cuando Draco se separó levemente y se acercó a su cuello besándolo tuvo que contener un gemido.

Draco acarició su abdomen y sus manos bajaron a sus pantalones mientras repartía más besos en su cuello; los desabrochó y bajó el cierre; y Harry se dio cuenta que estaba completamente excitado.

Luego Draco se separó de su cuello y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos  
-Yo nunca- Harry dijo apenas intentando explicarle que nunca había llegado a más que besos con nadie  
-Yo tampoco- le dijo Draco sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que Harry se sienta más seguro 

Se acercó y le plantó un beso; dejando su timidez llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Draco y los desabrochó también bajando el cierre. Él mientras lo besaba comenzó a empujarlo levemente hasta que Harry chocó con la cama y cayó encima. Harry se acomodó mejor en la cama quitándose sus zapatos y Draco le sonrió también quitándose sus zapatos y su pantalón, Harry se quedó casi sin respiración al verlo en boxer subir a la cama y hacerse espacio en medio de sus piernas.

Se sentó en la cama aceptando gustoso su beso y Draco aprovechó para quitarle la camisa que aun llevaba puesta; Harry hizo lo mismo con la suya y cuando la botó a un costado Draco lo tomó de sus hombros y lo empujó contra la cama, el rebotó levemente y comenzaron a besarse, sus torsos desnudos se rozaban placenteramente.

Y cuando terminó su beso Draco bajó a su cuello depositando otro beso y siguió bajando a su pecho con otro beso. Harry sintió como su respiración se aceleraba más y más hasta que Draco llegó a sus pantalones y sin darle tiempo de pensarlo se los bajó rápidamente junto con los boxer.  
Harry cerró sus ojos sintiendo como Draco le quitaba completamente su ropa y su cuerpo ahora quedaba desnudo. Un beso cayó en su abdomen, sintió un estremecimiento placentero y cuando la mano de Draco rodeó su miembro no pudo evitar gemir.

Abrió los ojos y se apoyó en sus codos, Draco se mordía el labio mientras lo observaba y su mano comenzó a subir y bajar por su miembro, Harry no pudo evitar volver a gemir y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oh Draco, si sigues así…- él rió y dijo con una voz ronca -Aun no puedes acabar- Harry asintió y cuando Draco soltó su miembro abrió de nuevo los ojos viéndolo. Draco comenzó a bajarse sus boxers lentamente, Harry lo miró boquiabierto y perdido, realmente se notaba que estaba muy excitado.

Después Draco avanzó rápidamente hacia él, acarició su abdomen, apoyó ambos brazos a su lado y lo beso. Harry gimió en medio del beso al sentir como Draco se recostó completamente encima de él. Sus cuerpos desnudos se amoldaron completamente y Harry dejó de pensar por completo cuando Draco comenzó a moverse encima de él simulando embestidas y haciendo que sus miembros se rocen placenteramente.

Escuchar a Draco gemir en su oído era sin duda una de las cosas más excitantes que le había pasado- pensó Harry también gimiendo y acariciando su espalda.

Luego ambos se besaron y acallaron un poco sus gemidos, Harry ya se sentía al límite y arañó un poco la espalda de Draco por el placer que sentía. Unos roces después ambos gimieron alto y se corrieron en una nube de placer.


	18. Visita Mundo Muggle

Llevaba un par de días ya hablándole de lo interesante que sería tener una cita en el lado muggle de Inglaterra. Aunque parecía imposible de convencerlo se dio cuenta que Draco terminaba cediendo a sus ideas.

Así que llegado el martes en la hora de la cena decidió pedirles permiso a sus papás para ir al día siguiente a Londres Muggle aunque esta vez iba a utilizar de excusa a Hermione. Ayer Ron le había comentado que había planeado una cita con Hermione entonces pensó que sería su excusa perfecta ya que sus papás al saber que ella era muggle confiarían en su salida.

La verdad de todo esto era que Harry pensaba irse solamente con Draco a Londres muggle y aunque no estaba al 100% seguro del mundo muggle confiaba en que podrían disfrutar la cita.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para la cena se sorprendió al escuchar voces de más personas, se asomó al comedor y vió que allí no había nadie. Un poco curioso se acercó a la sala y entreabrió la puerta, su papá conversaba por la red flú con alguien; Sirius y Remus estaban parados a su lado escuchando la conversación.  
Harry decidió esperar a que terminen de hablar para acercarse a saludarlos, pero quizá debió de ser muy obvio su movimiento de puerta porque Sirius volteó rápidamente y lo saludó silenciosamente con una sonrisa.

Harry también lo saludó sonriente y se quedó esperando parado en la puerta  
-Pero no se ha logrado encontrar ningún rastro de donde podrían haberse ido  
-¿Entonces los niños se quedarán en Francia?  
-Si el gobierno Francés cree que son muy peligrosos para viajar, mañana hablamos en el ministerio James- dijo despidiéndose la persona

Su papá se enderezó y se estiró -Vaya drama- dijo viendo a Sirius, Remus se quedó con la mirada perdida viendo las llamas de la chimenea.  
Harry dio un paso adelante entrando, James volteó a verlo -¿Pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado  
-Hubo un ataque de carroñeros en Francia y todo el ministerio se está moviendo ahora- le explicó

-¿Por eso mamá sigue en el ministerio?  
-Si, pero seguro llega en cualquier momento- dijo James y casi al momento la red flú se convirtió y apareció Lily.  
-Oh vaya- dijo asombrada -¿Por qué todos están aquí?  
-Estuve hablando con Shacklebolt- le comentó James acercándose a ella y dándole un ligero beso en los labios a modo de saludo

Harry se quedó viendo a Remus que desde hace un buen rato seguía parado en su sitio sin moverse y no había volteado a verlo. Sirius también se le notaba preocupado mirándolo.

Lily se acercó y le puso una mano encima del hombro, luego le sonrió -¿Qué les parece si cenamos? muero de hambre- dijo y luego avanzó donde Harry. Lo saludó con un abrazo y luego lo jaló para que camine junto con ella.

-¿Qué tal tu día? Arthur me comentó que estuviste en la madriguera practicando quidditch con los gemelos y Ron  
-Sí, estuvimos practicando ataques estratégicos y me enseñaron algunos hechizos..- Comenzó a contarle y Lily lo escuchó entretenida

Cuando entraron al comedor se sentaron y un rato después entraron James, Sirius y Remus este último se acercó donde él y le revolvió el cabello en modo de saludo  
-Hola Harry  
-Hola Rem- le respondió alegre

Y mientras comenzaron a comer su papá le comenzó a contar un poco más sobre el ataque de los carroñeros. Los hombres lobo estaban viajando en manada aun se desconocía cuántos eran y sus identidades. Pero algunos aurores ya les había estado siguiendo el rastro, por algunas extrañas desapariciones de niños que habían y todo apuntaba a ellos.

Los descubrieron en los bosques de Francia, se desató una intensa pelea donde pudieron rescatar a 3 niños pero todos los demás hombres lobo habían huido.  
Harry se quedó más que impresionado escuchando y entendió el porque Remus estaba de esa forma. Habían convertido a 1 niño inocente en hombre lobo tal como a él.

-El problema es que están tratando a esos niños como criminales y dos de ellos solo son muggles, no tienen ni idea de lo que les ha pasado- dijo furioso James y continuó -No dejan que vuelvan a Inglaterra porque son peligrosos y aquí sus familias los están buscando- dijo y Lily suspiró pesadamente.

-Estamos modificando la poción matalobos para poder utilizarla en el niño convertido y que no tengan que convertirse en su totalidad cuando llegue la luna llena, pero no sabemos si dará resultados- Lily les comentó   
Harry miró su plato sin muchas ganas de comer, se había dado cuenta que muchas cosas podían pasar en un día.  
-Shacklebolt quiere que lo acompañe a Francia para traer de vuelta a los niños muggle con su familia-

-¿Pero el niño convertido?- preguntó Harry preocupado -¿Qué pasa con él?  
-Su papá es mago y el ministerio ya se puso en contacto con él, llevaba más de una semana buscándolo. Supongo que él tendría que obligar al ministerio Francés a que le devuelvan a su hijo- respondió James

-El problema es que el ministerio Francés no tiene ninguna consideración con los hombres lobo, ellos solo piensan que son bestias que no pueden ni pensar- Remus dijo enojado y elevando la voz

Harry lo miró sorprendido, James asintió y Sirius se acercó más hacia él  
Lily de pronto dijo -¿Por qué no intercedes por el niño Remus? Estoy segura que si el ministerio Francés ve que un hombre lobo puede ser tan cuerdo como tú, lo dejarían volver con sus padre- James le dio la razón pero Sirius los vio como si estuvieran locos.  
-Moony no va a ir a presentarse al ministerio francés ¿Acaso están locos?- Sirius les dijo

-Lily tiene razón, y no pueden hacerme nada en el ministerio Francés- Remus le dijo a Sirius  
-Remus ni lo pienses no puedes ir allí

-¿Prefieres que el niño se quede en Francia y no lo dejen volver? Al menos puedo intentarlo y hablarle sobre lo que implica ser un hombre lobo y que se de cuenta que podrá tener una vida- Remus le habló enojado a Sirius sorprendiendo a todos que se quedaron en silencio.

-Es mi decisión y voy a ir- dijo luego Remus   
-Yo también estoy pensando en viajar, quiero ver cómo actuaría la poción en un niño- Lily dijo y James asintió, luego vio a Sirius y le dijo -Podrías quedarte con Harry

Él se sorprendió y vio a su ahijado, Harry entendió que Sirius también prefería viajar y estar con Remus  
-No es necesario que alguien me cuide…- comenzó a decir pero Lily de inmediato lo cortó  
-Ni hablar no te vas a quedar solo- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Harry pensó rápidamente y les dijo -Podría quedarme entonces con Ron en la madriguera, se que me pueden hacer espacio- dijo y Sirius le sonrió  
-Moony si quieres ir, voy a ir contigo- Le dijo mirándolo  
Harry vio a sus papás y ellos asintieron -Te quedarás en la madriguera entonces, mañana temprano le avisamos a Molly, seguro que no habrá ningún problema.

\---_

Al día siguiente todo pasó muy rápido, tuvo que hacer una improvisada maleta por orden de su mamá y antes de salir le escribió una rápida carta a Draco, porque probablemente no podría verlo esa mañana o tarde y tampoco podrían ir a Londres muggle.

Draco   
Vamos a tener que posponer nuestra cita muggle… mis papás están viajando a Francia por unos días y me estoy mudando de improvisto a la madriguera ya te cuento bien después.  
Probablemente mañana nos vemos ^-^   
Harry 

Ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig y le susurró que cuando volviera tenía que ir a la madriguera.

\---_ 

Draco estaba desayunando tranquilamente y leyendo el profeta, la noticia sobre niños británicos desaparecidos y uno de ellos convertido en hombre lobo estaba en primera plana.  
Un rato después cuando estaba terminando vio extrañado aparecer a Hedwig, porque Harry no solía enviarle cartas tan temprano. 

Tomó el pergamino que traía en su pata. Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente, se alegró porque no tendría que ir a una cita por los lares muggles pero luego cayó en cuenta que eso implicaba que no vería a Harry.

-¿Por qué sus papás tienen que obligarlo a quedarse en la madriguera? - se preguntó en voz alta molesto. Pero también era mejor que se quede allí a que haya tenido que viajar con sus padres- también se dijo

Luego pensó que su día iba a ser claramente aburrido si Harry no venía y de inmediato se recriminó por depender de Harry. Decidió que terminado el desayuno iría a casa de Blaise a molestarlo, estos días había estado bastante irritado con todo el mundo.

Aunque se rehusó a contarle exactamente lo que había hablado con Pansy, sabía que por la actitud que tenía no había salido como él quería. Por otro lado Pansy estaba completamente desaparecida así que supuso que quería su espacio.

\---_

Harry sintió que el día pasó tan rápido y su estómago estaba agradecido por el exceso de comida. Al día siguiente después de un caótico desayuno aprovechó que Ron saldría con sus amigos para escabullirse a casa de Draco.

Cuando llegó lo recibió un elfo como era de costumbre y le explicó que Draco seguía durmiendo, miró su reloj ya eran casi las diez de la mañana y le parecía extraño que Draco siguiera durmiendo con lo especial que se ponía con la hora.

Entró silenciosamente a su cuarto, caminó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Draco estaba profundamente dormido así que se acercó y depositó un corto beso en sus labios.  
Draco se removió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente

-¿Harry?- dijo con voz ronca  
-Bonjour- lo saludó Harry

-Bonjour chérie- dijo Draco sentándose en la cama -¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?  
-Ya son las 10

-¿Qué?- dijo Draco y bostezó  
Harry lo vio con una sonrisa, parecía tan tierno en ese momento

-¿Dormiste muy tarde?  
-Estuve en casa de Blaise y me quedé hasta tarde  
-¿Lograste sacarle información de qué pasó con Pansy?  
-Si- dijo Draco con una mueca, Harry lo miró intrigado

-Pansy lo besó y terminaron teniendo sexo- le dijo Draco directo al grano  
-¿Que?- Harry casi gritó asombrado  
-El problema es que luego Pansy le dijo que no lo podía ver como algo más y lo dejó

-Pero ¿Como Pansy va a dejarlo así?  
-No lo sé, los dos estaban ebrios y supongo Pansy solo quería saciar su curiosidad pero al final se dio cuenta que no sentía nada por Blaise  
-Auch  
-Si, Blaise anda con un humor horrendo. Ha sido un golpe fuerte para su tremendo ego pero estoy seguro que se le va a pasar  
-Va a estar complicado- Harry dijo con una mueca y Draco asintió

Luego le preguntó -¿Escapaste de la madriguera?  
-Si fue más fácil de lo que creía y estaba pensando ya que no tuvimos nuestra cita ayer, podríamos tenerla hoy día   
-¿Cita en lugares muggles?  
-Sí y no puedes negarte lo prometiste

-Pero quizá podríamos quedarnos aquí, mi cama es bien cómoda- dijo sugerentemente   
-Lo sé- Harry levantó sus cejas -Pero hoy tenemos una cita. Así que arriba Malfoy- insistió

\---_

-Si lo piensas bien tampoco es como si pudiéramos ser muy libres en el lado muggle- le dijo Draco mientras caminaban por una calle  
-¿Por?  
-Por que existen muggles que son homofobicos

-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Que no me gusten los muggles no implica que no los conozca- dijo, Harry lo miró asombrado  
-Oh vaya, pero creo ya no todos son de mente tan cerrada- le explicó Harry 

Y mientras seguían caminando recordó que él más antes se había considerado hetero pero al conocer a Draco esa idea la había desechado por completo.  
-Creo que nunca había venido por aquí  
-Ven vamos a sentarnos- Harry lo jaló de la mano. Habían llegado a una especie de plaza, había una pileta enorme en el medio y varias bancas dispersas entre los enormes árboles.

-Siempre que veníamos a comer con mis papás por aquí, pasábamos por esta plaza   
-Es tranquila, me gusta- Draco dijo sentándose a su lado -¿Y has pensado que vamos a almorzar?  
-Sí tengo el lugar perfecto- dijo Harry recordando que Draco nunca había comido pizza

\---_

-¿Entonces tenemos que comerlo con las manos?  
-No necesariamente- Harry le enseñó los cubiertos -Aunque la mayoría de las personas suelen comerlo con las manos- dijo viendo como Draco ya estaba cortando su pizza con el cuchillo.

Y cuando cortó una pequeña porción levantó el brazo con el tenedor hacia Harry. Él probó el bocado gustoso -¿A qué se debe que me estás dando de comer a la boca?   
-Quiero asegurarme que es comestible- dijo y Harry rodó los ojos. Pero espero expectante a que Draco de su primer bocado, afortunadamente le gustó aunque se quejó que tenía demasiado queso.

Harry devoró feliz toda su pizza y mientras Draco terminaba de comer se puso a ver la carta para pedir algún postre. 

\---_

Cuando salieron comenzaron a caminar sin ningún rumbo exacto, a Harry aún le quedaban un par de horas para tener que volver a la madriguera  
Y escuchaba cada vez más cerca música  
-Draco ven entremos aquí- él lo siguió y entraron por un portón a una especie de feria.

Había una gran cantidad de personas sobre todo de su edad comprando en diferentes puestos, caminaron entre ellos mientras curioseaban. Había gran variedad de cosas, accesorios, libros, plantas y sobre todo ropa distinta y extravagante.  
-Este pin es para tí- Harry le habló cuando se pararon en un puesto grande. Draco que estaba viendo unas pinturas giró a leer el pin que decía “legalmente rubio”

Una fuerte risa de una chica se escuchó a su costado

-Este pin te iría mejor- le dijo la chica mostrándole uno que decía “Demasiado caliente”. Draco le sonrió de lado pero la ignoró.  
-¿Quieres comprar alguno?- le preguntó a Harry

Harry miró a la chica que había volteado a hablar con su amiga y luego miró a Draco -Ehh creo que no  
-Vamos a tocar en el patio del fondo por si se quieren unir- dijo la chica llamando su atención y mirando coquetamente a Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras las veía alejarse  
-¿Vamos allá?- preguntó Draco viendo los alrededores, ya habían visto casi todo  
-¿Quieres ir a verlas tocar?  
-Me da curiosidad como es la música muggle, seguro no tienen gusto- le dijo y Harry accedió a ir a verlas.

Había un pequeño escenario y decidieron acercarse a la parte de adelante porque había menos personas, aún estaban haciendo unas pruebas de sonido y Draco le estaba hablando mal sobre un puesto por el que pasaron donde vendían objetos malditos.

-Es una burla esos muggles no conocen nada y le llaman maldito a cualquier cosa- seguía diciendo y Harry reía  
-Harry esto es serio- Draco dijo pero se contagió de su risa  
-No juzgues a los muggles, y tenían una réplica exacta de la mano de la gloria- dijo y Draco volvió a quejarse.

Un rato después comenzaron a tocar, era un grupo de 3 chicas y tenía que admitir que realmente eran buenas. Pero lo que no soportaba era tener que ver a la vocalista mirando tanto a Draco y casi dedicándole la canción 

-¿Por qué siento que esa canción no es de ellas?- dijo Draco volteando a hablarle y Harry al verlo cerca y con unos extraños celos se acercó acortando la distancia y besándolo.  
Draco se sorprendió levemente pero le correspondió el beso aunque unos silbidos y varias miradas curiosas los hicieron separarse.

Harry tomó de la mano a Draco -¿Nos vamos?- le dijo y él asintió

\---_

Cuando regresaron a la Mansión Malfoy ya estaba comenzando a atardecer

-Estoy agotado- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón, habían caminado bastante para volver  
-Te falta ejercitar las piernas... celoso- dijo Draco  
-No soy celoso- volvió a decir Harry como llevaba haciéndolo todo el camino

-No me dejaste escuchar ni la canción completa muggle  
-No sé de qué hablas- Harry dijo divertido acomodándose los lentes y luego vio a Draco sonriendo.

Pensó que no había podido besarlo como él quería porque al final tuvo que contenerse. Pero ahora solo estaban ellos y le quedaba algunos minutos antes de irse.  
Jaló de improvisto de la camisa a Draco y comenzó a besarlo intensamente, él le respondió más que sumergido en el beso. Harry no supo en qué momento se había dejado llevar tanto por el beso y por las manos de Draco.

Volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado encima de Draco con las piernas a cada lado suyo; se apoyó en el sofá y vio que él se mordía el labio.  
-Creo que ya es tarde- susurró pero Draco tomó su rostro y lo besó. Su mente se nubló y sentía que ya estaba excitado, la voz de conciencia le repitió que ya era tarde así que sin querer se separó.

Vio su reloj ya eran las 5:10 y le había prometido a Ron llegar a las 5  
Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Draco -Me tengo que ir- dijo y sintió como el agarre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte

-Ron ya debe estar en la madriguera y Molly debe estar preguntando por mí- le explicó y Draco suspiró pesadamente  
-Has mencionado a la madre Weasley y ya se me fueron las ganas de todo- le dijo y Harry explotó de risa

-Lo siento- dijo y acarició su rostro -Pero estaba pensando que quizá podría quedarme a dormir mañana- le dijo fingiendo inocencia  
-¿En serio?

-Si, no creo que me pueda escapar en el día, pero en la noche seguro Ron puede cubrirme  
Draco asintió con una sonrisa de lado -Entonces nos vemos mañana  
-Sí, mañana- le dijo Harry y le dio un rápido beso antes de irse


	19. Primeras Veces

-Y entramos a una feria que estaba llena de personas porque había tiendas de todo tipo  
-¿Se metieron a una feria?- Ron lo vio sorprendido

-Si  
-Pero... ¿Malfoy no se opuso?

-No para nada, incluso después me dijo para escuchar a un grupo muggle de chicas que se presentaron  
-Es que no me lo imagino... Harry

-Exageras Ron  
-No exagero, el Draco que todos conocen no va a ferias a escuchar música muggle   
-Lo llamaste Draco- Harry le dijo molestándolo 

-Aishh es tu culpa; tanto Draco esto, Draco aquello, estoy obsesionado con Draco lo quiero tanto- le decía Ron fingiendo su voz y Harry explotó en risa  
-No exageres tampoco te hablo tanto de él  
-Estas tan perdido por él que no te das cuenta

-Yo no me quejo cuando hablas tanto de Hermione  
-Uyy pero no podemos comparar  
-Exacto porque tu no conoces a Draco- Harry lo atacó y Ron rodó los ojos

-¿No será que te dio amortentia?  
-Imposible, esto es genuino Ron   
-O peor aún ¿Acaso tú le diste amortentia y por eso te hace caso en todo?

-No puedo ni preparar la poción- Harry le respondió y agregó -Draco me dijo que Snape nos hará preparar amortentia en las primeras clases  
-Tienes que prepararte mentalmente para esas clases, van a ser horribles ahora que es último año  
-A Draco parece caerle bien

-Malfoy está demente y él es el unico al que Snape trata decentemente. Quizá si le dices que eres novio de Malfoy tenga piedad contigo  
-Probablemente me odiaría y les diría a los padres de Draco

-¿Y no has pensado en decirle a tus papás?  
-Si pero cuando este en Hogwarts y por una carta para que no me maten  
-Tu papá igual iría a matarte

-Gracias por el apoyo Ron  
-De nada- le dijo abriendo el ajedrez mágico. Hace un buen rato que se habían sentado para comenzar a jugar pero habían terminado conversando de todo lo que les había pasado esos días.  
-Ron… ¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?

Él lo vio y sonrió negando con la cabeza -¿Ahora que vas a hacer?  
-Estaba pensando en mañana ir a casa de Draco en la noche   
-Harry sabes lo peligroso que es que te quedes en la Mansión Malfoy mientras tus padres no están

-Ron no me arruines la noche, ya me he quedado otras veces  
-Ya decía yo  
-Solo necesito que me cubras, me iré después de la cena y estaré aquí antes del desayuno

-¿Es necesario que pases una noche con Draco?  
-Muy necesario- Harry dijo y desvió su mirada  
-Oh ya veo. ¿Necesitas que te dé algún consejo de hechizos?  
-No creo que sea necesario 

-Tampoco los sé- Ron dijo riendo 

\---_

Draco se dio cuenta que ya había leído tres veces la misma línea del libro, maldijo internamente el no poder concentrarse y volvió a ver la hora.  
Harry ayer le había dicho que hoy pasaría la noche con él, pero no estaba seguro a que hora aparecería y eso lo ponía demasiado impaciente.

Luego escuchó algunos aleteos, por un momento pensó que quizá sería una carta de Harry pero luego reconoció al búho de sus padres que acababa de entrar a la biblioteca, tomó la carta y la leyó rápidamente, no había mucho escrito, más que haciendo énfasis en sus deberes y clases, también que volverían la siguiente semana antes que entre a clases en Hogwarts.

Tomó su pluma y un pergamino extra que tenía a un lado, pensando en escribirles una respuesta pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que responderle a su padre. Así que desechó la idea y en vez de escribirles miró al búho que seguía al frente de él en el escritorio y comenzó a dibujarlo.

El búho lo esperó pacientemente y no se movió mucho de su sitio, probablemente pensando que lo mandaría con una carta de regreso. Draco se perdió unos minutos dibujando minuciosamente los detalles realmente le gustaba dibujar, cuando ya estaba terminando un elfo apareció de pronto a su costado.

-Amo Draco, el Señor Harry acaba de llegar y se dirige hacia aquí  
-Ok- solo le respondió sonriente y aun concentrado intentando terminar su dibujo antes que aparezca Harry

\---

Harry iba en un pijama improvisado caminando rápidamente hacia la biblioteca donde el elfo le había dicho se encontraba Draco, afortunadamente no quedaba al otro extremo de la mansión y conocía ya perfectamente el camino.

Esa noche en particular se sentía más que feliz, había recibido una carta de sus padres en el almuerzo, donde le contaban que todo salió como lo planeado, los niños muggles iban a volver a inglaterra con sus padres y el niño convertido en lobo había vuelto con su padre, Remus había ayudado en el proceso y todo había salido bien.

Luego la cena en la madriguera fue caótica y divertida, los gemelos Weasley al fin les enseñaron algunos de sus inventos y como pensaban venderlos por ello fue una noche interesante.

Y aunque se había demorado un poco esperando que Ginny terminara de hablar por la red flu con su novio, con el cual había vuelto de nuevo y Ron insistía que era una relación tóxica, al fin Harry estaba en la Mansión Malfoy impaciente por ver a su novio. 

Al entrar a la biblioteca vio a Draco concentrado en su pergamino; al frente de él un búho que no reconoció, este lo vio levemente. Harry se acercó lo más silencioso que pudo para intentar asustar a Draco y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de él dispuesto a gritar para sorprenderlo se dio cuenta del hermoso dibujo que había en el pergamino.  
-Hola Harry- le dijo Draco sorprendiendolo 

-Hola- le respondió sonriéndole y se acercó más a ver el pergamino, su cabeza estaba casi a lado de la suya cuando le dijo -No sabía que podías dibujar tan bien

Draco giró levemente y le sonrió de costado -Soy bueno en todo  
-Que modesto- le dijo Harry sarcástico y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, Draco volvió su vista a su dibujo sonriendo aún más.

-¿Tienes más dibujos que pueda ver?- Harry dijo viendo hacia los demás pergaminos que estaban esparcidos en la mesa pero en todos solo había anotaciones.  
-Quizá- Draco le respondió dejando la pluma a un lado, luego vio al búho y lo acarició. -Ve a descansar- le dijo bajito y el búho salió volando de allí haciéndole caso  
-¿Me enseñas más dibujos?

-No- dijo Draco apoyando su cabeza en su mano y viéndolo como rodeaba la mesa   
-¿Por favor?  
-No

-Malfoy- le dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño  
-Potter- le respondió él divertido y después de ver el puchero que hizo Harry terminó caminando hacia un extremo de la biblioteca, Harry lo siguió curioso.

Draco sacó su varita y luego de pronunciar un hechizo que Harry no alcanzó a oír, hizo aparecer un cajón extra en un gran estante que había pegado a la pared.  
Dentro metió la mano y sacó varias hojas que se las alcanzó a Harry, él comenzó a ver los dibujos más que asombrado.  
-No le pongo mucho tiempo- dijo Draco indiferente

-Realmente tienes talento- lo halagó Harry -¿Qué hechizo utilizas para que se muevan tus dibujos así?- le preguntó viendo asombrado el dibujo de una escoba en movimiento  
-Es sencillo- le dijo Draco caminando de vuelta a la mesa -¿Te enseño?- luego le dijo viéndolo como aun seguía impresionado observando sus dibujos.

\---_

Harry parecía estar escuchando atentamente a Draco, pero la verdad era que su mente comenzó a desconcentrarse un poco, su cabello se veía tan brillante y su perfecto perfil no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Draco era realmente bueno explicando, le ponía tanto énfasis y decía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero Harry ya se había perdido pensando en que se quedaría toda la noche con Draco.  
-¿Quieres intentarlo?  
-Ehhh

Draco giró en su silla a verlo y se encontró con sus grandes ojos verdes viéndolo interrogante.  
-El dibujo con el hechizo- le dijo y Harry desvió un poco la mirada hacia el pergamino y se mordió levemente el labio intentando recordar   
-¿Me has escuchado?  
-Algo así, es que ehhh- intentó explicarse Harry un poco nervioso

Draco se acercó aún más a él, sonriendo al notar que Harry andaba perdido. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y se sorprendió por la respuesta exigente de Harry. El beso se intensificó y Draco se dejó llevar completamente besándolo de vuelta, sentía el corazón más acelerado y era como si todo se hubiera nublado a su alrededor al besarse con Harry.

Y cuando al separarse del beso Harry le mordió el labio inferior, sintió que su excitación creció de repente. Lo tomó de la mano y se levantó de la silla, Harry lo imitó también parándose, Draco no pudo evitar morderse el labio y acercarse a darle otro beso, llevaba todo el día pensando en la noche con Harry y esperando besarlo. Al separarse ambos suspiraron sonrientes.

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto?  
-Vamos- Harry respondió de inmediato y él lo jaló de la mano caminando  
Al subir las escaleras al segundo piso, Draco se dio cuenta que técnicamente había corrido, nunca había subido tan rápido las gradas y su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

Harry se adelantó un poco por el pasillo y caminó jalandolo ahora a él de la mano. Draco le sonrió de lado siguiéndolo.

Y cuando estuvieron al frente de su cuarto, Draco lo jaló levemente volviendo a besarlo, una mano la tenía entrelazada con él y con la otra giró el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndola.

Aun besándolo Harry retrocedió entrando al cuarto pero no calculó bien sus pasos porque sintió como se resbalaba casi en cámara lenta llevando a Draco con él.  
Draco soltó un grito pero rápidamente se apoyó en sus manos para no golpearse con Harry, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y Harry se reía escandalosamente mientras se sobaba el brazo adolorido.

-Estás loco- le dijo Draco también riendo y se paró luego tomó a Harry de la mano ayudándolo a pararse  
-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó y Harry dejó de sobarse el brazo  
-Si perfecto- dijo acercándose y volviendo a besarlo. Draco tomó el extremo de la polera que llevaba Harry y se la quitó. Él levantó los brazos complacido al quedar semidesnudo e hizo lo mismo con Draco.

Draco acarició parte de su espalda y lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo mas a él. La excitación de ambos ya era notable y las caricias que le daba Harry en su cuello mientras los besaba lo tenían loco.

Entre besos y roces los pantalones de ambos desaparecieron rápidamente. 

Luego Harry se acomodó en el centro de la cama completamente desnudo, su respiración era irregular, estaba completamente excitado y tenía que admitir que tenía unos extraños nervios.

Draco subió a la cama casi gateando y Harry respiró más rápidamente abriendo más las piernas.  
Sentía las mejillas calientes y Draco también se veía sonrojado cuando se apoyó en sus brazos y lo besó lentamente.  
Sentía sus miembros rozarse mientras Draco se movía suavemente, pero él quería más que unos roces y cuando Draco se separó del beso.

Harry susurró -Hay un hechizo para..  
-Lubricar, si lo sé- Draco le contestó un poco ronco y se estiró para tomar su varita que reposaba en la mesa de noche. 

Harry cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a Draco susurrar el hechizo y sintió su entrada mojada y lubricada.   
Suspiró sintiendo sus mejillas más sonrojadas y luego una caricia en su estómago bajó lentamente hacia su miembro.

Cuando Draco tomó su miembro y lo acarició de arriba hacia abajo Harry gimió disfrutándolo pero mientras Draco seguía, más impaciente se sentía.  
-Draco- gimió bajito y abrió los ojos viéndolo -hazlo- le dijo y él asintió sonriéndole perversamente lo cual calentó aún más a Harry

Draco se acercó aún más y tomó a Harry se las caderas, él se apoyó en sus codos esperándolo y cuando sintió el miembro de Draco entrando en él. No pudo evitar gemir y echar la   
cabeza hacia atrás.

Draco también gimió y se quedó quieto un rato, acariciando la cintura de Harry y mirándolo cautivado  
-Voy a moverme- le susurró   
Harry asintió relajándose más y Draco se movió lentamente, ambos gemían bajito. Y luego de unas estocadas más, Draco comenzó a moverse aún más rápido entrando incluso más profundamente. 

Harry gimió fuerte cuando sintió como Draco tocó algo en su interior que lo hizo ver estrellas.  
-Draco- dijo gimiendo su nombre cuando él volvió a tocar ese punto en su interior y siguió haciendolo durante las demás embestidas.  
Draco se dejó llevar y gimió más fuerte, apretó aún más la cadera de Harry y lo embistió saliendo casi completamente y entrando.

Harry arqueó la espalda por el placer y arrugó las sábanas con su mano, tenía que admitir que Draco era realmente bueno en todo.  
Draco dejó de morderse el labio y se recostó encima de Harry aun moviéndose y besándolo. Las manos de Harry se fueron a su espalda y sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en él con la embestidas. Draco sentía su mente nublada no podía pensar en nada más que en Harry y el placer de estar dentro de él.  
Unas embestidas después Harry sintió su cuerpo contraerse y segundos después se corrió intensamente seguido de Draco que gimió en su oído.

\---_

Harry se recostó relajado en la cama de Draco, se habían lanzado unos hechizos de limpieza y su cuerpo desnudo ahora se sentía más que relajado entre las suaves sábanas.

Draco también se recostó a su lado y giró de costado viéndolo. Harry le sonrió y pasó una mano por su cintura acercándose más a él y escondiendo parte de su rostro en su pecho. Draco lo rodeó con ambos brazos y acarició su cabello, una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no intentó esconderla. Allí con Harry en sus brazos se sentía tan feliz y cómodo como nunca antes, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras así que solo lo abrazó aún más fuerte y dejo que él repose en su pecho.


	20. Últimos días de vacaciones

Harry se sentó a cenar con sus padres, habían llegado apenas hace unas horas de Francia.  
Sirius y Remus también se unieron a la cena y todos parecían haber llegado cansados de un gran estrés pensó Harry al verlos.

Cuando terminaron de comer y conversar un poco en general sobre su visita a Francia, Sirius pareció recordar de pronto algo y miró mal a James -¿Sabes que me sorprendió más? Que me haya detenido de golpear a Lucius- le dijo a Remus y señalando acusadoramente a James

Remus rodó los ojos -Sirius otra vez con la discusión  
-¿Querías que te deje lanzarte sobre Lucius en plena cena?- James dijo excusándose

Harry los miró intrigado -¿Qué pasó?  
-Tuvimos un tremendo drama en la cena con la asociación de magos- le explicó su papá  
-Lucius es un maldito arrogante- dijo Sirius

-Se notaba que Lucius y Narcissa hablaban mal de nosotros entre ellos- le explicó su mamá.  
-Ah pero no solo se quedaron en cuchicheos- Siguió diciendo Sirius enojado  
-Literalmente dijeron que Sirius fue una deshonra para sus padres- dijo Remus

-Y atacaban a Remus, diciendo sarcásticamente lo importante que era que este él ahí como mi pareja. Y cómo ser profesor de Hogwarts no era importante y que no enseñaba bien- Harry escuchó sorprendido y enfadado a Sirius

-A mi no me importa lo que hablen- le dijo Remus mirando a Harry -Pero realmente la forma en la que se expresaron de los hombres lobo fue horrenda  
-Es bueno que no sepan de tu condición peluda, no me imagino cómo habría llegado a ser la discusión si te atacaban directamente por eso- Lily dijo

-Les hubiera lanzado un cruciatus sin importarme que estuviera prohibido- Sirius dijo  
Y James respondió -Eso exactamente era lo que quería detener- 

-Pero admite que tu también querías lanzarles una maldición imperdonable-   
-No dudes de ello- James dijo  
-Agradezco que hayan podido mantener la compostura- Lily dijo y suspiró dramáticamente -Esa a sido la peor cena de la vida-

-En definitiva, malditos Slytherin- dijo Sirius y James asintió de acuerdo

Todos parecían tan enojados y hasta él se sentía enojado, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo y ligeramente culpable de esconderles que él se llevaba más que bien con el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa.  
Y se quedó pensando en cómo sería realmente la relación de Draco con sus padres.

Su mamá intentando dejar el tema aparte le dijo -Y dejando de lado todo el conflicto con los Malfoy ¿Como la pasaste Harry?  
-Ehh bien, la madriguera es genial y fue divertido quedarme con ellos

-No puedo creer que falten 6 días para que entres a Hogwarts  
-Lo bueno que ya tienes amigos en Gryffindor así que será fácil que te acostumbres a Hogwarts- Harry vio a su papá y asintió no del todo seguro  
-Te va a encantar Harry, Hogwarts es mi lugar favorito- dijo su mamá emocionada 

-Yo les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Sirius sonriendo completamente, todos lo miraron intrigados menos Remus que ya sabía a qué se refería.  
-El ministerio me a propuesto enseñar la aparición a los de último año para que saquen su licencia 

Harry lo miró boquiabierto -¿En serio?  
-Sí, seré tu profesor por unas semanas

James rio sarcásticamente -¿Canuto de profesor?   
-¿Por qué siento que haces más esto por acosar a Remus que por enseñar?- Lily dijo  
Remus soltó una carcajada -Espero que seas paciente con tus alumnos, enseñar la aparición es complicado  
-Lo sé Moony, pero confío en mis habilidades  
-Si seguro serás un profesor muy interesante- Harry dijo divertido

\---_

Tres días después Harry estaba impaciente por salir, aprovechó que sus papás habían vuelto a ir al ministerio y fue a la mansión Malfoy.

Eran las tres de la tarde y aún había un sol brillante, era un día reluciente y los jardínes de la mansión Malfoy se veían demasiados hermosos. Harry al llegar se dirigió hacia los jardines traseros, podía observar a Draco volando rápidamente en todas direcciones, él se quedó parado y apoyado en una de las columnas.

Sonriente lo miró, parecía que estaba de un muy buen humor y su cabello brillaba moviéndose con el viento. Tres días no lo había visto, porque no había forma de escapar con sus papás todo el día en casa.

Y aunque se habían escrito, sentía que lo extrañaba demasiado, aun así no quería admitir el remolino de sentimientos que sentía por él y que se había acostumbrado a verlo todas   
las tardes. Pero le comenzaba a preocupar cómo sería en Hogwarts.

Tenía demasiadas dudas de como podrían llevar una relación como la que estaban teniendo hasta ahora. Y después de todo el drama que sus padres, Sirius y Remus habían tenido con los Malfoy tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran de su relación.  
Harry suspiró pensando en eso, pero vio a Draco aterrizando a unos pasos de él y le sonrió sin pensarlo.

-Viniste antes- Draco le dijo también sonriendo   
Harry asintió y aceptó ligeramente sorprendido el abrazo que le dio Draco rodeando su cintura. Harry apoyó las manos en sus hombros y luego ladeó la cabeza aceptando gustoso el beso.

Y confirmó que realmente adoraba y había extrañado los besos. Luego Draco abrió los ojos y miró directamente a sus ojos verdes.  
-Te extrañe- Harry le dijo

Y Draco sonrió con suficiencia -Lo sé 

Harry rodó los ojos y Draco volvió a besarlo, solo que ahora con mayor detenimiento. Su lengua se encontró con la suya, Draco lo apegó más a su cuerpo con el agarre de su cintura y Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sin evitarlo sonrió en medio del beso seguido de Draco y se separaron.

-También te extrañé- Draco dijo   
Y cuando Harry feliz, estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo un elfo apareció de pronto a su lado.  
-Amo Draco, mis disculpas, pero es el momento de hacer un cambio en la poción

Harry saltó en el sitio sorprendido y miró con mala cara al elfo que también lo miró preocupado  
-Oh cierto la poción- solo dijo Draco recordando y tomó de la mano a Harry caminando

-¿Qué poción?- preguntó Harry caminando a su lado viendo que iban a la sala de pociones  
-Hoy ha sido mi última clase con Snape y me ha puesto la poción más difícil del mundo. Tengo que agregar y hacer un par de hechizos ahora y mañana temprano tengo que terminarla junto con él.

-¿Entonces mañana también viene?

-Sí, pero solo ha terminar la poción- Draco dijo y luego entraron a la sala de pociones, vio su reloj y esperó unos segundos pacientemente, mientras le explicaba a Harry de qué   
iba la poción y por qué tenía que hacerlo en la hora exacta.  
Luego concentrado vertió un líquido extraño en la poción, Harry lo vio atento y vio como esta cambiaba de color a un púrpura intenso.

\---_

-Mañana llegan mis padres- dijo Draco a la ligera. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas de los jardines comiendo un postre que los elfos habían preparado. Ya estaba atardeciendo y habían pasado toda la tarde, hablando, volando y sobretodo besándose.

-Nuestros padres cenaron juntos con otros magos de la organización en Francia

Draco lo miró sorprendido -¿Y como quedó eso?  
-Pues no muy bien, también estuvieron allí Sirius y Remus y pues… hablaron mal de ellos en su cara  
-No me sorprende. Mi padre siempre a tenido un pésimo concepto de Sirius y no le gusta que Remus sea profesor

-¿Pero por qué?- Harry dijo y Draco se encogió de hombros  
-Pues para ellos Sirius es un traidor a la sangre y Remus debería enseñar artes oscuras en vez de solo defensa  
-¿Y tú piensas lo mismo?

-Remus es buen profesor, pero sí me gustaría conocer más de las artes oscuras  
-Estoy seguro que tus padres te han enseñado- murmuró Harry  
-No lo suficiente- dijo Draco mirándolo detenidamente  
-¿Y en cuanto a Sirius?  
-Supongo que tuvo sus razones para ser un traidor con su familia- dijo y Harry lo miró mal

-A lo que me refiero es que es un hecho que traicionó los ideales de los Black y más allá de eso no lo conozco, no puedo opinar mas de él- dijo y luego oyó a Harry suspirar -No me compares con mis padres Harry- le dijo pero no oyó respuesta.

Harry solo se quedó pensativo y luego habló -Mis padres odiarían si quedo en Slytherin-   
-Lo sé, lo sabemos- dijo y Harry asintió -Y lo siento si mis padres hablaron mal de tu padrino  
-No solo hablaron mal de él, también de Remus despreciando su trabajo y probablemente si mi padre no hubiera sido auror también habrían hablado mal de él y de mi mamá- dijo enojado 

Draco volvió a girar la cabeza y vio su perfil, lo examinó durante unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza -¿Que puedo hacer?

Harry lo miró y se sintió culpable -Tienes razón, no es tu culpa  
-¿Y por qué Remus y Sirius fueron a Francia?  
-Querían ayudar  
-Pero ellos no trabajan en el ministerio- dijo Draco y Harry se dio cuenta que no podía hablar más de la cuenta y confesar que Remus era un hombre lobo

-Pues Remus estaba ayudando a mi mamá con la poción de hombres lobos o algo así- le explicó y agregó -Mejor dejemos esos dramas de lado- Draco asintió de acuerdo, se relajó más en su sitio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Harry tomó su mano y comenzó a jugar con ella, entrelazando su mano y dibujando figuras en su palma.  
-Voy a extrañar estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad- le dijo Draco  
-Pero en Hogwarts también pod..  
-Va a ser complicado- lo cortó Draco -Pero no te librarás de mí- dijo levantando la cabeza y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Harry le sonrió al verlo feliz y una idea pasó por su mente  
-Practiquemos tu patronus  
-¿Que ahora?

-Siento que he aprendido un montón de pociones y tu no haz querido practicar más tu patronus- dijo y al ver que Draco comenzaba a negarse insistió -Vamos, solo inténtalo antes que me vaya- dijo viéndolo con sus grandes ojos.

Draco parpadeó y vio hacia los jardines, luego de un rato en silencio se paró -Está bien- dijo y Harry se paró emocionado -Pero solo una vez, realmente siento que me quita mucha energía

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y Draco sacó su varita   
-Deja que un pensamiento feliz inunde por completo tu mente, no te apresures, tómate tu tiempo- le aconsejó Harry  
Draco se estiró un poco y respiró lentamente concentrándose, Harry expectante lo vio y Draco pronunció claramente el hechizo girando su varita -Expecto patronum

Harry sonriente vio como de la varita de Draco emergía una fuerte luz que contrastaba con la oscuridad que había llegado después del atardecer. Era un patronus incorpóreo se dio cuenta rápidamente, era una especie de escudo que protegía a Draco.  
Unos segundos después Draco bajó su varita haciendo desaparecer el escudo, Harry se acercó rápido hacia él y de pronto pasó su brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Draco lo tomó de la cintura

-Hiciste un patronus  
-Pero fue uno incorpóreo- dijo Draco no del todo contento  
-Pero es un patronus, solo necesitas más práctica y te saldrá uno corpóreo

Draco le sonrió y lo acercó más a su cuerpo besándolo. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron agitados por el beso que les había robado el aire.  
Harry miró a su alrededor ya había oscurecido por completo y tendría ya que estar en su casa, porque sus padres llegarían.  
-Me tengo que ir- dijo Harry molesto con la vida  
Draco asintió lentamente y luego sonrió de costado -Pero podrías volver, y quedarte- Harry también sonrió y se mordió ligeramente el labio   
-Me gusta la idea  
-Entonces nos vemos en la noche  
-Apenas pueda escaparme vengo- Harry dijo despidiéndose con un rápido beso

\---_

Draco se quedó parado viendo hacia el vestíbulo, Harry acababa de irse pero volvería en unas horas y eso lo tenía expectante.

Unas horas más tarde después de cenar mientras escribía en su pergamino algunos apuntes sobre la poción que tenía en el caldero, llegó Pansy a su casa.

-Es un milagro verte aquí   
-Draco ya van a ser las once de la noche y estás en la sala de pociones- dijo Pansy horrorizada  
-Tengo apuntes que tomar y estoy haciendo tiempo- dijo Draco rodando los ojos

-¿Haciendo tiempo para qué?  
-Para irme a dormir- dijo Draco sarcásticamente 

Pansy entrecerró los ojos -¿Que tramas?  
-Nada, más bien dime tú en dónde te has metido. Has desaparecido   
-Necesitaba mi tiempo   
-Blaise me contó 

-Lo sé  
-¿Has aclarado tu mente?  
-Me atrae Blaise, pero no al punto de tener una relación

-¿Estás segura de eso?  
-No- Pansy dijo y desvió la mirada -¿Tu crees que sus sentimientos sean reales?   
-Al parecer si- Draco dijo y dejo sus apuntes a un costado, tapó la poción y caminó hacia ella. -Pansy tanto tu como yo y Theo nos conocemos mas que bien-  
-Por eso mismo Draco, somos amigos. No puedo imaginarme en una relación con él   
-Pero aun así no te alejes ni lo evites, aprende a convivir con ello. Quizá y te das cuenta que si pueden ser más que amigos-

Pansy hizo una mueca divertida -Nunca te había escuchado de consejero-   
Draco pestañeo lentamente y se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Será acaso la influencia de Harry?- Pansy lo molestó

Draco sonrió de costado -Harry no influye en mí   
-Dilo hasta que te lo creas  
Draco rodó los ojos -¿Y que haces aquí?

-Estoy en casa de Daphne, quiero que me hagas un préstamo de vino  
-¿Vino?  
-Sus padres tienen bajo hechizo todo- dijo con una mueca  
-Osea que solo has venido a robarme vino- dijo levantando las cejas   
-Pues sí- dijo Pansy riendo -Pero también vine a obligarte a ir, para que te distraigas  
-Imposible no puedo- dijo Draco e iba a chasquear los dedos para llamar a su elfo pero este apareció antes de eso.

-Amo Draco, el señor Harry Potter acaba de llegar   
-Oh ok, traele a Pansy 2 botellas de vino- dijo y el elfo asintió.

-Así que Harry te visita en las noches- Pansy dijo sonriendo coquetamente   
-Es nuestra última noche libre   
-¿Mañana regresan tus padres?  
-Si y dentro de 3 días volvemos a Hogwarts 

-Malditas vacaciones nada duran- Pansy maldijo y la puerta de la sala de pociones se abrió.  
Harry entró y se sorprendió de ver a Pansy

-Pansy hola  
-Harry, Harry hola- Pansy le sonrió y Draco caminó unos pasos dónde él, dejando un leve beso en sus labios.  
Inmediatamente después apareció un elfo con dos botellas de vino, señorita Pansy dijo haciendo una venia y estirando las botellas.

Pansy agarró ambas botellas y volteó a verlos -Supongo que quieren su noche a solas, así que los dejo- dijo divertida volteando hacia la puerta -Gracias por el vino- gritó saliendo.  
Harry vio a Draco -Vino a…?

-Si exacto, a robarme vino- dijo haciendolo reir   
-¿Terminaste con tu poción?  
-Por hoy si- dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano y caminando.

\---_

Algo que Harry tenía que admitir es que había estado pensando demasiado en su primera vez juntos, en su cuerpo, en ambos juntos.   
Draco dejó un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su cuello. Harry cerró los ojos y gimió cuando Draco mordió su piel.

Ambos ya estaban desnudos y excitados, Draco se separó levemente observando orgulloso la marca rojiza que comenzaba a aparecer en el cuello de Harry.

-Creo que tendrás que utilizar bufanda- dijo un poco ronco por la excitación y Harry se llevó una mano al cuello abriendo los ojos  
-Me has dejado un chupetón- alcanzó a decir pero fue callado por un insistente beso de Draco

-Te pones una bufanda para taparlo- dijo riendo entre besos  
Harry rodó los ojos y luego sintió su entrada lubricada por el hechizo que le había hecho Draco.

Luego de un beso más Draco pareció tener una idea. -Cambiemos de posición- le susurró. Harry se incorporó y vio que Draco se sentó en la cama, entonces gateó hacia él excitado y más que deseoso.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, Harry apoyaba las manos en sus hombros sosteniéndose y con ayuda de Draco que sostenía su cintura comenzó a moverse más rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo. 

\---

Harry gimió más alto por la embestidas profundas de Draco y se corrió por segunda vez. Draco aun seguía moviéndose y unas cuantas embestidas después también se corrió con un ronco gemido.

Harry estiró las piernas que las sentí un poco adormecidas, su concepto de sexo con Draco había superado otro nivel pensó, agitado intentó respirar con regularidad y aún sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre. Draco a su lado se estiró tomando su varita y susurró un hechizo de limpieza para ambos.

Luego rodó en la cama mirando a Harry, él también volteó de costado y lo miró con una sonrisa -Ha sido intenso- dijo Harry estirándose y dándole un suave beso  
Draco lo atrajo más cerca a él y luego del beso Harry apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, Draco acarició su cabello y su espalda haciendo que Harry se estremeciera placenteramente

-Me encantas- le susurró y Harry sintió sus mejillas calentándose con su sonrisa

-Me gustas mucho- respondió luego Harry escondido en su pecho.

Y mientras respiraba su aroma, sentía sus caricias y repasaba su intensa noche. Supo que Draco era lo que necesitaba y que realmente extrañaría esas vacaciones.


	21. Callejón Diagon

Al despertar lo primero que notó Draco fue su cuerpo totalmente relajado pero aún con sueño y le encantaba el roce de las sábanas en su cuerpo desnudo.

Al abrir lo ojos lo primero que vio fue a Harry, él dormitaba aún profundamente apoyado en su brazo. Las sábanas los cubrían dejando su pecho desnudo y se preguntó si Harry no tendría frío pero al tocarlo se dio cuenta que ambos estaban cálidos.

El cielo aún estaba nublado y no se veía rastros del sol así que supuso aun era muy temprano.

Se removió un poco acomodándose mejor y sintió una ligera excitación. No entendía cómo después de tremenda agitada noche que habían tenido aún podía estar excitado.

Harry con el movimiento pareció despertar, pero no abrió los ojos. Solo se acercó más hacia Draco acomodándose mejor y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.  
-¿Aún es temprano?- preguntó Harry con la voz adormitada  
-Supongo- contestó Draco bajito, pero al girar la cabeza hacia el gran reloj que tenía en la pared -No puede ser ya es tarde- dijo sorprendido

Harry sobresaltado se sentó en la cama  
-¿Que en serio?  
-Más de la 8- Draco habló y cerró los ojos 

Harry se enderezó y recordó que estaba desnudo. Luego su vista se dirigió a Draco que tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Dio media vuelta y se apoyó en su brazo. Su otro brazo lo apoyó en su pecho y se acercó a besarlo. Draco se dejó llevar siguiendo el ritmo lento del beso, pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él.  
Harry sintió que comenzaba a excitarse y maldijo mentalmente el no poder continuar. Draco dijo ya eran más de las 8 y sus padres probablemente estaban despiertos y se darían cuenta que él no estaba en casa.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo separándose un poco y aun tocando sus labios  
-Es tarde- Draco dijo asintiendo y Harry le dio otro ligero beso antes de pararse.

Tomo su ropa que encontró a un lado de la cama encima del mueble claramente ordenada. Lentamente y bostezando se la puso, no recordaba a qué hora habían dormido pero sentía con demasiado sueño.

Terminó de acomodarse el pijama y se levantó rodeando la cama, Draco se había vuelto a acomodar y parecía que otra vez comenzaba a quedarse dormido.  
-Draco- le susurró Harry al oído -Ya es tarde, no te vuelvas a dormir- dijo besando su mejilla. Él le sonrió, se estiró y se sentó.  
-Necesito ir a ver la poción- Draco dijo somnoliento y se sentó tomando su pantalón y comenzando a vestirse. Harry se puso sus zapatos y volvió despedirse con otro beso.

\---_

Harry aún con sueño se estiró un poco abriendo la puerta. Cuando de pronto escuchó el chasquido de un elfo detrás de él y giró viéndolo

-Amo Draco el Sr. Severus Snape acaba de entrar…- ni bien terminó de decir una persona se apareció a unos cuantos pasos de él en el pasillo  
-Draco porque aún no estás despierto, se supone que vigilarías el proceso…- Harry se quedó paralizado escuchando y Snape se sobresaltó al levantar la vista y encontrarse con alguien que claramente no era su alumno

-Buenos días- dijo Harry mientra Draco terminaba de vestirse velozmente, Snape entrecerró los ojos, había algo en él que le recordaba a alguien y sentía que lo conocía

Draco rápidamente se acercó

-Profesor Snape, le presento a…- Y antes que Draco pudiera mentir e inventarse algún nombre  
Snape pronunció –Harry Potter  
Harry nervioso miró a Snape –Ah aa sido un gusto conocerlo- luego miró a Draco –Yo ya me tengo que ir, si me disculpan- dijo y paso al costado de Snape acelerando el paso

\---_

Agitado llegó a su casa y se apoyó en la chimenea  
-¿Harry?- escuchó y saltó asustado  
-¿Qué haces ahí?- le dijo su papá viéndolo extraño  
-Es que que, quería llamar a Ron

-¿Por qué?  
-Es que tuve un sueño extraño y tenía que contarle- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió  
James arrugó el ceño sin creerle -¿Tan temprano?  
-Sí, es que…-  
-¿De qué trataba tu sueño?

-De Ron y… una araña que quería comérselo. Pero supongo que puedo decírselo después, voy a ir a cambiarme para desayunar- dijo rápidamente y se fue casi corriendo sin que su papá pueda preguntarle más.  
James solo negó con la cabeza pensando que su hijo estaba loco.  
\---

Apenas terminaron el desayuno, su mamá insistió en que tenían que salir ya de casa. Aún quedaban algunas cosas que comprar en el callejón Diagon y ella también necesitaba comprar algunos ingredientes para su trabajo.

Así que Harry entre bostezos, vistiendo una bufanda roja para ocultar una notoria marca en su cuello, se alistó. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar al primer piso porque sus papás lo llamaban insistentemente, fue a tomar su varita que siempre reposaba en su mesa de noche.

Pero no estaba allí, frunció el ceño e hizo memoria rápidamente. Recordó entonces que la había dejado en la habitación de Draco; se llevó una mano a la cabeza sorprendiendose al ver lo descuidado que había sido y terminó tomando una varita de juguete que le había regalado Fred.

Al llegar al callejón Diagon el lugar estaba repleto, apenas faltaban 2 días para el regreso a Hogwarts y había una gran cantidad de magos buscando sus cosas a último momento.  
Afortunadamente a Harry solo le faltaba conseguir un par de libros y unos cuantos ingredientes para pociones.  
\---_

Después de conseguir los libros entró al boticario de Slug Jiggers, acompañado de su papá. Harry agradeció que estuviera vacía y no llena de brujas y magos como los otros lugares. 

Unos segundos después entró su mamá que se había quedado conversando afuera con una bruja del ministerio.  
Harry observó el lugar, ya había estado allí hace un tiempo con Draco y probablemente el vendedor lo recordaba. Así que intentó no verlo directamente por si acaso y ocultó su rostro viendo en otra dirección.

Lily estaba recitando al vendedor una larga lista de ingredientes que necesitaba para ella y luego su papá añadió los ingredientes que le faltaban para su clase.  
Harry se quedó interesado mirando un nuevo estante con flores comestibles, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Curioso giró a ver si se trataba de alguien conocido y se quedó con los ojos abiertos sorprendido mirando al profesor Severus Snape entrar. Su asombro fue aún mayor al ver a Draco entrar detrás de él.

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la mañana apareció de pronto en su mente, se sintió avergonzado al saber que Snape sabía de su secreto y asustado por si de repente se lo contaba a sus papás.

Así que incómodo al sentir su intensa mirada puesta en él, solo atinó a decir -Buenos días   
Sus papás al escucharlo voltearon.  
James le dio una rápida mirada -Snape- solo pronunció a modo de saludo y al reconocer a Draco añadió -Hola Draco  
-Potter, Señora Potter, Harry- Snape los saludó a ambos sin ninguna expresión facial y su mirada terminó en Harry examinándolo y asustándolo.

-Hola Snape- dijo Lily y luego agregó con una sonrisa -Hola Draco   
-Buenos días Señores Potter- Draco también contestó con una media sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Harry-Hola Harry- le dijo y él le sonrió incómodo.  
Harry sintió que el tiempo se le hacía demasiado largo, la lista interminable de su mamá los obligaba a quedarse hasta que el vendedor reuniera todo lo necesario.

Ahora Snape estaba interesado en la nueva vitrina e ignorando a todos sacaba algunas cosas con su varita  
Harry huyó de ese lado y se acercó disimuladamente hacia la esquina con Draco e intentó preguntarle con la mirada si todo estaba bien.  
Estaba preocupado y tenía miedo por qué habría opinado o cómo habría actuado Snape y quería saber que mentira le había inventado Draco.

Pero él parecía tan tranquilo que Harry intentó no preocuparse tanto  
¿Y cómo estás Harry?- Draco dijo mirando hacia su bufanda sarcásticamente   
-Estoy perfectamente- contestó acomodándose la bufanda -¿Te falta conseguir ingredientes de pociones?  
-Algo así- dijo y miró hacia el frente. Comprobando que los Señores Potter estaban concentrados.

Disimuladamente sacó la varita del interior de su abrigo, Harry lo miró sorprendido y rápidamente la tomó guardandola en su bolsillo. Al ver de reojo que Snape los miró se quedó quieto.

-¿Ya preparaste tus maletas para Hogwarts?- preguntó Draco disimulando   
-Casi están listas, solo falta agregar unas compras- Harry dijo intentando mantener una amena conversación

Unos minutos después, Lily giró hacia Snape preguntándole por un ingrediente -  
-Snape, ¿Harry debería llevar solo las semillas de fuego o necesita la planta?  
-Solo las semillas- respondió Snape sin expresión aún concentrado en recolectar sus ingredientes, luego llamó a Draco para que examine algunos ingredientes a su lado.

\---_ 

Cuando salieron sus papás solo se despidieron con un -Hasta luego- Harry solo le hizo un gesto a Draco y al ver que Snape lo ignoraba salió sin decir nada.  
-En serio que te deseo mucha suerte con un profesor como ese- James le dijo a penas comenzaron a caminar. Harry sintió un escalofrío.  
-James no lo asustes. Seguro tendrá buenas clases con Snape-  
-Lo dudo- Harry dijo incómodo 

Lily lo vio divertida -Exageras Harry  
-Yo creo que no exagera, Snape odia a los Gryffindor, Harry tienes que tener cuidado  
-Si, Ron me contó que les hace la vida imposible a Gryffindor- recordó Harry  
-Pero quizá no terminas en Gryffindor y quedas en otra casa- dijo Lily pensativa 

James rio escandalosamente-¿Bromeas Lily? Harry es totalmente un Gryffindor- dijo  
-Bueno podría ser un Hufflepuff-   
-Oh podría ser un Slytherin- Harry dijo a la ligera 

James lo vio bastante sorprendido -Encontrarte con Malfoy te a afectado, ¿Como vas a querer ser Slytherin?  
-Draco está claramente orgulloso de su casa, me parece interesante quedar allí   
James lo vio horrorizado -No estás consciente de lo que dices Harry

-La verdad no se si te sientas cómodo allí- agregó Lily para su sorpresa y lo vio detenidamente   
Harry los vio incómodo y siguió caminando   
\---_

Draco salió junto con Snape de la tienda, ya no había rastro de los Potter. De reojo vio que Snape comenzaba a caminar así que lo siguió a su lado.   
-Supongo que los Potter no tienen ni idea - Snape habló burlón 

Draco se sorprendió que Snape sacara el tema de pronto, en la mañana no había hablado nada más que sobre pociones y ahora de repente parecía haber recordado que Harry salió de su habitación en la mañana.

Vio a los costados y respondió disimuladamente -Solo nos hemos vuelto cercanos, somos amigos

Snape rio irónicamente y detuvo su paso -Me pregunto que opinaría Lucius sobre esto  
Draco se quedó paralizado -Profesor, usted…-

-¿Acaso no dices que solo son amigos?  
-Pero mi padre…- dijo Draco viéndolo asustado y Snape sonrió

-Me pregunto cómo le explicarás a tu padre  
-No hay nada que explicar, es solo un amigo- Draco dijo enojado y la defensiva

-Tranquilo no me voy a meter en tus asuntos Draco, ya eres mayor- dijo para sorpresa de Draco y siguió caminando directo a Gringotts sin decirle más.  
Él solo lo siguió desconfiado.

\---_

Pudo escuchar el resoplido de Snape al descubrir que los Potter también estaban en Gringotts. Al parecer estaban esperando a un duende para que los guíe a su bóveda.

Draco sonrió de costado al volver a ver a Harry, aún tenía su bufanda bien puesta y se veía demasiado bien a opinión de Draco. 

Suspiró al recordar que probablemente ya no lo vería mucho así, si no en cambio solo con túnicas porque estarían en Hogwarts. Hizo una mueca al pensar que esas túnicas tendrían bordado el símbolo de Gryffindor y frunció el ceño viéndolo.

Harry al descubrir su mirada lo miró interrogante. Draco le mantuvo la mirada pensando que probablemente Harry ahora pasaría todos los días pegado a los Weasley y muchos se mostrarían de pronto locamente interesados en él.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando otro duende se acercó de pronto donde Snape y él saludandolos cordialmente, sin esperar mayor orden los guió hacia el interior del banco.  
James soltó un bufido, ellos habían llegado antes pero aun así seguían en la sala principal y tenían que esperar para ser atendidos.

-Es una corrupción- dijo por lo bajo y Lily lo miró mal, los duendes podían tener un muy mal temperamento y no quería que los sacaran de pronto del banco.

Harry esperó pacientemente viendo como su papá se mostraba cada vez más estresado y se preguntó porque Draco parecía enojado de pronto.


	22. Hogwarts

A Draco le gustaba tener el control de las cosas, siempre centrado y sin necesidad de esperar nada de nadie, pero cuando vio a Harry con sus padres en la plataforma 9 3/4 no supo qué hacer.

Estaba rodeado de toda la familia Weasley incluso Granger estaba con ellos, y él quería acercarse, hablarle, besarlo en frente de todos y obligarlo a entrar junto con él al expresso de Hogwarts.

Pero Harry parecía tan contento y encerrado en una conversación con los gemelos Weasley que ni volteaba a ver hacia los lados. Y Draco no se atrevería ni loco a acercarse sabiendo que Lucius lo vería.

Enojado los siguió viendo y Theo a su lado se dio cuenta que mataba con la mirada a los Weasley, así que terminó dándole un codazo para que no sea tan obvio, mirando tanto tiempo en esa dirección.  
Ya todos habían comenzado a moverse y Lucius junto con el Señor Nott se despidieron calmadamente de ellos y siguieron ocupados con su conversación caminando hacia la salida.

Draco jaló su maleta y junto con Theo alcanzaron a Pansy que estaban a punto de entrar al tren.

\---_

Apenas estuvieron sentados en una de las cabinas del tren. Pansy codeó y miró interrogativa a Theo  
-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó señalando a Draco que miraba hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido  
-Pasa que los Weasley se han acaparado a Harry y Draco no puede hacer nada- dijo Theo   
-Pero es tu novio Draco, ve y dile que venga aquí si quieres   
-Yo no quiero que esté aquí- dijo él cruzándose de brazos

Blaise que recién estaba acomodando su maleta miró con una mueca a Draco -¿Comenzamos con dramas? ¿Tan temprano?  
-Con tanto Gryffindor, imposible acercarse a Harry- dijo Theo ignorando el comentario de Blaise  
-Pero debiste hacerle alguna seña para que se acerque donde ti- le dijo Pansy a Draco  
Theo opinó -Pero ni nos dirigió la mirada

Pansy se quedó pensativa  
-Debe estar enojado- terminó diciendo Draco  
-¿Que le haz hecho?- frunció el ceño Pansy  
-No respondí una carta que me mandó ayer  
-¿Y eso?- Blaise preguntó sorprendido 

-No lo sé, me sentía enojado- respondió con una mueca  
-¿Por qué?- Theo lo cuestionó   
Draco se quedó pensativo y se sintió frustrado consigo mismo, había sido un tonto ignorando a Harry por un enojo sin fundamento.

-No lo sé, siento que sus nuevos amigos van a acaparar mucho de su tiempo  
-¿Con nuevos amigos te refieres a...?  
-A los Gryffindor 

-Pero aun no sabemos si Harry estará en Gryffindor- dijo Theo  
-Es injusto que te enojes por algo que no ha pasado- -Tampoco creo que Harry vaya a ignorarte de pronto- Pansy habló.  
-Pero lo acaba de hacer- dijo a la defensiva  
Theo rodó los ojos y Blaise rio sarcásticamente parándose -Draco pareces un inmaduro enamoradizo. Deja esas inseguridades para los Hufflepuff- 

Draco sintió su orgullo herido y volteó a ver hacia la ventana serio e ignorándolo  
-¿No vas a ir a la cabina de los prefectos?- le preguntó Blaise al ver que no se paraba  
-No- solo respondió

-Draco por algo eres prefecto- le recordó Theo  
-No me importa- dijo de mala gana -Ve tu si quieres- le habló a Blaise  
Pansy que había estado ignorando a Blaise levantó la vista -Ve tú solo, tantos prefectos pueden sobrevivir sin uno  
Blaise asintió de mala gana y se fue.

\---_

¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Vamos a estar en la cabina de prefectos- le dijo Ron  
Harry lo pensó y aceptó rápido. Draco también debería estar allí y se sentía mal de haber estado ignorándolo. Aunque seguía enojado por lo ignorado que había sido con su carta aun así quería verlo.

Se sentó a lado de la ventana y comenzó a conversar con dos simpáticos prefectos de Ravenclaw mientras Hermione y Ron iban a otra cabina a conversar con prefectos de años inferiores.

Un buen rato después cuando volvió Hermione y preguntándose en qué momento aparecería Draco, entró Blaise a la cabina.  
Parecía enojado pero le sonrió al verlo y sin saludar a nadie más se acercó a él -Hola Harry- dijo dándole la mano. Los otros prefectos los miraron sorprendidos al ver que se conocían.

-Hola Blaise- le respondió Harry y fue interrumpido por Hermione  
-¿Y Malfoy?  
Blaise le dirigió la mirada de mala gana -No vendrá

-¿Por qué?  
-Porque está ocupado  
-Pero su deber es ayudarnos con los de primero, es prefecto- dijo Hermione y Blaise la ignoró -Yo voy a ver a los de primero- avisó secamente saliendo de la cabina.  
Harry se quedó preocupado y preguntándose porque Draco no aparecía.

\---_

Pasó un buen rato donde Harry se sentía cada vez más ofuscado.  
La estaba pasando bien, hablando con Hermione y Ron, también conociendo a nuevas personas y comiendo todo lo raro que encontró en el carrito. Pero él quería ver a Draco y se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y ya estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.

\---_

Al bajar del tren, todo era un gran tumulto. Habían varios alumnos por todos lados, Harry no podía reconocer a nadie, todos ya estaban con sus túnicas formando grupos y por más que buscaba a Draco no lo encontraba así que junto con Ron y Hermione terminó subiendo a un carruaje que para su sorpresa andaba solo.

\---_

Se quedó gratamente asombrado al bajar del carruaje y observar el castillo, Hogwarts era asombroso y gigante se dio cuenta Harry.  
Filius Flitwick se ayudó con un hechizo sonorus, y su voz resonó por encima de las conversaciones de los estudiantes que estaban a las afueras del castillo haciendo sus grupos para entrar.

-Harry Potter, por favor acercarse a la entrada- Harry al escuchar su nombre se apresuró y despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione pidió permiso y se acercó a la entrada.  
Se encontró con Flitwick, un pequeño mago y profesor de encantamientos  
-Es un gusto conocerte Harry, seré tu profesor de encantamientos. Por favor acompáñame- le dijo amablemente mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo que se encontraba   
pasando la puerta hacia el lado derecho.  
El vestíbulo era realmente grande y el techo era tan alto que no se veía y había una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a pisos superiores.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con la Profesora McGonagall, que le dio una cálida bienvenida –Que alegría tenerlo en Hogwarts Señor Potter-  
Y un momento después entró Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques y guardián de las llaves Hogwarts, Harry sonrió feliz de verlo

-Hola Harry veo que ya llegaste- Le saludó Hagrid dándole un fuerte abrazo .

Detrás de él entraron una fila de niños curiosos, Harry se sintió incómodo al estar rodeado de niños de primero que estaban expectantes sin parar de hablar y todos le dirigían varias miradas curiosas, preguntándose que hacía él allí..  
-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- les dijo la profesora McGonagall-. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas- continuó diciendo y paso a explicar el sistema de puntos que se regía y que al pertenecer en cada una de las cuatro casas serían como su familia en Hogwarts.

Un rato después la profesora McGonagall les pidió formar una hilera para entrar al gran salón y seguirla.  
El profesor Flitwick le pidió a Harry quedarse en la parte de atrás con él y después de que todos los alumnos de primero entraron, ellos entraron.

El salón era inmenso Harry levantó la mirada observando el techo que parecía de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Observó a varios fantasmas a lo lejos y cuatro largas mesas llenas de estudiantes hacían un poco de ruido, varias miradas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia él. Vio a lo lejos que la profesora McGonagall puso un sombrero remendado encima de un taburete, pasó un momento cuando de repente una rasgadura se abrió formando una boca y comenzó a cantar.  
Harry no le prestó mucha atención porque estaba más perdido analizando cada rincón del gran salón y evitando voltear y ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin .

-…Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
Ponen aparte a los Gryffindor.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos  
Donde serás astuto e ingenioso  
Lleno de determinación…-

La profesora McGonagall se puso al frente y sacó un gran rollo de pergamino, uno a uno comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes. Y cada uno fue sentándose en la silla, le ponían el sombrero seleccionador y este gritaba la casa a la cual pertenecía.

Harry hasta ese momento estaba tranquilo pero conforme faltaban menos estudiantes por llamar comenzó a sentirme más y más nervioso. Cambió su peso de pierna en pierna pensó que, qué pasaría si el sombrero seleccionador no lo quería recibir en Hogwarts por ser ya mayor y entrar recién para su último año. ¿Y si se daba cuenta que extrañaba Ilvermorny y no lo aceptaba en Hogwarts?.

En ese momento se sentía lo menos valiente, así que dudaba que lo pondrían en Gryffindor

Y sin darse cuenta ya había terminado la selección de los de primero y salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó su nombre ser llamado  
-Harry Potter- El comedor lleno de gente lo miró curioso, Harry nervioso pasó saliva y fue directo a sentarse. La profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero seleccionador.  
-Mmmm Harry Potter- escuchó una vocecita en su cabeza -¿Dónde te pondré?- -Eres muy astuto e ingenioso- Harry intentó poner su mente en blanco pero varios pensamientos lo invadían. Hace unos días estaba casi seguro que quería pertenecer a Slytherin, pero ahora se sentía enojado con Draco y recordó a su mamá diciendo que probablemente no se sentiría muy cómodo en esa casa 

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo?- el sombreo caviló durante varios minutos y decía palabras al azar intentando decidirse en qué casa ponerlo  
Pensamientos de sus padres lo invadieron y recordó a su padrino hablando maravillas de Gryffindor y lo orgulloso que se sentía de pertenecer allí.  
-También estas lleno de valor y tienes mucho talento-

-Gryffindor- terminó pensando Harry, dándose cuenta de lo feliz que se pondrían todos  
-Creo que es lo mejor, creo que es lo correcto. Te pondré en…-  
Y cuando estaba a punto de desechar la idea   
-Gryffindor- Se escuchó la potente voz del sombrero en todo el comedor.

Harry se quedó un momento inmovil e impresionado mirando el suelo, realmente le había hecho caso el sombrero y lo había puesto en Gryffindor. Levantó la vista cuando la profesora McGonagall le sacó el sombrero de la cabeza, se puso de pie y escuchó fuertes aplausos provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Giro un poco la cabeza y miro de reojo hacia la mesa alta, Remus Lupin, y Hagrid se veían más que contentos y Severus Snape lo miraba sin expresión alguna. En el centro sentado en una gran silla de oro Albus Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Caminó directo a la mesa de Gryffindor aún resonaban los aplausos, en el trayecto vio las muecas divertidas de Pansy y Theo. Y su corazón se aceleró al ver la mirada penetrante de Draco puesta en él, estaba con una media sonrisa no del todo contento.

Harry le dedicó una ligera sonrisa antes de sentarse en el espacio que le habían dejado Hermione y Ron, luego todos en la mesa comenzaron a saludarlo.  
-Bienvenido a Gryffindor- le dijo Ron y Hermione le sonrió

\---_

Harry perdió la cuenta de todas las miradas que se dirigió con Draco, al principio intensas, severas pero ahora que el banquete ya había terminado miradas más divertidas y curiosas. Incluso ya no recordaba haber estado enojado con él.  
Cuando todos los alumnos se pararon para ir a sus dormitorios. Hermione le dijo que los acompañe, tenían que guiar y hablar con los de primero.

Pero Draco le había estado haciendo unas señas.  
-Necesito hablar con Draco- le susurró a Hermione  
-¿Que ahora?-  
-Solo será un momento en lo que hay todo un tumulto de alumnos- Harry les dijo y Ron le hizo un gesto con la mano  
-Déjalo Mione entrará en crisis si no solucionan su drama- dijo Ron y Harry les sonrió. Caminó en dirección al extremo de la mesa.

Se cruzó con Daphne y Astoria que iban camino a la salida y las saludo. Un minuto después Draco terminó de hablar con Blaise y caminó en su dirección pasándolo.   
Harry de reojo lo vio y lo siguió saliendo del gran comedor, caminaron varios metros más uno detrás del otro en medio de los estudiantes y salieron a un gran patio empedrado que estaba solitario.

Vio a sus alrededores, iba a ser difícil aprenderse de memoria todo Hogwarts. Pero luego recordó que Fred y George le habían obsequiado un mapa de Hogwarts y palpó el bolsillo de su túnica sintiéndolo.

-Y dime Potter ¿Que se siente ser un Gryffindor?- dijo Draco deteniéndose a lado de una columna y girando hacia él.  
Harry se acercó donde él y frunció el ceño enojado -Pensé que planeabas ignorarme  
Draco lo miró culpable -Lo siento Harry- dijo bajo   
-¿Por qué estás enojado?  
-No estoy enojado, es solo que eres un Gryffindor Harry- dijo sorprendiéndolo   
-Desde que me conociste dijiste que era un Gryffindor- dijo dando unos pasos más cerca  
-Lo sé- Draco dijo negando con la cabeza. Luego lo vio directamente quedándose prendado de sus grandes ojos verdes y suspiró pesadamente. Lo tomó lentamente de la cintura y apoyó su mentón en su hombro abrazándolo.  
Sintió que al fin podía abrazarlo y sentirse seguro de lo que significaba para él

Cuando se separó levemente, Harry dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, se estiró acariciando la mejilla de Draco y besándolo suavemente. Ambos sonrieron sin pensarlo y siguieron besándose lentamente.  
Nunca podría resistirme a un beso de Draco- pensó Harry, él frio que había sentido anteriormente había sido reemplazado por una gran calidez.  
Y había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose, sintiendo sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Pero cuando unos pasos se escucharon cerca terminaron separándose de improvisto.  
-¿Harry?- Escucharon y Harry giró sobre sus pies  
-Remus...- Harry dijo al reconocerlo y Draco dio un paso poniéndose a su lado  
-Buenas noches profesor Lupin

-Buenas noches Draco- dijo extrañado -No deberían estar aquí afuera-  
-Lo siento, nos detuvimos un rato a conversar- se disculpó Draco  
-Bueno vamos, ya deberían estar en sus salas comunes- dijo Remus con un movimiento de cabeza para que lo sigan

\---_

Dejaron a Draco cerca de las mazmorras y subió junto con Harry hacia la torre de Gryffindor mientras le explicaba un poco sobre los pasillos y las extrañas escaleras de Hogwarts.  
Cuando estaban llegando a la entrada de la sala común. Remus lo vio y curioso le preguntó -Harry tú y Draco…- solo dijo y vio automáticamente como Harry se ponía nervioso.  
Remus entrecerró los ojos más curioso, minutos antes le parecía haberlos visto demasiado cerca incluso parecía que hubieran estado besándose.

-Queríamos hablar un rato, porque no tuvimos mucho tiempo en las vacaciones  
-¿Por eso Draco descuidó su tarea de prefecto? para hablar contigo- dijo levantando una ceja  
-Ammm... - Harry no sabía que decir exactamente y eso hizo reír internamente a Remus.

-El profesor Snape parecía enojado de no encontrar a Draco- dijo asustando a Harry  
-¿En serio?-  
-Es ... seguro él lo olvidó...-

-Recuerdo también que en tu cumpleaños, estaban entretenidos hablando en tu cuarto ¿No?  
-Eh si, es que tenemos varios temas en común 

-Me doy cuenta- solo dijo sonriendo y decidiendo no presionarlo más. Luego vio hacia la entrada de la sala común y le dijo -Bienvenido a Gryffindor


	23. DCAO

Harry se dio cuenta que estar en Gryffindor era una locura, habían montado otra tremenda fiesta improvisada el día anterior, a base de cerveza de mantequilla y mucha música, sin importar que al día siguiente era martes.

Ahora él con sueño se había levantado dispuesto a desayunar e ir después a clases. Bostezó sonoramente terminando de vestirse lo más rápido posible, Ron ya había salido de la habitación y probablemente estaba desayunando junto con Hermione en el gran comedor.

Guardó su varita en la túnica y se vio una vez más en el espejo, su cabello parecía más rebelde que nunca, así que lo acomodó una última vez y salió.

Corrió hacia la escalera antes que se muevan otra vez y comenzó a bajar hacia el primer piso.

Ya había pasado casi un mes de su estadía en Hogwarts y se había acostumbrado perfectamente, al fin entendía el castillo y no podía perderse gracias a la ayuda del mapa.

Cuando entró al gran comedor fue directo a su mesa de Gryffindor, pero con su mirada puesta en el lado de Slytherin específicamente en Draco.

El cual parecía tan concentrado junto con Blaise en un pergamino, que ni se percataron de su entrada.

Se sentó a sus espaldas en la mesa de Gryffindor, saludó a Ron y Hermione. Y justo cuando apareció su plato de desayuno escuchó a Draco llamarlo.

-Potter-

Harry contuvo su sonrisa e hizo como si no lo escuchara

-Potter, Potter- volvió a insistir

-¿Que pasa no puedes estar un día sin hablarme?- Harry le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y girando a verlo

-¿Y tú no sabes llegar puntual al desayuno?- Draco dijo elevando una ceja y pasándole un pergamino disimuladamente.

Harry le sonrió inocente -Me quedé dormido

-Se te está pegando la excesiva pereza de los Gryffindor- Masculló Draco.

-Callate Malfoy- dijo Ron rodando los ojos

Draco vio al profesor Lupin observándolos y se contuvo de responderle filosamente

Harry rio, y le guiñó un ojo volteando rápidamente hacia su desayuno.

\---_

-No entiendo como todos creen que se odian- Hermione le dijo mientras caminaban hacia clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry vio sobre su hombro a Draco que iba contento mientras caminaba un poco más alejado de ellos junto con Theo y Pansy

-¿Soy bueno actuando?- preguntó

-Eres pésimo- opinó Ron, Hermione le dio la razón mientras reía

-La verdad que sí Harry

-Se te cae la baba al verlo- siguió diciendo Ron

-Y si no lo ves te vuelves loco- dijo Hermione

Harry enrojeció y negó con la cabeza -Exageran- dijo volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia atrás y encontrándose con la mirada de Draco puesta en él

-Y ni que hablar de Malfoy- Ron dijo alto para que lo escuchen

-¿Qué dices de mí Weasley?- Gritó Draco

-Que a Harry le pareces guapo- dijo Ron recibiendo inmediatamente un codazo de Harry

-Deja de soñar conmigo Harry- lo molestó Draco pasando a su lado

-Pesadillas es lo que me das- le contestó a Draco haciendo reír a Pansy y Theo

Dean y Seamus pasaron cuchicheando a su lado y mirándolos divertidos.

\---

Cuando entraron a clase de DCAO, esta estaba completamente vacía y preparada para un pequeño examen práctico.

Harry se quedó en uno de los extremos mientras entraban más alumnos. Y siguió conversando con Ron y Hermione sobre su extraña forma de mantener su relación con Malfoy en secreto.

Y viendo que no había ningún curioso sacó el pergamino que le había dado Draco en el desayuno.

Había un dibujo de él durmiendo, como si estuviera apoyado en una mesa. El dibujo no estaba tan elaborado pero era encantador y abajo decía:

Torre astronomía después de DCAO

-A eso me refiero- dijo Ron

Harry lo vio extrañado -¿Que?

-Esa cara de enamorado que pones por leer una nota- agregó Hermione divertida

Y Harry se dio cuenta de la tonta sonrisa que probablemente había puesto hace un momento

-Antes que pueda haber rumores, podrías conversarlo con tus papás

-¿Rumores?

-No nos dijiste que el otro día, ¿Alguien los vio besándose cerca del campo de quidditch?- Le susurró Hermione

Harry la vio sorprendido -Cierto, pero quizá y fueron alucinaciones nuestras

-Aún así- le respondió Hermione

-Podrías aprovechar que estás en Hogwarts, tu papá tendrá que esperar hasta navidad para matarte- opinó Ron

-Yo no voy a confesar de repente lo nuestro por una carta- susurró exaltado Harry y añadió -A parte aún no he hablado con Draco sobre ese tema...

-Pues te estás tardando- dijo Ron molestándolo

-Harry, Ron. Atención a la clase por favor- los llamó el profesor Lupin al entrar y ver que no se habían dado cuenta

Harry dirigió la vista al frente y vio de reojo a Draco mirándolo fijamente

-Como saben el día de hoy, vamos a hacer una pruebas con hechizos de ataque y defensa. Quiero ver que tan buenos pueden llegar a ser en un duelo- les explicó Lupin mientras se paseaba por la clase

-Ahora quiero que elijan sus parejas para comenzar. Y recuerden los hechizos que pueden utilizar…-

-Hey Neville- Ron giró hacia un costado llamándolo

Hermione rodó los ojos al oírlo y se giró hacia Harry

-Supongo que haremos pareja- dijo con una mueca viendo como Ron hacia trato con Neville

-Sí claro- respondió Harry asustado por la mirada de Hermione

-Ten cuidado es muy buena- le palmeó el hombro Ron y escucharon un bufido de Draco que estaba cerca de ellos junto con Blaise.

Todos se hicieron hacia atrás mientras iban pasando las parejas, los duelos no podían durar más de cinco minutos y todos estaban más que entretenidos. Harry repasaba mentalmente algunos hechizos, no quería atacar exactamente a Hermione así que pensaba usar hechizos leves y veía interesado los duelos

-Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini- los llamó el profesor Lupin

Harry los miró expectante no quería perderse ni un solo movimiento. Ambos avanzaron hacia el centro de la clase e hicieron un rápida venia, Lupin no pudo decir las palabras de comienzo porque ambos se lanzaron un hechizo de inmediato

-Flipendo- dijo Blaise y Draco se movió hacia un lado diciendo -Impedimenta

Toda la clase estaba sorprendida de la rapidez de los hechizos y como ambos seguían en pie.

Unos hechizos después

-Quarfl- dijo Draco, haciendo que Blaise se mueva a un costado indignado. Harry se preguntó qué hechizo era ese

-¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar hechizos para muggles en mí?- dijo Blaise y se escucharon varias risas del grupo de Slytherin

-Gladii pluvia

-Protego- Draco se cubrió con una sonrisa

Harry lo miró ensimismado, llevaba conociendo a Draco durante todas las vacaciones, pero Draco en Hogwarts era una parte de él, que Harry recién durante todo ese mes había llegado a conocer.

Había descubierto que era muy inteligente, probablemente el mejor de la clase junto con Hermione pero también era testarudo con sus ideas.

Siempre que lo miraba le parecía tan centrado en clases y eso le parecía encantador. Pero también era arrogante y solía andar por los pasillos orgulloso dispuesto a quitar puntos a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Y aunque lo molestaba con ello a menudo, Harry sentía que podía estar cada día más y más prendado de él.

-Dacrius- Pronunció Blaise pero su varita salió volando, Draco le había lanzado un expelliarmus mentalmente y había ganado el duelo.

Blaise lo vio irritado y ambos volvieron a su sitio. Lupin los felicitó más que satisfecho con la demostración de hechizos

Y un par de turnos después, Hermione y Harry salieron para su duelo.

\---_

Pansy palmeó el brazo de Draco, para llamar su atención porque estaba conversando con Theo.

-Mira a qué parejita le toca

-No te atrevas a llamarlos pareja- susurró Draco enojado viendo a Harry y Hermione

Luego los hechizos comenzaron y aunque llevaban un buen tiempo luchando. Draco se dio cuenta que Harry estaba utilizando los hechizos más leves posibles y Hermione se la llevaba fácil

Frunció el ceño viéndolo enojado

-Parece que el querido Harry quiere cuidar a Granger- le susurró Blaise malicioso

-Flipendo- dijo Harry pero se descuidó al avanzar y Hermione rápidamente exclamó

-Everte Statum- contra Harry

Draco vio asustado como Harry voló por los aires, pero no chocó de lleno con el piso porque el profesor Lupin lo detuvo con un hechizo.

-Maldita sea, Granger- exclamó Malfoy viéndola enojado y automáticamente se arrepintió de mostrarse tan exaltado en frente de todos, que lo miraban sorprendidos y curiosos.

Harry se levantó acomodándose la ropa y le dirigió una mirada de asombro a Draco, luego volvió a su sitio respondiendo que si estaba bien.

Cuando acabó la clase, Draco sentía su cabeza explotar, había pasado una hora viendo tontas peleas a su opinión y él lo único que quería era hablar con Harry y confirmar que estaba perfectamente bien.

-Harry quédate un momento- le pidió Lupin mientras todos ya salían de la clase

Draco hizo una mueca y salió de mala gana de la clase.

-¿Vas a esperarlo?- Pansy dijo curiosa

-Si- respondió Draco parándose a unos pasos de la entrada

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- les dijo para que no lo esperen

Unos segundos después vio a Ron junto con Hermione salir de la clase y para su sorpresa se acercaron donde él.

-Haber Malfoy si te calmas- dijo Ron al verlo

Él les dirigió una mala mirada

-No es para que reacciones tan obvio- Hermione le dijo preocupada

-Como te atreves a hacerlo volar- dijo enojado

-Era un duelo Malfoy

-Cállate Weasley

-Me callas una vez más

-¿Y qué?- lo interrumpió Draco enseñando su varita

Hermione sacó su varita señalándole

-No me señales- dijo con el ceño fruncido viéndola

-Deja de amenazarnos entonces- Ron habló

-Entonces baja tu varita, Granger- dijo viendo a Hermione

-Su prueba de duelo ya ha terminado- dijo el profesor Lupin sorprendiéndolos al abrir la puerta y volvió a meterse a la clase al ver que bajaban sus varitas.

Harry se adelantó donde ellos viendo confundido a Draco, Hermione guardó su varita y Ron lo vio con una mueca.

-Haber si controlas a Malfoy- dijo Ron rodando los ojos y pasando a su lado jalando a Hermione de la mano.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó Harry al ver de nuevo a Draco

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Draco preocupado viéndolo

-Estoy bien- dijo Harry cambiando su expresión y tomándolo de la mano -¿Acaso has amenazado a Hermione?

-Yo no la he amenazado en ningún momento- respondió y enojado agregó acercándose más a él- Sabes muchos hechizos y utilizas los más débiles contra ella. Deberías haberla vencido, no ponerle el duelo tan fácil- Y agregó indignado -No puedo creer que hayas dejado que te derribe en un duelo, Harry-

-Si, lo sé, Lupin también me lo dijo- dijo Harry con una mueca, Draco suspiró acariciando su mano con el pulgar y entrelazando sus dedos. Pero al girar la cabeza abrió los ojos en demasía al ver al profesor Lupin parado en la puerta viéndolos atentamente.

-Gracias por recordárselo Draco- le dijo sonriéndoles y se fue caminando por el pasillo

-Maldición- Masculló Draco

-Ahora ya no tiene ninguna duda de nosotros- dijo Harry

Draco lo miró preocupado

-Tranquilo, podemos confiar en Lupin

\---_

Un rato después llegaron a la torre de astronomía, afortunadamente no tenían ninguna clase hasta el almuerzo y podían pasar el rato juntos.

Al entrar Draco puso algunos hechizos a la entrada por si acaso y se acercó a Harry que miraba por la ventana.

-¿En serio estás bien?

-Si, lo estoy- le respondió Harry al voltear

Draco lo tomó por sorpresa abrazándolo, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Harry le devolvió el abrazo sonriente.

Sintió como el dolor de cabeza se le había ido y respiró su aroma lentamente. No era consciente de cuánto tiempo podía estar abrazando a Harry pero cuando se separaron supo que habían pasado varios minutos.

La torre de astronomía era el lugar perfecto para escapar de los demás. Ese día en particular nadie tenía clases allí arriba y podían cerrar la puerta con hechizos manteniéndose escondidos.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Lupin- dijo Draco un rato después apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry.

Él estaba sentado en la alfombra y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Draco, que se había recostado a lo largo apoyando su cabeza.

-¿Y que debería decirle a Remus? ¿Negarlo todo?- le preguntó Harry

-Oh no, eso ya es imposible- Contestó cerrando los ojos por las caricias de Harry -Pero quizá puedas persuadirlo para que no le cuente a nadie más, sobretodo a tu padrino

Harry soltó una carcajada

-Sirius no tiene nada en contra tuyo

-¿Has visto como me mira en clases?

-Pero solo hemos tenido una clase con él y no te ha visto feo- Harry dijo

-Imagínate cómo será en las siguientes clases- le respondió dramáticamente abriendo los ojos

-Eres un exagerado- dijo Harry y añadió -Pero no te preocupes, le diré… Después del almuerzo creo que tiene tiempo libre

-¿A quien le está dando clases ahora?

-A primero- respondió Harry acariciando su cabello y se acercó depositando un suave beso en sus labios

\---_

-No me gusta que pases tiempo con Granger

-Y a mi no me gusta que tengas una especie de secta detrás de ti- dijo Harry recordando el stress que le producía ver a la chicas sobre todo de cursos inferiores estar pendientes de cada paso de Draco

-¿Secta?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Y dices que el exagerado soy yo- dijo Draco negando y volvió a insistir -Si la comadreja es su enamorado, ¿Por que no hace grupo con él?

-No lo sé, se quieren y supongo por eso no les gusta estar en un duelo

-Yo te quiero y me gusta pelear contigo- le respondió Draco.

Harry miró sus manos sorprendido y con una sonrisa. A su lado Draco estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas viendo un libro que traía, probablemente sin darse cuenta que era la primera vez que le decía literalmente que lo quería.

-¿Un duelo?- le preguntó Draco al verlo absorto en sus pensamientos

-Yo también te quiero- le respondió Harry mirándolo por unos segundos y volviendo a bajar la mirada

Draco sintió un torbellino en su estómago, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y como Harry le correspondía.

Acomodó su libro a un lado y tomándolo suavemente del mentón se besaron lentamente conteniendo sonrisas.


	24. 10 Puntos

-Profesor Lupin- lo llamó Harry en el pasillo, encontrándolo al fin después de media hora de búsqueda.  
-Oh Harry dime- le dijo viendo como Harry recuperaba la respiración al correr hacia él.

-Tengo que hablar con usted  
Lupin levantó una ceja suponiendo sobre que era.

-¿Te parece si me acompañas a buscar unos ingredientes de pociones?  
-Si claro- dijo Harry siguiéndolo

Un rato después llegaron al almacén de ingredientes de Snape, Harry se preguntó si Snape estaba completamente feliz con tener a alguien más viendo sus ingredientes.   
Y veía hacia atrás esperando que no entre Snape.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa  
Harry suspiró -De Draco-

-Espero que no vayas a negarme lo obvio  
-No al contrario  
-¿Lo confirmas?  
-Si- aceptó Harry y Lupin lo vio curioso

-¿Desde cuando están juntos?  
-Desde mi cumpleaños- respondió tímidamente Harry

-Oh vaya- dijo asintiendo para sí mismo -Algo ya me imaginaba- agregó mientras tomaba algunos frascos y los colocaba en una bolsa  
Luego aún más curioso volteo a verlo y le preguntó -Pero ustedes no se conocen lo suficiente ¿Como es que han terminado en una relación?  
-Si lo hacemos. Nos hemos visto casi todas las vacaciones- admitió Harry 

Lupin levantó una ceja -¿Has estado en la mansión Malfoy sin que nadie se entere?  
-Ehhh si- aceptó Harry y Lupin lo miró sorprendido

Luego se aclaró la garganta y siguió diciendo -Pero el punto de lo que quiero pedirle es que.... no le cuente a nadie sobre nosotros   
-Sabes que puedes confiar en tus papás y contarles  
-Pues…  
-Probablemente James se vuelva un poco loco al principio, pero si lo que sientes por Draco es fuerte considera hacerlo  
-Yo… Me siento muy enamorado de él- dijo Harry rehusando su mirada 

Remus sonrió, era extraño y adorable ver a Harry en esa faceta  
-Pero aun así no podemos contárselo a sus padres  
-Oh por Merlín, casi había olvidado que Lucius es su padre- Lupin agregó dramático  
Harry asintió asustado 

\---_

Cuando Harry llegó al gran comedor para su primera clase práctica de aparición, todos ya estaban allí listos.

Saludó a Sirius que ya estaba en su nueva faceta de profesor y se acercó donde Ron que lo llamó levantando el brazo, le había guardado sitio a su lado.

El grupo de Slytherin estaban a su lado derecho, asi que apenas llegó Draco se acercó más donde él y le susurró  
-¿Cómo te fue con Lupin?

-Bien, perfecto. Solo que no debemos ser tan obvios- le recordó Harry en un susurro. Draco asintió viendo como Sirius los observaba a lo lejos.

\---_

Destino, decisión, desenvoltura- Volvió a repetir Sirius 

Draco tenía que admitir que era mejor profesor de lo que se esperaba, pero ya lo comenzaba a estresar con tanta palabra porque aun no los dejaba practicar la aparición.  
Aunque al ver a su alrededor, comenzó a entender porque repetía tanto Sirius. La gran mayoría parecía estar más que perdido en el ejercicio que estaban a punto a hacer.

Tenían que aparecerse en el centro del aro que tenían al frente, a él no le parecía nada complicado así que se entretuvo mirando los intentos fallidos de Goyle y a Pansy que pedía silencio a las carcajadas que soltaban Blaise y Theo.

-Tienes que girar sobre ti mismo, sintiendo como te fundes con la nada- Hermione dijo captando la atención de Draco, hace rato que no dejaba de parlotear explicandole a Harry y Ron todo lo que había leído sobre la aparición.

Él también se había leído libros sobre ello y no estaba alardeando de ello- pensó  
-No te sirve imaginar que te fundes con la nada- les dijo y miró a Harry -Solo imagina que te introduces en la oscuridad 

-Es peligroso imaginar eso- Hermione le dijo frunciendo el ceño  
Draco rodó los ojos y al ver que Harry asintió de acuerdo con ella. Les dio la espalda enojado cruzándose de brazos. No mucho después Sirius llegó a su sitio viendo las pruebas de Hermione, Ron y Harry; de reojo los vio con suficiencia no habían logrado moverse ni unos centímetros.  
-No te he visto hacer ningún intento, Draco- le habló Sirius

-Quería intentarlo delante de usted- le respondió  
Y les echó una mirada de suficiencia a los demás antes de intentarlo. 

Destino, decisión, desenvoltura se repitió mentalmente como Sirius había dicho durante toda la clase. Se concentró en el centro del aro que tenía al frente y siguiendo su propio consejo de dejarse llevar por una extraña oscuridad, sintió un fuerte jalón en el estómago.

Cuando abrió los ojos escuchó unos aplausos que rápidamente distinguió era de Sirius  
-Excelente Draco- dijo y los demás lo vieron asombrado. Él sonrió orgulloso

\---_

No mucho después terminó la clase, Draco salió enojado del salón junto con Blaise, que lo seguía curioso. Se sentía demasiado irritado, al saber que Harry escuchaba tanto a Hermione y le daba la razón.

-Parece que alguien está celoso- Lo molestó Blaise con una sonrisa burlona

-Celoso ¿yo?  
-Por supuesto que tú

-Solo me siento irritado. No me pondría celoso por ella- dijo con una mueca

Blaise negó divertido y se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos Harry los venía siguiendo, Draco no se había fijado y caminaba rápidamente.

Cuando doblaron el pasillo vio a Colin un estudiante de Gryffindor que solía tener su cámara siempre en mano y tomar fotos a todos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al verlo acercarse apuntándolos con su cámara.

Y si Malfoy estaba relativamente enojado, su expresión cambió a furiosa al ver que le habían tomado una foto sin su permiso.  
La mirada que le dirigió a Colin lo dejó frío, Blaise sonrió maliciosamente

-Lo siento, es para el nuevo periodico de Hogwarts. Estoy tomando fotos a los prefectos…- decía Colin rápidamente intentando explicarse  
-No me importa- lo cortó Draco y agregó -10 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
-Pero…- intentó hablar de nuevo y Draco lo ignoró caminando de frente seguido de Blaise. Pero ambos se detuvieron al escuchar a Harry llamarlo -Malfoy

-¿Porque tienes que bajarle puntos injustamente?- dijo cuando Draco volteó a verlo  
-¿Que pasa Potter?  
-Solo te tomó una foto, no puedes bajarle puntos por eso

Draco lo miró con suficiencia -Claro que puedo, soy prefecto ¿Recuerdas?-  
Harry frunció el ceño -Devuelve sus puntos  
-O ¿Que?, ¿Me vas a retar a un duelo? o tampoco puedes hacerme daño como a tu amiguita

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta y Blaise se contuvo de reir, definitivamente Draco estaba muy celoso.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta los dos ya estaban lanzando hechizos

-Expelliarmus- Harry dijo rápido y Draco logró reaccionar con -Protego- 

-Atabraquium

-Impedimenta

-Confundus 

-Protego!

Blaise los vio confundido, los dos estaban enojados pero tenían sonrisas en sus rostros y eso no era normal en una pelea.

-Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí?- de pronto apareció McGonagall yendo hacia ellos junto con Lupin, rápidamente al verlos apuntarse con las varitas.  
-Bajen sus varitas, ¿Como se les ocurre ponerse a pelear en medio del pasillo?

-Disculpe Profesora McGonagall, es un malentendido- dijo Draco viendo de mala gana a Collin que seguía parado viéndolos 

-Si profesora- dijo Harry con mirada inocente

-Yo podría hablar con ellos profesora McGonagall- se ofreció Lupin a lo cual ella asintió de acuerdo.

\---_

-No los entiendo- dijo Remus, cruzándose de brazos cuando entraron a su oficina

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza a Draco

-Lo siento profesor Remus por los 2 hechizos inofensivos que le lancé 

-Tienen suerte que no les hayan bajado puntos. No se que ha pasado de repente entre ustedes pero no pueden lanzarse hechizos en el pasillo

-Pasa que Harry...- dijo Draco sobresaltado   
-¿Qué ha hecho?- Lupin preguntó curioso 

-Nada- gritó Harry

-Nada le llamas a ignorarme y no seguir mis consejos?  
-No te he ignorado- dijo Harry 

-Hermione dice esto, dice lo otro. Todo le haces caso  
Harry abrió la boca sorprendido -Eso no es cierto

-Y tú comenzaste a atacarme, yo no iba a pelear contigo- le dijo Draco

-Tú le bajaste puntos injustamente a Gryffindor  
-Tú mismo dijiste que te irritaba que Collin tome tantas fotos 

-Sí, pero  
-Entonces no te quejes

-Harry Draco- los llamó Remus divertido con la pequeña pelea que estaba presenciado -Calmense 

Draco recobró su expresión, Harry dejó de mirarlo

-Tengo entendido que tienen clases de historia de la magia ahora. ¿Porque no conversan bien después? Y sin duelos- les recomendó Remus

-Se que quieren mantener en secreto su… extraña relación, pero no se vayan al extremo lanzándose maleficios- agregó y ambos asintieron de mala gana saliendo de la oficina aun sin mirarse.

\---_

Harry levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ya era de noche y cenaban en el gran comedor. No había hablado con Draco en todo el día o tarde y comenzaba a sentirse mal con eso.

Para su sorpresa Draco también lo miraba y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrió levemente; Harry lo vio confundido lo había ignorado toda la tarde y de repente venía a sonreírle y alborotar sus hormonas.

Entrecerró los ojos aun viéndolo y Draco dejó de verlo para seguir cenando.

No mucho después se paró junto con Pansy, Theo, Blaise, y salieron del gran comedor. Harry dejó el tenedor de lado aun no terminaba pero no podía dejar ir a Draco sin conversar  
-Necesito hablar con Draco- le susurró a Ron y Hermione

-¿Hablar o pelear?- preguntó Ron divertido

-Harry no llegues muy tarde, nos pueden bajar puntos- le recordó Hermione

-No se preocupen, nos vemos más tarde en la sala de Gryffindor- les dijo antes de salir rápido

\---_  
Se quedó en el pasillo continuo, cruzó las piernas sentado en la repisa que daba a una clase y esperó. Había seguido a Blaise y Draco hasta la clase de pociones donde tenían una reunión de prefectos junto con Snape.

Bostezo un poco, ¿Que tanto Snape podía estar hablando con los prefectos? se preguntó viendo hacia los costados.

Y mucho rato después cuando ya sentía que comenzaba a congelarse el trasero escuchó que la puerta se abrió y los prefectos salían. Los espió desde el pasillo hasta que divisó a Draco salir junto con Blaise 

No sabía como llamarlo sin que los demás prefectos se dieran cuenta, pero aprovechó que los demás estaban conversando para asomar su cabeza por el pasillo. -Accio Draco- pensó riéndose de sí mismo. Pero se quedó asombrado al ver que Draco volteó y lo vio. -Destino- se repitió 

Y volvió a esconderse, ahora que lo había visto solo tenía que esperar a que venga. Unos minutos después apareció doblando por el pasillo, ya no había bulla de los otros prefectos así que supuso se habían ido.

Harry se cruzó de brazos al verlo y Draco caminó hacia él sorprendiendolo con un abrazo 

-¿Me has seguido?

-Si  
-Pensé seguías enojado conmigo- susurró  
-Nunca estuve enojado contigo   
-Claro que…- comenzaba a decir Draco pero se separó al escuchar unos pasos

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
Harry abrió la boca sorprendido con el profesor Snape –Pero pero...

-Profesor aún no es tan tarde y…- Draco intentó decir  
Snape le lanzó una mala mirada a Draco -¿Quieres que te baje a ti también puntos?  
Draco negó y ambos se quedaron callados hasta que el profesor Snape desapareció en el pasillo

-Snape me odia  
-Míralo por el lado bueno, podría odiarte más

-¿Aún más? imposible  
Draco se encogió de hombros -Lo siento por los puntos  
-Hermione me va a matar- dijo Harry con un suspiro

Draco bufó y Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Luego suspiró viéndolo detenidamente y una idea que rondaba por su mente hace un tiempo volvió a aparecer.

-Quédate conmigo  
-Mmm?

-En Slytherin, quédate en mi dormitorio

-¿Pero... cómo voy a entrar?

-Con tu capa de invisibilidad- dijo como lo llevaba pensando hace algún tiempo, Harry le sonrió totalmente de acuerdo con la idea 

\---_

Llegar al dormitorio, sacar la capa y esconderse hasta que llegó a los dormitorios de Slytherin fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Lo difícil fue intentar explicarle lo más rápido posible a Ron como había perdido 10 puntos y que se iba a quedar a dormir con Draco.

-Estás loco Harry- le decía mientras se cambiaba al pijama -Pero prefiero mil veces a que te quedes en Slytherin a que invites a Malfoy a dormir aquí- decía Ron fingiendo un escalofrío

-No te preocupes- Harry dijo después de reír 

-¿A qué hora vas a volver?

-Supongo que temprano como a las 6

Cuando entró junto con Draco a la sala de Slytherin vio asombrado a su alrededor, era muy distinta a la de Gryffindor.

Y aunque ya era bien tarde habían varios estudiantes hablando y conversando en los sillones negros. El piso en su mayoría estaba cubierto por alfombras verdes y el signo de Slytherin estaba en todo lado.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el gran ventanal mediante el cual se podía observar el interior del lago. Quería quedarse observando y esperando a que algún tritón o el calamar gigante aparezcan.

Luego subieron las escaleras, Draco miraba cada tanto a su costado y aunque Harry sabía que no podía verlo por la capa, le sonreía de vuelta.  
El dormitorio de Draco no era tan diferente al de Gryffindor, a diferencia que solo habían 3 camas por lo que se veía más grande y las cortinas eran verdes con detalles en plata.

-¿Theo y Blaise están dormidos?- le susurró Harry   
-Si con un poquito de ayuda- Draco respondió con una carcajada -No les dije que vendrías, sino iban a estar acosandote

-Exagerado- le dijo quitándose la capa y quedando solo en pijama.  
Draco se acercó a su cama y acomodó las cortinas, cerrándolas alrededor -Voy a poner algunos hechizos- le dijo viendo a Harry abrir las sábanas

-¿Por qué siento que tenías esto preparado?  
-Te quería decir hace tiempo, pero como siempre andas paranoico de que te quiten puntos..- le respondió también metiéndose en la cama y lanzando un hechizo más de silencio.  
-Tú también eres un paranoico- le acusó Harry apoyado en el respaldar

Draco rodó los ojos y acarició su mejilla. Harry sintió un ligero estremecimiento al verlo acercarse. Sus suaves labios se unieron y sintió la calidez que necesitaba intensificando el beso.

Era un beso lento sin apresurarse, su estómago revoloteaba y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que le gustaban los besos de Draco.

-Extrañaba esto

-Te quiero- dijo Draco interrumpiendo 

Harry abrió la boca y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. Draco lo apretó aún más contra él acariciando su espalda.

-Yo también te quiero demasiado- le dijo Harry


	25. Descubriendo

Delineo el rostro de Harry con delicadeza, si lo despertaba ahora llegarían puntuales al desayuno. Aunque él realmente no quería eso, pensó al ver a Harry removerse.

Hace unos minutos que Blaise y Theo habían salido de la habitación. Los escuchó llamarlo y preguntarle porqué había hechizado las cortinas y cama pero prefirió no responder e ignorarlos.

-¿Draco?- lo llamó Harry con la voz ronca  
-Harry 

-¿Qué hora es?  
-Hora del desayuno 

-Deberíamos pararnos

-Quizá

-¿Quizá?- preguntó Harry riendo y volvió a apoyar su rostro en su pecho. Draco acarició suavemente su espalda haciéndolo suspirar.  
-Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos quedarnos- dijo Draco y Harry pasó una pierna alrededor de su cadera convencido

-Blaise y Theo ya se fueron- añadió  
-¿No se dieron cuenta que estuve aquí?- le preguntó levantando la cabeza

-Al parecer no- dijo tomándolo del mentón.

Le dio un suave beso al cual le siguió uno intenso. Harry puso todos sus sentidos en el beso, en sus caricias, que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado encima de Draco con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.  
-Y esto es a lo que me refería con perdernos el desayuno- dijo Draco masajeando sus piernas, Harry enrojeció al entender que podrían seguir sin contenerse.  
-De deberíamos cerrar la puerta con seguro por si acaso- dijo a lo cual Draco asintió rápidamente. 

\---_

Draco lo abrazó por la cintura al caminar después de cerrar la puerta y comenzó a repartir lentamente besos en su cuello. Harry suspiró excitado, desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts no habían tenido el tiempo ni el momento para disfrutar estando solos. A excepción de un par de veces que Harry recordaba avergonzado. Sintió una succión en su cuello y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás complacido.

Luego giró a besarlo de vuelta, tomando el borde del pijama de Draco con un rápido movimiento se lo saco.

Draco lo imitó dejando su torso desnudo y paseo sus manos por el borde del pantalón mientras se besaban; lo tenía loco con el beso exigente que le daba, expectante con las caricias y sentía cosquillas en el vientre.

Sintió que se quedó sin respiración al sentir un camino de besos por su pecho y verlo arrodillarse. E inmediatamente después bajó de un tirón su pijama dejándolo desnudo.

-Esper… - alcanzó a murmurar antes de gemir. Draco acariciaba su miembro lentamente y Harry abrió la boca expectante al verlo acercarse.

Era la primera vez que alguien le practicaba sexo oral y también la de Draco. Pero él siempre se mostraba seguro y parecía un experto en ello que Harry sentía que iba a desmayarse por el placer.

Sus dedos se enroscaron en la rubia cabellera, mientras Draco comenzaba a tomar un ritmo constante, su lengua lo delineada y sus labios lo cubrían ¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso? se preguntó

-Draco- dijo gimiendo su nombre, si seguía de esa manera llegaría en cualquier momento al orgasmo.

Cuando Draco se separó, él apoyó sus manos en sus hombros agitado.  
-Aún no te puedes correr Potter- dijo al pararse haciendo que sienta aún más excitación si era posible.

Tomó sus pantalones bajándolos y Harry mordiéndose el labio también terminó de desvestirse siguiendo a Draco a través de las cortinas.

\---_

Draco gimió y Harry cerró los ojos sonrojado. Estaban en el borde de la cama, Draco sentado sosteniendo de las caderas a Harry mientras él bajaba lentamente penetrandose. Se sostuvo cuidadosamente de sus hombros y se besaron tanto como el aire de sus pulmones les permitió.

Draco cerró los ojos y respiró fuertemente, con Harry encima de él moviéndose descontroladamente era imposible mantenerse cuerdo.

Acarició su cintura y luego sus manos siguieron su camino hasta tomar su trasero masajeandolo y marcando un ritmo más constante.

Harry volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás estremeciéndose ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes faltar al desayuno? Pensó vagamente mientras gemía.

Su cuerpo estaba al límite y comenzó a moverse más lentamente al sentir su corazón tan acelerado. Draco beso su mandíbula y repartió besos en su pecho. Harry volvió a gemir, probablemente tendría notorios chupetones pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

\---_

Ambos corrieron a través del pasillo más rápido que nunca, afortunadamente estaban cerca del aula de pociones.

Harry vestía parte de la ropa de Draco, iba sin corbata y con la camisa completamente cerrada esperando tapar unos claros chupetones. El tiempo se les había pasado tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban las clases a punto de empezar y ellos seguían desnudos en el dormitorio.

-Snape me va a matar- maldijo Draco  
-Si te mata a ti que le caes bien, imagínate a mi que me odia- se lamentó Harry

-Uff ¿caerle bien? ¿Estás demente?  
-Espero que Ron me haya llevado mis materiales- susurró Harry cuando llegaron a la puerta

Aún estaba abierta para su suerte y cuando Draco asomó su cabeza no vio a Snape por ningún lado pero se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar detrás suyo.  
-Veo que aún no se deciden en entrar- dijo Snape con voz fuerte. Harry se sobresaltó y solo atinó a entrar rápidamente a la clase directo a su sitio. Snape le lanzó una furiosa mirada 

Draco también se acercó a su sitio extrañado de tantas miradas curiosas que lo examinaban como nunca antes.

Harry suspiró viendo su caldero, odiaba las clases con Snape demasiado; le hubiera encantado poder faltar y quedarse solamente con Draco en su dormitorio pero eso era imposible se lamentó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer de esa forma?- le susurró exaltado Ron  
-Estaba con Draco- le susurró de vuelta

-Oh claro que lo sé- dijo Ron obvio y Harry recién se dio cuenta de las miradas de reojo que todos le dirigían. Se tocó su cuello avergonzado esperando no se note nada y mientras Ron lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados atendió lo mejor que pudo a las clases.

\---_

Más tarde cuando salió del comedor sintió que había tenido el mejor almuerzo de su vida después del obligado ayuno que había tenido en la mañana. 

Draco no había salido aún del gran comedor y él se sentía inexplicablemente ansioso de tenerlo cerca, besarlo y abrazarlo. Así que decidió volver a la entrada.

-Voy a esperar a Draco en la entrada- les dijo acomodándose la bufanda que había sacado del dormitorio después de clases.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione y Ron lo vio curioso

-Quiero estar con él- respondió sin poner ninguna excusa

Hermione lo vio sorprendida, Harry no solía ser directo respecto a Malfoy.

Y después de unos minutos de espera afuera del comedor cuando salió Draco.

Pansy con Theo comenzaron a molestarlos  
-Eres un salvaje- dijo Pansy con la boca abierta jalando a Harry de la bufanda para ver su cuello

-Saca tus manos de Harry- dijo Draco con un gesto, Harry lo miraba divertido   
-Es un celoso- Theo dijo acusándolo

-Seguro te hizo una escena de celos- Pansy añadió   
-No para nada…- dijo Harry con sarcasmo haciéndolos reír 

Theo lo tomó del brazo susurrando -No puedo creer que hayas estado en los dormitorios, nos hubieras avisado   
-Por supuesto que no iban a querer que los interrumpan- dijo Pansy levantando las ceja

Draco la calló y vio como un poco alejados de ellos algunas chicas los miraban curiosas  
-Harry- le susurró Draco -¿Porqué me esperabas? ¿Pasa algo?

-Quería hablar contigo  
-Ya estás en problemas Draco- Pansy dijo molestándolo Theo lo miraba entretenido

Draco los ignoró y le hizo una seña a Harry para caminar

____-

Ese día hacía muchísimo más frio de lo normal pensó Harry y se dio cuenta que probablemente era por eso que no había casi ni una persona en los alrededores.

Caminó junto con Draco calmadamente hasta que llegaron a los jardines exteriores, no muy lejos de ellos se podía observar el lago negro.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntó cautelosamente  
-De nada en concreto- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -Era mi excusa para estar contigo

Draco suspiró y le sonrió de vuelta 

\---_

Caminaron un poco más y se sentaron junto a un árbol. Harry se frotaba las manos mientras Draco le contaba sobre el torneo de magos de hace unos años.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro escuchándolo atentamente, vio su piel más blanca de lo normal probablemente por el frío y como su mandíbula se movía mientras hablaba.

Draco vio a los lados y estiró su mano tomando la de Harry entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana tomamos un baño?  
-¿Un baño?  
-En el cuarto de baño de los prefectos- Draco respondió con una sonrisa de lado

Harry también sonrió, había escuchado a Hermione hablar del baño especial que tenían los prefectos y solo se podía entrar con la contraseña adecuada

-¿Pero yo puedo entrar allí?- le preguntó levantando la cabeza de su hombro  
-Junto conmigo sí y nadie tiene que enterarse 

-Oh vaya  
-Exacto- respondió y se acercó a besarlo. Sus labios calientes contrastaban con el frío ambiente y sus manos entrelazadas le daban calor.

-¿No sientes como si nos espían?- le dijo Harry cuando estaban caminando de vuelta  
-¿Quién?

-Mmmm no sé… ¿los habitantes del lago?- Draco comenzó a reir –Harry, ellos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer como para espiarnos y no hay ninguna persona en los alrededores   
-No lo sé Draco- dijo y él lo jaló de la mano haciendo que voltee

Dio un paso acercándose más y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y luego en sus labios, Harry se dejó llevar y le devolvió el beso intensificándolo, nadie le creería se les decía que Draco era así de cariñoso.

Un crujido de hojas los hizo separarse sorprendidos, ambos voltearon abruptamente y se asustaron al ver la cola de un perro enorme que se alejaba

Draco frunció el ceño -¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Un perro gigante?- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho –Te dije que algo nos seguía  
-Seguro nos estaba acechando- añadió Harry  
-Pero que raro, no está permitida la entrada de ningún animal a esta zona

\---_

-Hola Harry qué gusto verte

-Hola profesor Remus, venía a dejarle unas raíces de ajenjo  
-¿Te mandó la profesora Sprout? 

-Si, estaba por los invernaderos y me mandó. Aunque me demoré un poco- admitió Harry

-Ya estaba preguntándome porque no llegaban  
-Lo siento

-No te preocupes

-¿Qué es eso?- luego preguntó Harry señalando un frasco  
-Oh esto es un grindylow, es para los chicos de tercero

-¿Les enseñas eso en tercero?- Harry dijo sorprendido

-Si claro, les hago las clases interesantes

-Oh vaya- Harry dijo interesado y añadió dudoso -Ehh Remus  
-Dime

-Estaba hace un rato caminando cerca del lago, por donde comienzan los árboles  
-Esta haciendo un tremendo frío, ¿Que hacías por allí?

-Mmmm estaba teniendo un pequeño paseo  
-¿Solo?

-Con… usted ya sabe- dijo avergonzado   
-Ohh- respondió con una sonrisa

-Pero pasó algo extraño

Remus levantó la vista del pergamino -¿Qué paso?

-Sentía que algo nos seguía pero Malfoy dijo que no había nadie y luego nos distrajimos un poco, y cuando escuchamos un ruido de hojas volteamos rápido pero solo pudimos ver a un perro negro enorme que se alejaba corriendo-  
-¿Un perro negro?- dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí y escuché que no tienen permitida la entrada de alguna criatura a Hogwarts ¿Cómo pudo entrar?  
-No te preocupes por ello seguro era un perro común- dijo Remus intentando quitarle importancia  
-No lo creo profesor era distinto, creo que lo he visto en algún lugar.

-Bueno déjamelo a mí, yo lo conversaré con el director- le dijo, Harry asintió  
-Tienen que tener cuidado y no estar solos por lugares alejados con frío 

Harry rio - Suenas a mi mamá 

Remus nego divertido   
-Bueno iré a mis clases- dijo al ver la hora

-Ve Harry suerte- habló Remus y cuando la puerta se cerró se paró rápidamente

-¿Ahora dónde estará Sirius?- Pensó. Acomodó sus cosas y salió en su búsqueda.

Conversando con la profesora McGonagall, Sirius estaba apoyado en una columna. Remus caminó más rápido hacia él, cuando llegó le hizo un gesto con los ojos y labios.  
-Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall  
-Remus buenas tardes, le comentaba a Sirius que me gustaría le ayude en algunas clases prácticas de Historia al profesor Binns. Haber si puedes convencerlo

-Oh si claro lo intentaré- dijo y ambos se despidieron de la profesora.  
Remus comenzó a caminar buscando algún sitio donde hablar en privado

-No vas a creer lo que he visto hace un rato Rem es que no te lo puedes imaginar- le decía Sirius dramáticamente.  
Remus lo calló –Shh hablemos en mi habitación

-¿Así que vamos a tu habitación?- dijo coquetamente Sirius, Remus lo ignoró mientras seguían caminando.

Un largo camino después llegaron a su habitación, apenas entraron Remus cerró la puerta con seguro y lanzó un hechizo de silencio para que nadie pueda escuchar desde fuera.

La sonrisa pícara de Sirius había aumentado pero se borró cuando vio la cara enojada de Remus  
-¿Qué he hecho?- dijo preocupado

-Como te atreves a convertirte en un animago a plena luz del día cuando cualquiera te puede ver  
-Oh eso, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó preocupado

-Harry me dijo que vio un perro negro enorme espiándolo supongo que ese haz de ser tú  
-Lo siento, lo siento es que tenía que espiarlos para sacarme la bola de curiosidad que tenía

-Pero Harry te vio, ¿te imaginas si otra persona también te hubiera visto?  
Sirius rehusó su mirada  
-Sirius- dijo Remus serio  
-Puede que me haya visto alguien más- Remus abrió la boca sorprendido, pero entendió que ese alguien más era Draco –Aun así eso no importa, solo pensaron que era un perro

-Harry no piensa que seas solo un perro

-¿En serio?  
-Esto es ilegal Sirius no puedes tomártelo a la ligera- le dijo más preocupado  
-Lo siento, no lo pensé y actué muy rápido- dijo acercándose y acariciando su mejilla  
-Pero no seas tan estúpido de dejar que te descubran- Sirius asintió dándole un rápido beso

-Pero valió la pena, no sabes lo que he visto  
-¿Qué has visto?- preguntó Remus cruzándose de brazos

-A Harry y adivina con quien

-¿No estaba solo?- preguntó Remus haciéndose el loco

Sirius también se cruzó de brazos –Estaba con Malfoy-

-Ahhh parece que son amigos

Sirius bufó -Estaban besándose

-¿Besándose?- Sirius asintió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza  
-No entiendo en qué momento ocurrió esto

-Bueno eran amigos y siempre parecía que había una extraña tensión entre ellos. Supongo…  
-Rem Rem, entiendo como una persona se enamora. ¿Pero porqué tiene que gustarle Malfoy? Entre todas las personas ¿Por qué un Malfoy?

-Uno no elige de quien enamorarse  
Sirius desvió la mirada y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación

-James no debió dejar que se vuelvan amigos ¿Cómo voy a decírselo ahora?  
-No vas a decirle nada a James, Harry tiene que hacerlo

-¿Harry?  
-Sí, no te metas es su relación hay que ver como avanza. Aparte que ellos quieren mantenerlo en secreto  
Sirius levanto una ceja al oírlo -¿Tú como sabes eso?   
-Supongo es obvio ¿No?

-Seguro Malfoy solo quiere jugar con Harry  
-Lo dudo

-No puedes saberlo Moony   
-Lo sé, los he visto. Seguro y tu también lo has notado

-El otro día parecía enojado en clase de aparición, Harry creo que estaba escuchando a Hermione en vez de él- dijo Sirius pensativo -Pero luego tú dijiste que se pelearon en el pasillo. Si supuestamente lo quiere como va a estar lanzandole hechizos  
-Ambos tienen una personalidad explosiva y Draco no comenzó esa pelea

-Harry me sorprende- pensó Sirius en voz alta


	26. Baño de los prefectos

Aún faltaba media hora para que acabara la clase y la pequeña fila que había ya estaba acabando, Draco miró a los demás estudiantes todos parecían seguros y afortunadamente a ninguno de ellos les había salido más que un escudo.  
A excepción de Harry que al comenzar la clase Lupin le había pedido haga la demostración al frente de todos. Y ahora estaba rodeado de los Gryffindor dando consejos y ayudando.  
Draco no necesitaba ningún consejo más, había leído todo sobre el encantamiento patronus y lo había intentado más veces de las que quisiera admitir.

Saber un patronus era la mejor carta para salir perfecto en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S había dicho Remus y todos estaban completamente de acuerdo, pero él no quería aprender un patronus por eso.  
Por el contrario él necesitaba tener la confianza de saber que podía hacerlo, él quería ser capaz de defenderse de un dementor y de demostrarle a Harry que era tan capaz como él.

Y aunque no lo demostraba se sentía cada vez más ansioso y preocupado. Los últimos días que había intentado hacer un patronus utilizando su recuerdo de siempre no había funcionado. 

No quería que Harry se diera cuenta que en vez de mejorar había empeorado y aun así tampoco se atrevió a dejar la fila.

Cuando le tocó a él, Lupin se colocó a su costado viéndolo detenidamente, varias miradas curiosas también se posaron sobre él 

Inspiró hondo y dijo -Expecto patronum- parado de la forma correcta con el movimiento de varita exacto pero nada ocurrió. Frunció el ceño dispuesto a hacerse a un lado, -Era obvio que no le saldría nada- penso pero Lupin lo detuvo.  
-Vuelvelo a intentar. Estás tenso, relájate. Si ese recuerdo feliz no ha funcionado lo hará otro- le recomendó 

Draco miró de reojo a Harry, estaba atento mirándolo. Una idea de pronto se le cruzó por la mente, buscó rápidamente un recuerdo con él, todos eran felices así que no tuvo mucho problema.

-Expecto patronum- dijo y de su varita emergió una luz creando un escudo

-Muy bien Draco- lo felicitó Lupin cuando la luz se disipó   
Él se sintió un poco mejor, solo unos cuantos habían avanzado hasta crear un escudo.

No mucho después terminó la clase, Zabini era el más fastidiado respecto al hechizo que no le había salido e iba quejándose mientras salían de clases.  
Pansy que iba a su otro lado llamó su atención señalando con la cabeza a Harry que iba rodeado de algunas chicas y chicos que le pedían consejos.

A Draco le daba dolor de cabeza recordar sus nombres pero más lo estresaba que no respetaran el espacio de Harry

Ron estaba un poco más alejado del grupo y se encogió de hombros al cruzar miradas con Draco. 

-Pues si no quieres ser tan obvio, camina y deja de mirarlo- dijo Pansy con un golpe en la espalda  
-Mejor nos apresuramos no quiero llegar tarde a pociones- Theo insistió 

___-

Harry suspiró estresado, Snape ya les había bajado 20 puntos a Gryffindor y la clase no iba ni por la mitad.

Ahora al menos los había dejado solos porque tenía que hablar con el director.

Él por su parte se sentía demasiado perdido en esa clase en particular; tenía que terminar su poción y guardarla para presentarla. 

Draco parecía tener la mirada fija en él ¿Acaso terminó ya la poción? Se preguntaba Harry pero no quiso mirarlo porque sino se daría cuenta de lo perdido que estaba y le daba vergüenza. Se acomodó mejor la bufanda que insistía en llevar para cubrir unos notorios chupetones y miró a lado.

-Hermione ayuda- le susurró -¿Por qué estás haciendo eso con las semillas?

-Escuché que era mejor aplastarlas para sacarles el jugo- dijo y Harry asintió copiándola y luego pidiéndole de nuevo ayuda.

Cuando volvió a ver a su derecha preguntándose que hacia ahora Draco, se dio con la sorpresa que estaba ayudando a unas chicas de Ravenclaw.

Abrió la boca exageradamente y sintió un golpe de Hermione -No te desconcentres, termina de darle vueltas-

Harry le hizo caso con el ceño fruncido y cuando terminó su poción se atrevió a cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo enojado directamente. 

Blaise veía divertido a Harry que parecía estar más y más celoso en cada sonrisa o mirada que les dirigía Draco a Merla y su amiga. Y estaba consciente que lo hacía a propósito para molestarlo y vaya que lo estaba logrando.  
Cuando entregaron las pociones y salieron de la clase, Draco seguía entretenido hablando con ellas; Blaise ya no sabía si su conversación era realmente interesante o si solo quería molestar más a Harry.

Unos minutos después que se despidió de ellas, fue donde Blaise   
-¿Vamos a la biblioteca?  
-¿Tenemos algún trabajo?  
Draco negó -Ayer Astoria nos pidió ayuda ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh cierto- Blaise asintió -Estás siendo muy bueno hoy día ¿No?

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente y giró comenzando a caminar  
-¿No vas a esperar a Harry?

Draco se encogió de hombros -Debe estar muy ocupado siguiendo órdenes de Granger

___-

-Ya deja esa cara vamos a la biblioteca aún nos falta terminar la tarea de transformaciones- dijo Ron jalando a Harry y siguiendo a Hermione 

-Viste ni me esperó- dijo indignado   
-Ya sabes como es a veces Malfoy

-Pero se puso a ayudarles a esas chicas

-Déjalo ser bueno aunque sea un día- dijo Ron divertido 

Harry negó y quedó abstraído en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó a la biblioteca.

-Podríamos ir a las mesas de al fondo- dijo Ron caminando hacia allá   
Hermione estuvo de acuerdo pero se fue primero a conseguir un libro que les faltaba, Harry caminó sin ganas siguiendo a Ron y leyendo su pergamino. Se sentó sin mucho cuidado en la mesa dejando sus cosas  
Cuando una risa le llamó la atención y levantó la mirada encontrando que a unas mesas de él Draco y Blaise estaban sentados riendo con Astoria y un par de sus amigas.

Ron comenzó a reírse por lo bajo -¿Ahora da clases particulares a las de sexto?  
Harry volvió la vista a su pergamino y sacó un libro de su bolso -¿Sabes que? No me importa  
-Luces como si te importara

Harry se removió el cabello fastidiado y lo ignoró   
-¿No has pensado en buscar un hechizo para mantener tu cabello quieto?- dijo Hermione sorprendiéndolo al intentar peinar su cabello y luego se sentó a lado de Ron 

-Ese cabello es imposible Mione- dijo Ron pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros 

-Tan imposible como que te concentres en terminar tus trabajos- respondió y chasqueó los dedos hacia Harry llamando su atención -O peor aún Harry- dijo volteando curiosa a ver que tanto miraba.

-¿Otra vez anda de profesor?- dijo al ver a Draco 

-Y Harry está entrando en crisis- opinó Ron  
Hermione negó -Solo les está enseñando, no es como si les estuviera coqueteando 

-Ah pero ellas si le están coqueteando, mira esas sonrisas fingidas seguro no entienden nada y él se muestra tan comprensivo  
-No seas tan celoso- Hermione dijo rodando los ojos  
-Son unos bipolares, ¿Recuerdas ayer andaba tan enamorado?- dijo Ron riéndose solo y Hermione volvió a chasquear los dedos a Harry

-Si te concentras acabamos antes el trabajo y tu tortura

___-

En sus planes había estado ayudar a Astoria con su trabajo, más no a sus amigas y otras extras. Blaise supo que la paciencia de Draco se había terminado apenas se levantó y alegó que tenía trabajos que terminar despidiéndose de todas. 

Lo siguió y se quedaron parados a lado de la estantería de libros, Draco sacó un par mirando por la rendija a Harry y sus amigos.

-¿Que tanto está haciendo?- dijo refiriéndose claramente a Harry   
-Tarea supongo, vi que tenía el libro de transformaciones

-¿Y Granger tiene que hacer siempre las tareas con ellos?

Blaise se llevó una mano a la cabeza -Ya deja el temita de lado y controla esos tontos celos  
Draco bufó -¿Crees esté muy irritado?- dijo mirando a Harry

-Mmmm quizá ¿Por qué?

-Tenía algo planeado en la tarde  
-¿Qué?- preguntó curioso

-No te voy a decir- dijo y Blaise rodó los ojos

-¿Acaso planeaste una cursi cita en el atardecer volando en Hipogrifo?  
Draco le lanzó una mala mirada, mientras Blaise intentaba no reír tan escandalosamente 

Y cuando vio que Draco seguía parado viendo a Harry volvió a hablar -Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Espiarlo desde aquí?

-Quiero hablar con él 

-¿Has visto esa mirada de enojo de hace un rato? Yo creo te va a mandar a volar- dijo riendo pero Draco asintió pesadamente 

___-

Harry terminaba de escribir al fin toda su investigación cuando una especie de ave de papel tocó su mano, sorprendido lo tomó entre sus manos y se abrió mostrando una nota.

A las 4 en el corredor del quinto piso  
D. M.

-Esta muy equivocado si cree que voy a ir- Masculló   
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Hermione 

-Es de Draco  
-Ahhh  
-¿Cómo hace eso con el pergamino?- decía Ron curioso  
Harry volteó a los lados, si Draco le había mandado esa nota debía de estar cerca pero no logró encontrarlo.

____-

Ayer había mencionado que tendrían el baño de prefectos para ellos solos, Harry no quería pensar mucho en ello aun se sentía ligeramente enojado. Y conforme pasaron las horas comenzó a cuestionarse que quizá y solo estaba celoso, después de todo Draco no había hecho nada malo.

En el almuerzo no lo vió y eso lo tenía muy ansioso, Pansy Blaise y Theo tampoco estaban y sabía que probablemente habían obligado a los elfos a llevarles comida a otro lugar.

Y apenas terminó el almuerzo, volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde Harry casi se queda dormido de no ser por Hermione que le insistió en que los ayude a practicar su patronus.

Se vio arrastrado a una clase vacía donde solían enseñar DCAO. Hermione y Ron estaban y también se unieron Ginny y Luna, una extraña chica que Harry había visto un par de veces acompañando a Ginny.

____-

-¿Cuantos galeones a que Harry deja plantado a Draco?- Blaise dijo molestándolo 

-Im po si ble- volvió a decir Pansy

Theo llegó donde ellos y se sentó a lado de Blaise sacando unos naipes de su bolsillo.

-Daphne dice que el profesor Black pregunto por ti 

-¿Sirius Black?- dijo Draco extrañado

-Si cuando acabó el almuerzo   
-Deberías tener cuidado que el padrino de Harry parece un poco loco- opinó Blaise  
-¿Dónde vas a ir hoy día? No vaya a ser que los descubran- dijo Theo  
Draco negó -No sean entrometidos 

Pansy le dio la razón y tomó las cartas de Theo mezclandolas. -¿Porque tienes esa cara?- Dijo Blaise al ver a Theo

-Porque sigue sin atreverse en invitar a Daphne al baile de Halloween- explicó Pansy

-Ni que fuera tan difícil- Se burló Blaise seguido de Draco y Pansy  
-Me preocupas Theo- Draco lo molestó  
-Adelante ríanse de mí. Al menos yo conseguiré pareja para el baile, ustedes tendrán que ir solos. Yo debería estar preocupado por ustedes- les dijo Theo enojado  
-A mí no me metas, yo iré con Harry, quizá no entremos juntos agarrados de la mano pero obviamente será mi pareja- le dijo Draco   
-A este paso Harry irá de a tres con Granger y Weasley- le dijo Pansy

Draco la miró mal ignorándola y añadió maliciosamente viendo a Theo -De quien debes preocuparte es de este par, que supongo tendrán que ir juntos  
Blaise se cruzó de brazos y negó -Yo no quiero ir con Pansy, buscaré mi propia pareja- dijo y ella lo vio indignada

Draco sabía que eso era mentira, aunque Blaise había evadido el tema y ahora se comportaba tan mordaz con ella, sabía que todo era una fachada para ocultar sus sentimientos. Pansy por el contrario mostraba tal cual sus emociones, molesta indignada pero no entendía exactamente porque.

___-

Harry le echó un vistazo a la hora y se dio cuenta que ya debía irse

-Bueno creo que les he enseñado todo lo que sé- dijo acomodándose el cabello -Así que yo ya me tengo que ir  
-Pensé que ibas a dejarlo plantado- opinó Ron, pero recibió un codazo de Hermione para que se callara

-¿A quién ibas a dejar plantado?- le preguntó Ginny viendo hacia su cuello donde la bufanda se le había bajado.  
Él se quedó en blanco, nadie más podía enterarse de su relación con Draco 

-Y también me pregunto quién te habrá hecho esos chupetones- Ginny volvió a hablar al ver que Harry no respondía 

Pero Luna intervino -Oh Ginny, no le preguntes eso. Harry ha sido tan gentil en ayudarnos y lo estás incomodando  
Harry le sonrió de vuelta -Gracias Luna

-De nada Harry. Pero creo deberías irte ya, vas a llegar tarde a tu cita- dijo y Harry quiso negarlo pero prefirió salir rápido.

Llegó al corredor del quinto piso unos minutos más tarde y cuando se preguntaba exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba vio a Draco a lado de la estatua.

-Hola- dijo ocultando su sonrisa y viendo a los lados -¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?

Draco solo le respondió con una sonrisa de lado girando hacia la estatua y hablándole 

Sintió su estómago revolotear al entrar y abrió la boca sorprendido viendo el inmenso lugar, había una enorme bañera, y varios grifos que parecían hechos de oro la rodeaban. A un lado había un estante lleno de productos de baño que Harry vio de pasada volviendo a ver la gran bañera.

-Vaya que se ve lujoso- dijo volteando a ver a Draco, el cual estaba terminando de decir algunos hechizos. Su mente se desconectó por un momento pensando en que todo el día no había besado a Draco y se moría por hacerlo.

-No queremos intrusos ¿Cierto?- dijo con una voz que le mando un ligero escalofrío   
Harry asintió y lo vio mientras caminaba hacia él

-Parecías enojado en clases y en la biblioteca

-Y tú parecías muy hablador- Harry dijo recordando la mañana y dio un paso más acariciando la barbilla de Draco 

Él se mordió el labio lentamente -¿Celoso acaso?

Harry rodó los ojos y se acercó besándolo de una vez, Draco lo tomó de la cintura apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. Se besaron tanto rato como les fue posible y se separaron ligeramente para tomar aire. La nariz de Draco tocaba su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas y Harry sentía su pulso acelerado.

-¿Irás al baile de Halloween conmigo cierto?

Harry lo vio confundido 

-Me refiero a que no invitaras a nadie más 

-¿Por qué invitaría a alguien más? Te tengo a ti 

-¿Aunque no podamos entrar juntos?

-Si y aunque probablemente tengamos que escondernos para bailar- dijo con una mueca y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.  
Él le dio un beso en la mejilla   
-Entonces supongo tendremos que entrar solos al gran salón- Dijo con falsa tristeza Harry acariciando su cabello

-Podríamos fingir, pero no soportaría verte de pareja con alguien más 

-Ni yo- respondió apenas, recibiendo un beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron placenteramente y Harry sentía que si Draco dejaba de sostenerlo caería 

Al separarse Draco mordió su labio con delicadeza, un ligero gemido salió de la boca de Harry haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Y pensar que Blaise me molestaba con que íbamos a tener un cita bajo el atardecer 

-Le hubieras aclarado que era un cita sexual

-¿De qué hablas? yo solo te he invitado a tomar un baño, nada sexual de por medio- dijo Draco fingiendo vergüenza 

Y unos segundos después ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

Harry caminó unos pasos hacia atrás quitándose la túnica bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. También se quitó la bufanda y desabrocho los botones de su camisa tranquilamente.

-La bufanda no ayudó mucho, Ginny terminó dándose cuenta que tenía unos chupetones   
-Oh qué pena- dijo con sarcasmo Draco y preguntó -¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada, no me dio ni tiempo a inventar una excusa. Gracias a Luna no insistió más   
-¿Luna?

-Una amiga suya- respondió Harry y Draco que también se había quitado su túnica dio unos pasos más de nuevo donde él.

Tomó los últimos botones y le ayudó a desabrocharlos

-Sabes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo hasta la cena

___-

Draco estaba apoyado en sus antebrazos echado sobre una improvisada toalla, viendo como Harry lo repasaba con la mirada arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Habían estado desnudos besándose un buen rato y entre roces su excitación ya estaba al tope

-¿Qué estás tramando?- dijo al ver a Harry morderse el labio y con una mirada divertida

-Solo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello- dijo Harry acariciando su pecho y añadió -No te muevas- Él asintió era muy excitante ver a Harry en plan mandón.

Harry se removió dejando unos besos en el abdomen de Draco, sentía su entrada lubricada por el hechizo de antes y sabía que si tocaba su miembro se correría.

Así que se concentró en el cuerpo de Draco, quería llegar más allá y él parecía tan dispuesto que decidió intentarlo.

Acaricio su entrepierna y acercó su boca lamiendo su extensión, se concentró en lamer y succionar levemente sorprendido por los gemidos de Draco. Se separó poco después escuchando una ligera queja.

Se estiró un poco y tomó su varita, Draco abrió sus ojos viéndolo atentamente pero no parecía estar en desacuerdo.

Lubrico su entrada con el hechizo, dejó de nuevo su varita a un lado y tomó su miembro masturbándolo escuchando de nuevo pequeños gemidos.

Acarició su entrada y haciendo presión con un dedo lo metió rápidamente comenzando a moverlo, no mucho después metió un segundo dedo y respiró ansiosamente viendo que Draco lo disfrutaba arqueando un poco la espalda.

-Oh ya… solo hazlo- dijo Draco en un gruñido. Harry sacó sus dedos y tomó su miembro dirigiéndolo a su entrada.

Él tenía sus ojos cerrados y Harry agradecía que no veía lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba. Entró lentamente, se quedó quieto por unos segundos normalizando su respiración, no quería correrse rápido y quería que Draco lo disfrute tanto como él lo hacía.  
Sus embestidas comenzaron lentas pero profundas, conforme aumentaban de velocidad comenzó a retorcerse de placer. Quería contener sus gemidos pero era imposible teniendo a Harry penetrándolo y haciéndolo ver estrellas.

Harry subió en un recorrido de besos por su pecho, al llegar a su clavícula succiono levemente y Draco gimió más en la siguientes estocadas, luego al llegar a su cuello no pudo controlarse y lo besó succionando dejando un par de notorias marcas que sabían a Draco le había encantado por su gemidos.

Draco lo tomó del rostro beso sus labios y gimieron juntos, unas embestidas más y ambos se corrieron.

___-

-No está nada mal ser el de abajo- dijo Draco peinando su cabello, Harry asintió sonrojado

Estaban en la bañera jugando riendo y besandose. Habían abierto todos los grifos y Draco había echado sus productos favoritos creando espuma.  
Harry lo miraba embelesado, su pálida piel contrastaba con marcas rojizas en su cuello, pecho y sus labios rojos por los besos.

Sus piernas chocaron, sabía que su excitación volvía a estar presente pero teniendo a lado a Draco desnudo era imposible controlarse.

-Entonces si te quito los lentes, ¿Me miras?- dijo Draco dejándolos a un lado para que no se mojen con las gotas que caían de su cabello y viendo mejor sus ojos verdes

-Estando tan cerca por supuesto que lo hago- Harry contestó besándolo 

-Me encantas- dijo entre besos y acercándolo más a él. Harry obediente lo siguió y se sentó encima de él. Tenían tiempo de sobra para otra ronda más.


	27. Halloween

Harry se acomodó mejor en el sillón y se apoyó en el pecho de Draco 

-Es que son unos tiernos- decía Pansy viéndolos  
-Awww- comenzó a decir exageradamente Theo 

Blaise rodó los ojos -No son tiernos, son pegajosos

-Eres un amargado, no te gusta que los demás expresen amor- le dijo Pansy, él rió irónicamente   
-Oh por favor, tú eres más amargada que yo…

Harry los miraba entretenido, Draco rió, no le importaba mucho si sus amigos lo molestaban de pegajoso así que aprovechó en abrazarlo más por la cintura, podía sentir su aroma y su acompasada respiración.

Sabía que Harry tenía que irse, le había dicho que quedó con Ron y Hermione antes de la cena. Pero él no tenía ganas de soltarlo, podía parecer infantil pero siempre deseaba poder tener a Harry solo y exclusivamente para él.

Estaba conciente que eso no podía ser y a veces se preguntaba si era normal esas intensas ganas de aferrarse. Con su nariz tocó su cuello, sabía que estaba haciéndole cosquillas por como se removió y sonrió feliz.

-¡Draco! ¿Has escuchado a este loco?- dijo Pansy  
-Draco- le dijo Harry sacándolo de su ensoñación   
-¿Que?

-No te comas a Harry, mientras estos dos pelean- dijo Theo haciéndolos reír  
-No me estoy comiendo a Harry- dijo -Aun no- añadió dándole un corto beso en el cuello.

Harry sintió una electricidad recorrerlo, debía de controlar a sus hormonas que siempre estaban agitadas pensó abochornado.  
-Ya comenzaron con su modo pervertidos

-Déjalos ser

-¿Podemos apreciar el hecho que Draco no ha querido matar a nadie gracias a su buen humor por Harry?  
-Excepto por Granger- le recordó Blaise a Theo  
-Siempre hay excepciones 

-Oh cierto me tengo que ir- Harry dijo incorporándose al escuchar el nombre de Hermione.

Draco lo soltó de mala gana -¿Te vas a ir tan rápido? 

-Tenemos que planear el cumpleaños de Seamus y quería que me ayude con un hechizo de transformaciones  
-Sabes que yo también soy excelente en transformaciones- dijo frunciendo el ceño  
-Hay no empieces de nuevo Draco- Pansy dijo con una mueca, Harry le sonrió agradecido.

-Quizá podrías pasar algo de tiempo con nosotros- le dijo medio en serio medio en broma  
-Con Weasley y Granger... ¿Por qué pasaría tiempo con ellos?  
-Porque son mis amigos

-Y necesitas su aprobación- dijo Theo

Draco le lanzó una mala mirada y Harry se paró del sillón, jalandolo de la mano. Se despidió rápidamente de los tres yendo con Draco al fondo del salón para salir.

-En serio consideralo, te llevarías bien con ellos- dijo y Draco suspiró de mala gana  
Harry le dio un beso a modo de despedida 

Bajo contento del aula de Adivinación y caminó distraído por el pasillo del sexto piso, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido y como alguien sorbía la nariz. Curioso intento identificar de dónde provenía y se acercó hasta casi el final del pasillo.

Reconoció rápidamente a Ginny, estaba sentada a lado de una columna cerca del ventanal 

-Ginny ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó preocupado y se acercó. Ella al verlo se limpió de inmediato las lágrimas   
-Hay que vergüenza- murmuró Ginny al ver que la había descubierto llorando  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Si yo.. solo pasa que mi novio es un imbécil- le dijo y Harry se sentó a su lado  
-¿Me quieres contar?  
-No- dijo y suspiró -Es una tontera todo- dijo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo.

Harry la miró triste y pasó un brazo por su hombros abrazándola, esperando confortarla. Ginny agradeció el gesto devolviéndole el abrazo.

Escuchó unos pasos seguido de un -¿Harry?

-Draco- dijo Harry viéndolo sorprendido y se separó de Ginny rápidamente 

Él lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego a Ginny frunciendo el ceño

-Eh... Ginny se siente mal por eso estoy con ella- Balbuceó un poco inseguro de si tener que dar una explicación   
Draco miró a Ginny un largo rato esperando entender en que sentido estaba mal y después a Harry, quiso reírse por la extraña cara que había puesto pero se contuvo.

-Espero te recuperes Weasley - dijo y le alcanzó a Harry un libro -Te estabas olvidando tu texto  
-Gracias- le contestó y lo vio voltear caminando probablemente hacia el aula de adivinación de nuevo  
Ginny completamente extrañada miró a Harry y cuando vio que Draco había desaparecido le preguntó -¿Acaso acabas de aclararle a Malfoy porque me estabas abrazando?

-Olvida eso Ginny  
-No lo haré- miro decidida a Harry esperando una explicación -¿Te gusta?- Harry parpadeó sin darle ninguna respuesta   
Ginny siguió hablando -Porque está claro que a él si le gustas, ¿Viste la mirada que me lanzó?- Harry asintió divertido

-¿Ustedes acaso están saliendo?- Harry volvió a desviar la mirada sin responder

-Por Merlín, ustedes son novios - exclamó al darse cuenta

Harry intentó silenciarla - Hey espera, shhh. No puedes decir nada por favor- le pidió

-No me lo creo… ¿En qué momento comenzaron a salir?   
-En las vacaciones   
-Pero es Malfoy…  
-Lo sé claro que lo sé- dijo Harry riendo

___-

Sirius se acomodó el cabello y quiso bostezar pero se contuvo.

Luego vio a Remus, realmente lo que quería hacer en ese momento era abrazarlo y dormir.  
-Sirius durmiendo en una fiesta que aún no ha comenzado- dijo irónicamente Remus molestándolo 

-Me has despertado temprano- se quejó y añadió con una sonrisa -Y ayer no dormimos exactamente...-

Remus sonrió nervioso pero cambió su expresión al ver que Dumbledore los miraba.

Sirius miró por todo el gran salón -¿Por qué siempre los Gryffindor llegan tarde?  
-Debe ser una locura esos dormitorios 

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiera un baile en nuestra época de Hogwarts 

-Hubiera sido interesante- dijo Remus viendo que algunos alumnos entraban  
-¿Quién crees que sea la pareja de Harry?  
-No creo que haya invitado a alguien 

-O quizá a recapacitado y dejará a Malfoy de lado- dijo Sirius mirando hacia la entrada 

Remus negó 

___-

Pansy iba delante de ellos caminando con un chico Ravenclaw que ni recordaba el nombre. A su lado Theo conversaba alegremente con Daphne.

Blaise iba con su pareja, Olivia una risueña chica de Hufflepuff que parecía cargar la emoción de todos. Y Draco iba a su lado escuchando a medias su conversación.

No le importaba las miradas que le dirigían preguntándose porque no tenía pareja. Pero si le gustaría tener a Harry de compañía.

-Hey Malfoy, parece que estamos solos eh- escuchó su voz a sus espaldas

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y giró a verlo  
Iba muy elegante con una túnica negra, una camisa blanca, una corbata de lazo blanco y una brillante sonrisa.  
-Pero que sorpresa- dijo, seguido de una leve risa.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny los miraban divertidos, y más atrás otras parejas estaban curiosos por qué pasaba. 

Cuando entraron Harry y Draco estaban enfrascados en una conversación   
-Pensé que se llevaban mal- le dijo Olivia cuando caminaron unos pasos lejos de ellos  
-Si se llevan muy mal, incluso diría que se odian- dijo Blaise ocultando su sarcasmo y esperando que Draco deje de conversar con Harry y los alcance.

Un minuto después lo vio impaciente, Draco seguía ahí parado con Harry y los Gryffindor habían armado grupo a su costado casi incluyendolo.  
-Pareciera que se llevan bien  
-No te dejes engañar

-¿Crees que armen una pelea? Este es un día muy importante. Escuché que se lanzaron maldiciones en pleno pasillo el otro día.  
Blaise rio -El único que lanzaría maldiciones en este momento sería Lucius viendo a Draco rodeado de Gryffindors- murmuró y caminó junto con Olivia.

___-

-Pensó que era un pergamino viejo y me lo devolvió   
-Tuviste suerte

-Pero tengo castigo, una semana ayudando en la oficina de McGonagall 

Draco hizo una mueca -Pudo haber sido peor, al menos no perdiste el mapa. Probablemente a tu padre le habría dado un ataque   
-Y habría venido él mismo a buscarlo   
-Tienes que preguntarle qué clase de hechizos le han puesto, es perfecto  
-A Remus deberías preguntarle, él ayudó en su mayoría el mapa

-No es como que tengamos una relación tan cercana y no creo que le guste la idea de que yo sepa de la existencia del mapa  
-Remus es accesible y sabe de nosotros. Así que no hay problema   
-En todo caso el problema es tu padrino- dijo Draco viéndolo de reojo -¿Por qué nos mira tanto?

Harry rio silenciosamente -Ignoralo, debe estar paranoico porque estamos hablando   
-¿No crees que Remus le haya contado?  
-Lo dudo, Rem sabe guardar secretos

-¿Por qué tan seguro? Acaso te guarda otro secreto- preguntó Draco viendo de nuevo a Sirius directamente, quizá y si se concentraba podía utilizar Legeremancia para saber que quería pensó   
Harry no le respondió y miró a Ron que lo llamaba

-Voy a ir por ponche ¿Les traigo?  
Harry miró a Draco que estaba perdido en otro mundo tan concentrado que ni parpadeaba y contestó -Sí por favor

Y no mucho después sin entender qué pasaba, Harry vio que Draco retrocedió ligeramente asustado.

-Sirius me va a matar   
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Harry viendo que Sirius se había parado de su sitio y se acercaba donde ellos.

-Intenté Legeremancia- susurró 

-¿Con Sirius?- Harry lo vio como si estuviera demente  
-Sí y no funcionó, pero estoy seguro que se dio cuenta- dijo Draco y vio que su costado Hermione les estaba prestando atención. Ron había vuelto y les dio unos vasos de ponche. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa al recibir uno.

-Hola a todos- dijo Sirius mirándolos rápidamente.

-Profesor Black- respondió Hermione, Ron y Ginny que también se acercó.

Harry también lo saludó con una sonrisa y Draco se quedó quieto  
-Que sorpresa verte aquí, Draco-   
-Vine a hablar un momento con Harry- dijo retrocediendo un paso  
-¿Así? Porque yo necesito hablar un par de cosas contigo 

Draco hizo una mueca nerviosa y vio que Remus se había acercado también donde ellos.  
-Déjalos divertirse- le dijo bajito a Sirius y saludó a sus otros alumnos.   
-Sí, pero antes tengo que hablar con Draco

-Después hablas con él- insistió Remus y lo jaló del brazo  
-¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?- preguntó Ron   
-Es profesor Black aquí en Hogwarts- le recordó Hermione 

-Supongo que alguien le hizo enojar- dijo Harry viendo a Draco  
-Ya se le pasará- dijo Draco que había adoptado su expresión indiferente de nuevo  
-¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿Por qué no querías hablar con él?- Ron lo miraba sospechoso   
-Es de mala educación no hacerle caso a un adulto- murmuró Hermione 

-No me da la gana- dijo mirándola sin expresión.   
Harry lo miró mal y Draco tomó un poco de su ponche. 

-¿No me estarás envenando Weasley?  
-Respeto las decisiones de Harry, no te puedo matar

Harry comenzó reir mientras Draco miraba a sus alrededores. Por más que le gustaría quedarse con Harry, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por las miradas que estaban sobre él.

A su lado tenía a todo el grupo de Gryffindor que habían comenzado a bailar  
-Me voy a mi grupo

-¿No te puedes quedar? 

Draco movió la cabeza

-Pero estamos como amigos, quizá podrías quedarte- dijo bajito  
-Lo sé pero los Slytherin ya me están mirando extraño, lo siento- le dijo -Adiós Weasley, Granger- añadió al ver que lo miraban y caminó hacia el otro lado del salón.

____-

-¿No me habrá mandado otro tipo hechizo?  
-No te ha hecho nada

-Quien sabe que maldiciones le habrá enseñado Lucius- dijo Sirius -Estaba agarrando su varita dentro de la túnica estoy seguro le eso- le insistió a Remus  
-Solo te estaba mirando detenidamente 

-Quería entrar a mi mente Moony   
-Aun si fuera eso, no lo logró   
-Pero lo intentó- dijo frunciendo el ceño -Tenemos que deshacernos de él   
-Estas hablando de uno de mis estudiantes 

-Míralo ahora está bailando con esa chica- dijo viendo a Draco  
-Esa chica también es tu estudiante- dijo Remus y vio hacia Harry que también estaba bailando  
-No sabía que a Harry le gustara bailar tanto

-Es porque Draco también está bailando, parece que están en una competencia- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos quedándose un rato en silencio mientras paseaba la vista por el salón. Harry bailaba con Ginny, Lily estaría muy emocionada de verlos pensó, los había estado emparejando todas las vacaciones.

-Moony  
-Mmm?

-¿Bailamos? 

Él solo le sonrió como si fuera una broma  
-Estoy hablando en serio, bailemos

-¿Ahora?   
-Si ahora- -Vamos me gusta esta canción 

Remus negó, Sirius se paró y le estiró la mano -Démosle a los estudiantes algo de qué hablar- dijo divertido 

____-

Draco volvió con sus amigos, Pansy se cruzó de brazos -¿Puedes quedarte quieto?

Él se encogió de hombros y aceptó el vaso que le tendía Goyle, ambos tomaron de un sorbo su bebida.  
-¿Se dan cuenta que ya están borrachos?

-Shhhh Pansy  
-¿De qué hablas? si esto es ponche- dijo irónicamente Draco mostrándole su vaso de nuevo lleno   
-Se supone que no deben meter alcohol al salón

-Pero qué amargada que estas hoy  
-Callate Gregory- dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos

Theo volvió con ellos más que feliz y le robó un poco de su bebida a Draco, luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Pansy que ahora tenía la mirada puesta en Blaise bailando con Olivia.  
-¿Y tú pareja?- le preguntó Theo al no ver al chico Ravenclaw cerca  
-Está con sus amigos

Draco hizo una mueca y le preguntó a Pansy -¿Bailamos?  
-No quiero   
-¿Un poco de Whiskey?- ofreció 

-Tampoco quiero  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Supongo que bailar con Blaise- Theo dijo y Pansy le dio un golpe en el brazo -Deja de molestarme con él   
-Admitelo Pansy, odias la idea que Blaise te deje de lado- Draco opinó 

-No me importa, pero si yo quisiera lo tendría de vuelta   
Draco y Theo hicieron una mueca  
-Sería horrendo de tu parte si solo por capricho le coqueteas. Blaise es nuestro amigo- le dijo Theo

Pansy iba a responder pero se quedó callada al ver que Blaise se acercaba.  
-¿Y Olivia?  
-Gracias a Merlín que se fue con sus amigas... es muy intensa- dijo y Pansy asintió

Draco tomó de otro sorbo su vaso, Harry parecía estar divirtiéndose y aunque quería ir donde él sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. Así que intento desviar su atención en Theo que hablaba emocionado.

Un rato después Blaise llamó su atención -Harry se va…- dijo mirando al extremo de la sala, Draco volteó y lo vio saliendo del gran salón.

Le pasó su vaso a Theo -Ya vuelvo- dijo y caminó rápido hacia allá.

___-

Salió del cubículo del baño, se lavó las manos e intentó acomodarse el cabello que estaba más rebelde de lo usual. Y de pronto en el reflejo del espejo vio a Draco mirándolo.  
-¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Es una casualidad- dijo sonriendo de lado, Harry vio hacia los cubículos todas las puertas estaban abiertas y no había nadie.  
-Parece que te divertiste bailando tanto

-No tanto como tú- respondió Draco dando unos pasos hacia él  
Harry lo miró, se había quitado la túnica y su camisa seguía perfectamente puesta al igual que su corbata de lazo; pero había algo distinto en él. 

Draco lo tomó del rostro dándole un corto beso, Harry correspondió por unos segundos y se alejó sorprendido viendo hacia la puerta, afortunadamente no había nadie  
-¿Has tomado whiskey?

-¿Tu no?- preguntó Draco viendo sus labios  
-Pensé que estaba prohibido meter alcohol al baile de Halloween  
Draco le sonrió -Está prohibido- dijo tomándolo de la barbilla. Su cuerpo chocó con el suyo, Harry vio hacia la puerta seguía sin haber nadie y Draco lo besó intensamente.

Su mente se nubló por unos segundos devolviéndole el beso y recobró el sentido al separarse respirando agitadamente. -Nos pueden descubrir- le susurró  
Draco se relamió el labio y asintió, jalandolo de la mano lo llevó hasta el último cubículo. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido viéndolo hacer hechizos de silencio y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

¿Que ha bebido Draco? pensó por un segundo antes de ser besado de nuevo. Extasiado se dejó llevar, su espalda chocaba con la pared y su cuerpo estaba caliente por la ropa; se desabrochó la corbata en medio del beso y Draco le desabrochó los primero botones de la camisa.

Un par de besos cayeron en su cuello -Espera no me dejes ninguna marca- dijo apenas, pero fue ignorado completamente. Harry respiró agitado, Draco lo tenía tan pegado y sentía que su miembro excitado chocaba con el suyo.

Lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura, Harry separó sus piernas levemente y ambos se movieron rozándose a través de la ropa. Gimieron bajo sintiendo su excitación explotar, se besaron aun más enredando sus lenguas y escucharon la puerta de afuera abrirse.

Harry sintió sus mejillas aún más rojas pero no paró a Draco, ambos se dejaron llevar y entre besos acabaron.  
-¿Harry estás ahí? -Preguntó Ron 

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, Draco a su lado apoyado en la pared comenzó a reirse  
-Shhh- le pidió Harry que se callara, respiró hondo intentando controlar su agitada respiración y sacó el hechizo de silencio.  
-¿Harry?- volvió a llamarlo Ron   
-Si estoy aquí. Ya salgo- respondió, se lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y se acomodó la camisa guardando la corbata en su bolsillo  
Draco lo miró conteniendo la risa.

-¿Estás bien? Pensé que te había pasado algo

-No nada, solo tenía un poco de calor- dijo Harry mojando sus manos y viéndose en el espejo.  
Ron asintió no muy convencido y saltó en su sitio al ver salir a alguien del mismo baño donde había estado Harry  
-Oh por Merlín- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho

-Hola Weasley- dijo Draco acercándose al lavado y viéndose también en el espejo. Ron le dio un golpe en el brazo a Harry -Y yo preocupándome- dijo escuchando su carcajada.

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir y entró Dean -Harry aquí estabas- dijo con una sonrisa y mirando curioso a Draco -Hermione los está esperando afuera  
Draco se miró una vez más en el espejo y salió contento sin decirles nada.

___-

No pasó mucho tiempo y no ellos no podían dejar de mirarse, sus miradas se encontraron incontables veces y Draco estaba pensando seriamente en ir directo donde Harry y llevarlo a otro lado.  
-Theo me voy  
-¿Tan temprano?  
-Si  
-¿Pero por qué?- dijo Theo y entendió al ver puesta su mirada en Harry

-Me cuentas en que acaban- dijo Draco señalando a Blaise que bailaba junto con Pansy.  
Theo aceptó y vio a Draco caminar directo a la salida, unos segundos después Harry lo siguió

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- le preguntó Draco recorriéndolo con la mirada cuando se encontraron en el pasillo  
-¿Tú dormitorio o el mío?  
-El mío por supuesto- respondió Draco caminando junto con Harry

-¿Y ustedes dónde van?- preguntó Sirius detrás de ellos

Ambos giraron sorprendidos a verlo, hace un momento no había nadie detrás de ellos  
-Estaba acompañando a Draco…- dijo Harry apenas, buscando una excusa -Se siente un poco mal  
-Yo lo veo perfectamente   
-No, en serio él se siente un poco mal- insistió Harry  
Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza asintiendo   
-Yo te puedo acompañar a los dormitorios de Slytherin- dijo Sirius -Puedes volver a la fiesta Harry  
-Es que nosotros necesitamos hablar- dijo Harry 

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y Draco se removió incómodo.   
-¿Y Remus?- preguntó Harry intentando desviar su intensa mirada  
-Ocupado en el salón …- dijo viendo hacia atrás   
-Todo mundo estaba hablando de ustedes dos bailando y coqueteando 

Sirius sonrió orgulloso -Lo sé 

Draco le hizo un gesto Harry con los ojos  
-Entonces nosotros nos vamos- dijo Harry y viendo que su padrino iba negarse intentó hacerle gesto señalando con los ojos a Draco 

Él suspiró, entrecerró los ojos viendo a Draco una vez más y se dio una vuelta caminando de regreso al salón  
-Pensé que me iba a decir del hechizo

-Supongo quiere hablarlo a solas contigo  
-En serio que tu padrino, me va a encontrar un día solo y me va a lanzar un maleficio

-Probablemente- Harry comenzó a reír y caminó -¿Debería ir a sacar la capa de invisibilidad?- le preguntó

-¿Hasta el séptimo piso? Uf no- dijo -Solo vamos rápido a los dormitorios-


	28. Quidditch

-Draco- gritó Blaise llamándolo -¡Draco!- volvió a decir.

Harry se sentó sobresaltado en la cama había escuchado a Blaise llamando, vio a su alrededor recordando dónde estaba. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y Draco dormía profundamente echado a su lado; la sábana había caído dejando su espalda descubierta.

Blaise caminó por la habitación, las cortinas de la cama de Draco estaban cerradas con un hechizo y al ver que seguía sin responder gritó llamando a -¡Harry!

Al escucharlo decidió sacar el hechizo de silencio que habían puesto -¿Hola?- respondió dudoso

-Dile a tu novio que levante el trasero de la cama, tenemos práctica de Quidditch.

-¿Domingo en la mañana?

-Ya son más de las 9 - dijo Blaise y se escuchó sus pasos saliendo de la habitación

Harry miró a Draco, parecía tan calmado durmiendo que no quería despertarlo. Delineo con sus yemas lentamente su espalda desnuda, viendo sus músculos contraerse; él suspiró entre sueños.

-Controla tus hormonas- se repitió mentalmente -Controla tus hormonas- volvió a pensar acomodando su cabello

-Draco- lo llamó luego -Draco volvió a decir acariciando su espalda. Él se removió y estiró sus brazos dando una vuelta en la cama.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Blaise estuvo hace un rato llamándote, tienes práctica de Quidditch dijo que tenías media hora para llegar

-Oh maldición, ¿Tan tarde ya es?- dijo Draco calmadamente estirándose y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos

-Pero no te vuelvas a dormir- dijo delineando su mandíbula suavemente. Draco se relajó

-Ven- le respondió abriendo los brazos, Harry aceptó recostandose en su pecho. -J'aime aussi- le dijo Draco y aunque no sabía exactamente qué significaba sonrió y respondió -Me encantas-

-Controla tus hormonas- se volvió a repetir mentalmente al sentir a Draco acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-Tienes que ir a la práctica- le susurró

Draco hizo un sonido de queja

-Mañana es el partido de Quidditch- le recordó Harry levantando la cabeza

-Y tú vas a estar apoyando a Gryffindor- se quejó

Harry suspiró -¿Quieres acaso que esté en el lado de Slytherin? Con la cara pintada y apoyando en la barra- dijo divertido

Draco le sonrió -Me encantaría eso pero...

-Estaba pensando- lo interrumpió Harry -En decirles a mis papás- dijo y sintió el cuerpo de Draco tensarse

-Osea no me refiero a decirles que nosotros tenemos una relación exactamente... si no a comentarles que me gusta alguien y de a pocos les podría decir que eres tú- le dijo

Draco se quedó un largo rato en silencio con los ojos cerrados -Supongo que estaría bien -

Harry se incorporó en la cama viéndolo -No suenas muy convencido

Draco también se sentó en la cama viéndolo -Lo siento, es solo que... yo necesito mucho más tiempo para resolverlo con mis padres-

-Podrías hacer lo mismo que yo- sugirió Harry

Draco sonrió sarcástico -Por si no te haz dado cuenta mi relación con ellos no tiene nada de confianza

-Pero puedes…

-Y tampoco soy una persona que va a estar por ahí escribiendo cartas y diciendo lo enamorado que estoy

Harry rodó los ojos y cambió su expresión -Este es el momento en el que me dices que soy un Hufflepuff- dijo cruzándose de brazos -Vamos dime que soy un tonto cursi- añadió enojado

Draco rió al verlo -Pero sabes que yo también te quiero- dijo y Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón

___-

Querido Harry

¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de Halloween? Estábamos completamente seguros que irías con Ginny, pero hablamos con Remus en la mañana, dice te divertiste mucho pero no invitaste a nadie.  
Harry no temas expresarte o invitarla a salir. Puedes pedirle consejos a mí o a tu papá aunque no creo que sea de gran ayuda…  
También escuchamos que estás castigado con McGonagall, ten cuidado y utiliza la capa y el mapa solo en caso de emergencia, así James te diga que merodees por los alrededores, utiliza esa capa sabiamente.  
Esperamos tu carta, no te olvides concentrarte en los estudios y disfrutar de Hogwarts.  
Con amor

Mamá.

Harry terminó de leer la carta y la dejó a un lado. Se estiró tomando otro par de galletas para comer y aliso el pergamino dispuesto a escribirle una respuesta a su mamá.

-No puedo creer que sigan practicando los Slytherin- dijo Ron sentado cerca de la ventana.

Harry miró hacia allí y a los lejos se podía observar al equipo de Slytherin aun practicando.

Se preguntó preocupado si es que Draco había alcanzado a desayunar algo.

-¿Gryffindor no va a practicar?

-Nadie tiene ganas- contestó Ron

-¿Ginny no ha dicho nada?

-No, ella es la que está más perdida de todos. No sé qué le pasa

-Algo con su enamorado o ex - dijo Harry recordando el otro día

Ron asintió -Hermione está averiguando eso- dijo y tomó el libro que tenía a un lado

Harry vio su carta y comenzó a escribir

-¿Carta para tus papás?- preguntó Ron

-Sí, les voy a escribir una respuesta-

-¿Les vas a decir que bailaste con todas las chicas de Gryffindor?

Harry rió -No, pero les voy a decir que me gusta alguien

Ron lo vió sorprendido -¿Te refieres a Malfoy?

-Exactamente

-Oh vaya- dijo analizándolo -Pero ¿vas a ser directo?

-Quiero ser sutil

-Eso te tomará muchas cartas

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías ser más directo, diles que te gusta un hombre. Puedes empezar por ese punto-

Harry lo miró divertido -Entonces pongo, hola mamá no me emparejes con Ginny porque me gusta un hombre

-Si y especifica que es de una casa distinta no vayan a pensar que soy yo-

Harry soltó una carcajada y volvió a tomar su pluma. Ya había saludado a su mamá y aceptado que se enfocaría en sus estudios para no ser castigado de nuevo. Así que siguió escribiendo

También quería contarte que Ginny y yo somos buenos amigos y no hay algo más allá de eso. La verdad es que no quería decirlo pero tengo que admitir que me gusta alguien más. Se que suena repentino pero él es…

Harry dejó de escribir pensando en que podría poner.

Pero él es… atractivo, habla francés y besa bien- negó eso sonaba superficial

Pero él es…generoso? sincero? responsable? paciente?- se preguntó, pero nada de eso combinaba exactamente con Draco, puntual? si, pero no iba a poner eso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo Ron al levantar la vista de su libro y verlo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué me gusta Draco?

-Eso mismo yo me pregunto desde que me enteré

Harry rodó los ojos

-¿Por qué te gusta Hermione?

Ron se quedó pensativo unos segundos -A mi me gusta Hermione por su personalidad, es positiva, me tiene paciencia siempre, tiene confianza en sí misma, es sincera

Harry lo escuchó atento, luego vio la pulsera que traía alrededor de la muñeca el dije de ciervo brillaba y sonrió al recordar a Draco regalandoselo en su cumpleaños.

La verdad es que no quería decirlo pero tengo que admitir que me gusta alguien más. Se que suena repentino pero él es distinto e interesante- terminó escribiendo

___-

Su buen humor se había ido al tacho la práctica había durado muchísimo más de lo esperado, ni siquiera había desayunado y ya era casi hora del almuerzo. Después de bañarse y bajar a la sala común se entretuvo escuchando a Theo

-Se besaron pero super intenso, yo pensé que algún profesor los iba a separar

-¿Estás seguro? no te haz imaginado todo, porque yo te dejé un poco borracho

-Pero si todo mundo a estado cuchicheando de eso en el desayuno- dijo Theo y recordó que Draco no había estado -Oh cierto pero que vas a saber tú, si te quedaste durmiendo después de tu intensa noche con Harry-

-Shhh- lo calló de inmediato viendo a Astoria pasar cerca de ellos -No cuentes mis secretos a los cuatro vientos

-Cualquier persona con dos neuronas se da cuenta que te comes a Harry

Draco levantó una ceja ligeramente preocupado -¿En serio?- dijo y Theo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-Quizá por ahí alguien tenga sus dudas como Daphne, pero no creo que llegue a algo más- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco se quedó mirando al vacío, Theo le chasqueó los dedos

-¿Estás bien?

-Si

-¿Todo bien con Harry? por que pareces preocupado

-Si… todo bien- dijo Draco y cambiando de tema añadió -Entonces se besaron y ¿Ahora qué? ¿Blaise y Pansy están saliendo? Por que él no me ha dicho nada

-A Blaise no le gusta hablar de romance- recordó Theo -Pero después de las prácticas ¿Por qué no ha vuelto contigo?

-Mmmm no sé. Quizá este con Pansy tampoco la he visto por ningún lado

-No, Pansy está en la biblioteca

-Oh no, me olvidé que tenía que prestarme el libro para el ensayo de Aritmancia- recordó Draco llevándose la mano a la cabeza -Nos vemos después Theo, busca a Blaise- dijo y apuró el paso sin cuidado yendo directo a la biblioteca.

Caminó rápido hasta que escuchó que Snape lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

Se quedó quieto y Snape lo alcanzó -¿Dónde vas tan apurado?

-A la biblioteca

Snape levantó una ceja incrédulo

-Hablo en serio profesor Snape

Snape entrecerró los ojos y le dijo -Mañana vienen tus padres al partido de Quidditch. No hagas nada tonto

-No soy un niño para que me lo diga, yo sé que hacer

-Al parecer no lo sabes Draco y sigues acercándote a quien no te conviene-

Él lo vio enojado y Snape añadió -Tu padre tiene oídos en todos lados deja de actuar como un tonto

Draco suspiró, sentía un revuelto de palabras en la garganta pero no dijo nada. Snape solo se fue.

___-

El día siguiente llegó rápido, Harry se sentía igual de emocionado que el equipo de Gryffindor y no veía la hora de que terminaran las clases y comenzara el juego

El campo de Quidditch era una locura, Harry terminó sentado junto con Hermione y veía a todos volando en todas las direcciones.

Ron se movía entre las 3 porterías evitando que anoten puntos, era rápido. Harry estaba asombrado y su vista se paseaba de un lado para el otro, Draco daba vueltas alrededor del campo buscando la snitch al igual que Ginny. Y a su lado todos gritaban como locos apoyando a Gryffindor que había comenzado a anotar puntos.

Blaise parecía estar entrando en crisis volando y defendiendo, Draco miró fastidiado hacia la portería de Slytherin y salió volando rápidamente en busca de la snitch, tenía que atraparla ya si quería ganar.

Harry amaba y adoraba el Quidditch, sentía la emoción y la adrenalina en su cuerpo, quería jugar también, quería estar en el campo de Quidditch volando y persiguiendo la snitch que había alcanzado a ver cerca de la tribuna de Slytherin.

Y conforme el juego fue avanzando más y más puntos fueron sumados a Gryffindor la emoción se sentía presente; solo necesitaban que Ginny atrape la snitch y todo terminaría. Harry tenía que admitir que en esos últimos minutos él no podía despegar su vista de Draco, moviéndose y girando en la escoba, su túnica ondeando con el viento junto con su cabello y su mano estirada intentando atrapar la snitch.

Su mente estaba gritando y apoyando a Draco pero su mano movía el banderín de Gryffindor. Ginny estaba casi a su lado pero él ya había tomado ventaja, la snitch la tenían a tan solo unos centímetros pero parecía imposible de atraparla. Un movimiento inesperado sorprendió a todos y Harry miró asustado como Draco se abalanzó para agarrarla en picada hacia el suelo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Escuchó un grito de Hermione y despegó la vista de Draco para mirar como una bludger golpeó a Ron, frunció el ceño y todos gritaron asustados cuando la bludger regresó persiguiendo a Ron en el aire y volviendo a golpearlo.

-Han embrujado la bludger- gritó Hermione

Harry vio a Ron caer de la escoba y inmediatamente a Draco estirarse atrapando la snitch y cayendo de lleno en el suelo.

El partido había terminado y Slytherin había ganado.

Harry siguió a Hermione entre el alboroto, esperaba que Ron estuviera bien y que Draco no hubiera tenido más que golpes.

Hermione quiso correr pero no pudo, Madam Pomfrey llevaba a Ron levitando

-¿Por que no se ha despertado?- le preguntó Hermione y Harry recién se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Tranquila, vamos a la enfermería- dijo tomándola del brazo y dándole un último vistazo al campo de Quidditch donde Slytherin celebraba su victoria. Suspiró mientras caminaba al menos Draco parecía estar bien.

___-

No los dejaron entrar a enfermería hasta casi media hora después, Hermione ya se había calmado un poco respecto a llorar pero ahora se sentía impotente por no saber quién pudo haber embrujado la bludger. Ginny también había llegado impaciente por saber qué pasaba con su hermano.

-Tienes que preguntarle a Malfoy

-Hermione deja de insinuar que fue Draco- le susurró entrando junto con ella.

-No digo que haya sido él, pero seguro sabía lo que iba a ocurrir

-Draco me hubiera dicho- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Ginny los ignoró caminando directo donde su hermano.

Ron estaba echado en la camilla, Madam Pomfrey estaba a su lado acomodando su almohada, Remus y McGonagall también estaban allí viéndolo.

-¿Por qué sigue dormido?- preguntó Ginny preocupada

-Tiene una conmoción por el fuerte golpe que ha recibido- le explicó Pomfrey

Hermione la vio asustada y con los ojos llorosos tomó la mano de Ron. Ginny frunció el ceño

-Pero tranquilos, lo he revisado él está bien. Solo hay que esperar que despierte- le dijo intentando calmarla.

Harry suspiró aliviado de escuchar que estaba bien.

-Pueden hacerle compañía- dijo Remus juntando una silla a la cama. Hermione se sentó y Ginny se quitó los guantes dejándolos en la pequeña mesita.

-Aquí hay más sillas- señaló McGonagall, Harry asintió aun asi moverse.

-Profesora McGonagall, profesor Remus- Ginny los llamó y añadió enojada -Tienen que ayudarnos a descubrir quién embrujó la bludger. Ganaron injustamente-

-Lo siento Ginny pero el juego se ha ganado justamente- respondió McGonagall, Ginny hizo una mueca y Harry volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Draco entró junto con Blaise, Harry se dio cuenta que parecía que cojeaba levemente.

Madam Pomfrey se apresuró donde ellos que se quedaron en la primeras camillas. Draco se sentó mientras Pomfrey le conversaba.

Remus comenzó a hablar con Ginny preguntándole si tenía idea quién podría haber sido. McGonagall también se metió en la conversación y Harry dejó de seguir el hilo porque no podía evitar mirar y mirar hacia la camilla de Draco.

Un rato después cuando vio que Pomfrey dejó de hacer hechizos sobre él y había entrado a su oficina; decidió acercarse donde ellos.

Al menos todos los que estaban allí sabían de su relación con Draco pensó Harry. Excepto la profesora McGonagall quien se vió sorprendida al ver a Harry alejarse a la otra camilla.

___-

-¿Cómo estás?

Draco levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y le sonrió levemente.

-Estoy bien. Solo un golpe en la pierna y unos rasguños en las muñecas- dijo mostrandoselas

Harry vio como los rasguños estaban cerrándose pero había un par de moretones formándose. Y sin pensarlo mucho sus brazos los rodearon abrazándolo. Draco sorprendido le correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose feliz.

Blaise los miraba entretenido y de reojo miraba como desde la otra camilla también estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba.

-Jugaron muy bien, felicidades por la victoria- Harry dijo mirando también a Blaise

-¿Cómo está Weasley?- preguntó Draco

-Madam Pomfrey dice que está bien, solo que aun no despierta supongo por el fuerte golpe

-Ninguno del equipo hechizo la bludger- Blaise le dijo

-En serio Harry te lo podemos asegurar- le dijo Draco

Él asintió más aliviado y vio a Madam Pomfrey acercarse donde ellos

-Bueno Draco, solo necesitas tomar esta poción y ya puedes ir a celebrar- -Nada de excederse o tomar alcohol de contrabando- dijo.

Draco de un sorbo se tomó toda la poción sin hacer muecas y luego se paró estirando las piernas. Pomfrey se acercó a otro niño que entró a la enfermería.

-¿Entonces vamos a la fiesta? - le preguntó Blaise

Harry miró a Draco -Escuchaste a Madam nada de excederse o de alcohol

-Oh por supuesto que no, chérie- contestó sarcástico

Harry negó con la cabeza -Diviértanse

-¿No te vas a unir?- preguntó Blaise, Draco lo miró contrariado

-Como Gryffindor no puedo festejar una derrota- dijo Harry, Blaise rió

-Intentaré averiguar quién fue el de la bludger- le dijo Draco

Harry asintió y vio hacia la camilla de Ron, -Nos vemos después- dijo despidiéndose

Draco se quedó mirándolo, realmente tenía ganas de volver a abrazarlo o de besarlo pero se contuvo y salió de la enfermería junto con Blaise.


	29. Dime algo en Francés

Draco sentía que las cosas estaban de cabeza, habían pasado 2 días del partido de Quidditch y las cosas no estaban como él hubiera querido.

Gryffindor seguía pidiendo que invaliden el partido, él seguía sin saber quién había hechizado la bludger y Harry parecía estar siempre alejado de él.  
Pero lo que lo tenía aún más estresado era ver a Harry siempre acompañando y tan atento con Hermione. Ron seguía en la enfermería, había despertado al fin después de dos días y todo estaba bien, pero Madam Pomfrey había pedido que se quede para verificar su comportamiento.

Apoyó su cabeza en la mano, aburrido. Vio de reojo a Harry sentado en la otra mesa.

-Estoy siendo muy obvio- dijo y se golpeó mentalmente.   
Se sentía como un acosador de su propio enamorado, sentándose en la mesa de la esquina para observarlo. Tenía un libro a un costado abierto, otra fila de libros a su lado y al frente un pergamino garabateado.

No tenía realmente ningún trabajo atrasado y nada en concreto que estudiar para estar en la biblioteca hasta tarde. Solo estaba buscando una excusa para seguir allí.  
Por otro lado, Pansy si necesitaba terminar su trabajo y estaba sentada a su lado escribiendo rápidamente 

-¿Qué haces rayando el pergamino?- le preguntó Pansy al escuchar el sonido insistente de la pluma  
-No los soporto- respondió Draco  
-¿De qué hablas?

-Míralos ¿Dónde está esa maldita comadreja, que aun no le dan de alta para que tenga a su novia tranquila?  
Pansy lo vio extraño -¿Hablas de Harry y Hermione?  
-Claramente  
-Pero solo están estudiando- dijo mirando en su dirección   
-Pero le está coqueteando- insistió

-Draco por Merlín que celoso que estás. Solo son amigos- Pansy dijo  
-Los amigos no se secretean tan cerca  
-Te das cuenta que nosotros estamos hablando muchísimo más cerca ahora ¿no?

Draco suspiró pesadamente viéndola   
-¿Por eso me obligaste a sentarme aquí?- dijo Pansy levantando una ceja -Solo para espiarlos  
Draco se encogió de hombros -No entiendo porque solamente tiene que estudiar con ella. Yo también le puedo enseñar o podemos estudiar juntos

-¿No dijiste ayer que tenías que cuidarte de que Snape los vea juntos?  
-Pero en la biblioteca no creo que aparezca Snape- dijo Draco  
-Entonces acércate y dile que quieres estudiar con ellos  
-Con Harry- dijo -Yo quiero estar con Harry no me metas a Granger 

-Y yo quiero terminar mi tarea, pero tengo que escuchar tus lloriqueos- Pansy respondió volviendo a escribir

-No te voy a escuchar cuando estés lloriqueando por Blaise- Draco dijo enojado y arrancó una parte de su pergamino 

Escribió Te extraño pero después de pensarlo lo tachó. No quería que Granger se entere de cómo se sentía 

Así que decidió escribirlo en Francés Tu me manques 

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Pansy sorprendiendolo   
-Algo  
-Dime qué significa 

-Que lo echo de menos  
-Owwwww- Pansy dijo sonoramente y Draco le puso mala cara al ver que ahora Harry y Hermione miraban en su dirección   
-Cállate 

-Te estás volviendo muy dramático, solo han sido dos días que no te ha prestado mucha atención, porque está preocupado por sus amigos.  
Draco bufó y se paró.  
-Me voy a tomar aire  
-Oye arregla los libros que sacaste- -Draco!- lo llamó viéndolo irse.

___-

Harry vio a lo lejos a Draco irse, parecía enojado y Pansy miraba con el ceño fruncido una pila de libros a su lado.  
-Si quieres seguir a Malfoy, adelante- Hermione le dijo  
-Si hubiera querido que vaya con él me hubiera dicho o saludado- dijo Harry -Y tenemos que terminar este trabajo antes que McGonagall me mate

Hermione asintió -Hay que apurarnos quiero ver a Ron antes que cierren enfermería  
Harry volvió a su lectura pero levantó de nuevo la cabeza al ver a un chico de Gryffindor menor acercarse a ellos.  
-Casi, casi he logrado que todo el colegio firme- dijo entregándole varios pergaminos y luciendo orgulloso 

Harry frunció el ceño -¿Realmente has reunido firmas para que cancelen la victoria de Slytherin?  
-Harry casi todos los del equipo han presentado problemas en el juego porque sus escobas seguro estaban también hechizadas  
-Sabes que no es así Hermione, ha sido un juego justo excepto por la bludger

-Pero eso lo podrían volver a evaluar los profesores   
Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó su pergamino copiando las últimas líneas que le faltaban  
Hermione lo vio por un rato  
-Entonces¿No vas a ayudarnos?

-Me rehúso a firmar eso  
-Sé que estás en desacuerdo, pero tenemos que estar unidos   
Harry rodó los ojos -Terminemos con esto, para ir a ver Ron-

___-

-Hola- dijo Blaise sorprendiendo a Pansy y sentándose en el sitio que Draco había dejado vacío -¿Por qué tienes tantos libros?- preguntó alzando algunos -¿Ahora estudias hombres lobo?  
-Tu amiguito, que me dejó su fila de libros y se fue después de lloriquear por Harry

-¿Draco?  
-¿Quien más?

Blaise asintió riendo -¿Qué le ha hecho Harry?  
-Nada, creo eso es lo que pasa. Nada le ha hecho  
-Eso de que este enamorado lo tiene idiota   
-Todavía me dijo que no me iba a escuchar cuando este lloriqueando por ti   
-¿Por mí?- Blaise dijo levantando una ceja y apoyando su brazo alrededor de la silla de Pansy  
-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo y Blaise no la dejó continuar porque le dio un beso

¿Seguían siendo amigos? ¿Ahora eran algo más? No habían definido nada, ni hablado y Blaise no estaba seguro de si querer hacerlo porque ahora podía besarla y ella le correspondía.

No quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo ¿Y si le hablaba de una relación seria y de pronto Pansy decidía que era mejor dejarlo ahí?. No entendía que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Pansy pero era lo que necesitaba para estar contento y prefería dejar de cuestionar las cosas para que seguir como estaban desde Halloween.

-Adivina de que me he dado cuenta- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Harry   
-¿Te has dado cuenta que son amantes?  
-No tonto- dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo

-Parece que han recolectado firmas para lo del partido y van a presentarlo a los profesores   
-¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?- dijo enojado  
-He visto pergaminos dentro de ese carpeta y estaba un prefecto diciéndole algo a Hermione y Harry estaba enojado hablando- explicó Pansy -Mira esa carpeta que está encima de la mesa- 

-¿Se los robamos?  
-Pero de todas formas las van a volver a recolectar  
-¿Y que? solo para darles cólera 

Pansy aceptó riendo y lo volvió a besar, cuando se separaron vio que Harry los miraba con una sonrisa.  
Blaise lo saludó a lo lejos   
-¿Entonces cómo se lo robamos?  
-Dupliquemos la cubierta de la carpeta, creo que es parecida esta- dijo Pansy levantando una que tenía a su lado -Aunque no sé cómo la vamos a intercambiar.

Blaise asintió, pensando en cómo intercambiarla  
-Voy a echar un vistazo a la carpeta- dijo Pansy  
-¿Con qué excusa te vas a acercar?

-Draco le dejó una notita a Harry- dijo Pansy doblando el trozo de pergamino que dejó Draco en la mesa y se paró.

-Hola Harry, hola Granger, lo siento por interrumpirlos-  
Hermione levantó la cabeza al escuchar el saludo  
-Oh Hola Pansy. Veo que estás bien- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado  
-Sí muy bien- respondió mirando de reojo la carpeta

-Entonces ustedes ahora son…  
-Seguimos siendo Blaise y Pansy, no nos añadas ningún título aún   
Harry asintió de acuerdo y tomó el papelito que le alcanzó -Draco escribió esto para tí-  
Él lo abrió reconociendo de inmediato su letra -¿Que significa?   
-Lo mismo que está tachado- respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a su sitio 

Y mientras Harry descifraba que había escrito primero Draco y pensaba seriamente en comprarse un diccionario de Francés, Pansy en su sitio y silenciosamente duplicó casi perfectamente la carpeta mediante unos hechizos de transformación, Blaise dobló unos pergaminos poniéndolos en el interior para darle credibilidad.

-Yo ya hice mi parte, te toda intercambiarlos  
-¿Alguna idea?  
-Solo tienes que distraerlos de tal manera que miren hacia atrás- dijo Pansy y Blaise se paró con una sonrisa malvada.  
Lo vio desaparecer detrás de unos estantes y cuando comenzó a preguntarse en qué tanto se demoraba, lo vio dando la vuelta cruzando la sección. Unos segundos después había fuego saliendo de un libro, Harry y Hermione estaban tan concentrados que no parecían darse cuenta. 

-Harry algo se quema detrás de ustedes- le grito fingiendo horror.

-Le metiste fuego a la biblioteca- dijo cuando al fin salieron con la carpeta llena de firmas -¡Estás demente!- gritó Pansy riendo y tomándolo de la mano.  
Blaise sonrió tontamente viendo sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios de Slytherin.  
___-

Mira lo que acabo de conseguir dijo Blaise lanzando unos pergaminos a su costado. Draco puso un libro más a su bolso y se paró  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Blaise  
-A devolverle unos libros a Snape- respondió y tomó el par de pergaminos que estaban a su costado -¿Qué es esto?  
-¿Tú que crees?- dijo sarcástico

Draco le dio un vistazo más y frunció el ceño furioso al entender que era -Y todavía han recolectado firmas, malditos leones no pueden aceptar que han perdido, ¿Quién ha hecho esto?  
-Granger- dijo Blaise contento al ver el creciente enojo de Draco  
-Dime que Harry no ha firmado esto  
-No claro que no ha firmado. Al menos tienes un novio sensato  
-Maldita sea- murmuró Draco -¿Son las únicas copias? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Junto con Pansy se lo robamos a Granger  
-Al menos si te quiere como pareja de robos- dijo Draco con una sonrisa malvada 

Blaise se cruzó de brazos -Pansy dice que estabas lloriqueando por Harry- dijo y Draco lo miró mal -Dale su espacio, igual ayer parecías un celoso siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos- siguió diciendo y al ver que seguía callado añadió para molestarlo -Se que te gusta, pero no tienes que actuar como un idiota, siempre detrás de él-  
-No opines de relaciones cuando tú no puedes tener ni una. Idiota- dijo Draco  
Blaise lo vio indignado -¿No llegas tarde a tu cita con Snape?- dijo y Draco lo apuntó con la varita diciendo mentalmente -Levicorpus-  
-Bájame maldita sea Malfoy bajame- le dijo Blaise flotando de cabeza  
-Haber si así dejas de molestar y molestar

-¿Te das cuenta que te has vuelto una nenita?  
-Jodete Blaise-   
-¡Bájame! o voy a gritar  
-Grita y te silencio  
-¡Ayuda!!!!!!

-Silencio- dijo Draco apuntándole con la varita. Blaise quedó mudo agitándose en el aire y unos segundos después Theo entró a la habitación asustado.  
-¿Pero qué le estás haciendo?- dijo viendo a Blaise en el aire  
-Lo voy a torturar, ¿Me ayudas?  
-¿Por qué están peleando?   
-Me estresa

Theo negó con la cabeza -Bájalo, toda la sangre se le está yendo a la cabeza- dijo viendolo moverse  
-Bájalo tú, llego tarde donde Snape- dijo dándole una mala mirada a Blaise y saliendo de la habitación  
Theo vio a Draco salir y se quedó pensativo sacando su varita   
-¿Con qué hechizo te bajaba?- le preguntó a Blaise, él movió los brazos

___-

-¿Cómo es posible que amanezcas de tan buen humor?- bufó Blaise viendo a Draco al día siguiente totalmente cambiado, peinado y terminando de arreglar su cama   
-Está así porque tiene una cita- Theo dijo saliendo del baño

-¿Con Harry?  
-¿Con quien más?- dijo Draco a la defensiva  
Blaise asintió y bostezo estirándose -Oye lo siento por lo de ayer, pero no me puedes volver a mandar un Levicorpus y dejar que Theo lo arregle 

Draco soltó una carcajada -Vale, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo simplemente  
Blaise se cruzó de brazos viendo a Draco rodear su cama y guardar su varita contento -Pero mira que feliz, nuestro querido Draco se pone con una cita. Me avisas cuando le pidas matrimonio- dijo molestándolo.

Draco le sonrió y lo apuntó con la varita -Levicorpus- dijo y vio a Blaise flotando de nuevo en el aire.

___-

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, a esas horas aún no había ningún estudiante caminando por los alrededores. Anoche cuando volvió a los dormitorios Theo aún despierto le había entregado un papel -Harry te lo manda- dijo.  
Draco tenía que admitir que lo había releído muchas veces.

Toi et moi.  
Nous avons rendez-vous dans les jardins demain à 6h  
H. Potter

Tu y yo.  
Tenemos una cita en los jardines mañana a las 6 a.m.  
H. Potter

Mientras pensaba y caminaba descubrió a Harry esperándolo en el pasillo, miraba al otro lado del pasillo jugando con una especie de cesta; seguro pensando que él iría por ese camino.

Entonces caminó más rápido hacia él, decidido tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos   
-Harry- pronunció con un sonrisa  
-Draco- dijo él sorprendido

-¿Cómo es que apareces por allí si tus dormitorios están por el otro lado?  
-Recuerda que hay más de un camino  
-Necesito inspeccionar más el mapa- opinó y comenzó a caminar junto con él hacia el final del pasillo

Draco sabía que mataría a cualquiera que lo viera así, caminando de la mano con Harry y con una revoltijo de mariposas, solamente por desayunar con él.  
-¿Cómo has convencido a los elfos para que te preparen el desayuno?- preguntó Draco al sentarse a su lado y ver la variedad de panecillos y jugos.  
-No lo sé, simplemente fui a las cocinas y les pedí por favor. Estuvieron encantados  
-Oh vaya, los obligaré a hacer verdaderos platillos entonces  
-Este es un caso especial, no vas a estar obligándolos a que te cocinen lo que quieras  
-Oh por supuesto que no- dijo sarcástico

-Malfoy- dijo Harry volteando a su lado con el ceño fruncido pero se sorprendió al recibir un rápido beso  
-¿Qué decías?- preguntó Draco al separarse, Harry ladeó la cabeza y recibió otro beso que aceptó gustoso   
Draco sabía que si pudiera contar sus momentos felices, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, últimamente todos estaban alrededor de Harry.  
Harry tomó un poco de su jugo y comenzó a comer tranquilo -¿Crees que los profesores se pregunten porque no estamos en el desayuno?  
-Probablemente solo Sirius que nos tiene muy vigilados  
-No me sorprendería si en cualquier momento nos encuentra juntos

Draco se encogió de hombros -Mientras nos encuentre vestidos todo bien- dijo y Harry tosió avergonzado, Draco se estiró alcanzando un panecillo y se acomodó mejor a su lado   
-Theo me dijo que te peleaste con Blaise  
-Un pequeño duelo  
-Dice que lo dejaste colgado en el aire- dijo, Draco soltó una carcajada recordando -Lo atascaste sin su varita- Harry añadió  
-¿En qué momento Theo te cuenta todas esas cosas?  
-Ayer me encontré con él cuando salía de enfermería

Draco asintió -¿Cómo está Weasley?- Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta   
-Está bien, aunque con más hambre de lo normal. Hoy en la mañana salió de enfermería  
-Siento que han hecho mucho drama por gusto  
Harry negó -¿Tú le robaste los pergaminos de firmas a Hermione?  
-¿Ya se dió cuenta?

-¿En serio fuiste tú?- preguntó sorprendido  
-Fue Blaise, yo ni estaba enterado- dijo y Harry se quedó callado un momento pensando   
-Ah con razón que estaban extraños, él fue el que prendió fuego a la biblioteca 

Draco abrió los ojos -¿Le prendió fuego?  
-Si y Hermione y yo nos concentramos en eso y dejamos los pergaminos- dijo escuchando a Draco reir -¿Te peleaste por eso con Blaise?  
-No, claro que no  
-¿Entonces?

-Pues… Estaba muy molestoso y ya- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Harry lo miró incrédulo. Draco tomó un sorbo de su jugo y lo dejó a un lado, luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. -Cambiemos de tema, hablar de Blaise hace que me duela la cabeza  
Harry rodó los ojos -¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

-¿De nosotros?- preguntó cerrando los ojos. Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros se sentía agusto y calmado de tener a Draco tan cerca -¿Has pensado qué harás cuando acabe Hogwarts?- le preguntó

-No realmente pero quiero viajar, y supongo que tendré que involucrarme en los negocios de mi padre. ¿Tu?  
-Auror- dijo Harry no del todo seguro  
Draco abrió los ojos viendo su barbilla -¿Realmente quieres ser auror?  
-Si quiero pero a la vez no

-Te imagino más volando y jugando Quidditch  
-Pero es dificil entrar a uno de los equipos profesionales  
-Pero eres realmente bueno  
-No me haz visto jugar exactamente en un partido  
-No lo necesito para saber que eres bueno- Harry sonrió agradecido 

-Necesito practicar más entonces. Podría asistir a los entrenamientos de Gryffindor

-O a los de Slytherin  
-No quiero que me boten de mi escoba

-Entonces practiquemos juntos- dijo y Harry asintió feliz  
-Y quizá si no estás muy ocupado con tus amigos cuando acabe Hogwarts podríamos viajar- dijo Draco incorporándose

Harry rió -¿Cuando yo he estado ocupado con mis amigos? Acaso no te has dado cuenta que te dedico el ochenta por ciento de mi tiempo.  
Draco se cruzó de brazos mirándolo incrédulo -Un ochenta por ciento en mirarte, pensarte, hablarte, besarte- siguió diciendo Harry

-Debería ser un cien por ciento  
Harry se cruzó de brazos imitándolo y Draco volvió a acercarse, sus labios se juntaron en un lento beso. A veces no entendía cómo era posible que aparezcan todas esas emociones cuando besaba a Harry. No quería cuestionarse ni darle vueltas al asunto pero sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado y esperaba que Harry lo estuviera tanto como él

-¿Cómo escribiste en francés?- le preguntó luego mirando sus ojos   
-¿Qué no sabías? Hablo Francés- dijo sonriendo y desviando un poco la mirada, Draco lo miró divertido 

-Haber dime algo en Francés-

-Je t'aime- le dijo Harry


	30. Diciembre

Los días fueron pasando y pasando; entre largas clases, cortos recesos, hermosos fines de semana y dibujos en pergaminos.   
Diciembre llegó más rápido de los esperado y junto con él la nieve

Harry terminó de leer la carta que su mamá le había mandado, sin saber que responder exactamente. Durante todo ese mes había estado respondiendo cartas y desviando un poco el tema

¿Quién es él? ¿Conocemos a sus padres?  
Había días en los que pensaba -Y si le digo que es Draco Malfoy, quien me gusta- pero tenía que desechar la idea rápidamente recordando a Draco negarse rotundamente.

Así que guardó la carta y decidió responderla mañana temprano después de hablar con Draco. Era mejor ir a la sala común antes de que suban a buscarlo.

No había un motivo aparente para realizar una fiesta, pero todo mundo estaba feliz que habían añadido un día extra de visita a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones de navidad y era sábado en la noche. Así que había música a alto volumen, cervezas de mantequilla, algunas personas ya estaban bailando, entre ellos Ron y Hermione que se movían alegremente. Una fiesta improvisada para relajarse el fin de semana era lo que necesitaban pensaba Harry al ver a todos contentos disfrutando el ambiente.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, al frente de él Seamus y Dean se susurraban algo misteriosamente. Harry miró a los lados sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero se quedó un rato viendo a Ginny bailando con Luna, esas semanas las había visto mucho más cercanas y comenzaba a tener una ligera sospecha que había algo más allí.

También había otras personas de distintas casas, era una interesante mezcla e incluso había algunos chicos de Slytherin.  
-¿Draco no pudo venir?- Le preguntó Seamus

Harry volvió su vista hacia él -Yo, no lo he invitado- mintió, la verdad que si lo había hecho un par de veces. Pero se había negado, después de todo también había una fiesta en la sala de Slytherin  
-Se han vuelto muy buenos amigos ¿no?  
Harry asintió recordando que ellos no sabían nada de su relación con Draco -Sí, somos un poco más cercanos  
-Pero él es muy distinto contigo- dijo Seamus,   
-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te trata demasiado bien y siempre se están mirando en clases- Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo   
-Supongo le caigo bien  
-Confiesa, hay algo entre ustedes- Dean dijo inspeccionándolo

-¿Algo entre nosotros?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa   
-Nos hemos dado cuenta de todas las veces que misteriosamente han faltado al desayuno o a la cena  
-A veces estudiamos juntos  
-Y tus marcas rojizas del cuello, son picaduras ¿no?- dijo irónico Seamus

Harry le sonrió de costado -Ciertamente, es alergia- dijo y ambos rieron a carcajadas  
-La verdad que no se que clase de relación estés llevando con Draco, pero es un secreto a voces- opinó Dean   
Él miró a los lados viendo que nadie los escuchaba -¿Me están hablando en broma no?  
-Tu sabes que no, Harry- dijo Dean moviendo las cejas 

Harry desvió la mirada y agradeció internamente al ver a Hermione acercándose donde ellos  
-Harry, estás aquí. Ven bailemos- dijo y él asintió siguiéndola.

Saludó a Ron, saludó a los demás; bailó con Hermione y luego con Lavender. Se entretuvo tomando cerveza de mantequilla y escuchó parte del monólogo de Neville sobre las mandrágoras.

No mucho tiempo después vio que todo mundo estaba muy entretenido, Ron y Hermione estaban al frente de él en su mundo besándose, más allá las chicas conversaban alegres y a lado Dean y Seamus bailaban lentamente abrazados; suspiró al verlos y un pensamiento inundó su mente ¿Él y Draco harían tan buena pareja como ellos?.

Dio la vuelta queriendo ir donde Neville pero él también estaba ocupado conversando con una chica; decidió no acercarse para no interrumpir y ahí fue cuando se percató que Ginny y Luna estaban tan cerca que parecía se besarían en cualquier momento.  
Desvió un poco la mirada no queriendo parecer tan obvio y se balanceó en sus pies, tomó lo que quedaba de cerveza de mantequilla en su vaso y lo dejó a un lado. Miró hacia el reloj, eran las diez de la noche recién; luego observó de nuevo el salón siguiendo el ritmo de la música y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Draco. Quizá y estaba conversando con Blaise o Theo, quizá y ya estaba borracho, quizá y estaba bailando con alguna chica o chico siguió pensando y frunció el ceño.

Miró hacia las escaleras y decidió subir a su dormitorio, no creía que Draco ebrio podría coquetear con alguien olvidándose de él. Cuando llegó abrió su baúl y aunque se sintió un poco culpable decidió confirmar que estaba haciendo Draco, así que tomó el mapa y lo abrió buscando la sala común de Slytherin. 

Encontró rápidamente su nombre Theo estaba a su lado y dos etiquetas de chicas al frente de ellos, arrugó la nariz y vio que las etiquetas de Blaise y Pansy estaban muy juntas; bien por ellos pensó y cerró el mapa volviendo a guardarlo. Lo puso a lado de su capa y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el baúl una idea cruzó por su mente.

___-

Theo rio y se pasó una mano por el cabello -¿No hace demasiado calor aquí?- preguntó, Draco lo miró con una mueca, aun era temprano y ya parecía estar borracho. -¿Por qué Daphne aún no vuelve del baño?- preguntó 

-Debe estar vomitando- pensó Draco pero solo movió la cabeza

Se llevó una mano al cuello masajeando le dolía un poco y estaba aburrido suponía que por eso le dolía la cabeza.   
-Voy a buscarla- dijo Theo, Draco asintió y se masajeó las sienes 

-Yo me voy a dormir  
-¿Tan rápido? Pero si esto recién comienza  
-Todos ya están ebrios de todas formas, no puedo tener una conversación cuerda con alguien 

Theo rodó los ojos -Si hubieras ido a la fiesta de Gryffindor seguro te hubieras divertido   
-No me hables de Gryffindor que me duele la cabeza  
-Pero es verdad- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros  
-Me hubiera divertido con Harry no con Gryffindor- aclaró Draco y tomó una botella junto con su vaso -No te embriagues mucho- dijo alejándose.

Entró a su cuarto, tomó un sorbo de Whisky sintiendo como pasaba por su garganta calentando su cuerpo, lo dejó en la mesita a lado de su cama y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba }  
sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban .  
Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos como cambiaban la música.

Se quitó la camisa, dio otro sorbo a su bebida y se desabrochó los pantalones. Derrepente la puerta abriendo y cerrándose lo hizo girarse de golpe, no había nadie seguía solo en la habitación, vio su vaso de Whisky pensando que quizá ya estaba ebrio y no se había dado cuenta.

-Adivina quien soy- escuchó la voz de Harry

-Debo estar delirando- murmuró viendo que no había nadie. Pero de repente la cabeza de Harry apareció flotando en el aire y lo entendió. -¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido  
Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se encogió de hombros sonriendo -Te extrañaba- dijo y Draco lo miró boquiabierto intentado procesar que Harry estaba en su cuarto de la nada.

Harry le dio una larga mirada, viendo su torso descubierto sus pantalones desabrochados   
-¿Que ibas a hacer?  
-En teoría iba a beber y meterme a dormir  
-¿En serio?- Draco asintió cruzándose de brazos y Harry vio como los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban -Y yo que pensé ibas a estar estar en la fiesta- añadió Harry  
-Si quieres bajamos  
-Oh no, estamos bien aquí- se apresuró a decir Harry y Draco sonrió más acercándose 

-¿No estás molesto?- le preguntó cuando Draco rodeó su cintura  
-¿Molesto?

-De que haya aparecido de pronto aquí  
-Estoy todo menos molesto- le dijo besándolo, Harry paseó las manos por sus hombros desnudos y aceptó gustoso un beso con esencia de Whiskey

Un rato después y con las cortinas corridas ambos estaban sentados en la cama uno frente al otro, muy cerca chocando sus rodillas. Draco llenó un poco el vaso y se lo dió   
-¿Porque siempre te encuentro tomando whisky? - dijo escuchando a Draco reir  
-El whisky y yo tenemos una buena relación 

Harry soltó una carcajada viendo su vaso  
-¿Me quieres emborrachar?- preguntó divertido

Draco elevó las cejas -Solo un poco- dijo  
Harry bebió de un sorbo estremeciéndose -Esto está puro- Draco soltó una carcajada y lo tomó de la camisa acercándose para darle un beso, Harry deslizó su mano que no sostenía el vaso por su pecho acariciándolo y Draco desabrochó su camisa lentamente.

Tomó otro sorbo de whisky y le devolvió el vaso, se terminó de sacar la camisa y la dejó a un lado.   
Draco volvió a llenar el vaso, dio un sorbo y se lo volvió a pasar. Harry aceptó y mientras bebía sintió un camino de besos en su cuello, luego una pequeña succión en su hombro que lo hizo estremecerse.

Se terminó el contenido del vaso sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, probablemente más por la excitación que por el alcohol.

Entre besos mordidas y jugueteo, terminaron con los labios hinchados, la botella de whisky vacía y dos notorias erecciones.  
Cuando Harry se paró en la cama intentando quitarse el pantalón, sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Draco se reía entretenido viéndolo y se paró también tambaleándose, le desabrochó los pantalones y ayudó a bajarlos. Harry comenzó a reír intentando quitarle a él también los pantalones.  
Unos segundos después Harry cayó en el colchón al fin desnudo y aún riendo. Draco también lanzó sus pantalones a un lado y separó sus piernas; también riendo sin tener idea de porqué.

Sintieron sus erecciones desnudas chocar y ahogaron gemidos entre besos.   
-¿Dónde está mi varita?- preguntó Draco buscándola entre las sábanas a su lado. Harry se dio la vuelta y gateó buscándola en el piso a lado de la cama.  
-Yo la vi caer por acá- le dijo pero Draco la encontró entre las sábanas y la tomó. Luego giró y se quedó boquiabierto viendo a Harry, lo recorrió con la mirada estaba de espaldas y la curva de su trasero se veía aún más prominente.

-La acabo de encontrar- le dijo, acarició su pierna y subió lentamente su mano hasta su trasero masajeandolo. Harry gimió cerrando los ojos.

Y Draco acarició su cadera lanzando un hechizo para lubricarlo. Harry se acomodó mejor en la cama, su miembro rozando la sábana y Draco preparando su entrada lubricada lo tenían demasiado excitado. Gimió y respiró profundamente cuando Draco sacó sus dedos de su interior, necesitaba controlarse,no correrse tan rápido.  
Gimió más fuerte al sentir a Draco penetrarlo, se aferró a las sábanas y curvó la espalda al sentir las primeras penetraciones.

Sintió un cosquilleo con los gemidos de Draco y los besos que repartía en su espalda. Su mente estaba nublada, sus pensamientos solo eran una mezcla del placer que sentía por las estocadas cada vez más profundas más rápidas tocando algo en su interior que lo hacían gemir sin casi ser consciente de ello  
Draco lo tomó de las caderas más fuerte y un momento después ambos estaban gimiendo más alto y llegando al orgasmo

-Esto a sido intenso- dijo Harry sonriendo echado de costado viéndolo acomodarse a su lado

Draco asintió sonriéndole intentando normalizar su respiración  
Harry acarició su pecho 

____-

Draco caminó apresurado por el pasillo, tenía la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido mostrando claramente su enojo; mientras que su noche del sábado había sido una de las   
mejores, todo había salido mal el domingo por una tonta discusión que tuvo con Harry y ahora su mañana del lunes había comenzado peor gracias a Snape.

Siguió caminando preocupado sentía que todo se estaba saliendo de su control, Harry le había dicho que Dean y Seamus sabían de ellos y no entendía cómo se habían dado cuenta; quería golpearse por quizá ser tan obvio.

Pero lo que lo tenía más preocupado era Harry  
-¿Puedes esconder lo nuestro hasta que terminemos Hogwarts?- Era lo único que quería pedirle en voz alta pero no se atrevió a decirle cuando despertó la mañana del domingo con él a su lado durmiendo tan calmadamente y abrazándolo, aún así de todas formas terminaron discutiendo porque se había burlado de Dean y Seamus.  
Y recordar lo que le quería pedir lo hacía sentir mal, porque sabía que era injusto. Harry no debería tener prohibido hablar de su pareja, Harry no debería tener que estar   
escondiéndose en todo momento ni infiltrándose en su dormitorio para verlo.

Cuando llegó a su clase de Aritmancia ya era un poco tarde, la puerta estaba cerrada pero de todas formas la abrió, no quería perder una clase y necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Buenos días, disculpe por la tardanza estaba con el profesor Snape- dijo   
-Adelante Draco- dijo la profesora asintiendo. Al pasar vio hacia su sitio pero este estaba ocupado con un chico que en su vida había visto  
-Siéntese por favor a lado de la señorita Granger

Draco vio el único sitio que quedaba vacío y volvió a maldecir mil veces por su mala suerte mientras se acercaba. Se sentó a su lado casi sin mirarla, la verdad que recién se acordó que llevaban esa clase juntos.

Así que suspiró profundamente y comenzó a escribir en su pergamino   
-Tanto te molesta sentarte conmigo- le susurró Hermione, él la ignoró por completo viendo la pizarra y escribiendo.

-Los muggle han hecho grandes avances en este tema de Aritmancia-

Draco soltó un bufido sarcástico viendo como la profesora les recomendaba un par de libros Muggle para leer antes de terminar la clase.

Hermione lo miró mal al ver su mueca. Y apenas terminó la clase Draco se paró dispuesto a irse.  
-Malfoy- escuchó que lo llamó Hermione  
-¿Qué quieres? Le respondió de mala gana

-¿Podemos hablar?  
-No tengo tiempo para tí  
-No entiendo porque me tratas tan mal

-¿Tratarte mal? Pero si estoy siendo amigable contigo  
Hermione vio de reojo que el salón ya iba quedándose vacío   
-Quiero hablar de Harry- susurró

Draco se quedó quieto en su sitio y cuando vio que nadie quedaba en el salón habló -¿Que pasa con Harry?  
-Estuvo muy desanimado el domingo, y sé que es por tí  
-Disculpa pero el humor de Harry no depende especificamente de mí- dijo aunque sabía era cierto que era su culpa  
Hermione se cruzó de brazos -Harry me dijo que se pelearon porque te burlaste de Dean y Seamus- dijo y Draco sintió la irritación creciendo en su cuerpo. ¿Es que Harry le contaba todo a Hermione? pensó enojado ¿Acaso también le contaba que tenían sexo en el baño de los prefectos? ¿O que le mandaba notas cursis con dibujos?

Llenó lentamente sus pulmones con aire intentando calmar su enojo -Yo no tengo que hablar contigo. Lo que ocurra con Harry es entre él y yo- le dijo   
Hermione negó -No entiendo porque no lo aceptas, estás saliendo con él ¿Por qué esconderlo?- dijo suavemente. Draco la miró con una expresión fría y tomó sus cosas si seguía allí terminaría peleando con ella. -No tienes derecho a opinar de una relación que no es tuya- dijo

-Harry es mi amigo y no puedo apoyar que tenga una relación con alguien que quiere esconderse siempre, que se burla de sus amigos y que actúa de tan mala forma con las personas que ni conoce.

Draco se rió sarcásticamente y vio a los lados confirmando que el salón seguía vacío -Mira Granger no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo con una mueca y se encogió de hombros -  
Pero no importa tú no decides con quien puede tener una relación Harry  
Hermione asintió y suspiró -Sé que es difícil decirles a tus papás, probablemente tienes miedo pero…  
Comenzó a decir pero Draco la interrumpió explotando -¿Sabes que es difícil? ¿Tengo miedo? si quieres decirme cobarde adelante dilo sin esconderlo en bonitas palabras- dijo con sarcasmo  
-No digo que seas un cobarde

-Es que no sabes nada Granger y opinas como si me conocieras- dijo y soltó una risa irónica -Eres sangre sucia y no sabes ni una mierda de mis padres- dijo e ignoró su expresión saliendo del salón. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendida, luego miró sus pergaminos y comenzó a guardarlos completamente enojada. Sentía como una fuerte ira crecía dentro de ella, solo quiso tener una relación cordial con Draco intentar ayudarlos pero se dio cuenta que era más que imposible.

___-

Harry caminó junto con Hermione y Ron, habían salido antes de clase y tenían aún algo de tiempo antes del almuerzo. Y aunque Hermione quería aprovechar para terminar un extra de transformaciones en la biblioteca Ron había exigido salir del castillo. Harry estaba agradecido la verdad que no le apetecía encerrarse en la biblioteca cuando estaba haciendo un día increíble afuera.

Caminaron por el césped pensando en sentarse junto a un árbol, cuando vio a Theo y Draco sentados conversando.  
-Ni lo pienses- dijo Ron fingiendo drama  
-Oh vamos con ellos

-¿Que no estabas enojado con Malfoy?

-El domingo, pero hoy es nuevo día y no me apetece seguir enojado con él por sus comentarios sin sentido-

Hermione hizo una mueca, no les había contado nada de lo que había pasado en la mañana y no le apetecía volver a ver a Malfoy

-Creo que mejor vas tu con Malfoy, y nosotros vamos a la biblioteca- dijo y Ron se negó rápidamente  
-En estos momentos prefiero Malfoy antes que la biblioteca- dijo Ron haciendo reír a Harry

Hermione asintió -Entonces yo sola me voy a la biblioteca   
-Oh vamos Mione, ¿Que tan malo puede ser?- dijo Ron y Harry asintió  
Hermione suspiró y accedió intentando llegar en son de paz hacia donde estaban ellos.  
Pero ni bien se sentó a lado de Theo y al frente de Draco se sintió enojada.

Draco contuvo la respiración hasta que vio que Harry le sonreía al sentarse a su lado

-Hola Malfoy  
-Hola Harry- le respondió y desvió la mirada -Hola Weasley, Granger- dijo, suspiró internamente era obvio que Granger no les había contado nada.  
Pero su cara enojada mirándolo le decía que en cualquier momento podría hablarlo, así que prefirió ignorarla y desviar su atención hacia Harry, escondiendo la irritación que sentía por ella.

-¿Cómo te fue en la prácticas?- le preguntó Harry

-Horrendo  
-¿Y en clases?

-Siempre me va bien en clases- respondió  
Harry rodó los ojos 

-¿Estamos bien cierto?- le preguntó, Harry sonrió de acuerdo viendo sus labios -Solo deja de ser un tonto- le dijo, Draco negó y vio que a su lado Theo le pasaba su libro a Hermione  
-Hermione tu crees que esta sea una poción realizable, Draco no me quiere ayudar- Theo le dijo señalando una página   
-¿La Flor de loto? - dijo Hermione y vio la fija mirada de Draco en ella -Lo leí hace un tiempo pero es una poción china que algunos creen tiene las propiedades de hacerte renacer- dijo incrédula 

-¿No le das credibilidad a la poción?   
-Con una poción eso es imposible  
-Es magia Granger magia- dijo Draco enojado, Harry que se había apoyado en su hombro se sentó al sentir el tenso ambiente  
-¿Crees que no conozco la magia? Esa poción es imposible de realizar   
-No es imposible solo se necesita magia avanzada  
-Le llamas magia avanzada a la magia oscura  
Draco soltó una carcajada -Tú no sabes lo que es magia oscura- dijo fuerte  
-Si lo sé- Granger lo miró 

Theo estaba asustado, sentía que eso iba a salir mal   
Harry también se dio cuenta y se dirigió a Draco -Draco son distintos puntos de vista   
-No Harry, ella cree que por pasarse todos los días en la biblioteca sabe de magia  
Hermione lo miró furiosa -Soy la mejor de nuestro año quieras o no aceptarlo Malfoy  
-Tu no eres la mejor del año ni de la clase  
-Pregúntale a la profesora Mc Gonagall y los demás profesores. Todos te lo confirmaran  
-La profesora Mcgonagall dice cualquier cosa con tal de mantener bien a sus tontos leoncitos- dijo, Harry lo miró indignado  
-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Tienes que insultarnos para sentirte mejor? ¿Por qué no me vuelves a llamar sangre sucia?- le retó Hermione

-Vete a la mierda Granger  
-No te atrevas a hablarle a Hermione así- Ron le dijo enojado 

-¿Has llamado sangre sucia a Hermione?- le dijo Harry sorprendido

Draco se paró y se fue sin querer mirarlo


	31. Visita a Hogsmeade

Harry no le dirigió la mirada ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, no le habló y lo ignoró en todo momento. Draco tampoco intentó acercarse más a él, lo entendía estaba enojado pero él también se sentía enojado y su ego herido.

-¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó levantando la vista de su almuerzo

Pansy entrecerró los ojos -Deja de hacerte el orgulloso y ve donde Harry. No puedes dejar que los días sigan pasando así

Draco la ignoró y siguió comiendo de mala gana

Pansy compartió unas miradas con Theo y este habló

-Si no te reconcilias con él, te quedarás sin cita para ir a Hogsmeade

-No me importa

-No te vamos a incluir en nuestra cita a Hogsmeade- dijo Pansy bromeando

Draco asintió -No voy a ir, me quedaré en el castillo

Pansy resoplo y terminó de comer sin decir más, cuando vio el plato de Draco este seguía a la mitad.

-Nos vemos en clases- dijo parándose

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al menos termina de comer- añadió Theo

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo y salió del comedor ignorando sus llamadas.

Caminó por los pasillos, el castillo podía ser tan grande pero a veces no había un lugar en concreto al que ir cuando necesitabas despejar tu mente.

De todas formas caminó y subió al tercer piso. Sabía que casi todos los salones que habían allí estaban deshabitados, con un rápido alohomora terminó entrando a uno casi al final del pasillo. Había varias cosas viejas, muebles, un espejo enorme, una pila de libros y un enorme sillón.

No le tomó mucha importancia a lo demás y se hecho en el sillón que era el único que parecía no estar lleno de polvo.

____-

Harry recorrió el salón de clases con la vista, mientras el profesor Lupin tomaba lista, hoy les tocaba clase práctica de todo lo que habían avanzado y sentía que nada le iba a salir bien.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- volvió a decir Remus al ver que nadie le contestaba

Pansy negó, se veía que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Harry frunció el ceño preocupado, nadie quería perderse las clases prácticas. Mientras fue pasando la clase miro de vez en cuando la puerta esperando que Draco aparezca pero no apareció en ningún momento.

-Harry podemos hablar un momento- le pidió Remus cuando hubo terminada la clase

Él asintió y quedó en verse con Ron y Hermione en la sala común.

-Supongo sabes por qué Draco ha faltado a clase

-No lo sé. Nosotros no hablamos

-Con razón los he visto tan distanciados estos días

-Estoy enojado con él

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Insultó a Hermione y ni siquiera se ha disculpado o intentado hablar conmigo- dijo enojado

-Esta bien que se tomen su tiempo- dijo Remus sorprendiendolo. Harry negó -No nos estamos tomando ningún tiempo, solo estamos enojados pero seguimos siendo novios- dijo pareciendo muy confundido.

Remus lo vio durante un largo rato viendo como sus expresiones cambiaban -¿Quieres terminar con él?- preguntó suavemente

-No- respondió de inmediato Harry -No quiero, pero quizá el si quiera terminar todo- dijo dolido

Remus suspiró sin saber exactamente que decirle, no era bueno para dar consejos y no le gustaba ver a Harry triste -No te apresures, Draco parece ser una persona muy orgullosa y en ciertos momentos explosiva- Harry suspiró de acuerdo

-Es que no lo entiendo... Me duele que si yo no me acerco, él tampoco lo hace

-Es un tonto- murmuró Remus -Pero date tiempo, a veces es mejor dejar ir a las personas si no nos hacen bien- dijo pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión de Harry

-Creo que voy a los dormitorios tengo trabajos y eso- le dijo y salió rápidamente de la clase

____-

Sirius caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo, necesitaba aprovechar su tiempo en una buena lectura hasta que Remus termine todas sus obligaciones de profesor. Se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño salón no estaba con seguro y al entrar entendió quien había sido el culpable. Draco estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas encima del sillón y viendo perdidamente su varita que se movía entre sus dedos, parecía estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Sirius había entrado a la habitación.

-Yo me pregunto porque Draco Malfoy no está en clases- dijo fuerte con la intención de asustarlo, pero Draco ni se sorprendió solo levantó la cabeza y lo vio sin expresión

-Para esta hora ya deben haber terminado mis clases

-Entonces admites que has faltado a clases

-Si- dijo volviendo su vista a la varita

-Y también haz entrado a un salón que tenía prohibida la entrada

-Lo siento profesor- dijo

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, había algo extraño con Draco, estaba demasiado calmado. Así que sin decirle más se acercó y se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón

Se quedó en silencio y al ver que Draco no decía nada tomó uno de los libros que había dejado y lo abrió, un rato después lo volvió a cerrar y preguntó

-¿No tienes más clases ahora?

-Si

-¿No vas a ir?

-No- respondió y Sirius giró a verlo -¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó

-Nada profesor, solo me duele la cabeza

-No te lo pregunto como profesor, te lo pregunto como Sirius, que tiene curiosidad de saber porqué estás tan... apagado

Draco miró el suelo fijamente hasta que le dijo -¿Sabes sobre Harry y yo?

-Por supuesto que lo sé- Sirius acepto

-Se acabó

-¿Como que se acabó?

-Nos peleamos por una tontera. Pero he estado pensándolo mucho y he decidido que no debería seguir arrastrándolo conmigo

Sirius lo miró confuso -¿Has terminado con Harry?

-Aún no se lo he dicho

-¿Pero en qué momento se han peleado?

-Hace un par de días llame sangre sucia a Granger- le dijo, Sirius hizo una mueca y le dijo -Si te disculpas y hablas con Harry, se puede solucionar

-Lo sé pero Snape me tiene en la mira, mi madre ya me encontró “la prometida ideal” y mi padre quiere que apenas acabe Hogwarts estudie algo extra en Francia. No quería admitirlo pero tengo toda una vida ya hecha. y no incluye a Harry

-Puedes tener toda una vida hecha, pero si realmente lo quisieras dejarías todo de lado

-No puedo dejar todo de lado- dijo

Sirius se encogió de hombros -Es difícil pero se puede, yo lo hice- dijo, Draco despegó la vista del suelo y lo miró

-No puedo

-Entonces no lo hagas y deja a Harry en paz- le dijo, Draco parpadeó y sintió que sus ojos escocían

-Pero es que yo… lo quiero

-Si realmente lo quisieras no te importaría nada más- volvió a decir Sirius

Draco asintió y se paró, se aclaró un poco la garganta -Gracias por el consejo- le dijo y cuando estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta Sirius lo llamó.

Se volteó a verlo y él le señaló el espejo que estaba en el extremo del salón ¿Que ves en ese espejo?

-¿Suciedad?- dijo, Sirius rodó los ojos

-Acércate y mira-

Draco dio unos largos pasos hasta llegar al frente del espejo, y retrocedió un paso sorprendido al ver lo que se reflejaba

-¿Qué ves?

-¿Esto muestra el futuro?- le preguntó volviendo a acercarse y viendo feliz el reflejo

-No muestra el futuro, ¿Pero qué ves?

-Estoy en Francia creo

-¿Solo eso?

-Estoy junto a Harry- dijo

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto

___-

-Me voy a volver loco Moony

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Adivina con quien he estado hablando

-¿Con… el profesor Binns?

-Noooo, con Draco

-¿Ahora has estado hablando con él? ¿A faltado a mi clase por hablar contigo?

-El ha faltado porque a querido, yo lo encontré recién

-¿Entonces de qué han estado hablando? ¿Sobre Harry?

-Exactamente, quiere terminar con él

-Es un maldito

-Heyy lenguaje- dijo Sirius divertido de poderle decir eso a Remus -Está preocupado, entiendelo- añadió

-¿Estás de su lado?- preguntó incrédulo Remus

Sirius asintió -Narcisa ya le encontró esposa, y Lucius ya le hizo planes para cuando acabe Hogwarts. Es entendible que no quiera meter a Harry en todo ese rollo pero sabes que…- -He descubierto que está realmente enamorado de él-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Le dije que se mirara en el espejo de Oesed

Remus lo vio asombrado -¿Y que miró?

-Se vio junto con Harry

____-

Harry caminó calle abajo, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en las tres escobas y él quería darles un tiempo a solas para que disfrutaran de su cita. Mientras tanto estaba aprovechando en buscar regalos para sus papás, dentro de unos días estaría volviendo a casa para las vacaciones de navidad y quería aprovechar en tener sus regalos listos.

Buscó en un par de tiendas, sin estar seguro de lo que quería exactamente, entró a ver qué había de nuevo en Honeydukes y luego se detuvo en la casa de las plumas para comprarle una Ron.

Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y sus ánimos no estaban al cien por ciento, caminando vio a lo lejos que Pansy iba subiendo por la acera tomada de la mano de Blaise, sintió una punzada en el pecho y prefirió meterse por uno de los callejones. No quería verlos, ni hablar con ellos porque mencionarían a Draco y él se moría por saber qué pasaba con él, porque no lo había visto en ningún momento del día y porque había decidido quedarse en el castillo en vez de visitar Hogsmeade.

Movió la cabeza intentando no llenarse de nuevo de pensamientos y ponerse triste. Entonces vio a lo lejos a Ginny caminando pero no estaba junto con Luna, sintió un extraño presentimiento así que caminó más rápido.

Ginny- le gritó pero ella no le hizo caso

Ginny- volvió a decir pero siguió sin voltear a verlo. En cambio dos hombres que estaban parados en la entrada de un tienda lo vieron interesados. Corrió un poco intentando alcanzarla, pero ella caminaba aún más rápido y terminó metiéndose en esa tienda.

Harry la siguió y sin pensarlo también entró a la tienda dudoso pero los hombres de la entrada no lo detuvieron. Estaba tan oscuro adentro que se asustó y antes que pudiera dar otro paso -Imperius- Escucho que alguien pronunció detrás de él y todo se volvió un poco borroso mientras era obligado a caminar pasando unas cortinas hasta una sala más iluminada.

Una extraña sensación que él ya conocía lo invadía -Quieto- dijo el hombre que lo tenía hechizado, Harry no pudo moverse por unos segundos pero luchó con su mente y puso todo su esfuerzo hasta logró deshacerse del hechizo y se movió bruscamente sacando su varita.

-Déjala- gritó y los demás se rieron, excepto uno que sonrió calmadamente y dijo -Tienes fuerza de voluntad- Harry lo miró furioso, sentía haber visto su rostro antes.

-Suelta a Ginny- pidió

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Atacarnos?

-Expelliarmus- dijo señalando a uno de ellos que había sacado su varita, los otros lo miraban de brazos cruzados

-Diffindo- Gritó evadiendo un hechizo que no entendió

-Bombarda- dijo dándole de lleno a alguien y haciendo que Ginny caiga al suelo y reaccionando. Pero de repente él también cayó al suelo por un hechizo

-Expelliarmus- alguien le gritó y su varita salió volando

Luego sintió sus manos enredándose y quedando atadas mágicamente en su espalda, su mejilla chocaba el frío suelo.

-Te vas a unir a nuestra manada, chico bonito- dijo el hombre poniendo un pie en su espalda, Harry giró la cabeza viéndolo

-Es hijo de James Potter- habló uno de ellos rabioso

-Te convertirás en hombre lobo y dejarás todo tu mundo de maravillas- dijo otro pateándolo

Harry sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban estaba asustado pero de todas formas se removió y se movió dando la vuelta, vio que Ginny estaba forcejeando, había más personas y se escuchaban gritos e insultos.

Pateó a su opresor aún sin poder pararse, y vio que su varita estaba botada a unos metros de él, se hizo daño intentando soltarse de las ataduras y cuando al fin pensó que pudo hacerlo alguién lo hechizó

-Crucio- escuchó seguido de unos gritos que se mezclaron con los suyos tan fuertes como nunca había gritado en su vida. El dolor era tan fuerte, tan devastador que olvidó donde estaba o quién era. Cuando el hechizo paró escuchó a lo lejos

-Maldita sea Greyback vamonos

Greyback lo tomó del cabello y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho de pronto ambos se aparecieron en un lugar boscoso.

Sus ojos llorosos lo tenían nublado y cuando quiso moverse gritó de dolor su brazo dolía horrendamente.

-¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?- pensó respirando agitado. Sentía que el aire se le acababa y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero de pronto un destello de luz lo hizo abrir mejor los ojos. Y visualizó a Sirius y Remus peleando por él

____-

Draco salió de la sala común de Slytherin, caminó por los pasillos solitarios, se sentía mal por no haberle pedido a Harry ir juntos a Hogsmeade y ni siquiera le había hablado esos días. De todas formas se fue directo al patio empedrado de la entrada, ya deberían estar regresando todos, al menos quería verlo y saber si entraba acompañado de alguien o si iba con sus amigos.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que había un gran alboroto, curioso se acercó a ver lo que pasaba no habían muchas personas pero logró ver a la profesora McGonagall en medio del tumulto.

Ginny estaba llorando, a su lado Ron estaba de apoyo con la cara contraída, Hermione también lloraba junto a él. Ginny intentaba hablar pero se trababa, la profesora Mcgonagall la escuchaba con una cara de horror.

Draco se acercó aún más, ahora claramente preocupado

-Y le lanzaron un crucio- dijo sollozando más fuerte -Y yo recién pude soltarme. Pero intenté acercarme y y ... ayudarlo pero se lo llevaron, y no pude hacer nada- dijo Ginny y luego lo miró percatandose de él -Draco...- dijo y se puso a llorar

Draco sintió como si el alma se le hubiera ido del cuerpo, miró a todos lados esperando que no estén hablando de quien creía y sintió un nudo en la garganta -Noo- dijo con voz temblorosa -No estas hablando de Harry- habló apenas y sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo. Volteó viendo que era Theo y se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

-Pero el profesor Remus y Sirius desaparecieron junto con él-


	32. Te he extrañado

El profeta, hablaba sobre el incidente de Hombres lobo atacando en Hogsmeade, Greyback en Azkaban y gran cantidad de magos se quejaban de la poca seguridad que había. Los alumnos también cuchicheaban y lo miraban tristes mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Draco no entendía ¿tan notorias eran sus ojeras? ¿Tan mal se veía su cara? ¿Como sabían que le dolía tanto lo que había pasado con Harry?

No prestó atención en clases, salió de pociones cuando vio que esta iba a explotar si le ponía algo más y faltó a DCAO porque sabía que Remus no iría.

Todos hablaban y sacaban teorías, pero nadie le podía decir o afirmar que Harry estaba bien.   
Se encuentra recuperándose en San Mungo- leyó en el profeta al día siguiente. ¿Pero qué tan cierto podía ser eso?. Sirius y Remus no aparecieron por Hogwarts, no podía acudir a ellos y preguntarles por Harry. La única opción era Ron o Hermione pero no quería intentarlo, tenía el presentimiento que sería ignorado o acabarían peleando.

Para la tercera noche en la cena intentó comer un poco más que la anterior, sin muchas ganas escuchó a Theo contar que había encontrado un libro muggle en la biblioteca. Ayer les había pedido que no hablen de Harry, le dolía tanto que no quería demostrarlo. Al menos le habían hecho caso pero se mostraban tan preocupados por Harry y por él, que lo irritaba.

Al día siguiente volvería a casa para las vacaciones de navidad, aún no había empacado nada así que apenas terminó la cena y salieron del comedor apresuró el paso dispuesto a concentrar su mente en otra cosa. e ir al dormitorio.  
-Draco- escuchó que lo llamaron cuando dió apenas unos pasos y se detuvo al reconocer la voz de Ron Weasley. Giró y vio que Theo caminaba junto a él y Hermione.  
Se quedó en silencio, viéndolos acercarse sabía que era su momento para preguntar por él. Pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca  
Ron lo miró por un rato, hasta que habló -Él aún no está bien, perdió mucha sangre y… con los hechizos que recibió es complicado. No podemos hablar con él aún, porque lo han dormido pero sabemos que tiene todo un equipo de medimagos cuidándolo y que va a recuperarse.

Draco asintió y pasó saliva, sintiendo su pecho estrujarse, en ese momento no le gustaba tener la atención y los ojos de todos puestos en él. -Gracias por decírmelo- dijo en voz baja y se volvió a girar siguiendo su camino hacia los dormitorios.

____-  
Blaise suspiró, Draco se veía realmente mal aunque aparentaba no estarlo.  
-Avisenme cualquier cosa de Harry, por favor- Theo les pidió. Ron aceptó aún viendo a Draco caminar.

-Incluso en las vacaciones- les pidió Pansy 

Hermione le sonrió levemente. Blaise vio que Ron se giró hacia ellos y se adelantó a hablar -Se que puede parecer que a Draco no le...- decía pero Ron lo interrumpió  
-Aunque no parezca, me he dado cuenta que Harry le importa mucho- dijo Ron, Blaise le dió la razón de inmediato   
-Estos días la ha pasado realmente mal y no me quiero ni imaginar como estará Harry  
-Estará bien, nosotros les avisaremos y por mientras cuiden a Draco- dijo Ron

Blaise asintió y luego Pansy se rio rompiendo un poco el ambiente y dándole una palmadita a Theo que estaba poniéndose sentimental -No olviden avisarnos cuando pueda recibir visitas  
-Por supuesto. Nos vemos entonces- dijo Hermione y luego se despidieron de ellos.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios, Blaise pensó en la frase “Cuiden a Draco” en otro contexto se hubiera reído irónicamente, primeramente porque Weasley ahora llamaba a Draco por su nombre y eso era tan distinto y segundo porque Draco no era alguien que necesitara cuidado o atención, él solo era independiente a su modo. Pero tenía que admitir que ahora parecía tan perdido que lo asustaba.

-¿Jugamos naipes?  
-Jueguen ustedes, creo que voy a ver a Draco

-Dijo que iba a estar ocupado empacando- Theo opinó  
-Lo sé- dijo de todas formas -Nos vemos más tarde- añadió viendo a Pansy y le sonrió

Y cuando entró al dormitorio, exactamente, lo vio metiendo ropa a su maleta, concentrado y con la mandíbula tensa. Caminó y se sentó en su cama a lado de una pila de ropa dispuesto a hablar con él.  
-¿Qué haces acá?- dijo Draco arisco, Blaise solo se encogió de hombros y señaló la maleta -¿Estás sacando todo lo de esa maleta para meterlo a la otra?  
-No me caben las cosas y estoy arreglandolo mejor en esta-

Blaise rodó los ojos y vio que al otro extremo de la cama encima de la almohada había una tela, se estiró tomándola y la vio curioso -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó  
Draco lo ignoró aún concentrado en su ropa. Blaise la desdobló un poco examinándola y cuando iba a extenderla se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de Draco.

Le siguió la intensa mirada por unos segundos y luego bajó de nuevo la vista a la manta, se sorprendió al ver que su mano había desaparecido pero rápidamente entendió.  
-No sabía que tenías una capa de invisibilidad- le dijo

-No es mía  
-La veo en tu cuarto, en tus cosas, obviamente es tuya

Draco suspiró -Es de Harry- dijo y la tomó extendiendola en parte de la cama -Me he demorado en doblarla perfectamente y tú vienes a desarreglar- dijo y su voz se sintió un poco rara al final.  
-Lo siento- dijo con voz baja y ayudó acomodando un borde. Cuando terminó de acomodarla y la puso a un lado, se dio cuenta que Draco estaba llorando silenciosamente mirando hacia un costado.

Miró el piso luego a él, no sabía qué hacer exactamente en esos casos pero de todas formas se puso de pie y lo abrazó. Draco se quedó momentáneamente quieto como si estuviera demasiado sorprendido pero después le correspondió el abrazo y lloró.

Blaise recordaba haber visto llorar a Draco antes... solo una vez cuando eran niños y se hizo una herida cuando cayeron de la escoba. Pero esta vez era totalmente distinta, esta vez no se burlaba, esta vez él también tenía los ojos llorosos y le dolía ver a su mejor amigo así.

-Yo iba a terminar con él  
-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un tonto cobarde  
-No lo eres Draco- respondió de inmediato Blaise

-Debí haber ido junto con él a Hogsmeade- dijo sollozando   
-Ya no importa lo que hiciste o no hiciste- respondió abrazándolo más.

____-

El viaje en tren lo sintió tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban bajando a la estación y despidiéndose de Daphne. Caminó calmadamente sin ganas de volver a la Mansión Malfoy, suponía su madre estaría esperándolo donde siempre, así que caminó junto con Theo, Blaise y Pansy.

Pero cuando iba a dar un paso más distinguió una larga cabellera negra, giró la cabeza rápidamente reconociendo a Sirius caminar no muy lejos de él y sin pensarlo volteó y casi corrió hacia allí atravesando algunos grupos de alumnos y padres.  
-Sirius- dijo llamando su atención  
-Draco- respondió él viéndolo asombrado

-Estás bien- dijo mirándolo  
-Sí ahora perfectamente bien- respondió abriendo los brazos  
Draco suspiró y lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos

-Harry también está mucho mejor- añadió Sirius  
Draco asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sabes que puedes visitarlo en cualquier momento. Estaremos en San Mungo algunos días

-¿En cualquier momento?- preguntó Draco   
-Sí, James y Lily estarán contentos que Harry tenga visitas  
-Visitas de sus amigos

-Visitas de personas que lo alegren  
-¿Harry querrá verme?  
-Por supuesto que sí Draco- contestó Sirius y él desvió la mirada en otra dirección dándose cuenta que Lucius había ido a recogerlo y lo miraba fijamente desde unos metros

-Debería irme- dijo de inmediato y caminó hacia su padre sin decir más.

Sirius vio sorprendido cómo Draco se iba tan rápido pero al mirar hacia atrás comprendió que era por Lucius así que no lo siguió.

-¿Estabas hablando con el traidor de los Black?  
Draco se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia -Recuerda que es mi profesor   
Lucius pareció recién acordarse de ello y puso mala cara.

-¿Te das cuenta de la mala calidad que tiene Hogwarts? Y tú sigues dispuesto a terminar tus estudios allí.  
-No saquemos el tema de nuevo, no me voy a transferir a Durmstrang  
Lucius negó y saludó a lo lejos al Sr. Nott. que los observaba -Exactamente, no vamos a hablar de eso aquí- susurró

Draco suspiró y se despidió de Theo que aún lo miraba. Pero un rato después seguían parados allí  
-¿Nos vamos? - preguntó extrañado al ver que su padre aún no se movía y seguía mirando a los lados  
-Me pregunto dónde estarán los Greengrass- dijo pensativo

-Estaban al comienzo de la estación, estoy seguro que ya se han ido  
-Vámonos entonces

____-

Volver a la Mansión Malfoy fue más tedioso de lo que se esperaba. 

Mientras volaba se acordó de ellos dos jugando Quidditch, mientras limpiaba se encontró con una hoja del test de casa que le hizo a Harry y tachó el resultado -Slytherin- recordando lo interesantes que fueron las vacaciones con él, mientras caminaba por los jardines recordaba haberlo besado demasiadas veces y mientras intentaba dormir lo recordaba acostado allí a su lado.

También encontró una camiseta que había dejado Harry hace tiempo y al ver que no podía dormir recordó sus momentos favoritos junto a él.

No duró más que un día en esa agonía y cuando llegó la mañana del día siguiente salió de su cuarto decidido en busca de su madre.

-Voy a casa de Blaise- mintió

Narcissa lo vio por unos segundos y movió la cabeza -Tendremos invitados  
-Ustedes tendrán invitados, yo me voy- dijo serio  
-¿Por qué estás tan insolente?- preguntó Narcissa dejando de lado su libro y con una mala expresión en su rostro  
-Realmente necesito irme- Contestó pausadamente  
-A casa de Blaise  
-Sí 

-¿Qué tan importante puede ser que visites a tu amigo, que acabas de ver hacer un día?  
Draco la miró sin saber exactamente qué excusa poner, él no solía ser así pero realmente ahora su mente estaba hecha un lío.

-¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?- preguntó Narcissa paseandolo con la mirada, pero Draco ignoró la pregunta  
-¿A qué hora vendrán nuestros invitados?- preguntó retomando su compostura

-En una hora, almorzaremos con ellos  
-Estaré en mi habitación- añadió apenas la escuchó y salió de los jardines  
Narcissa lo vio extraño

___-

Tenía tantas preguntas en mente, y demasiado sueño que sentía su vista se nublaba, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, se sentía asustado,débil y triste aún estando acompañado.

Ayer lo habían visitado sus amigos, también los Weasley e incluso los profesores. Tenía que admitir había visto hacia la entrada durante horas esperando que apareciera pero Draco no había llegado.

Harry sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba, quizá y Draco realmente había terminado con él. Quizá y había decidido dejarlo, por eso no se atrevió a preguntarle a nadie por él.

Al día siguiente era un poco más de lo mismo, había desayunado temprano sus papás estaban junto con él y Sirius con Remus también estaban allí conversando. Se alegraba tanto de tenerlos allí pero no podía expresarlo del todo por sentirse mal.

-Amos me avisó que vendría hoy- dijo su papá   
-Seguro viene con Cedric, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo ahora que salió de Hogwarts- decía su mamá 

Harry se destapó un poco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, hace un rato que se había sentado en la cama de piernas cruzadas pero parecía había sido mala idea.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su mamá preocupada   
-Solo es un poco de dolor de cabeza- los tranquilizó masajeando su cuello -¿Hasta cuando me voy a quedar en San Mungo?- preguntó   
-Un par de días aún-

Harry suspiró pesadamente, odiaba dormir allí -¿No podemos volver a casa? Allá puedo tomar las pociones y descansar-  
Remus se paró de su silla y se acercó a su lado, justo cuando un medimago entraba a la habitación con un carrito de pociones, Lily se paró de su sitio a conversar brevemente con él.  
-Los medimagos lo recomiendan, aún tienes que quedarte unos días pero verás que se pasarán rápido- le dijo Remus

-No me siento cómodo y no me gusta que todos me vean así, mal y echado en una camilla  
Remus asintió -Yo también odio el hospital como no tienes idea. Pero lo puedes sobrellevar, tienes a todas las personas que quieres y todos los cuidados.  
-No tengo a todas las personas que quiero- susurró Harry

Remus levantó la vista a sus ojos  
-Él no ha venido- dijo Harry y se percató que James y Lily los estaban escuchando   
-Pero estoy seguro que vendrá 

-Yo ya no lo creo- dijo cerrando los ojos y masajeando sus sienes.  
James se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso mirando a Sirius que desvió la mirada, le dio un ligero golpe con el pie 

-Tu sabes de quién están hablando- susurró 

-No lo sé   
-Sí lo sabes- insistió con otro golpe. Lily los miró divertida pero la verdad que ella también se moría de ganas por saberlo. Harry les había hablado de un chico, los había sorprendido tanto leer las cartas de Harry hablando enamorado de alguien y por más que habían insistido Harry no les había contado quién era.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos ¿Sería Amos con Cedric? Se preguntó mientras abría.  
Pero se dió con una sorpresa

-Buenos días Sra. Potter  
-Draco, buenos días, pasa- dijo con una sonrisa  
La verdad que no se esperaba que Harry siguiera esa amistad con los chicos de Slytherin, pero suponía aún eran amigos al verlo allí visitandolo.

Harry giró el rostro de golpe, ¿Acaso ahora también comenzaba a alucinar? se preguntó, Draco había entrado a la habitación, había saludado a sus padres y su padrino. Y ahora estaba a su lado en la cama diciéndole buenos días a Remus.

-Hola- dijo sintiendo como si la respiración se le hubiera ido.  
Remus caminó de vuelta a sentarse junto con Sirius y Harry no despegó la vista de los ojos de Draco, estaban extraños, estaban distintos.

-Hola- respondió Draco después de unos largos segundos y pasó saliva  
¿Acaso él también tenía ese nudo en la garganta? Pensó Harry  
-Lo siento- dijo suavemente Draco después de un silencio 

Harry parpadeó sintiendo sus ojos arderle   
-Lo siento mucho- volvió a decir Draco, Harry lo tomó de la mano. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, tantas ganas de decirle que lo quería y lo había extrañado tanto.

Pero no se atrevía a moverse, un apretón en su mano lo hizo reaccionar y vió de nuevo a los ojos de Draco que ahora brillaban con lágrimas. Él se inclinó y lo abrazó, Harry suspiró agradecido que hubiera dado el primer paso; le devolvió el abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y con lágrimas.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, Harry estaba llorando mientras Draco lo abrazaba y se aferraba a él con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Habían ido varios de sus amigos y no se había comportado así con ninguno, ni siquiera con ellos había llorado. 

Dio un paso asustada pero se detuvo porque Remus la tomó de la mano y los arrastró fuera de la habitación junto con James y Sirius.  
-Démosle un poco de espacio- dijo Remus cuando salieron   
Algo hizo click en su cabeza y Lily abrió la boca con sorpresa  
James los vió con cara de interrogación 

-¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando?- preguntó James al ver que todos se quedaron callados, Sirius se rascó el cuello incómodo y Remus dio unos pasos alejándose de la puerta.  
-¿Por qué Harry está así?- preguntó James  
-Harry y Draco se han vuelto más cercanos durante estos meses en Hogwarts

-¿Draco no está en Slytherin?  
-Sí, pero aún así…- dijo Remus sin saber qué más decir exactamente.  
Lily lo miraba un poco más sorprendida -Ustedes sabían- dijo de pronto mirando también a Sirius  
-¿Saber qué?- dijo Sirius 

-No te hagas el loco- dijo Lily  
-¿De qué estamos hablando?- James los miraba un poco perdido  
-De Harry y Draco claramente- respondió Lily de brazos cruzados

James los miró a los tres un poco perdido, hasta que vio de nuevo la puerta ahora cerrada. Recordó a ellos llorando, abrazados y logró entenderlo

-A Harry le gusta Malfoy- susurró comprendiendo -Él es el chico del que te hablaba en las cartas- dijo mirando a Lily, ella asintió y James se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo han dejado que esto suceda?- preguntó exaltado mirando mal a Remus y Sirius  
-No podemos controlar a quién elige de enamorado Harry- dijo Sirius  
-¿Son enamorados?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo James y Lily  
-Creo que eso es algo que tiene que explicartelo Harry- dijo Remus haciéndole un gesto a Sirius.

James miró con el ceño fruncido a Sirius -¿No pensabas decírmelo? Te dije que cuides a Harry, que me avises cualquier cosa  
-Te lo iba a decir- se defendió  
-¿Entonces?

-Queríamos ver cómo avanzaba su relación y es algo que tenía que contarles Harry  
-¿Y mientras tanto dejas que salga con Malfoy? ¡¿Estás loco?!  
-¿Qué querías que haga?- dijo irritado Sirius

-James por favor no entres en crisis- Lily le habló tomándolo del brazo  
-¿Están conscientes que es Malfoy de quien estamos hablando? No va a enamorarse de repente de Harry se está aprovechando de él 

-Realmente lo quiere- aseguró Sirius, Remus asintió   
-¿Estás de su lado?  
-En parte entiendo cómo se siente. Y se que Harry es un cabezota como tú así que deja ese enojo tuyo y no lo vayas a torturar con ideas de Malfoy- Habló Sirius, Remus lo miró con una sonrisa.

____-

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados llorando, pero cuando se separaron se sentía cansado, con los ojos hinchados y feliz de tenerlo allí.   
Draco se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciando su mejilla y mirándolo. Agradecía que sus padres habían salido de la habitación y no veían cómo estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó   
Harry se mordió el labio, todos le habían preguntado lo mismo y siempre había contestado "bien", pero Draco parecía tan examinador tan dispuesto a escuchar lo que pasaba.

-Mal, me siento mal- aceptó, Draco suspiró y tomó su mano

-A veces de la nada me duele el brazo a horrores pero dicen que con las pociones pasarán. No puedo dormir en la noche por más que lo intente, aún me siento asustado y no dejo de tener pesadillas. Pero no quiero que me seden a sido horrible tener que estar así- explicó, Draco volvió a abrazarlo y Harry se recostó en su pecho  
-Y te he extrañado demasiado, tanto que duele. Pensé que ya no vendrías que te olvidarías de mí 

-He estado tan preocupado por tí, te he extrañado tanto, lo siento por no venir antes.  
-Está bien, lo entiendo- dijo Harry pero se separó al oír unos golpes en la puerta

-Mis papás van a entrar- susurró   
-¿Cómo se supone que me debo comportar frente a ellos?- dijo Draco un poco nervioso   
-Como hasta ahora

-Creo es mejor que me vaya  
-¿Tan rápido?- dijo Harry con una mueca y luego vio a su mamá entrar con su almuerzo.

Detrás de ella entró Sirius y James hablando en susurros.  
-Lo siento por interrumpirlos, pero ya es tu hora de almuerzo- explicó su mamá

Draco se había parado y estaba a lado de su cama.  
-Yo también tengo que irme, hay un almuerzo programado con mis padres   
Harry suspiró viéndolo

-Pero mañana ¿Puedo venir?   
-Por supuesto que si Draco- se adelantó su mamá en hablar. Harry la vio extrañado por reciente simpatía.

Draco le sonrió y luego a Harry, -Nos vemos mañana- dijo  
-Hasta luego Sra. Potter- se despidió y al voltear también se despidió cortésmente de James y Sirius.

Salió rápidamente de la sala, todo había sido tan extraño, tan rápido pero se sentía aliviado. Decidió no darle muchas vueltas a las miradas que le habían lanzado James y Sirius, ya era tarde así que sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia la salida necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la mansión Malfoy.


	33. Dijiste lo que estaba pensando

-¿Draco?  
-Ah?- dijo reaccionando   
-Estás muy callado- dijo Daphne

-Y viendo a la nada- agregó Astoria

-Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar, que verlas jugar ajedrez

-¿Estás pensando a Harry no?- Daphne habló, Draco se removió en sillón y logró ver una pequeña sombra junto a la puerta

-La verdad que estoy pensando- dijo más fuerte -En cómo matar a los elfos que me intentan espiar- habló y escuchó el chasquido del elfo desapareciendo

Daphne lo miró asustada -Oye lo siento, no debería de hablar de él aquí-  
-No tranquila, no importa- dijo recostandose en el sillón. Astoria lo vio curioso mientras movía su ficha  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Daphne 

-Me refiero a que de todas formas se van a enterar en estos días   
-¿Les vas a confesar a tus padres que tienes algo con Harry?

-No exactamente confesar, pero se los voy a decir 

Astoria lo miró sorprendida -¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que lo tuyo con Harry era pasajero- dijo Astoria

Daphne comenzó a reírse -Hay Astoria, ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo perdido que anda por Harry?   
-Pero ellos son capaces de botarte de la mansión, incluso obligarte a dejarlo o desheredarte

Draco frunció el ceño -No me llenes la mente de dramas, claro que sé las consecuencias e tomado una decisión y no voy a dejarlo  
-Solo digo que no te nubles por un gusto ¿Que tan importante puede ser Harry ahora, como para dejarlo todo de lado? No puedes ser tan tonto- dijo Astoria. Daphne bufó y miró de mala forma a su hermana 

-Astoria, mejor no opines de Draco- dijo y ella se paró enojada haciendo ruido con la silla  
-Lo siento por hablarte sobre lo obvio- dijo y caminó hacia la puerta del salón yéndose

-¿Por qué actúa así?- preguntó Draco un poco perdido

Daphne suspiró -Por nada, Draco. Ignora eso

Él la vio confundido, pero ella lo interrumpió hablando -Por cierto, tienes idea que traman nuestros padres. No me molesta venir aquí pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Cosas como quedarte durmiendo?  
-Exactamente, las vacaciones son para descansar. No para estar producida y bien vestida en tu casa.

-Pues yo no lo decido, mis padres actúan más raro de lo normal y al parecer ahora les gusta tener visitas  
-Este lugar siempre me dio miedo

-¿Miedo?  
-Cuando era pequeña ¿Te acuerdas que me perdí en los jardines junto con Astoria?

-Son una lloronas

-Correción, éramos unas lloronas- dijo y Draco recordó a Astoria

-Enserio… ¿Qué le pasa a Astoria? Nunca me había hablado así- preguntó  
-Se preocupa por tí y no piensa lo que habla- intentó explicar Daphne y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Narcissa entró y los vio sonriente -Aquí estaban. Por un momento pensé que te habías ido a algún lugar- agregó viendo a Draco. Él movió la cabeza 

-Vamos a estar en los jardines, tomando el té. Pero si prefieren quedarse aquí conversando no hay problema  
-Sí, preferimos quedarnos aquí- dijo Draco, Daphne asintió de acuerdo y Narcissa aceptó -Le diré a los elfos que les traigan té y unos deliciosos bocadillos- dijo y luego salió del salón.

Draco miró por un rato la puerta recién cerrada -Mi madre te trata tan bien, que me preocupa 

-Exagerado, me trata como a todos- dijo  
Draco rió irónico -Claro que no, ¿Que tienes de especial?

-Pues soy… ¿Una buena influencia para ti?

-Ni siquiera eres una influencia para mí- dijo molestando

-Le voy a decir a Harry que me tratas feo- dijo haciéndolo reir

____-

Al día siguiente, salió sin problema de la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius y Narcissa habían salido temprano y no sabía exactamente porqué no lo habían obligado a visitar a la familia, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto tenía pase libre y todo el tiempo del mundo para visitar a Harry.

Se bañó e intentó encontrar la ropa adecuada y decidir su atuendo le tomó más minutos de los que quería admitir. Antes de salir tomó un paquete y lo puso dentro de la bolsa, le devolvería la capa de invisibilidad no quería que un elfo husmeara en sus cosas por orden de sus padres y que la encuentre. 

Se demoró un poco más de lo que tenía planeado poniendo unos hechizos y cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Harry se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Aun así se aclaró la garganta y decidió tocar la puerta, unos segundos después Lily Potter le abrió con una sonrisa, tocó su hombro y lo saludó.

Luego entró y se topó con James Potter, lo saludó estrechando su mano, -Lo saben- pensó, era obvio la forma en la que lo miraban y examinaban.

Después caminó hacia Harry, su cabello estaba más peinado que de costumbre y estaba sentado en la cama con un libro al costado.

-Hola Harry- dijo con una sonrisa completa   
-Buenos Días Malfoy- le respondió él haciéndolo reír, palmeó la cama a su costado para que se siente junto a él. Draco miró de reojo a sus padres, estaban conversando cerca de la ventana y parecía que no les prestaban mucha atención.

Draco se sentó a su lado, sus brazos se rozaron; tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo pero no sabía si podían hacerlo. 

-Te traje algo  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó queriendo abrirlo

-Ábrelo cuando me vaya, es la capa y algo extra

Harry suspiró aliviado -Por un momento pensé que habías quemado la capa, por que no me hablabas

-Es muy valiosa para hacerle algo- aclaró Draco y Harry la dejó a un costado de la almohada  
Al ver que Draco miraba a sus papás le susurró -Saben que tú y yo estamos juntos-   
Draco sintió una corriente eléctrica al sentirlo hablar en su oído. -Sirius se los dijo, pero yo no he hablado con ellos- dijo Harry  
Draco asintió y susurró -¿Ellos están bien, con lo nuestro?

-No lo sé, pero supongo recién lo están procesando- respondió y Draco asintió, esperaba que las cosas con los Potter no vayan mal  
-También se lo diré a mis padres pero después de navid…  
-No se los digas- se adelantó en decir Harry

-¿Que?  
-Solo te va a traer problemas   
-De todas formas se lo diré, no es una consulta- dijo  
Harry rodó los ojos -Hazme caso

-Que seas mi novio, no significa que te haga caso en todo- susurró, Harry soltó una carcajada y él otra vez tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¿Cómo estás hoy día?  
-Aunque no dormí mucho, estoy mejor, incluso me peine, ¿viste?  
-Es lo primero que me di cuenta- habló mientras acariciaba su mano  
-También estuve leyendo- 

Draco vio la portada -No reconozco el libro

-Es un libro Muggle, es de terror. Trata de un extraño payaso que se alimenta del terror de sus víctimas, los niños  
-¿Es sano que leas eso, en estos momentos?  
-Es solo ficción

-Pero los payasos asesinos también existen no sería completamente ficción  
-¿Le tienes miedo a un payaso?- dijo Harry divertido

-Soy un mago ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a uno?  
-¿A qué le tienes miedo entonces?

-A los pavos reales- dijo a propósito para hacerlo reír  
-Tienes como 50 pavos en casa, imposible

___-

Lily los observó de reojo, estaban muy contentos y parecían debatir sobre algo. Le alegraba ver a Harry así de risueño y tenía que admitir que hacían buena pareja; ambos eran tan guapos y se notaba se entendían tan bien que le sorprendía.

-¿Entonces qué opinas? ¿Es mejor que se encargue Burr del otro departamento?

Lily vio por unos segundos a su esposo -Sí, deja que él se encargue  
-¿Por qué siento que ni me estás escuchando? Estos dramas de trabajo son importantes

-Lo siento- dijo divertida -Pero es que míralos, son tan lindos   
-Sigo sin entender cómo ha logrado convencer a Remus y Sirius- dijo entrecerrando los ojos -No estoy de acuerdo, con ellos dos juntos

Lily lo ignoró -Deberíamos darles privacidad- dijo  
-No les vamos a dar más privacidad- James habló cruzándose de brazos  
-No seas cabezota, vamos

-Hay que hablar con ellos   
-Después hablamos con ellos- Lily insistió y escucharon unos toques en la puerta. Luego esta se abrió y Ron asomó su cabeza.

-Hola Ron- dijo agitando su mano  
-Hola Sra. Lily Sr. James- los saludó entrando a la habitación y abrió la boca sorprendido -¿Malfoy?  
-Hola Ron

-¿Ahora nos llamamos por nuestros nombres?- preguntó, Draco se encogió de hombros  
-Debo estar alucinando con tanta poción- dijo Harry y Lily rió a lo lejos.

Luego Lily se acercó junto con James -Tenemos que ir al ministerio por unas horas ¿Lo pueden cuidar por mientras?- dijo Lily, Harry rodó los ojos. Draco asintió de inmediato y le devolvió un poco nervioso la mirada a James

-¿Hasta que hora te quedas Draco?  
-Hasta medio día  
-Ok perfecto, nos vemos después, cuidense- agregó James y salió junto con Lily

-Creo que quiere hablar con nosotros- dijo Harry   
-¿Tus padres saben que están saliendo?- preguntó Ron sorprendido

-Sí, desde ayer  
-¿Entonces ya están bien de nuevo?- preguntó, Harry asintió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.  
-¿Granger vendrá?  
-No, está con sus padres en Londres muggle- contestó Ron  
-Quería hablar con ella  
-Supongo para decir lo siento- dijo Ron serio   
-Si- respondió Draco

Ron se asombró y compartió una mirada con Harry, decidiendo dejar esa conversación para Draco y Hermione  
-Supongo que James como mínimo te lanzará un crucio cuando admitas que quieres estar con Harry- bromeó Ron viendo a Draco, Harry lo vio con una mueca  
-Lo siento, lo siento mala broma. Pero en serio tu papá no parece estar del todo contento 

-Gracias por los buenos ánimos- dijo irónico Draco  
-Tranquilo, James Potter es bueno, no te va a lanzar un maleficio. Creo

Draco se rió y rodeo con su brazo a Harry que seguía apoyado en él  
-Por cierto, ¿Te dijo Theo que vendría?  
-¿Theo?   
-Sí, con Pansy

Draco parpadeó pensando -No tenía ni idea- dijo y recordó -Ah creo que Daphne también vendrá, ayer estuvimos hablando y mencionó que quería venir pero como no eran muy cercanos no sabía

-¿Ayer?- preguntó Harry curioso  
-Ella y Astoria fueron a mi casa, creo que nuestros padres tienen un negocio juntos   
-Ahh

Ron los miró divertido, Harry parecía estar celoso con la simple mención y cuando se sentó en la silla al otro costado de la cama, tocaron la puerta y entraron Theo, Pansy y Blaise.

Hubo un poco de alboroto, el tiempo pasó rápidamente entre bromas con Harry y molestando a Draco, el cual estaba tan pacífico ese día que le sorprendía. Ron se dio cuenta que podía ser muy interesante pasar el rato con ellos y se alegraba de ver a Harry tan feliz y cómodo. Un rato después terminaron jugando y comiendo grageas.

Cuando entró la enfermera se sorprendió de ver a tantas personas, pero pidió amablemente que salgan para realizar unos hechizos de rutina. Como se iba a demorar un poco decidieron despedirse de Harry y vio divertido como Draco los miraba fastidiado cuando abrazaban a Harry.

-¿Aún te quedas?  
-Sí, tengo tiempo aún y tengo que esperar para hablar con el Sr. Potter

Blaise lo vio con una mueca -Suerte con eso-dijo  
Ron también se despidió de él con un apretón de manos y caminó junto con ellos hacia la salida.

-Oye Weasley ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? vamos a jugar Quidditch y nos falta uno- dijo Blaise

-Es tu deber venir con nosotros ahora que Harry nos ha robado a Draco- añadió Theo  
Ron aunque no estaba muy convencido del todo, terminó aceptando 

___-

Se quedó apoyado en la pared esperando y no mucho después la enfermera le dijo que podía entrar, Draco suspiró al fin podía estar con Harry a solas.

Se había vuelto a sentar en la cama y lo miraba con una sonrisa, él se volvió a sentar a su lado y lo que hizo antes que Harry dijera algo fue acariciar su mejilla y acercar sus labios besándolo.

Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde su último beso con Harry aunque hubieran pasado 2 semanas. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente como solían hacerlo, se besaron lentamente entre suspiros y mordió suavemente su labio inferior, necesitaba tanto ese beso que se olvidó por completo de todo a su alrededor.  
Harry le siguió el intenso ritmo mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y se aferró a su cintura. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire ambos estaban agitados pero extremadamente felices.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de besarte- dijo Harry  
-Dijiste lo que estaba pensando- Draco dijo volviendo a darle un pequeño beso y Harry se acercó más a él abrazándolo y escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Tengo ganas de llorar- dijo

Draco acarició suavemente su espalda -Llora

-No quiero- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte  
Draco rió suavemente -Te quiero- dijo y aunque sabía que Harry podía escuchar su corazón latir rápido no se separó

____-

Cuando entraron a la habitación, se dieron con la sorpresa que había silencio.   
Draco abrazaba a su hijo, mientras él parecía estar profundamente dormido. Lily le dio un codazo y se llevó una mano a la boca haciendo un gesto de silencio. Pero James cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que ambos se sobresalten y abran los ojos.

Harry que había estado recostado en el pecho de Draco, se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, al igual que Draco que los miraba un poco avergonzado.  
-Lo siento, no era nuestra intención despertarlos- dijo Lily mirándolo mal

James se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia ellos.  
-Veo que Ron se fue

-Si hace un rato, también vinieron a visitarme otros amigos. Theo, Blaise Pansy  
-Oh que hermoso, me hubiera gustado verlos- Lily dijo emocionada

James sonrió levemente, Draco se había sentado más recto en la cama y Harry parecía estar muy animado pero algo nervioso de verlos. Jaló un par de sillas y las puso a lado de la cama sentándose junto a Lily.

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo y todos se quedaron en silencio

-Entonces tienen un relación- afirmó Lily y ambos asintieron

-¿Y esto ha ocurrido de repente?- dijo James con sospecha  
-No ha ocurrido de repente papá, antes de entrar a Hogwarts ya había algo entre nosotros. Solo que tenía planeado decirlo por cartas de poco en poco

-Debiste confiar en nosotros Harry, decirnos antes- dijo Lily  
-No lo dijo porque claramente alguien no lo dejó, ¿No es cierto Draco?- agregó James enojado  
-Draco no me prohibió nada, no sé qué ideas tengas de mi relación con Draco, pero él no me controla ni nada por el estilo- dijo

-Dudo que eso sea cierto. La ilusión por alguien te puede cegar y no te das cuenta de la persona  
-No conoces a Draco papá, no puedes opinar mal de él ni puedes decir que soy un ciego que no ve la realidad- dijo Harry enojado

Lily le puso una mano en la brazo y negó con la cabeza  
-Sé que no te conozco pero puedo opinar muy mal de los Malfoy- dijo James, mirando a Draco y cruzando los brazos. 

-Entiendo que tenga un mal concepto de mí. Y lo admito he actuado inmaduro e dicho cosas hirientes pero no soy el prototipo de Malfoy en el que usted piensa; realmente quiero mejorar y seguir con Harry

-¿Por qué?

Draco suspiró y tomó aire -La verdad Señor James es que Harry me gusta demasiado, llámenme loco pero desde que lo conocí no dejé de pensar en él.

Y les puede parecer ilógico que uno se enamore así de repente y con tanto ahínco pero es la verdad. Estos días que hemos estado distanciados han sido horrendos pero me han servido para darme cuenta que necesito a Harry en mi vida. Y no me importa si tengo que dejar todo, si mis padres se enojan voy a seguir con Harry, porque estoy seguro que esto no es algo pasajero, es para toda la vida- dijo

James se quedó sorprendido al escucharlo y vio que Harry tomaba la mano de Draco decidido

Lily estaba emocionada mirándolos y al ver que James se había quedado sin palabras decidió hablar -Si realmente están tan seguros de esto, no veo razón para oponernos. 

Siempre te apoyaré Harry y me alegro tanto que hayan encontrado a quien querer- dijo, Harry y Draco le sonrieron de vuelta

-Tiene razón tu mamá ya no eres un niño e incluso eres mayor de edad- le dijo a Harry -Y aunque siga sin fiarme de tí no me voy a oponer- terminó diciendo James al ver a Draco  
-Te darás cuenta papá que Draco es de fiar

-Ya veremos- dijo algo receloso James parándose

___-

Un rato después Draco había vuelto a su casa y James al ministerio.

Aunque las cosas no habían salido al cien por ciento bien, sabía que todo mejoraría, así que decidió dejarse de preocupar por ello.

Bostezo un poco, ahora realmente tenía sueño después de tan largo día. Pero cuando iba a acostarse recordó el paquete junto a la almohada que le había dejado Draco. Rompió la envoltura encontrándose con la capa y junto a ella había un pergamino doblado a la mitad.

Al abrirlo se encontró con un dibujo de dos manos juntas entrelazando los dedos, una con una pulsera en forma de serpiente y otra con una pulsera de donde colgaba un dije de ciervo.

Sonrió como un tonto, las había dibujado exactamente igual

\- Je sais que je vais trop ringard, mais je t'aime- estaba escrito abajo y sonrió aún más, aunque no entendía qué decía exactamente ya tendría tiempo después para preguntarle qué significaba.

-Realmente lo quieres ¿no?- dijo su mamá divertida al ver su expresión

-Demasiado- contestó


	34. Navidad

Y mientras los días pasaban, Lily vio a Draco aparecer en las mañanas y tardes en el hospital. Hablaba durante horas con Harry también con ellos e incluso le pidió le explique sobre unas nuevas pociones que había encontrado en un libro.

Se dio cuenta que era un chico muy inteligente, pero bastante orgulloso, se dio cuenta que odiaba perder en las tantas partidas que jugaron juntos. Aun así le gustaba tener a James restregando victorias y Harry defendiendolo.

Le daba ternura ver a Harry cada mañana preocupado por cómo se veía aunque de todas formas iba a andar en pijama. También le gustaba encontrarlos leyendo juntos y como Harry parecía tan agusto teniéndolo a lado sin sentirse incómodo. James parecía menos arisco al respecto y le alegraba tanto verlo ahora más pacífico intentando conocer a Draco.

El día del alta de Harry, Lily se entretuvo en recepción y logró ver a Narcissa en la entrada de San Mungo lo cual le pareció más que extraño. Se quedó un buen rato viendo como hablaba con un medimago y aunque no logró escuchar que hablaban se dio cuenta que parecían amigos.

Cuando volvió a la habitación prefirió no hablar de ello, Harry ya estaba listo y Draco sostenía su maleta mientras le hablaba. James por su parte parecía buscar en la habitación por si se olvidaban algo.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué demoraste?

-No nada, solo me quedé conversando en recepción ¿Están listos? ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, estamos listos. Vamos antes que Sirius se desespere porque no llegamos- dijo James

-¿Sirius nos está esperando?- preguntó Harry emocionado

-James, era sorpresa- dijo Lily

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo James saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-¿Tengo una fiesta sorpresa?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

Draco soltó una carcajada -Actúa como si no supieras de ella, para que siga siendo sorpresa

Lily rió moviendo la cabeza a James

Cuando salieron, James tomó las cosas que le dio Draco

-¿En serio no puedes venir?- volvió a preguntarle Harry

Él negó -Lo siento, diviértete un montón en tu fiesta sorpresa

-Te voy a extrañar- susurró Harry. James rodó los ojos

Lily sonreía y veía a los alrededores, afortunadamente no había ningún curioso que los mirara mientras ellos se abrazaban.

___-

Harry se estiró en la cama, bostezó y abrió los ojos lentamente intentando enfocar. Luego de un rato se sentó en su cama y tomó sus lentes, el reloj marcaba las 8 y él ya estaba despierto y sonriendo. Al fin había podido dormir más horas y se sentía cómodo de vuelta en su cuarto.

Ayer su fiesta sorpresa, había resultado fantástica con toda la familia Weasley y se había prolongado más de lo planeado así que suponía que sus papás recién estaban levantándose.

Se puso las pantuflas y bajó calmadamente hacia la cocina, tenía mucha hambre así que pensó en comer el pastel que había quedado ayer.

-¿Harry?

-Oh, hola mamá. Pensé que seguían durmiendo

-Tu papá tuvo que ir al ministerio. Así que preparé el desayuno, estaba a punto de llevártelo

-Mamá no te preocupes puedo caminar y bajar. Ya estoy perfectamente bien

-Lo sé, pero aún tienes que tomar tu poción- dijo ella pasándole un pequeño frasco

-¿Cuantos días más tengo que tomarla?- preguntó frunciendo la nariz

-Solo dos. Ah por cierto, te llegó un carta- dijo tomando una de la mesa.

Harry se sentó en una silla, tomó de un sorbo la poción sin respirar o saborear y luego vio la carta. Reconoció rápidamente la letra de Draco y la abrió emocionado.

Lily rodeó la mesa y se sentó también a terminar de tomar su desayuno

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó al ver el cambio de expresión de Harry

-Draco no podrá venir hoy

-¿Por qué?

-Solo dice que tendrá que quedarse en casa. Supongo tendrá algo que hacer con sus padres

Lily asintió -Ayer vi a Narcissa en San Mungo- mencionó al recordarlo

-¿Qué?

-Solo la vi conversando un momento con un doctor y luego se fue

-¿Habrá estado allí para buscar a Draco?

-No lo creo, no parecía estar buscando a nadie

-Que extraño

-Sí, si quieres le dices para que esté pendiente

Harry negó -Me pidió que no le responda- habló dejando la carta de lado

-Entonces, no le des muchas vueltas. Seguro mañana o pasado lo ves

-Ojalá, tengo muchas cosas que contarle

Lily sonrió -Solo han pasado una noche sin verse

-Hemos pasado una asombrosa fiesta sin vernos- aclaró Harry -Tenemos mucho de qué hablar

-Me gusta la pareja que hacen- dijo

Harry la miró

-Me refiero a que combinan bien, como pareja

-Lo sé- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Incluso ya te pasó un poco de su ego- dijo riendo

Harry negó divertido y comenzó a tomar su desayuno

____-

Pero los días pasaron y Draco no pudo ir a su casa.

Draco vio como los elfos iban de un lado para otro, el comedor y la sala parecían estar siendo arreglados como nunca antes y su mamá no dejaba de dar órdenes sobre las flores, la comida y los arreglos. Había llegado navidad y el ambiente era de todo menos alegre para él.

-¿Por qué, tanto alboroto?- dijo fastidiado

-Tenemos una cena muy importante, ¿Lo haz olvidado?

-¿Qué tan importante puede ser que vengan los Greengrass a cenar?- preguntó irónico

Su mamá parpadeó, intentando controlar su enojo -Vas a pedirle la mano a Daphne ¿Acaso eso no es importante?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer

-Y yo te he dicho que dejes de bromear

-Sabes que no estoy bromeando, no me voy a comprometer porque de repente a ustedes se les da la gana

-Draco no comiences de nuevo

-Entiendeme

-Cállate Draco

-Madre, entiende, no voy a comprometerme ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-¡Que te calles!- gritó Narcissa y señaló la puerta -Vete a tu cuarto y ni intentes huir. No quiero que tu padre se entere de tus berrinches-

-¡A donde voy a huir si ni varita tengo!- Draco dijo mirándola con odio y subió a su cuarto, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer más que quedarse encerrado. Los elfos lo vigilaban y no le hacían caso, se sentía acorralado sin ánimos de nada.

En la mesa reposaba un pergamino, desde hace unas horas que quería escribirle a Harry y desearle feliz navidad pero no podía. Habían pasado los días y le había escrito un par de cartas, pero aún no se atrevía a contarle que lo estaban obligando a comprometerse, no se atrevía a contarle que su mamá se había enterado obligándolo a quedarse encerrado y que no sabía como escapar.

Pasó todo el día planeando imaginando escenarios, llegada la noche llenó sus bolsillos de lo esencial, el dinero que conservaba y arregló su traje, porque probablemente ya iban a llegar los invitados.

-Draco, necesito que bajes. En cualquier momento llegan los Greengrass- dijo su padre abriendo la puerta -¿Por qué tu madre ha puesto elfos a cuidarte?- preguntó viendo hacia atrás.

-No lo sé

Lucius frunció el ceño, viendo su habitación -¿Por qué está enojada contigo?

-No está enojada conmigo- mintió

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo…

-¿Tú?- preguntó Lucius irritado al ver que no obtenía respuesta

-Dice que he estado saliendo mucho y eso

Lucius lo miró sin expresión por unos segundos un poco incrédulo, pero dejó de tomarle importancia al ver la hora. Luego abrió su mano y moviendo su varita hizo aparecer una pequeña cajita.

-Es una reliquia familiar, ten extremo cuidado. Y no se lo pongas a nadie más que a tu prometida- dijo dándosela -Esta noche vamos a hacer una de las más acertadas uniones, así que deja de lado cualquier drama que te estés creando- añadió saliendo de la habitación.

Draco suspiró, sentía las palabras en la boca pero ni siquiera pudo atreverse a decirle algo a su padre y en un arranque de impotencia golpeó la pared con su puño, maldijo por milésima vez no tener su varita; su madre había ordenado que se la quiten hace dos días y se sentía tan desprotegido que lo irritaba.

Abrió la pequeña caja observando el anillo, quería lanzarlo en ese momento por la ventana lejos muy lejos de él. Pero se contuvo tenía que actuar pensando y buscar una forma de huir.

Llegada la hora saludó cordialmente a los Señores Greengrass, intentó sonreírle a una confundida Daphne y miró a una enfadada Astoria.

La cena transcurrió tan lentamente, entre sus padres hablando de inversiones y del futuro. Asintió cuando tuvo que hacerlo y respondió monótonamente cuando le preguntaron, comió lo que pudo porque sentía su estómago tan revuelto que iba a vomitar, evitó las miradas de Daphne y aunque quiso pararse no se atrevió porque sabía que Narcissa lo vigilaba.

Cuando pasaron al otro salón sabía que tenía que actuar antes que llegue a algo más. Así que intentó reunir la valentía que tenía.

-Disculpen Sr. y Sra. Greengrass

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-No me puedo comprometer con Daphne- dijo de repente

Lucius soltó una risa irónica pensando que estaba bromeando

Los demás lo vieron confundidos

-Estoy hablando en serio padre, no me voy a comprometer ni a casar- dijo viendo a Lucius

-Draco- lo llamó su madre, haciendo un gesto enojado para que no hable

-Por eso mamá a puesto a los elfos a que me vigilen, por eso me ha quitado la varita, porque sabía iba a escaparme

Lucius lo ignoró -Disculpen a mi hijo- habló dirigiéndose al Sr. Greengrass que estaba claramente sorprendido -Parece que Draco ha olvidado sus deberes como Malfoy

Draco negó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Lucius lo jaló fuertemente del brazo hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme quedar de esa manera?- dijo furioso

Draco retrocedió, ni se había molestado en silenciar el lugar, se notaba estaba demasiado enojado

-Ya no haré lo que tu digas

-Vas a entrar de nuevo, te vas a disculpar y te vas a comprometer. Es una orden

-¿No lo entiendes? No lo haré

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- dijo dando unos pasos hacia él -¿Por qué no lo harás?- preguntó -Quién te ha metido ideas para que no quieras comprometerte

-Estoy enamorado de alguien más

Lucius soltó una carcajada -¿De quién?

-Harry Potter- contestó Draco sin dudarlo

-No es momento para bromear- habló seriamente Lucius

-No estoy bromeando, tengo una relación con él.

-No sabes de qué estás hablando, diciendo disparates al azar- se burló

-Estoy enamorado de él y no me importa lo que tú digas no seguiré tus órdenes- dijo y sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, Lucius le había dado una cachetada

-Deja de hablar tonteras Draco y entra de una maldita vez allí- dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la sala

-¿No me has escuchado? No lo haré. Estoy enamorado de Harry, no me importa lo que tú quieras yo quiero un futuro con él y …- no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió otra cachetada tan fuerte que casi lo hizo caer y sintió un fuerte ardor probablemente por el impacto del anillo que traía Lucius en su mano

-No quiero escucharte decir más- dijo sacando su varita -Eres una verguenza para los Malfoy

-¿Puedes por un momento dejar de pensar en nuestro maldito apellido?

Lucius lo apuntó con su varita -Silencio- gritó

Draco retrocedió asustado al ver su mirada y darse cuenta que no podía hablar, luego vio la puerta abrirse y a Narcissa entrar

-Lucius por favor, déjalo- dijo Narcissa

-Tú sabías de esto- la acusó

Draco siguió retrocediendo la red flú estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, sabía que era su única opción así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia allí rogando por que le hiciera caso aunque no pudiera hablar.

___-

Remus tomó un poco de su chocolate caliente y sonrió pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión neutra al ver a Harry suspirar de nuevo.

-Harry no has tomado nada de tu chocolate- dijo Lily

-¿No creen que es extraño que no me haya escrito? es navidad

-Debe estar ocupado con sus padres en la cena navideña- dijo James restándole importancia

Harry negó -No, yo sé que hay algo mal

Sirius dejó su taza en la mesa y lo miró -¿Pero qué podemos hacer? ¿Quieres que vaya a desearles feliz navidad a los Malfoy y me secuestre a Draco?- preguntó divertido

Harry entrecerró los ojos -Podrías hacer eso- dijo y se sobresaltó al escuchar ruidos.

James se paró rápidamente acercándose a la red flú, preguntándose quién podría visitarlos en la noche de navidad y abrió la boca asombrado al ver a Draco intentando recuperar el aliento. Vocalizó algo señalando hacia la red flú y James lo vio confundido porque no hablaba, pero tomó su varita lanzando un hechizo hacia su red flú, entendió que no quería que nadie más entre.

Harry corrió hacia él, lo primero que pudo distinguir fue el corte que tenía en su mejilla y miró asustado las gotas de sangre que salían. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no hablas?- le preguntó tomando su rostro. Draco cerró los ojos intentando regular su respiración.

-Creo que le han lanzando un hechizo de silencio- dijo Lupin, tranquilizando a Harry

-Hay que curar esa herida- Lily rápidamente habló al verlo

-¿Puedes caminar? ¿Sólo tienes ese corte?- preguntó James preocupado, Draco asintió de inmediato

Sirius se quedó muy sorprendido viéndolos -Los Malfoy son de lo peor- murmuró

___-

Draco sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, su respiración se había regulado pero aún sentía su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina y enojo.

La señora Potter limpió y curó su herida de la mejilla, también curó sus rojos nudillos. Remus lo ayudó a volver a hablar. James y Sirius lo cuestionaron hasta que se enteraron de todo lo que pasó, terminó contándoles como sus padres habían armado todo para su compromiso y como su padre se había vuelto loco cuando lo enfrentó.

Draco se sintió de pronto avergonzado de que se enteren de su mala relación familiar, pero cuando Harry lo tomó de la mano, dejó de pensar en todo eso.

Le sonrió porque había resultado bien, había escapado y estaba con Harry, ya no le importaba mucho más.

-No puedo creer que aún sigan teniendo la tradición de ser sangre puras- opinó James

-Y estoy seguro que la mayoría de familias puras sigue y seguirá con la idea- dijo Sirius

Draco solo asintió realmente ya no quería hablar de ello.

Agradeció mentalmente que dejaron de bombardearlo con preguntas, y que Lily le propuso que se cambiara para estar más cómodo.

Después se unió a la mesa con un cómodo suéter de Harry y tomaron un delicioso chocolate caliente. El agitado ambiente se calmó con Harry contándole sobre su fiesta sorpresa y todo lo que había hecho esos días. Se entretuvo hablando de ello y luego escuchando algunos relatos de Remus, Sirius y James sobre Hogwarts.

Parecía como si de pronto todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en dejar la mala noche atrás. El ambiente era tan divertido y cálido que se sentía al fin en navidad. Pasadas las horas Sirius y Remus se fueron a su casa y él terminó en una habitación de huéspedes con un pijama prestado de Harry y echado en una cómoda cama.

Lily había dicho que se quedaría con ellos, sin importar nada; Sirius había prometido que recuperaría su varita y Remus con James le habían mostrado su apoyo. Rodó un poco en la cama, no sabía si iba a poder dormir realmente teniendo tantos pensamientos en mente. Pero estaba feliz al pensar que se quedaría allí, que al día siguiente desayunarian juntos y aunque no sabía que pasaría con su vida tendría a Harry a su lado.

Y cuando dio otra vuelta más, vio la puerta abrirse y cerrarse silenciosamente. Se puso alerta y sintió su estómago estrujarse -Lumos- escuchó y al reconocer la silueta de Harry se relajó.

-Lo siento ¿Te desperté?- susurró

-La verdad es que no podía dormir- admitió, haciéndole espacio en la cama y sentándose

Harry levantó las mantas y se sentó junto a él, dejando su varita a su lado

Draco se quedó viéndolo por un largo rato, embelesado. Era como si recién hubiera descubierto que tenía a Harry a su lado y que realmente lo quería.

-¿Es un concurso de miradas?- preguntó al ver la mirada fija de Harry

Él lo tomó de la mano -Aún sigo sin creer todo lo que ha pasado- dijo al ver que Harry no hablaba

-Has sido muy valiente Draco

-Debí haberlo hecho antes

-Pero lo hiciste, eso es lo que importa- dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla, donde solo se apreciaba un arañazo

Draco cerró los ojos contento por la caricia

-Sabes he estado practicando Francés, obligue a mi mamá a que me compre un par de libros. Ha sido una locura realmente porque no entiendo nada pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntó Draco entrelazando sus dedos

-Pero he aprendido una frase- dijo -Espero que me salga bien, porque realmente te lo quiero decir 

Draco asintió -Dime

Harry tomó aire concentrándose -Je suis fou de toi. Et je t'aimerai pour toujours (Estoy loco por tí y te amaré siempre)

Su primera reacción fue quedarse con la boca abierta sorprendido de escucharlo -Lo dijiste perfecto- dijo luego intentando controlar su sonrisa. Harry se estiró dejando un beso en su mejilla y luego en sus labios

Draco se separó levemente acariciando sus labios, se sentía extrañamente nervioso -Harry- dijo su nombre

-Mmm?- preguntó él abriendo los ojos curioso

-Te amo


	35. Snitch

Despertar con Harry acurrucado a su lado, era en definitiva una de las mejores sensaciones. Su respiración era acompasada, su cuerpo relajado y sus labios demasiado besables, no se contuvo de atraerlo más a su cuerpo y besarlo. De inmediato se dio cuenta que realmente Harry estaba despierto porque le devolvió el beso sin dudarlo.

-Estabas haciéndote el dormido

-No, claro que no- dijo con sarcasmo. Draco pasó su mano por la cintura de Harry atrayéndolo

-Me encanta esto- dijo Harry acariciando la línea de su mandíbula

Draco cerró los ojos -A mi también, como no tienes idea. Pero deberías ir a tu cuarto

-¿Me estás botando?- preguntó divertido

-No quiero causar mala impresión a tus padres. Aún necesito que me den refugio en tu casa

-Sabes que te puedes quedar siempre aquí, a ellos no les importaría

-Realmente son de lo mejor- contestó agradecido y luego de unas caricias y besos Harry tuvo que salir antes que sus papás se den cuenta.

Draco se quedó echado en la cama un buen rato, procesando todo lo que le estaba pasando y luego decidió que era hora de cambiarse. Había escuchado pasos probablemente era la Sra. Potter bajando, así que pensó en que quizá podría ayudarla aunque no tenía ni idea.

Entró a su baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso la ropa que le había dejado Harry y se peinó aunque de una manera desordenada como no le hubiera gustado a Lucius.

En el lavamanos seguía el anillo de los Malfoy que se había quitado ayer, así que prefirió guardarlo junto con el anillo de compromiso que se quedó. Se preguntó vagamente si es que los vendería cuanto costaría aunque desechó esa idea de inmediato, después de todo eran reliquias familiares y él aún seguía siendo un Malfoy.

Mientras arreglaba su cama se dio cuenta que encima de la mesita de noche había un pequeño paquete. Curioso lo tomó, estaba escrito su nombre así que rompió el papel. En el interior se encontró con una cajita, y dentro de ella un colgante.

Era una pequeña snitch plateada que brillaba, estaba perfectamente tallada aunque solo tenía un ala. Le sonrió al colgante, estaba claro que era un regalo de Harry, así que se lo puso y terminó de acomodar su cama.

-Buenos días- saludó al ver a Lily

-Oh, hola Draco- le contestó sonriente

Él paseó la vista por la cocina, Harry le había comentado que a su mamá le gustaba encargarse mayormente de las comidas. Parecía tan feliz, él se quedó a su lado viéndola.

-¿Me ayudas a cortar el queso? ya tengo casi todo listo- dijo Lily y luego vio hacia el colgante que traía -Veo que Harry ya te dio tu regalo

-Sí

-Nos demoramos un montón porque Harry no se decidía qué regalarte. Al final se decidió por un colgante, pero como quería que sea único nos demoramos dos días más en lo que pensaba el diseño y los confeccionaban

Draco la vio asombrado -¿Harry también tiene uno?

-Si- respondió -Veo que Harry no te explicó nada de eso

-La verdad que solo lo encontré en la mesa de noche

Lily sonrió divertida -¿Entonces no sabes que refleja tus emociones?- preguntó, Draco negó -Si te sientes bien, alegre, divertido, orgulloso, enamorado. Estará tal como lo está ahora

-¿Y qué pasará cuando me sienta mal, enojado o asustado?

-Ya te darás cuenta cuando ocurra- dijo Lily dejándolo con la intriga

___-

James tomó un sorbo de café y vio con detenimiento y curiosidad lo que hacía Draco. Lily realmente se había esmerado esa mañana preparando el desayuno y toda la mesa estaba llena de comida.

Tomó el desayuno feliz, no tenía que ir al trabajo esos días así que podía estar sentado de más en la mesa conversando con su esposa, su hijo y Draco; el cual lo intrigaba y le parecía tan extraño. Tenía modales eso estaba claro, era educado, comía con calma y tomaba café puro sin azúcar

Draco era extraño para él y aunque en un principio pensó que le iba a irritar tenerlo en casa. La verdad era que no.

Durante los siguientes días ayudó a limpiar un poco, conversó mucho con Lily e incluso la ayudó a cocinar y aunque se notaba que nunca lo había hecho estaba fascinado con ayudarla. Harry incluso estaba más productivo y los había visto un par de horas practicando Francés, leyendo, jugando Quidditch.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que iba a aceptar a Draco, era porque estaba claramente flechado de Harry y eso ni él lo podía negar.

Para el tercer día las cosas mejoraron notablemente, Draco tenía su varita devuelta, había llegado a primera hora de la mañana junto con su buho. Sabía que Sirius le había mandado una carta a Narcissa y aunque no sabía que le había escrito exactamente fue muy efectiva para que ella accediera a devolverle su varita.

-¿Draco es cierto que una vez intentaste meterte en la cabeza de Sirius con legeremancia?- le preguntó

Él sonrió levemente -No logré nada, no sé porque se me ocurrió hacerlo-

-Remus lo salvó de que Sirius lo mate, todavía estábamos en la fiesta de Halloween- dijo Harry riendo

-¿Entonces es en serio? Yo pensé que Sirius estaba exagerando

Draco asintió

-¿Y puedes intentar hacerlo conmigo? practique oclumancia hace un tiempo, pero creo estoy un poco oxidado- dijo James curioso por saber si Draco tenía habilidades

-¿En serio quiere que intente meterme en su cabeza?

-Si vamos adelante- dijo James tomando su varita porsiacaso. La verdad que seguía un poco incrédulo sobre ello

Draco también sacó su varita viéndolo un poco dubitativo. Harry estaba completamente interesado viendo a ambos.

Pronunció -Legeremens- y lo observó detenidamente, entrando rápidamente a su mente. Pero lo primero que se encontró fue con muros y espacios en blanco; aun así siguió indagando hasta que dio con un recuerdo.

-¿Tú crees que mi hermana no venga? es un día muy importante - dijo Lily

-Vendrá, ya verás que sí. O si no yo mismo soy capaz de obligarla. No cualquier día nos casaremos- le contestó James

Decidió salir de ese recuerdo y prefirió buscar otro, alguno que estuviera más escondido. Se encontró con unas caras conocidas pero mucho más jóvenes, Remus estaba dormido en una camilla en la enfermería, Sirius a su lado estaba abriendo unas ranas de chocolate y James jugaba con una snitch atrapándola y soltándola.

-Yo también tengo sueño- dijo Sirius quejándose

-Shh vas a despertarlo- dijo James

Terminó saliendo de ese recuerdo porque sintió como James ponía una barrera.

Así que decidió hacer un último intento dio vueltas en su mente y se topó de pronto con una rata caminando sobre el piso de madera desgastado y en el la esquina de esa extraña habitación vio a un gran perro negro.

James intentó cortar rápidamente la conexión y Draco se dio cuenta que no quería que vea algo así que aunque moría de curiosidad prefirió salir rápidamente de allí

-¿Y bien? averiguaste algún secreto de mi padre?

-Pues no, aunque vi a Remus y Sirius de jóvenes

-Ohhh genial

-Es bueno en oclumancia, me mostró sólo recuerdos vagos sin mucha importancia- opinó Draco

-Exactamente. Aunque no pensé que tú fueras a ser tan bueno- dijo James un poco incómodo

-¿Hay alguna forma de que yo aprenda Legeremancia?

-Si quieres podríamos intentar practicarlo- dijo Draco, Harry lo vio emocionado

-Bueno, yo los dejo. Necesito terminar unos papeles

-Papá ¿No íbamos a ir a comprar al callejón Diagon?

-Sí, solo denme una media hora en lo que termino de revisar unas cosas- dijo saliendo de allí

Luego caminó un poco perdido hasta su biblioteca

-James?

-Lily

-¿Estás bien?

-Ehh si

-¿Ha pasado algo?

James vio hacia atrás y la tomó de la mano entrando a la biblioteca, -Draco sabe legeremancia-

-Oh vaya, es muy hábil entonces

-Y por jugar le dije que entre a mi mente

-¿Qué ha visto?- preguntó Lily preocupada

-Un par de cosas sin importancia, pero también ha visto una rata y un perro negro

-¿Solo eso?, ¿No ha visto que se hayan convertido?

-No, solo eso

-Tranquilo, no le dará mucha importancia. No te pongas paranoico

James suspiró -Tienes razón me estoy asustando por gusto

-Pero es tú culpa, con tantos secretos que tenemos te pones a jugar con legeremancia

-No pensé que sería tan bueno- murmuró

___-

-¿Por qué papá se puso raro?

Draco se encogió de hombros -Ni idea- dijo pareciendo como si no le tomara importancia

Más tarde, cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon, se entretuvieron comprando algunas cosas. Draco sintió como si de pronto los Potter lo hubieran adoptado, Lily insistió en que tendrían que comprarle algunas túnicas y luego entraron a comprar unos libros.

-Lily mira, todas las historias espeluznantes que han ocurrido en la casa de los gritos- dijo James riendo al tomar el libro que estaba en exhibición. Lily también rio un poco pero lo calló, habían muchas personas interesadas en comprarlo.

-¿No lo quieres?- le preguntó Draco a Harry, porque sabía de la obsesión que tenía por el terror

Él negó -Todo eso son patrañas

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó Draco pasando algunas páginas del libro

Harry se acordó que no debía de hablar de más, después de todo Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo surgió realmente todas esas falsas leyendas de la casa de los gritos.

-No lo sé, solo me parece una casa abandonada- dijo y le señaló otro libro -Mira este parece interesante- habló Harry para cambiar de tema.

Draco tomó el libro, en la portada se veía un borroso perro negro El Grim decía en letras pequeñas. Era un presagio de muerte, lo había escuchado un buen número de veces y de pronto un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, para ser más específicos el recuerdo de James.

Frunció el ceño un poco confundido no parecía ser exactamente el grim pero mientras le daba más y más vueltas se dio cuenta que era el mismo perro que Harry y él habían visto unos meses atrás en Hogwarts podía estar casi seguro de ello.

Pero no entendía cómo había llegado ese perro a recuerdos de James. Suponía que el perro había querido atacarlo, aunque no estaba seguro, porque en el recuerdo james no parecía estar para nada asustado.

-¿Que hacen viendo libros sobre presagios de muerte?- Lily preguntó cuando se acercó

-Solo curiosidad- dijo Draco dejando el libro de lado

La tarde se pasó entre compras y un buen rato en la tienda de artículos para Quidditch, porque Harry quería unos nuevos implementos de limpieza para su nueva escoba.

No se encontró con nadie más que Neville al cual Harry lo saludó. Él los vió claramente sorprendido porque estaban tomados de la mano pero no opinó nada sobre ello.

La verdad no se percató si había alguien más conocido porque no le importaba mucho más que disfrutar la compañía de Harry, entretenerse buscando nuevas cosas y ver su emoción por todo lo relacionado con Quidditch.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron con Remus y Sirius esperándolos. Draco los saludó contento de verlos después de un par de días

-Harry no te olvides de guardar todas tus cosas- dijo Lily acomodando unas cosas, pero se quedó callada al escuchar la puerta sonar.

James se adelantó y caminó hacia la entrada aún hablando con Sirius sobre quienes irían a la cena de año nuevo.Pero abrió la puerta e hizo una mueca al ver quién estaba detrás

-Snape

-Potter, vengo a hablar con Draco

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Acaso lo vas a amenazar para que regrese con los Malfoy?

Snape lo miró sin expresión alguna y le enseñó un frasco. -También venía a entregarle esto a Lupin ¿Ya está aquí?, supongo no quieres que llame la atención cuando hay tantos aurores vigilando los alrededores-

Lily se adelantó hacia James tomándolo del brazo. Draco se sintió intrigado al no saber qué era lo que tenía Snape para Lupin

-Buenas noches Snape

-Buenas noches Lily- contestó él ladeando la cabeza y viendo a Draco dentro de la casa

-Draco, quiero hablar contigo un momento

-¿Quieres hablar con él o amenazarlo?- dijo Lily

-¿No puedo hablar con mi ahijado un momento?- contestó Snape de mala gana

Draco dio un paso, -Está bien, yo quiero hablar con él

Harry lo jaló de la mano, pero él le movió la cabeza -No te preocupes- dijo

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Lily, él aceptó y James con una mueca se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Pero Snape negó -Prefiero hablar con él afuera

Harry vio asustado como Draco salía junto con Snape y se alejaban un poco para conversar.

___-

-¿Ya estás contento?

-Sí

-¿Ya estás contento de ser un parásito de los Potter?

-No soy ningún parásito Snape

-¿Entonces te parece bien huir de casa, dejar tu familia de lado y venir con los Potter?

-Ellos nunca me han apoyado y sabía que me obligarían a dejar mi relación con Harry. Era la única forma

-Tienes razón- dijo Snape sorprendiendo a Draco -Pero de todas formas, tienes que hablar con ellos. Has actuado como un cobarde huyendo es momento que los enfrentes

-¿Quieres que vuelva allí y me encierren?

-Entonces ven conmigo, actúa inteligentemente- dijo Snape y dio un par de pasos -Puedes quedarte en mi casa y te puedo ayudar a buscar verdaderas razones por las que debes estar con Harry

Draco lo pensó por unos segundos, Snape podría tener razón y ayudarlo pero algo no cuadraba

-Lucius te mandó a que me saques de aquí

-Lucius solo quiere lo mejor para tí

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás enojado

-Hablemos claramente Draco se que no eres un tonto, hay más en esa casa de lo que tú no ves y lo sabes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que a veces es mejor lo conocido y no todo es correcto en ese entorno- dijo y miró hacia el cielo que había oscurecido -Yo tendría cuidado, no vaya a ser que Lupin de repente quiera morderte porque quizá olvidó tomar su poción.

Draco quiso soltar una carcajada, su mente le susurraba -Imposible- Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que todo concordaba, había leído tanto de los hombre lobo que tenía en mente cada palabra y todo tenía sentido

-Acompañame es mejor que mantengas un poco distancia- le dijo Snape tomándolo del brazo y él de pronto se sintió asustado.

Y antes que pudiera contestarle algo a Snape, sintió un calor en el pecho. Bajó la vista y tocó el colgante que traía, ahora era la snitch era de color dorado y transmitía calor. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire -No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado- dijo soltándose y se apartó caminando con grandes pasos de vuelta a la entrada de la casa.

Harry estaba parado allí viéndolo, Draco le sonrió al estar junto a él y al ver atrás vio que Snape se había ido

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó, Draco no le contesto y caminó rápidamente hacia la sala pasando a Lily y James que lo miraban desconcertados, llegó donde estaban parados Sirius y Remus.

Se quedó parado al frente de Remus viéndolo, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, su camisa abotonada completa y era probablemente unos 5 centímetros más alto que Draco pero no intimidaba en lo absoluto. Lo observó detenidamente, tenía cicatrices que a simple vista no se notarían.

-Te lo ha dicho- dijo Remus preocupado

Draco frunció el ceño seguía sin creer lo tonto que había sido por años sin darse cuenta que claramente Lupin no era un mago común y corriente.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro apretandolo y Sirius se interpuso entre Remus y él

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco desconcertado

-Estás enojado- le dijo Harry

-Por supuesto que estoy enojado, ¿Sabes cuanto he leído de los hombres lobo? Cientos de libros. Siempre alardeo de mi inteligencia y recién me doy cuenta que tengo uno de profesor hace años- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Sirius relajó su postura al darse cuenta que Draco no tenía nada en contra de Remus, sino que solo estaba enojado consigo mismo

-Draco sabes que tengo que esconderlo de los estudiantes, si esto sale a la luz tendría al ministerio encima- le dijo Remus

-Oh por supuesto que tiene que mantenerlo en secreto. Yo no diré nada, no se preocupen por ello- dijo aún mirando a Remus

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió -Me caes bien Draco, pero deja de acosar con la mirada a Remus- dijo

James soltó una carcajada seguido de Lily.

Remus le sonrió -Gracias Draco

-En serio que tengo muchas preguntas, pero supongo ya tienen que irse- dijo Draco recordando que ya estaba anocheciendo y aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por los hombres lobo no quería estar a lado de él cuando se convirtiera.

-Ya habrá tiempo para responder todo ello- dijo Remus viendo la hora -Deberíamos irnos

-Prongs ¿Vienes?- le preguntó Sirius. James asintió de inmediato y los siguió hacia su casa.

___-

Llegada la noche Harry se escabulló como de costumbre al cuarto de Draco, al entrar lo encontró sentado en la cama con las piernas estiradas leyendo.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo sentándose a su costado

-Hola- contestó él con una sonrisa despegando su mirada del libro

Harry suspiró dándole un beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Draco lo tomó de la mano y luego de un rato en silencio le dijo -Admito que si me asuste cuando Snape dijo que tenga cuidado con Lupin porque podría morderme.

-Fue muy inesperado enterarte así de Remus

-Lo sé pero me alegra haberme enterado

-Me gustó que no reaccionaste mal y te fuiste

-¿Cómo podría dejarte? y Remus es genial, no importa si es hombre lobo o vampiro- dijo haciendolo reir -Pero hay algo por lo que tengo curiosidad

-¿Qué es?

-¿Tienen algún otro secreto?

-No que yo sepa- dijo viéndolo -¿Por qué, Snape mencionó algo más?

-No exactamente- dijo confundido Draco

-Entonces deja de pensar en ello

-¿Por qué tu papá fue con Sirius y Remus?

-No lo sé, ¿Por seguridad?, con la poción Remus sigue teniendo su mente humana

-Tienes razón

-Sí, así que deja de ser cabezota y darle vueltas-

Draco rodó los ojos y ladeo la cabeza depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Harry tomó el libro que aún traía Draco, lo puso a un lado sin mucho cuidado y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Draco lo vio sorprendido por la repentina acción y lo tomó de la cintura, Harry paseó sus manos por su pecho, besó su mejilla y repartió algunos besos en su cuello.

Draco suspiró, realmente no habían podido besarse mucho ni llegar a algo más esos días. El recorrido de besos de Harry terminó en su boca enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Harry intensificó el beso sabiendo que comenzaría a excitarse, lo besó a su antojo sin importar que el aire se le acabara, teniendo en mente poner un hechizo a la puerta para poder seguir a más. Draco paseó las manos por debajo del pijama de Harry acariciando su espalda y cuando iba a quitárselo escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

Ambos saltaron sorprendidos

-Draco, ¿Harry está allí?- preguntó Lily

Harry se paró rápido de la cama y fue a la puerta, Draco se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Sí mamá, estoy aquí- dijo Harry sonrojado abriendo la puerta -Solo queríamos hablar un rato-

Lily sonrió divertida al ver el nerviosismo de su hijo

-Ya es un poco tarde para hablar ¿No?

-Sí, lo sé por eso ya me iba a dormir- explicó Harry

-Bueno…venía a decirles que saldré mañana temprano. Quiero ayudar a Remus con algunos hechizos curativos, así que se adelantan tomando el desayuno- habló Lily y salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de Draco.

Harry también se despidió con la mano y salió de allí directo a su habitación sin muchos ánimos.


End file.
